We Were Never Meant To Be
by lovrgrl5
Summary: Nerd!Blaine is assigned to be Cheerio!Kurt's tutor for the summer much to both of their dismay. As they get to know each other they realize how much they have in common and that they actually enjoy each other's company. Will Kurt have the courage to step out of his comfort zone and befriend Blaine, or will the pressure be too much for him to handle? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (At the top only for this chapter for any new readers) Hello again friends! Welcome to my second story. As the summary says, it will be Cheerio!Kurt/Nerd!Blaine. Let me know what y'all think! :)**

**For this story, the format will be mostly the same, few changes. The perspective of which we are reading the story will change in chapter. We will be switching back and forth between Kurt and Blaine a bit. (This chapter switches more than the others, just to establish the characters. It won't usually jump this much between the two...I think). Anytime you see the GREY LINE (used last time as a time jump indication) that will signify the change of perspective. If we need to do a time jump within a chatacter's perspective we will do four 'X' in a row. Everything else stays the same.**

**So, in short:**

**GREY LINE= perspective change**

**XXXX= time jump within perspective**

**YELLING**

_**Emphasis on a**_** word**

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapters will range between 1500-3000 words (approx.). If you have any questions, feel free to ask! As with last story, I'll be writing back to every review and/or question in what I hope to be a timely manner. **

**Sorry for the long A/N. It's the first chapter, it had to happen. :) (from now on A/N's will be at the bottom, except when a warning is needed). Let me know what y'all think! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee or its characters.**

**MUAH!**

* * *

Blaine saw the parade approaching and sighed. He neatly tucked his bag back in his locker and placed his glasses on top of it. He shut his locker and turned in the general direction of the approaching assault. He had long ago resigned to the fact that this was his fate; it still didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Hey nerd, what no goggles today?" Blaine heard a now familiar voice sneer.

Blaine didn't bother responding, it wasn't like they'd listen anyway. He only braced himself for the still shocking ice bath. When the slushies finally hit, they momentarily took his breath away. He stood in place, shaking, until he heard the laughter round the corner. He wiped his eyes and leaned close to his locker dial so he could see the numbers he needed.

Once his locker was open, he retrieved his bag, a towel, a new shirt, a bottle of gel and his glasses. He sidestepped a group of freshmen who laughed at him as he passed. He made it into the boy's bathroom and locked the door before he allowed the tears to fall. He took his time cleaning himself up; he was late for class anyway, a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Kurt strode into his history class and smiled cockily at Blaine's friend Tina as he passed. The look of realization crossed her face as she glared at him. This made Kurt smile larger, on the outside. Internally, Kurt felt torn. He enjoyed his place at the top of the social pyramid. He was a Cheerio and was a shoe-in for co-captain his senior year with Santana. He was the head of the popular crowd in the junior class. He had earned his rank by spending the previous three years belittling Blaine Anderson. Kurt had always sort of found him endearing and had begun to feel a little bad about picking on the poor kid.

Kurt looked up from his notebook when he heard the door to the classroom open. His expression fell a little, as it always did, when he saw Blaine enter with red rimmed eyes. He had caused Blaine emotional pain, along with the physical pain that the slushies were guaranteed to inflict. '_Whatever. He deserved it. Right? Yeah. Definitely. Uh huh.'_

Kurt turned his attention back to his notebook when Blaine had taken his seat next to Tina.

* * *

At lunch, Blaine took his usual seat at the Glee table between Tina and Sam.

"Hey B. Did you change your shirt? I thought you had your new cardigan on today." Sam said once Blaine was fully settled in.

Blaine shrunk down in his seat and adjusted his glasses. "Uh, yeah I did."

"Why, dude? I thought you were like _**really**_ excited about your new sweater-thing or something? You talked about it all day yesterday." Finn said from across the table.

Blaine knew this situation should be addressed lightly. Kurt Hummel was Finn's stepbrother, but also was the head of the slushie brigade. Blaine hated to cause a riff between Kurt and Finn, but every time Finn heard that Kurt had slushied Blaine he _**had**_ to take things into his own hands.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine simply replied and began opening his sandwich bag.

"No dude. You had me all excited to see it. What happened?" Finn pressed.

Blaine's eyes slid over to the popular table where his eyes connected with Kurt. The boy was dressed in his Cheerio uniform and his chestnut hair was perfectly quaffed. His piercing blue-green eyes were filled with laughter as he chatted with his fellow Cheerios.

Blaine shifted his gaze back to Finn, where he saw that Finn had followed his gaze. '_Uh oh. Quick…think of something…quick!'_

"You've _**got**_ to be fucking kidding me." Finn muttered as he began to stand.

"N-n-no Finn. It's okay." Blaine started.

"No, dude. It's not. He has no-"

"What exactly is going on, Finn? Why aren't you sitting next to me anymore?" Rachel squawked from her seat with wild eyes being thrown at Finn.

"Kurt's an asshole, that's why. I'll be back, Rach." Finn said and began walking over to Kurt.

"N-no!" Blaine tried to call after Finn. Finn ignored his call and Blaine's cheeks began to burn as he felt his friends' sympathetic looks on him.

* * *

Kurt saw Finn approaching him and sighed. He looked to Blaine who seemed to have shrunk in his seat and his cheeks were painted a bright red.

"Dude. What the hell?" Finn said aggressively when he reached Kurt's table.

"Finn. I'm not dude, I'm Kurt. And what?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at Finn. Although Finn was still on the football team and technically part of Kurt's crew, he didn't like to be challenged by a Glee nerd.

"Why'd you slushie Blaine? He hasn't even done _**anything**_ to you!"

"He spreads his nerdiness around my school. I don't need people like him walking around here. If I'm going to be forced to share a hall with him, I thought I'd try to clean his nerd germs with a nice shower. He must be well versed on cold showers since he ca-"

"Dude. Shut up. Listen to yourself. You don't know him. Back the hell off." Finn interjected.

"No Finn, _**you**_ back off. "

"**NO**! Leave Blaine alone or I'll-I'll-"

"What Finn? What exactly will you do?"

Finn seemed to struggle for a moment and finally settled for waving his hand dismissively at Kurt. "Man, you're a dick." Finn said as he turned to walk away.

"No, but I like them!" Kurt shot after him, his friends laughed in Finn's wake.

Kurt watched Finn sit down again at the Glee table. Kurt was taken aback as Blaine seemed to be apologizing profusely. '_What did Blaine do?'_

Kurt took a moment to really study Blaine. His hair was gelled into its usual helmet on his head. His glasses were square on his face and he seemed obsessed with adjusting them on his nose. He wore extremely preppy clothes that hugged his frame. Secretly, Kurt had felt bad for ruining Blaine's nice grey cardigan that morning. It was one of the few pieces in Blaine's collection Kurt thought was passable, and fashion _**never**_ deserves to suffer. He had very full lips. His short frame seemed to be well built beneath his clothing, as though he worked out regularly.

"_**Hummel**_!" Kurt looked around him, effectively pulled back into his group's discussion about the party Azimio was holding the following evening.

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed as they recalled the tale of the party from the week prior in which Azimio and Karofsky had shot gunned three beers in a row, causing Karofsky to lose his stomach contents all over the floor.

* * *

"**WHAT**?! **NO**!" Rachel spat at Mr. Schue in Glee Club. "**WE ARE NOT PERFORMING AT THE STUPID ASSEMBLY**! **WE WILL GET MURDERED**! **BESIDES THOSE PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE TO SEE MY-**ehm-_**OUR**_** TALENT**."

"Now guys, it could be a fun thing to do together. Next week is the last week of school so it's our last chance to perform for the year." Mr. Schue tried to say over Rachel's screams.

Blaine smiled at the whole debacle. The assembly was the next day, so Blaine knew Mr. Schue had already promised Figgins they would perform. It seemed silly to perform without any proper rehearsal, but it would also be an adventure.

"We _**perform**_ every day in here, Mr. Schue! This is _**ridiculous**_!" Rachel insisted.

"Pick some songs and try to be as prepared as possible by tomorrow. Go New Directions!" Mr. Schue effectively ended the conversation with his over-enthusiasm.

Blaine and Rachel were picked to do solos and the group would do a number. Rachel was going to sing 'Don't Rain On My Parade' from Funny Girl, the group was going to sing 'Somebody to Love' by Queen and Blaine chose to sing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Blaine spent the rest of the day buzzing with excitement because he _**loved**_ that song.

* * *

On Friday, Kurt sat on the uncomfortable bench of the gymnasium with his fellow junior Cheerios and Jocks. He laughed as Figgins announced the Glee Club would be performing. He shook his head as Finn's annoying girlfriend sang her solo. She could sing, Kurt handed it to her, but she annoyed him too much to ever comment as much. Kurt's eyes widened as the group attempted Queen's 'Somebody to Love'. '_Damn, they harmonize well.'_

Kurt secretly enjoyed singing and could appreciate a group that sounded well together. As the song drew to a close, he felt Karofsky nudge him through his laughter. Kurt looked to him and he nodded his head toward the stage. Kurt saw Blaine take a deep breath as he walked to center stage in the opening notes of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. Kurt shook his head and looked at his feet. Blaine had just earned himself another slushie by the end of the day.

Everyone knew both Kurt and Blaine were gay. No one really cared so long as it wasn't _**flaunted**_ around (as Kurt was so tastefully told by Coach Sylvester on his first day on the Cheerios). Blaine was flaunting with his song choice. As Blaine began to sing, Kurt's head snapped up and he allowed his gaze to settle on Blaine. '_He can actually sing really well.'_

Kurt had never been to a performance put on by his step-brother's club, much to his father's dismay. He couldn't if he wanted to keep his reputation intact. Kurt watched Blaine thoughtfully. He imagined being on stage with him. Had he not been a Cheerio, he would probably be a Glee nerd with them. He could have done both, but only Santana, Brittany and Quinn had been adventurous enough to try it. They barely got away with it with Coach Sylvester by posing as spies (though Kurt knew they secretly enjoyed it). He shook his head again, trying to clear those thoughts.

As the song drew to a close, it took all of Kurt's strength not to clap. They had sounded really good and deserved the respect. He stood and exited the assembly with his friends towards the parking lot while quietly humming 'Teenage Dream'.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine exited the school at the end of the day. He had a wide smile on his face. It had been two hours since his performance, but he still felt elated at how well it had gone. He walked toward his car but stopped short upon seeing a group gathered around it.

"Hey there, nerd. We wanted to give you a little present for the weekend." Kurt sneered at Blaine.

Blaine looked around, silently begging for _**any**_ teacher to come out of the building. No such luck and Blaine was promptly covered in ice. '_One more week. That's all. Then three months away from this. Stay strong.'_

**xxxx**

The following week passed with a celebratory slushie attack every day for Blaine because it was the end of the school year. Somehow, Blaine made it through the whole week without catching a cold. At the end of the day on Friday he went to see Mrs. Jones, the head of summer school, to receive his tutoring packet for the summer. He wouldn't find out _**who**_ he was tutoring until the first day in two weeks, but he needed to find out what subjects to brush up on.

As he approached her office, he heard someone talking inside and stopped in his tracks.

* * *

"**NO**! You've _**got **_to be kidding me! **I'M NOT GIVING UP MY ENTIRE DAMN SUMMER**!" Kurt shouted at Mrs. Jones. It wasn't her fault that he was going to be stuck in summer school, but he still felt the need to shout.

"Mr. Hummel. Had you done your work during the school year as needed, you wouldn't have to give up your summer. Now. Here is your assigned room and time, as well as a list of the textbooks you will need to check out for the summer from your teachers."

"You mean I have to be stuck _**here**_ doing this? I thought it was tutor based and I can get them to meet me at a coffee shop or something. This place is fucking depressing!"

Mrs. Jones sighed audibly. "Mr. Hummel, that is up to you and the tutor. Generally, tutors want to stay here because there are teachers on hand in case they need help."

"Aren't _**they**_ the tutors? Shouldn't they already know the subjects?" Kurt spat sarcastically.

"That's not the type of help they might need, Mr. Hummel." She retorted pointedly. "Make sure you are on time."

Kurt snatched the packet she held out to him and stormed from the room.

* * *

Blaine watched as the Cheerio walked away from him with wide eyes. '_Please don't be my student. Please!'_

Blaine entered the room and gathered his packet. Room 203 at 8:30 am.

"Now, yours is a tough case, but you are an honors student so I think you can handle the course load. It's all the core classes. This particular student isn't struggling with understanding the material, per se; their test scores are all high. They just chose not to do the work and that's why they failed. Well, except math. Spend a little extra time on that." Mrs. Jones said in a friendly tone.

Blaine nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Thanks Mrs. Jones. Have a good summer."

**xxxx**

Two weeks later, Monday morning at 8:26 am, Blaine finished lining up the packets and textbooks he needed to help his student. He felt a little anxious as he watched the minutes tick by. He had participated in the tutoring program the year before and it was actually enjoyable for him, but he always felt nervous in new situations.

At 8:29 am Blaine heard feet hurrying down the hallway. He also heard someone muttering profanities. Blaine's eyes widened. '_Keep going. Please have room 205, or 207. Please!'_

"Ah! 203! Found you!" Kurt said in a tone Blaine had never heard before. It was almost jolly with an air of pride.

* * *

Kurt turned to enter the room and stopped dead in his tracks, almost spilling the coffees in his hands. '_Oh, no.'_

"Oh, shit. You're leading room 203?" Kurt said carefully. He watched Blaine adjust his glasses and nod slightly. Kurt nodded back.

"I-uh-didn't know it would be you. D-d-don't worry. I won't judge you or anything. I'm just here to help." Blaine said softly.

'_He thinks I'm embarrassed about my grades. Little does he know…'_

"Listen, I'm not worried about you judging me. I fucked up and I know it." Kurt shrugged. He set down both coffee cups and shrugged off his backpack. "Here I brought you coffee, I didn't know who my tutor would be, nor their coffee order, so I just went with a medium drip." Kurt held out one of the cups to Blaine and saw his eyes widen. "What?"

Blaine gulped as he took the cup from Kurt. "T-thanks. That's actually exactly my coffee order."

Kurt nodded his acknowledgement as he sat down. "So, how do you want to go about this? Are you opposed to meeting off campus? I _**hate**_ the school campus."

"I thought you liked school. You always seem jovial to be here." Kurt smiled as Blaine's cheeks colored.

"I like my popularity, not school."

* * *

Blaine stared at Kurt who was calmly taking a sip from his coffee after his admission. Blaine looked at the cup in his hand and decided to follow suit. The coffee tasted really good.

Blaine also took a minute to really look at Kurt. He hadn't seen him out of the Cheerio uniform since the second week of their freshman year. He had his perfectly quaffed hair, as usual. He had on tight black jeans that hugged his long legs. His torso was covered by a white button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a black fashion scarf hanging loosely around his neck. His feet were clad in knee-high black boots. '_He's very fashionable. Too bad it goes to waste.'_

"Uh, well. I guess we can meet elsewhere. Maybe a coffee shop or something?" Blaine agreed quietly. '_Keep him happy. Maybe he won't turn on you when he is away from his friends.'_

Kurt nodded happily.

"Okay, well today since we are already here, let's just work here. Tomorrow, we can meet at the Lima Bean at 8:30?"

"Sounds good."

Blaine nodded and headed to the table where the packets were laid out and was startled by Kurt's voice behind him.

"I'm Kurt, by the way. I know we kind of know each other, but I wanted to introduce myself properly."

Blaine turned around to see Kurt sitting with his hand held out for Blaine to shake.

"Blaine." Blaine quickly shook Kurt's hand and went back to the packets. "So, uh, did you get a packet from Mrs. Jones?" Blaine asked as he turned to face Kurt again.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I brought the whole packet and every textbook."

"Good. Uh, I set up a calendar of what we can work on each day so neither of us needs to carry all the textbooks every day." Blaine held out the calendar to Kurt.

Kurt seemed to study it carefully. "Looks good to me."

* * *

Kurt was surprised at how fast the day went. He had to be there for five hours every day and by the time Blaine mentioned they could leave he had only thought it had been an hour. He stood and stretched his arms over his head. Kurt watched as Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"I, uh, usually give my number to my tutor students in case they can't make it or something so we can reschedule. Do, uh, do you want it or are you able to make it every day?" Blaine asked while looking at the ground.

Kurt laughed lightly as he pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah, here you can enter your number in my phone. I'll give you mine as well in case you get sick or something."

Blaine handed Kurt his phone and Kurt entered his number for Blaine.

As Kurt finished packing his belongings back in his bag he turned to Blaine.

"You sang really well at the pre-finals assembly."

Blaine whipped around with wide eyes and Kurt simply smiled. '_Oh, he has hazel eyes? Not quite, honeyish. Honey-hazel? Whatever. Beautiful nonetheless. Who knew?'_

"T-thanks." Blaine adjusted his glasses. "I thought you hated it. That's wh-why you slushied me."

Kurt flinched. He didn't know why _**he**_ flinched; he was the one who inflicted the pain.

"No, _**I**_ loved it. I unfortunately can't say the same about my friends." Kurt said simply. "See you tomorrow. Lima Bean. Bright and early."

**xxxx**

That evening Kurt sat lost in thought at dinner with his family.

"Kiddo, what's going through your mind?" Burt pulled Kurt from his thoughts.

"Nothing, dad."

"How was lessons this morning, sweetie?" Carole asked on his other side as she patted his forearm.

He sighed. "Fine, I guess."

"Dude, did you see Blaine today? He is one of the tutors I think." Finn said with his mouth full of potatoes.

"Swallow before you talk, Finn, no one wants to see that." Kurt glared at Finn, "Yes I saw him."

Finn's eyes widened as he took a large bite of chicken, "Were you nice to him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and he saw Carole and Burt exchange a look, "Yes Finn."

"Who is he tutoring? Did you see?"

"Yeah. He's tutoring me." Kurt said looking at his plate.

"_**What**_?!" Finn was shocked at this revelation and nearly choked on his food. "Shouldn't they have, like, rules or something against that?"

"Whatever Finn."

"Wait boys, before you argue more. Blaine Anderson, right? From your Glee Club?" Carole asked Finn and he nodded rapidly.

Finn turned back to Kurt, "No but-**OUCH**!" Kurt kicked Finn under the table. It was a regular event with Finn's diarrhea mouth.

"Kurt, don't kick Finn." Burt scolded. "And what's this about Finn's concern for whether or not you are being nice to Blaine?"

Kurt lolled his head to the side. "We run in different crowds and my friends aren't always nice to him."

"_**Your friends**_? You pretty much le-**OUCH**!"

"Kurt, knock it off."

"Kurt sweetie, Blaine is a very sweet boy. Why don't your friends like him?" Carole asked with a trace of disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know, Carole. They don't know him, I guess. I'm sure he's nice enough, I just haven't gotten a chance to know him."

Kurt snorted as Finn's jaw literally dropped at Kurt's words.

"Well, here's your chance. Maybe this summer study thing will be good for you after all." Burt said in that fatherly tone that told Kurt 'you had better give the kid a good damn effort or you won't like the consequences'.

"Yeah, dad. We'll see, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Usually I try to update in the morning so sorry this is later than usual. THANK YOU to everyone who has followed/favorited this story! I see many familiar names from WIBE? Welcome back! Thanks for coming over! And thanks to any new names! What do we think? MUAH!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kurt entered the Lima Bean at 8:26 am. He went straight to the counter without looking around and ordered the same thing he had the previous day. When the two coffees were handed to him he turned to scout out a good table.

He noticed that Blaine was already seated with two coffees at a table and books at the ready. Kurt smiled at the sight. Blaine had his head bowed over what appeared to be a novel. His features were stuck in anger; a second later they changed to a soft look of love; then another moment later back to anger. Kurt smiled wider as he realized that Blaine was deep inside the story and his face was acting out the scene he was reading.

Kurt let him read for a moment longer before walking over.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt chuckled as Blaine jumped in surprise, "I bought you a coffee." Kurt said as he set the cups down on the table and pulled out the chair opposite of Blaine.

"Oh, t-thanks. I bought you one too." Blaine replied and pushed one of the cups in front of him forward. "Please don't think I'm crazy but I looked at the cup you left in the garbage yesterday to see your coffee order. I hope I got it right." Blaine added as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Kurt smiled and looked at the cup, "Perfect! Thanks Blaine."

"No problem. Thank you too."

* * *

There was an awkward silence for a moment and Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he adjusted his glasses.

"So, uh, today we will do math, history and English. Which do you want to start with?" Blaine asked while shuffling the papers in front of him just for something other than Kurt to look at.

"Uh, math I guess. Get it out of the way." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and opened the appropriate packet and book.

**XXXX**

They spent two hours on math before Kurt claimed his brain was about to short circuit. Blaine tried to suppress a smile as he looked at Kurt. His hair had been messed up a little from Kurt grasping it in concentration.

"Maybe we should take a ten minute break for a new cup of coffee and if you want to get some air or something." Blaine said. Kurt nodded his appreciation.

Blaine stood, claiming it was his turn to buy coffee. As he stood in line he looked over to Kurt who had his head bowed over his iPhone. Blaine's brows furrowed in thought.

Over the two hours spent working on math, the awkwardness had subsided substantially. The first hour was spent tip-toeing around each other until Kurt asked Blaine to switch to his side of the table so Blaine could explain as he worked, rather than writing it out fully before trying to explain. Blaine had sat at the very corner of the table and Kurt scooted closer until they were shoulder to shoulder so he could see everything that Blaine was writing. Blaine had felt uncomfortable being in such close capacity to someone who was usually so rude to him. After another fifteen minutes, he didn't notice anymore. It had turned comfortable. '_But how?'_

Blaine returned to the table and set the coffees down as he looked at Kurt's face. His face was pulled into a look of annoyance. '_What did I do this time?'_

"I-Is everything okay?" Blaine asked wearily.

* * *

'_Shit! Now I know how Blaine feels.'_ Kurt jumped as Blaine pulled his attention from his phone.

"Uh, yeah. Finn's just being stupid again." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

Finn had texted Kurt to make sure he was being nice to Blaine. More specifically Finn had asked if Kurt had slushied Blaine yet or if he was waiting until the end of their session. Kurt shook his head again in annoyance.

"What is he doing?" Blaine asked in response.

Kurt shrugged, "Oh just trying to be a big brother, even though I'm older than him."

Blaine adjusted his glasses and looked at the table. Kurt was appreciative that Blaine let the subject drop because he _**really**_ didn't want to have to explain to Blaine that Finn was worried that Kurt would slushie him. Things had started to become sort of comfortable and Kurt didn't want to shove Blaine back into his box.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kurt asked as Blaine checked his wrist watch.

Blaine blushed and looked at Kurt with cautious eyes, "Yeah, an older brother. His name is Cooper."

Kurt nodded, "Are you guys close?"

Blaine shrugged, "I guess. I don't see him that often. He lives in California trying to be an actor. We talk on the phone about once or twice a week."

Kurt's eyes widened as realization hit, "Wait. Cooper Anderson? As in the guy who just got cast in the new Michael Bay film?"

Blaine blushed deeper, "Yeah."

"Oh, that is so _**awesome**_. I mean…you must be proud of him?" Kurt reigned it in, realizing fangirling over Blaine's brother to his face probably wasn't the best idea.

"I guess. It's his dream, so yeah." Blaine nodded in conclusion.

Kurt observed Blaine for a moment. He was picking at a frayed edge of a book with one hand as he adjusted his glasses with the other.

"Well, what's your dream?" Kurt asked with his head tilted to the side as he took a sip of coffee.

* * *

Blaine looked at Kurt. '_Why does he want to know? Is he going to try to ruin my chances? Will he make fun of me?'_

Blaine looked at his watch again. "We, uh, should get back to work."

Blaine saw Kurt sigh and pull out his English textbook from the stack in front of him.

**XXXX**

Later that evening, Blaine was laying on his bed with his phone pressed to his ear. He had showered and was in his lounge clothes and his hair was free from its gel. He sighed.

"Wait. _**Seriously**_ squirt? They are forcing you to work with this Kurt kid who I've heard you complain about for the past three years? The one who throws soda at you?" Cooper said on the other side of the call.

"Slushies, and yes. Maybe they didn't know when they paired us up?"

"Stop trying to see the best in the situation; it sucks. Why didn't you complain or pay someone to switch with you?"

Blaine stared at his ceiling for a moment. "I don't know Coop. Maybe I wanted to prove to myself I can do challenging things. Step out of my comfort zone."

Blaine heard Cooper let out an angry huff of air, "Blainey, there is a difference between dealing with tough situations and torturing yourself."

"Yeah, but Coop, that's the weird thing. He is like a different person than the guy I see in the halls every day."

"Yeah and I bet you're doing all the work for him too."

It was Blaine's turn to let out an angry sigh, "_**No**_. _**I'm**_ _**not**_."

"Okay. Okay. No need to snap. How is he different?"

Blaine wracked his brain for a minute. '_Everything about him is different.'_

"I don't know. He is nice. I feel comfortable, I guess. I don't know why, it just feels like if he weren't busy being a stuck up prick during the year we might have actually been friends."

"Do you have a crush on this kid?"

Blaine sat up so fast that his glasses nearly fell off his face, "**WHAT**? No. Coop. No."

Cooper chuckled softly, "You sure? You said he's gay right? There you go! Ask him out!"

"No. I don't have a crush on Kurt. I just think it's comfortable to be around him when he isn't surrounded by his possy. That's all."

"Alright squirt. When do you have to start applying to schools?"

"Don't call me that. I don't know. This fall sometime but I've started outlining some possible essays to write." Blaine laid back on his bed, grateful that their conversation settled to something more comfortable.

"Still going to New York? I haven't sold LA to you yet?"

"Still the same plan. I doubt you can change my mind, Coop. I want Broadway and music, not film. Sorry."

As they continued their argument over New York vs. LA, Blaine thought back to his earlier thoughts about Kurt and him being friends in another life. '_Maybe we can be after this summer. Maybe he will stop hurting me at school. At least ignore me. Anything.'_

* * *

Kurt sat in his room listening to his Broadway playlist and sketching some designs in his notebook when Burt came trudging down the stairs. Kurt looked up and smiled when Burt came into view. He took off his headphones and set his notebook down.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey kiddo. Working on homework?"

"Nope. Blaine and I are trying to avoid homework. I think he's just being nice because Britt has a ton of homework." Kurt chuckled.

Burt nodded slowly. "Yeah, Blaine's a nice kid. How are things going? Are you boys getting along?" Burt asked pointedly.

Kurt sighed, "Yes dad. We talked a little on a mini break we took. His brother is _**Cooper**_ _**Anderson**_, which is _**amazing**_." Burt snorted and Kurt smiled widely, "We mostly just work though. He has already helped me a lot. I have learned more from him than I ever did in class."

"Yeah, well if you actually put in an effort maybe you'd learn more sooner." '_So now he tries to be philosophical. Nice.'_

"Yeah Dad, I get it. I'll put in more effort in the future."

Burt nodded and turned to head up the stairs but stopped as he was about to take the first step. "You know kiddo. You seem…ah, never mind. Goodnight Kurt."

"Are you sure? You want to sit and we can talk?" Kurt said, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Burt shook his head, "You just seem happy, that's all. It's nice to see you happy again."

'_Again? I'm always happy…Why wouldn't I be?'_

"Thanks." Kurt said cautiously. "Goodnight dad."

Burt smiled, "'Night Kurt."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters, nor do I own Michael Bay or any of his films. Two chapters in one night?! I know...this is just sort of the end of the 'set up' chapters. Things start to happen in the next one. I promise it picks up speed. Plus this is a tiny chapter so I figured it was okay to post tonight, yeah? Aha! As promised in one of my A/N's in my last fic, Cooper is in this fic! :) Okay...so what do we think? MUAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Blaine walked into the Lima Bean at his usual time of 8:15 am and was shocked to see Kurt sitting at the same table as the day before. Blaine shrugged and walked to the counter to order coffee for Kurt and himself. As he approached the table he noticed that Kurt already had his math book and notebook out. Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt groan in frustration as he erased his work. _'At least he's trying.'_

Blaine took a deep breath as he finished walking to the table. "Hey Kurt. You're early."

Kurt looked up in surprise and looked at the clock on the wall, "Yeah, so are you."

Blaine shrugged, "I'm always early. I'd rather be too early than too late."

Kurt nodded, "I woke up early today and decided to try some math on my own before you got here, but I apparently don't know what I'm doing."

Blaine took the seat next to Kurt and they began working.

**XXXX**

After a couple of hours, Blaine watched Kurt yawn for the third time within five minutes.

"Maybe it's time for a coffee break?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded rapidly, "**_Yes_**, thank god. My turn to buy." Kurt hopped up and nearly ran for the counter. Blaine chuckled at his excitement.

Blaine took the opportunity to check his phone. He smiled at the texts of support he received from his friends. Apparently word had made its way around Glee Club (probably courtesy of Finn) that Blaine was working with Kurt. No one was pleased with the situation and wanted Blaine to know they had his back. Tina was especially worried that he had agreed to work off campus with Kurt. _'He's really not that bad, people. Not that any of you would believe me. I don't even believe it.'_ Blaine sighed as he typed out a response to each of his friends.

* * *

Kurt watched Blaine type on his phone as he waited for their coffees to be ready. He seemed to be in deep concentration. He also seemed a little annoyed. _'What's wrong?'_ Kurt shook his head rapidly to erase the thought. _'I shouldn't care. I don't care. Nope. Right? But seriously, what's wrong? What can I do?'_

Kurt walked back to the table and Blaine didn't even notice his return, nor the new coffee placed in front of him. Kurt sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt said and smiled as Blaine's head snapped up.

Blaine blushed and adjusted his glasses, "Nothing. Just talking with some of my friends."

Kurt nodded his acknowledgement. There were a couple of minutes of slightly awkward silence as they sipped their coffee.

"So, uh, do you miss cheerleading during the summer?" Blaine offered quietly. _'And oh so adorably.'_

Kurt shrugged, "Kind of. I really enjoy spending time with the girls on the team more than the actual sport itself. I see them a lot during the summer anyway. So, I guess, no not cheerleading. It's not fun that I don't get to see my girls all day every day because we are all busy during the day with work or in my case school and work."

"Where do you work?"

"At my dad's tire shop. Just paperwork and basic stuff in the shop. I help him out when I can during the year also. Do you miss Glee Club?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. I mean I see a lot of those guys during the summer too, but it's not the same. I still sing during the summer too, but it's different when you can sing in front of people and with a group."

"Yeah, you really seem to enjoy it whenever I see you guys sing at assemblies and stuff."

Blaine blushed a deep crimson, "Yeah. The assemblies aren't so fun because no one really respects us or singing in general at school. The competitions are really fun."

_'I appreciate you, I just can't show it.'_

"Do you want to pursue music when you go to college?" Kurt asked, _'Why do I even care? Let's just do the work so I can get the hell out of here. Why do I want to know more about you?'_

Blaine's eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses. He looked at his watch, "Maybe we should get back to work."

* * *

_'Why is he asking about what I want to do in the future? This is the second time he's asked. Why does he keep asking that?'_

"We **_could_**, or we could talk for a little longer." Kurt replied.

Blaine shifted in his seat. _'Turn the questions back on him. He's popular; he must like talking about himself.'_

"Okay, what do **_you_** want to do in the future?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he smiled widely, "Well, the dream is to go to New York and study fashion and become some huge designer." Kurt's eyes then turned sad, "Reality is, I'll probably just stick around here and help at my dad's tire shop. One day I'm sure Finn and I can co-own it, unless he does something good with his life."

_'Well that was honest. Why is he telling me so much? Is this some kind of trick?'_

"I'm sure you can make New York happen." Blaine blushed as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Kurt smiled, "I answered your question, you want to answer mine? What do you want in the future?"

_'Shit. He was honest with you; you can be honest with him. Breathe.'_

"Uh, well, I really want to go to New York also. I want to go to school there to study music and musical theater. My brother wants me to move in with him in LA and go to school out there to become a film actor. I guess I'll keep my options open, but I **_really_** want New York." Blaine looked to the table as he finished his statement.

"You can make New York happen too, Blaine." _'What?'_ Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's gaze, "Seriously. Hell, you're much more likely than me. Much more likely than anyone I know. You'll get out of here and make a name for yourself, I can feel it."

Blaine nodded his acknowledgement and checked his watch again. "We really should get back to work so we can be out of here on time and you don't have to finish things at home."

* * *

That night, Kurt sat on a couch sandwiched between Santana and Quinn. It was a much needed girls night at Brittany's house.

"So Kurt, how's summer school going for **_you_**?" Santana asked after Brittany's confusing story about her tutor giving the numbers and letters in her math notebook superpowers.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, I guess. It's so fucking stupid though. I'm stuck with Blaine Anderson. He's my tutor for the summer. I'm so pissed."

_ 'But really, I'm not. He's a really nice guy. Why do we hate him, again?'_

All the girls dispersed around the room gasped in horror.

"But, Kurt. Why would they do that to you? Do the teachers hate you or something?" Quinn asked with a look of pity on her face.

"Apparently. It's so stupid." Kurt retorted, instantly feeling guilty.

"Oh, but you know what? This could be the **_perfect_** opportunity to start summer slushies!" Santana said excitedly.

_'Oh no! Think of something. Quick! No, no, no. I can't hurt Blaine anymore. He doesn't deserve it.'_

"But Blaine's nice. He probably doesn't want an ice bath during the summer. He'd get too cold because he won't have a jacket to protect him like he does in the winter. That's why winter is the best time to throw ice at him." Brittany chimed in.

"Yeah, plus I don't want him to fail me or something. He is actually teaching me and we are meeting at the Lima Bean so I get coffee all day. As much as I hate him and the situation, I still need to pass." Kurt spouted out and avoided all of the girls' annoyed glares.

_'That's the reason I don't want to slushie him. My grades. I don't actually care that it hurts him, right?'_

**XXXX**

The next couple of days Kurt found himself questioning a lot of things he believed before really meeting Blaine. He found himself taking every opportunity to take a break and try to know more about Blaine. By the time the weekend rolled around he was both grateful and upset. He was grateful to have a couple of days off from schoolwork, but upset because he would have a couple of days away from Blaine.

As he departed the coffee shop after his lesson on Friday, Kurt felt his heart ache at the realization of just how long the following couple days without Blaine would be. He took a steadying breath as he started his car.

_ 'Why do I even care? I should be happy to be away from him.'_

* * *

Blaine spent the weekend catching up with his friends. They continued their trend of trying to comfort him through his horrible situation.

_'But it's not really that bad. Kurt's not so bad.'_

Blaine thought back to the couple of days leading up to the weekend. Kurt had tried to extend every break they took. At first Blaine thought he was just annoyed with the schoolwork, but he had actually seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Blaine. Blaine also found himself wanting to get to know Kurt better too. They had even shared some laughs along the way.

_'In a different life we could have been friends.'_

"Blaine, seriously. I will sit every day in that coffee shop if you want. I've got your back." Sam said, breaking Blaine from his thoughts.

Blaine shook his head and adjusted his glasses, "No, it's okay. He's actually not that bad. Like I said earlier, he's been quite friendly." Everyone shot him looks of disbelief. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm okay."

"But, Blaine, what about everything he's done to you in the past? How do you know he won't pick up where he left off one of these days?" Tina asked from her perch in Mike's lap.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know. People change, I guess?" Finn snorted and Blaine shot him an annoyed look, "Maybe I just **_want_** to trust him. I think he might worry that I'll fail him or something so he's being nice. I'm sure come time for **_real_** school to start again he will be right back to himself."

The chatter around Blaine continued, but he didn't really notice. After his last statement his heart seemed to have dropped to his stomach.

_'Why does it hurt to think about? It's true! He doesn't actually care. We aren't actual friends. I know this already. Why does the reality of it make me hurt this much?'_

"Dude, you okay?" Finn asked.

Blaine looked up to find everyone staring at him, "Yeah, yeah I'm good." Blaine lied and looked to his feet. It was only then that he realized his glasses were fogged up and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Uh oh...these boys are starting to care...this is never good. What do we think? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited since Saturday! Y'all are amazing! MUAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday morning, Kurt found himself running into the coffee shop. He checked the clock on the wall as he entered. 8:03 am. _'What?! I raced all the way here and I'm a half hour early?'_ Kurt shook his head and ordered himself a coffee. He turned to scan the room and saw his and Blaine's usual table was taken so he continued searching for another table. On his second sweep of the shop, he felt eyes on him. He scanned back to his usual table and saw that Blaine had been the occupant. He straightened up in surprise as Blaine stared at him. Kurt offered a small wave as his coffee was handed to him. He smiled wider as he saw Blaine blush and shyly wave back.

"Hey, you. I know we aren't supposed to meet until 8:30, but do you mind if I sit here? Most of the other tables are taken." Kurt asked as he approached Blaine.

Blaine adjusted his glasses and nodded. Kurt smiled even wider as Blaine moved his papers for Kurt to have some room. _'He really is adorable. '_

"Good morning. I'm sorry for the mess; I'm just working on outlining some essays for my college applications." Blaine said quietly.

"Wow, you're already starting those?" Kurt was genuinely surprised; he hadn't realized college applications took so long.

Blaine shrugged, "I just want to make sure my essay is perfect. I really want to get into a school in New York. Have you started working on applications?"

Kurt laughed a little, "No. I'm just going to Lima CC if anything. Good for you though, I'm glad you're pursuing the dream."

Blaine's brows furrowed, "I thought you wanted to study fashion in New York?"

_'Adorable and observant. Why can't he be like my friends and not pay attention to what I say?'_

"Well, with my grades I'm not likely to get in anywhere. I don't like putting in effort for something I'm not going to succeed in. Maybe after a couple years at the community college I'll transfer or something. I don't know. I probably won't even go to school. I'll just work at my dad's shop." Kurt sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

_'I can't imagine you being stuck in Lima. You have to get out of here.'_

"It doesn't hurt to try." Blaine said and watched Kurt's face turn sad.

"I've messed up too much already. It's not worth it." Kurt said with a tone of finality.

"Okay. How was your weekend?" Blaine said, changing the subject for Kurt's sake.

They spent the following twenty minutes sharing about their weekends and making small talk before cracking down on their work. They took an hour break to talk halfway through the day. The time they spent talking together went much faster for Blaine than the time spent doing work. _'Why don't you see that we could actually be friends? This sucks.'_

**XXXX**

Once their day was over, Blaine reopened his notebook to work on his college essays. After a few minutes he looked up to see Kurt still sitting across from him with a slight smile on his face. Blaine adjusted his glasses and looked back to his notebook. He could still feel Kurt's eyes on him a few minutes later. _'Why is he staring at me? What is he going to do? Which way is the quickest to escape? I should have brought a change of clothes.'_

Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's gaze again, "Uh..i-is everything okay? You don't have to stay here anymore. Y-You are able to leave now, you know."

A brief flash of pain crossed Kurt's features, "I know. I just figured if you wanted we could talk a little longer. I know you're working on those essays, so if you **_want_** me to leave, I will."

Blaine shifted in his seat, unsure of what to do. It's not that he wanted to blow Kurt off for his essays; he just wasn't sure why Kurt wanted to talk longer in the first place.

"No, you can stay." Blaine said as he shut his notebook, "What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

As Kurt walked out to his car he had a huge smile on his face. He and Blaine had spent an extra two hours just talking. Kurt wasn't sure why he hadn't wanted to leave Blaine's side as soon as their lesson was over, but he couldn't imagine walking away right then. _'He really is a great guy.'_

**XXXX**

Kurt walked into his dad's tire shop. He found his father in the office with his head bent over some paperwork.

"Hey dad." Kurt said.

Burt's head popped up and he studied Kurt's face. After a moment he smiled in return.

"Hey kiddo. What's with the goofy grin?" _'What goofy grin?'_ "Is there someone I should know about?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "**_What_**? No dad. I just had a good day." Kurt shrugged.

Burt smiled wider, "Yeah? How's Blaine?"

Kurt felt his cheeks burn a little, "Fine. He's been teaching me a lot."

"Uh, huh. Grab your coveralls, slot four needs an oil change." Burt said through an even larger grin.

**XXXX**

Later that evening, Kurt was talking on the phone with Quinn. He huffed in frustration.

"No Quinn. We are **_not_** going to take Santana's advice. No summer slushies. Plus aren't you guys in Glee Club together? I would have thought that common bond would make-"

"**_No_** **_Kurt_**." Quinn cut him off, "Have you been inhaling too much of his gel fumes? He is a nerd and annoying. I only stand him in Glee so I can have more things on my resume to get into a good college. You already know that. I just hope this time you spend being nice to him doesn't make him think you guys are actually friends. He is like a lost puppy sometimes. He might get the wrong idea about why you're being nice."

_'Maybe I actually like spending time with him. Does that make him get the wrong idea?'_

"Whatever Quinn. I'm sure he realizes the difference between a friend and someone being polite." Kurt said angrily. "I've got to go."

Kurt hung up without waiting for a reply. Angry tears stung at his eyes. _'Blaine is not that bad. Why can't I just tell her that?'_

* * *

By Thursday Blaine was a little less surprised that Kurt wanted to stay after their assigned time to talk. It was still strange, but not surprising. And not unwelcome_._

"Have you ever been to Europe?" Kurt asked with eyes alight. They were in midst of talking about his dream of visiting Paris someday.

"Uh, yeah. My fam-" Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, "Sorry. Hold on."

Blaine sighed as he looked at the caller ID. **_COOPER ANDERSON_**. He decided to let it go to voicemail and set it on the table in front of him.

"Okay, sorry. But yeah, I went to Lon-" Blaine's phone buzzed on the table, "Damn it. Hold on I'll tell him I'll call later so he stops calling." Blaine swiped his finger across the screen of his phone to answer, "Hey Coo-"

"**SQUIRTO**! **YOU'RE ALIVE**! **I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT AFTER A WEEK AND A HALF OF WORKING WITH THAT ASSHOLE BULLY OF YOURS YOU'D BE DEAD**." Cooper yelled into the phone.

Blaine's eyes widened as he adjusted his glasses. _'Please don't have heard. Please.'_ He looked across to Kurt, who looked like he had just been kicked. _'Shit.'_

"Yeah, Coop, not really a good time. And why are you yelling?"

"**BECAUSE I'M SUPER SERIOUS RIGHT NOW**!** I'M POINTING AND EVERYTHING**!" Cooper replied and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Okay, good to know. Listen, I'll call you later."

"**YOU BETTER**!" Cooper said before the line went dead.

Blaine sighed and adjusted his glasses. He looked up to meet Kurt's gaze. He still looked upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd be yelling. I didn't think he'd say-"

"Blaine, you have nothing to apologize for." Kurt cut in, "He has every reason to be concerned. I've been an asshole to you for the past three years. If I were in your brother's shoes I'd say something similar."

Blaine nodded, "It still doesn't make it right. He needs to realize there is a time and place to say-"

"How would he have known I'd be here? We were supposed to be done over two hours ago. Don't worry about it." Kurt shrugged. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I didn't know you and since I've gotten to know you I feel extremely guilty for everything I've done to you."

_'Wait. What? What did you just say?'_

* * *

_'Shit. What'd I just say? Why is he staring at me like that? Shit. SHIT. SHIT!'_

Blaine adjusted his glasses and looked at the table. "Okay. I was trying to avoid talking about this stuff, but since it's brought up, why'd you do it? Why me?"

Kurt sighed and studied Blaine for a moment longer. "I don't know. My friends singled you out since the first time the Glee Club performed during our freshman year and you sang that Kelly Clarkson song. Not to mention you sort of fit the stereotypical nerd. I don't mean that to be mean, it's just an observation. My friends aren't very accepting of others who aren't like them. I wasn't either. I started to notice that what I was doing was really affecting you when last year around Halloween when you came into history one day and you had been crying. I felt **_really_** bad. I didn't change though. I guess I'm just scared of losing my spot on top of the pyramid, so to speak."

_'Well, now it's all out I guess. Apparently bearing my soul is the new trend.'_

Blaine sniffled a little and Kurt's heart panged. He had made Blaine cry again.

"I thought you guys hated me because I'm in Glee and I'm gay."

Kurt's heart sank even lower, almost touching the floor. "Did you forget that I'm gay, too? We don't hate you for that. The other guys don't like when we…well, **_flaunt_** that we are gay. Hence when you sang 'Teenage Dream' at the end of the year, you got a second slushie. That's not the real reason why my friends don't like you. It sucks though because if they actually got to know you, they'd probably like you."

Blaine looked up then and his eyes were brimmed with tears. "Now that we kind of know each other, d-do you like me?"

Kurt nodded without thinking, "Yeah. You're really nice and we have a lot in common. I wish we could be friends, or that I would have discovered it sooner."

"You **_wish_** that we could be friends? That's an interesting statement, Kurt, especially since **_you're_** the one who initiates our extra talk time and sticking around longer than necessary. We **_could_** be friends if you want. I actually enjoy your company too when you aren't surrounded by your friends. You're like a different person."

Kurt sighed and felt his eyes narrow involuntarily, "First of all, I **_can't_** actually be your friend if I want to keep mine. As much as it sucks, it just can't happen. Second, **_you_** don't have to stick around to talk to me. I start it because I **_want_** to stick around; you have every right to leave. Third, I'm **_not_** a god damn different person. You never knew me before, how can you say that?"

Blaine removed his glasses and wiped angrily at his eyes as tears began to trickle out of them. _'Damn, they look even more beautiful when not hiding behind those rims. NO! Now's not the proper time.'_

"I say it because it is what I see. You are an **_asshole_** when you're with your friends. When you are alone you are really, really nice. When you're alone I really like spending time with you. And I stick around because I want to also. Again, I **_like_** spending time with you. And as far as us not being able to be friends because you're scared of what your other friends may think, maybe they aren't as good of friends as you thought. Real friends wouldn't give a **_fuck_** who you want to spend time with."

Blaine gathered his things and stomped out of the Lima Bean. Kurt sat back in his chair in shock. _'What the hell? Maybe he's right…NO! My friends always have been there for me, they are just trying to protect my reputation. Would they actually care if I want to be friends with him? I really want to be friends with him. I can't hurt him anymore.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Why can't they all just be friends?! Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed since last chapter! Special thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate seeing those coming in! :) Have a good rest of your weekend! MUAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine sighed heavily as he walked into the Lima Bean the next day. Had he not had the responsibility to Kurt and the school to meet for tutoring, he probably would have blown Kurt off. As he walked in, he looked to their usual table where Kurt was already perched with two coffees in front of him. Kurt looked awful. He had dark circles beneath his eyes and his hair wasn't quite as perfect as usual. _'What's wrong with him? He's not the one who-Wait, is he crying?'_

As Blaine neared the table, he noticed tear tracks on Kurt's cheeks. He adjusted his glasses and sat across from Kurt.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Blaine said as he took the cup from Kurt's extended hand.

Kurt shook his head and sniffled, "Blaine. I'm so sorry. I have been such an ass to you and you never, **_ever_** deserved it. After our talk yesterday I realized just how horrible I have made high school for you and I'm so sorry. I've been living the dream and you have been feeling like shit. It's not right. I'm sorry also that I worry so much about what others think. You deserve much better friends than me."

Blaine looked at his coffee cup for a minute as he weighed his response. After a minute he looked to Kurt again as he spoke, "Kurt. I appreciate you apology. I do. I feel like you mean it, so thank you. I wouldn't mind being your friend even though you worry so much. Don't think that would deter me. I **_wouldn't_** however want to be your friend if you were to continue to abuse me. I'm not saying this is something we have to talk about right now, but realize that I still appreciate that we have so much in common and wouldn't mind being your friend." Blaine nodded to put a finality to the subject as he reached into his bag for one of the packets for the day.

**XXXX**

Their middle of session break was only ten minutes that day because things were still awkward. Once it was time to go, Blaine was actually surprised to see Kurt stay in his seat.

"I'd like to talk if you want to?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine studied him for a moment before he nodded. They spent the following three hours talking before Quinn called Kurt. Blaine watched as Kurt interacted with his friend, he seemed on edge and snarky. _'They don't even know relaxed and nice Kurt, do they?'_

* * *

That evening found Kurt in a drunken haze surrounded by the entire popular crowd. Everyone was packed into Karofsky's house and Kurt was dancing to the music, sandwiched between Santana and Brittany. When the song ended, he stumbled his way into the kitchen to grab another beer. Quinn was in midst of getting another drink as he entered.

"Hey! Grab me one! Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" Kurt said, leaning on the counter for support and smiled gratefully as Quinn handed him a beer, "**THANKS**!"

Quinn laughed and leaned against the opposite counter. "So, how's the **_nerd_**? Do we have your blessing to slushie him yet?"

Kurt frowned deeply. "**_Fuck_** **_you_** **_Quinn_**. He's nice. Don't fucking hurt him."

Quinn's eyebrows raised, "Don't **_hurt_** him? He's **_nice_**? What's gotten into you? He's a fucking **_nerd_**, Kurt. He is a waste of space and no one wants him around."

_'I WANT HIM AROUND! I DO! I DO! PICK ME!'_

"He has friends. They want him."

Quinn doubled over in laughter, "Those guys are just as bad, at least they can fake their way to being a little better than bottom of the pile. **_Blaine_** however is **_nothing_**; he can't even dress like a regular person. Not to mention he uses enough hair gel to cement the entire Sahara desert."

Kurt frowned even deeper and he could feel the anger bubbling inside of him, "Quinn, you don't even fucking know him! **_Who cares_** how he dresses or if he likes hair gel? At least he is confident enough in himself to know who he is and who he wants to be. He doesn't care what other people think!"

"Well maybe he should. You've gone soft, Kurt. Once this tutoring shit is over you better be back on you're A game or you won't like what happens." Quinn said icily as she walked past Kurt.

Kurt put his hand on his head in frustration. _'Why can't they just get to know him? I wish he were here with me right now. I want to hug him and make it all better. Mainly just hug him.'_

**XXXX**

On Monday morning, Kurt woke up and his head was reeling. He had an extra spring in his step when he realized it was Monday and would get to see Blaine. _'Why am I this excited? It's only been two days.'_

* * *

Blaine sat at the usual table when he saw Kurt bounding into the coffee shop. Blaine watched as a large smile made its way onto Kurt's face. Blaine couldn't help but smile back. _'Go away stupid butterflies! It's only been two days. Stop it!'_

"Hi! I'm so glad you're here." Kurt said as he sat down.

Blaine's brows furrowed, "Uh, yeah. It's Monday, of course I'm here."

Blaine smiled as Kurt's cheeks turned neon red, "Yeah, of course. I guess I'm just happy to see you."

At this Blaine felt his own cheeks redden. "Yeah, same."

They sat and smiled at each other for a moment longer before Blaine opened the packet in front of him.

**XXXX**

They worked for the five hours straight and when they had finished Blaine was unsure of what to do, so he began packing up his things. After a moment he felt Kurt's hand on his arm. Blaine turned quickly and met Kurt's gaze. _'Uh, oh. Here it comes. He was being so nice today, too. I should have known.'_

"I want to talk, if you have time?"

Blaine relaxed in his seat and nodded as he flicked his eyes to Kurt's hand that was still gently attached to his wrist, "Yeah, I've got time. How was your weekend?" Blaine's wrist still felt warm as Kurt removed his hand. An involuntary smile found its way on Blaine's face as he and Kurt exchanged stories from the weekend.

**XXXX**

They walked out of the coffee shop together. Once they reached Blaine's car, Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"So, uh, tomorrow I can't stay longer because I have plans with Mercedes and Tina."

Kurt's gaze fell to the ground for a second before he met Blaine's gaze again, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow for lessons then."

Blaine nodded and was surprised as Kurt quickly attached himself to Blaine. _'What the hell?'_ Blaine almost fell backwards but recovered quickly and hugged Kurt back. It was a brief hug and a moment later, Kurt was walking to his car. Blaine smiled widely and sat in his car, still feeling Kurt in his arms.

* * *

The next day went far too quickly for Kurt's liking. He hugged Blaine again when it was time to depart. _'I could hug him all day every day if given the chance.'_ Kurt was walking through the mall with Quinn, Santana and Brittany when Brittany squealed and took off running. Kurt laughed until he realized what she was running towards; more specifically, **_who_** she was running towards.

"**_Damn it Britt_**" Santana mumbled. "She **_would_** run off to talk to those nerds."

Kurt watched as Brittany hugged Mercedes, Tina and Blaine. Brittany was talking animatedly and pointed to where Kurt, Quinn and Santana were standing. Tina and Mercedes flicked their gaze to them and smiled politely to Brittany. Blaine however kept his gaze on Kurt for a moment longer and Kurt felt his heart ache and warm all at once. He really wanted to pull a Brittany and skip over and hug Blaine, but knew he couldn't. He half-smiled and half-nodded his acknowledgement. Kurt's heart ached even more as a sad smile slowly spread on Blaine's face as he turned back to Brittany.

"What does she see in them?" Quinn sneered, "She is lucky we need her on the squad or else behavior like this would easily have her kicked off."

Kurt frowned. "Whatever, Quinn. Maybe she **_actually_** likes them."

"Really Kurt? You want to go over and buddy up with Blaine? Go ahead. See if I give a fuck." Quinn retorted sarcastically with a dramatic arm gesture towards the group.

Kurt shook his head in annoyance, but remained where he was. _'I can't lose my spot on the squad. They don't need me. I'm replaceable. I really want to hug him, though.'_

A few minutes later, Brittany skipped over happily and the four Cheerios continued their stroll.

"Freaks." Quinn said loudly as they passed Blaine, Tina and Mercedes.

Kurt's brows furrowed in frustration and he met Blaine's gaze. Blaine looked confused, a little upset and his brows were furrowed as though in deep thought.

* * *

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't come over to-"

"It's okay, I und-"

"No but really, I sho-"

"Kurt. It's o-"

"No, it's not. I nee-"

"I'm not mad. It's okay. I und-"

"You're not?"

Blaine was taken aback by the question. Not only was it a change of pace from them cutting each other off, but Blaine was also confused that Kurt actually thought he was mad.

"Uh, no. I knew you probably wouldn't talk to me when Brittany pointed you out." Blaine shrugged, "It's okay. I just felt sort of bad because you looked upset or something."

Kurt's brows furrowed. "I wasn't upset. Well, I guess a little jealous that Brittany was strong enough to talk to you. I guess I wish I could do that."

Blaine nodded his acknowledgement to Kurt's words and opened the packet in front of him.

**XXXX**

On Friday evening, Blaine was walking out of a bookstore at the mall when he saw Kurt and his friends walking in his direction. He met Kurt's eyes and offered a half-smile. He began to turn to walk to his car as he saw Kurt say something to Quinn before she glared at him.

"Blaine, wait!"

Blaine was startled by Kurt yelling and running over. He adjusted his glasses and held his ground. _'What is he doing? Why is he coming over? What did I do?'_

"Uh, h-hi Kurt." Blaine said when Kurt had reached him.

"Hey, what's up?" Kurt said smiling nervously.

Blaine studied him for a moment, "I just bought a couple of books. I finished the last of the assigned books on my reading list for the summer. I am rewarding myself with some fun reads."

Kurt nodded, "Cool. What books did you get?"

_'Is this the twilight zone or something?'_

"Uh, just a fantasy novel and a biography of Mozart." Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

Kurt smiled, "Cool, sounds like some books you'd enjoy." Blaine nodded, "I'm heading to the movies with the squad. We're seeing the new rom-com."

Blaine smiled until he saw Quinn glaring at him again and looked to the ground. "Nice. Well, I'll let you get back to your friends. Have fun and enjoy the film."

Blaine began to walk away when Kurt's hand caught his wrist, "Do, uh, you want to come?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he stared at Kurt. Kurt had hope in his eyes, but Blaine could also feel the glare of the entire cheer squad now on him.

"T-t-thanks Kurt, but I'd better not. Your friends wouldn't like it too much. I appreciate the offer though. Maybe you c-could join my friends for one of our movie nights though."

Kurt smiled sadly and released Blaine's wrist. "Maybe. Okay, have a good night." Kurt turned to head back to his friends, but just as suddenly turned back around. He smiled and hugged Blaine quickly.

Blaine heard the gasp from the squad a few yards away, but hugged Kurt back anyway.

They separated and Kurt flashed Blaine a wide smile.

"Bye," Kurt breathed before he turned and walked briskly back to his friends.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Oh my god, they acknowledged each other in public?! WHAT?! What does this mean for them?! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I really, really appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who has begun following/favorited since last chapter! Welcome! :) MUAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what did your friends say after you talked to me on Friday?" Blaine asked, still in shock over the whole ordeal.

Kurt laughed without humor, "Oh, they were pissed alright. They thought I had put their reputations in jeopardy, but whatever."

Blaine thought for a moment as he studied Kurt's face. Kurt looked tired. "Are you okay? They weren't too mean were they?"

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, but he recovered quickly and his face was carefully placed in a neutral expression, "Uh, well, they basically promised that the next time I pulled something like that I'd be off the squad. I also earned DD duty for the entire weekend. I lost two floor mats." Kurt shrugged.

_'That's rude. Why would people punish someone for wanting to have friends?'_

"I'm sorry about your mats."

Kurt shrugged, "It was worth it."

Blaine blushed and looked to the table. _'What was that?'_

"Yeah, I-I'm really glad you came to talk to me. That was nice. I d-don't expect it to happen again, but still. Thanks."

There was a silence after Blaine's statement and he looked up to see Kurt's eyes boring into him. Blaine watched as Kurt's hand found his and Kurt's face turned into a smile.

"I'm glad I talked to you too. I just couldn't imagine **_not_** talking to you that night. I don't know what it was but I felt that I simply **_had_** to come over and talk to you."

Blaine smiled and adjusted his glasses with his free hand, "What would have happened had I said yes?"

At this, Kurt retreated his hand, "I don't know." He looked to the table with a look of deep sadness on his face, "I'm sorry I asked. I should have known better. It wouldn't have ended up well."

Blaine nodded, "I was kind of glad you asked actually. I was confused, but glad. I like spending time with you. You are always welcome to spend time with me and my friends; I'll tell them to be nice because I invited you."

A weak smile formed on Kurt's face, "That's nice of you. Thanks."

* * *

On Wednesday evening, Kurt ran into the living room screaming loudly in excitement.

"**CAROLE**! **OUR TICKETS ARE HERE**!"

Carole turned from where she sat on the couch next to Burt, "What? Oh that's great, Kurt! What day is that again?"

"Saturday! I'm so excited to get out of here for the weekend! Cincinnati is going to be **_so_** great! Not to mention seeing 'Rent'! It's my favorite musical. Well, tied for favorite with 'Wicked', but whatever!" Kurt couldn't contain his excitement as he bounced from foot to foot.

Carole winced and she looked to Burt who looked at Kurt sadly. Carole turned to face Kurt again, "Sweetie, I can't go with you. This is the weekend that I'm taking Finn to train with the Ohio State football team to boost his resume. I'm so sorry. Maybe one of the cheer girls will want to go?"

Kurt's mood fell immediately, "That's another reason we picked to go to Cincinnati. They don't know I like musical theater. I'd be dead if they knew. The one time a great show comes to Lima and I'm seeing it in Cincinnati. It's okay though, Carole. I understand."

Carole looked extremely guilty, "Kurt, I really am sorry. This is the only weekend Finn can go, or else I'd tell him to reschedule."

Kurt nodded sadly and ventured down to his room with tears rolling down his cheeks.

**XXXX**

The next day Kurt slowly trudged his way into the Lima Bean. _'Not even the thought of Blaine could cheer me up…wait! Blaine likes musical theater, right? Maybe as a thank you gift I'll give him my tickets to go with one of his friends.'_

Kurt picked up the coffees and walked to Blaine, who was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Kurt, is everything okay?"

_'Damn you and your attentiveness.'_

"Yeah, I guess. Let's start with history."

One of the good things about Blaine was that he didn't push Kurt to talk. They took an hour break in the middle of the day and Kurt decided that he would offer Blaine the tickets after their session.

* * *

Two hours later, Blaine walked back to their table with coffees in hand. They had decided to talk for a little while after lessons again. Blaine was concerned that Kurt had been upset all day but didn't want to talk about it.

As Blaine sat down, Kurt met his gaze with slightly watery eyes. _'Okay, that's enough!'_

"Kurt, what's wrong, **_really_**? I know you said it was nothing, but something's obviously off."

Kurt shook his head, "Nope." He said roughly, "I, uh, actually have something for you. A-a thank you gift for all of your help."

Blaine's brows furrowed, "We are only halfway through the session, Kurt."

"I know, but the gift has a specific time that it needs to be used. I know we've talked musical theater before, you like 'Rent', right?"

Blaine's eyes widened and his heart rate quickened slightly, "Yes, I love it! Kurt, don't tell me you got me tickets. They are **_so_** expensive."

Kurt swallowed, "Okay, real truth is that I was supposed to go with my stepmother but she can't go anymore and I have no one to go with. I was going to get you something as a thank you gift anyway, so I figured this was as good of a gift as any. The only bummer for you is that it's in Cincinnati. There are two tickets so you can bring a friend."

"Kurt, I really can't accept those tickets. I appreciate that you thought of me, but I can't."

Kurt's face fell, "Are you already going when it visits here?"

"Uh, no. I wish, but no." Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Why did you choose the Cincinnati show when it's coming here?"

Kurt looked to the table, "I didn't want my friends to catch me going to the show. I wanted to enjoy it rather than look over my shoulder to see if I'd be seen."

Blaine's heart ached for Kurt. _'If only he could make friends who actually liked him.'_

Blaine thought for a moment and smiled. "Okay, I will accept the tickets. Thank you. The only condition I have is that **_you_** are the friend I bring."

Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes were filled with more tears. "Blaine, I don't know."

"Kurt, you said so yourself, your friends won't catch us there. Plus, you'll still get to see the show." Blaine said kindly.

Blaine watched as Kurt inhaled deeply and stared at Blaine in deep thought. "Okay."

* * *

On Friday morning, Kurt skipped into the coffee shop and went straight to Blaine.

"I'm really excited for tomorrow!" Kurt practically yelled and smiled at Blaine's large smile that responded.

"Me too." Blaine replied, "Uh, what time did you want me to pick you up? I get to drive since you bought the tickets, no arguments."

Kurt laughed, "Well I figured we could spend the day in Cincinnati if you would like, so we can leave in the morning and enjoy the city before the show. Do you want to do that?"

Blaine nodded, "Sounds good. I'll pick you up at ten then. That's going to be a fun drive back; we will get to see a bunch of stars. I love night driving."

Kurt shifted in his seat, "Yeah, about that. Up to you, **_completely_**, but Carole and I had planned on spending the weekend there, so she had previously booked a hotel room. I can tell Carole to cancel it, **_or_** if you want we can spend the weekend there and explore the whole city. Again, up to you, I won't be offended if you don't want to." _'Please say yes, please. I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Please.'_

Kurt watched as Blaine blushed, adjusted his glasses and shifted in his seat all at once. This made Kurt smile widely. _'Adorable.'_

Blaine seemed to be in an intense internal battle. Kurt decided to relieve his stress a little. "I'm going to run to the bathroom and get some coffee for us so we can stay awake during the lesson and you can think about it."

Kurt felt eyes on his back as he walked away from the table and he smiled.

* * *

_'Breathe. Breathe. It will be okay. Much safer than driving at night, right? Even though it is more beautiful to drive at night. One night won't kill me. He won't have his friends around so he will most likely be nice, right? He won't try to beat me up in my sleep, right? It would be nice to get to spend extra time with him. I really am looking forward to doing something social with him besides talking after lessons. What if it turns bad, though? Oh, no. Here he comes. Gut instinct…'_

"Okay. We can stay the night." Blaine shocked himself by the words that escaped his lips as Kurt sat across from him.

Kurt looked at him with a smile and happy eyes, "Okay. Oh! This is going to be fun!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine smiled. _'That excitement is worth it. It may not turn out right, but at least he's excited.'_

**XXXX**

Later that evening, Blaine was holding his phone as far away from his head as his arm would allow so as to avoid hearing loss while Cooper was yelling. He took a calming breath.

"**SQUIRT**!** ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME**?! **THIS IS SUCH A BAD IDEA**, **I KNOW YOU LIKE THE MUSICAL BUT THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE**. **I DON'T CARE IF HE SUDDENLY IS NICE**;** HE HAS BEEN A JACKASS FOR FAR TOO LONG**!"

"**COOP**!" Blaine yelled and was surprised he was actually able to get his brother to stop yelling, "I appreciate you trying to protect me, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm driving so if it gets bad I have the ability to ditch out. I doubt it will come to that. It's only one night. He's not bad, it will be okay. I'm actually excited."

Blaine heard Cooper huff angrily into the phone, "Blainey, I am just worried about you. Do you like him?"

Blaine looked up to his ceiling. _'Do I? That's the million dollar question, isn't it?'_

"I don't know." Blaine answered truthfully, "I really like him as a friend and we have a lot in common. I guess I know nothing will come of it though. I'm not going to let my feelings get involved."

"Be careful, Squirt."

**XXXX**

The next morning, Blaine picked up his overnight bag and looked at his reflection in the mirror. _'Breathe.'_ He stood up straight and adjusted his glasses. He smiled and nodded in content at his reflection before walking out to his car.

When he pulled into Kurt's driveway twenty minutes later, he smiled. Kurt's home, even from the outside, looked comfortable. Blaine's house was nice; it was big and empty because his parents worked a lot. Blaine couldn't complain, though, because they would be paying for his tuition when he reached college. Blaine wondered for a moment what it would be like to live in a comfortable home like Kurt's. _'My home will be like this someday.'_

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped out of his car. He walked to the front door, adjusted his glasses and knocked. The door swung open and Blaine didn't have any time to react as Kurt nearly tackled him off the porch with the force of his hug. Blaine smiled widely.

_ 'I definitely made the right choice.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Nor do I own 'Rent'. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Thanks to everyone who is now following or has favorited this story as well! Our boys are going on a road trip for the weekend, what do we think about this? I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! :) MUAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

"**OH MY GOD BLAINE**!" Kurt screamed as he hugged Blaine tightly.

Kurt had been jumping around his home all morning. His father had forbid him to have any coffee because he was already hyped up too much. Kurt held onto Blaine for a little longer than usual. He breathed in and smelled gel and cinnamon. There was an awkward cough behind Kurt and he leaped off of Blaine.

"Kiddo, you forgot your bag on the kitchen table." Burt said holding the bag out to Kurt, "Hi Blaine. Good to see you." Burt added with a smile.

Blaine was blushing as he smiled at Burt, "Hello, Sir. It's good to see you as well."

Kurt looked to Blaine with a smile. _'So proper. Good manners. Is there anything he can't do?'_

"For the millionth time, kid, it's Burt."

Blaine nodded and smiled, "You ready to go Kurt?"

"**YES**!" Both Blaine and Burt chuckled at Kurt's outburst; this didn't lead Kurt to calm down at all, though.

Kurt grabbed his bag out of Burt's hand and ran over to Blaine's car. He watched Blaine slowly walk to the driver's side and unlock the doors. Kurt sat down and wove a final time to his father as Blaine turned on the car.

"You can put on any music you want. I don't really have a preference." Blaine said, motioning to his radio console as he backed out of the driveway.

"What CD do you have in?"

"Uh, I don't have any; I usually just plug in my iPhone with the connector."

Kurt smiled, "Okay, let's do half and half. Half the time I'll hook up my music and the other half we can do your music."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

Kurt was startled a few minutes later as Blaine began to sing along to the song that was playing from Kurt's iPhone. He looked over and smiled widely at the sight in front of him. Blaine was smiling widely as he sang and drummed on the steering wheel. _'I'm so glad I agreed to go with him.'_

* * *

Blaine looked over to Kurt and laughed at the expression on his face. He appeared to be in awe.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine said over the music.

Kurt nodded and his smile widened, "You really are an amazing singer, Blaine. It's great to see you enjoying yourself, too. You are really in your element when you sing."

Blaine blushed but smiled, "You should sing with me. I've heard you sing under your breath before and you're really good."

"Ah, no. I enjoy watching those who can sing. I, however, am not one of those people."

"Try it. This is a great song." Blaine said as he cranked up 'For Good' from 'Wicked'.

Blaine belted out the beginning part and was elated when Kurt began to sing next to him when Glinda's part began. Blaine was blown away by Kurt's voice. He had known he was good, but not **_this_** good. _'He should have joined Glee instead of the stupid Cheerios.'_

When the song ended, both boys were smiling from ear to ear. Blaine was elated that Kurt continued to sing with him the entire rest of the drive to Cincinnati. When they arrived at the hotel, Blaine began to get nervous. _'What if something goes wrong?'_

"Which bed do you prefer? Window or wall?" Kurt's voice broke Blaine from his thoughts.

"Uh, which ever you don't want. It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay, I'll take wall then." Kurt smiled as he set his bag down on the bed. "So, do you want to get some lunch then do some meandering and maybe some shopping?"

Blaine laughed as his stomach grumbled at the sheer thought of food. He had been so nervous that morning that he didn't eat anything.

"Sounds good. I think I saw a diner down the street that we can walk to." Blaine said through his laughter.

* * *

The day had been a success. At least, it had been a success in Kurt's book. He and Blaine returned to the hotel room several hours later with arms laden of bags. Kurt was on a high from getting to shop so much, but he chuckled as a very tired looking Blaine slumped onto his bed. Kurt checked his phone for the time, 5 pm.

"Okay, so we can either grab dinner before or after the show. If we grab before, we have to change and head out now; if we grab after, then we can take a little cat nap." Kurt said, smiling because he was sure he already knew the answer.

Blaine was always full of surprises though.

"Let's go now. I'll change in the bathroom if you want to change out here?" Blaine groaned as he sat up again.

"Okay, as you wish." Kurt replied cheekily.

**XXXX**

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine knocked on the bathroom door as though to ask if Kurt was fully clothed. Kurt laughed a little. _'Can he be any cuter?'_

"Yeah, I'm decent. Come on out."

When Blaine emerged, Kurt's breath caught in his throat. _'He cleans up great.'_ Blaine had on black pants, black dress shoes, and a maroon cardigan over a black button down. He had a maroon bowtie to match his sweater. He had taken off his glasses and put on contact lenses so his beautiful eyes were on full display. His hair was gelled down in its usual helmet but somehow it worked with the outfit. Kurt's eyes raked over Blaine. _'So handsome. And those eyes! Oh, wow.'_

Blaine shifted in his spot and Kurt forced his eyes to meet Blaine's again. He laughed as Blaine's hand reached up to adjust the glasses that weren't there and he nearly poked himself in the eye.

"Nervous habit," Blaine said quietly.

"You look really great, Blaine." Kurt cringed as his voice squeaked.

"Thanks, you too."

Kurt smiled widely. He had worked hard on his outfit and was glad to have it appreciated.

"Thanks, you ready to go?"

Blaine nodded and they walked out of the room.

* * *

After dinner, Blaine and Kurt walked into the theater with wide eyes. _'This is amazing. Someday I'll be working in a place like this.'_

Blaine looked to Kurt as they took their seats. He had a large smile on his face as he looked around with wide eyes. Blaine smiled and decided to let him take it all in. Blaine was about halfway through reading his playbill when Kurt nudged him. Blaine looked up and noticed Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for making me come with you. This is amazing." Kurt breathed and wiped a stray tear.

Blaine smiled widely, "I'm glad you agreed to come. I'm really looking forward to the show, and seeing it with you." Blaine blushed at his admission. _'Well, I'll just blame it on the glamour of the theater.'_

"I'm glad you're the one I'm seeing it with too."

They smiled at each other as the house lights dimmed. They turned their attention to the stage. Blaine got engrossed into the show, but not as much as usual because he was distinctly aware of the fact that Kurt's arm was resting against his. It took all of his effort not to reach over and grab Kurt's hand. When 'I'll Cover You' began, Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him but he kept his eyes forward. _'Don't get your feelings involved. It'll hurt too much when he breaks your heart when school starts again. You know better than that.'_

**XXXX**

At intermission, they talked in quiet awe of the music and acting choices of the performers. They smiled often and Blaine was still fighting his urge to grab Kurt's hand. There were a couple moments of silence as the boys stared, smiling, at each other.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt began just as the house lights flashed signaling the end of intermission.

"What is it?" Blaine said hurriedly as the lights began to dim.

"Nothing." Kurt whispered as the opening chords of 'Seasons of Love' began to play.

The song was phenomenal, Blaine got chills within seconds and they didn't let up. Tears pricked at his eyes as the female soloist belted out the final note of her solo. It was then that Blaine felt something warm and soft in his hand. He smiled and laced his fingers with Kurt's. He snuck a peek at Kurt who had tears running down his cheeks and was staring in awe at the stage. Blaine took a deep breath, _'Maybe tonight I'll let myself feel. I can let him in tonight. I can let him in for the rest of the summer. I could let him in forever.'_

When the song ended, Blaine expected Kurt to let go of his hand, but he left his hand grasping tightly to Blaine's. Blaine smiled wider and fully settled into his seat and allowed himself to get fully engrossed in the performance.

* * *

During 'Goodbye Love', Kurt turned to look at Blaine and smiled widely. Blaine still grasped Kurt's hand, but his whole upper half was leaning forward and his face showed that he was completely lost in the performance. _'This is where he belongs.'_ Kurt turned his attention back to the stage and got lost in the performance again.

**XXXX**

Once the show was over and the clapping had died down, Kurt turned to Blaine and saw the tears running down his cheeks.

"You okay?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine turned to him with a watery smile, "Yeah, it was just so amazing. Thank you for the ticket."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand again as they walked toward the exit of the theater. When they reached Blaine's car, Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand and sat in his seat. The entire ten minute car ride from the theater to the hotel was silent and filled with an immense tension. Kurt didn't move to take Blaine's hand again, but was sort of sad Blaine didn't move to hold his hand either. _'Maybe I've read him wrong. I shouldn't have held his hand to begin with. He probably hates me now. Great.'_

**XXXX**

When they arrived at the hotel Kurt was snapped out of his head when Blaine finally spoke, "Wait there."

Kurt tilted his head to the side but smiled when he saw Blaine race around the car to open his door. When the door was open, Blaine held his hand out for Kurt to take and Kurt felt his heart swell. _'Maybe he doesn't hate me after all.'_

They made their way, hand-in-hand, up to their room. When the door was shut they turned toward each other and the tension was back. It was like a magnet was pulling Kurt toward Blaine and Kurt felt his breathing coming shallower and shallower with every passing second.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. I also don't own 'Rent' nor any of the songs listed from the show. Nor, for that matter, do I own 'Wicked' nor the song 'For Good' or any of the characters referenced. Whew! A lot of disclaimers..sorry. Anyway, two updates in one day?! That's what you get when I have an extra hour to kill before rehearsals. :) I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to those who have reviewed since this morning and also to the couple of new followers! Welcome! MUAH!**


	9. Chapter 9

"We should, uh, get changed for bed. It's a little late and we want to, uh, be r-rested for walking the city before driving home tomorrow. W-we could watch a movie, though, if you want." Blaine said shifting in his spot, but keeping his eyes locked with Kurt's.

Kurt felt his heart sink but nodded anyway, "Yeah. Do you shower at night or in the morning?"

"Night. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll jump in after you."

Blaine nodded and walked to grab his bag before heading into the bathroom. While Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt got out his yoga pants, t-shirt and toiletries. He perched on his bed and smiled. _'This has been such a great night. I'm so glad I came. Blaine is so amazing. Maybe after tonight-'_ Kurt's face fell as reality hit. _'He didn't kiss me at the door. He doesn't like me in that way. I shouldn't have pushed it.'_

Just then, the bathroom door slowly creaked open. Kurt looked up and was shocked by what he saw in front of him. Blaine had on a pair striped pajama bottoms, a grey tank top and his glasses had been placed on his face again. '_Blaine has curls?!'_ Blaine's helmet of gel had been washed out of his hair, leaving a small mop of curls on his head. Kurt smiled at the sight. _'Just when I thought he couldn't be more adorable.'_

"Uh, yeah. This is why I have to gel my hair. It's a mess." Blaine said looking to the floor.

"It's adorable, actually."

Blaine's head snapped up. _'Shit. Shit. Why'd I just say that?'_

"T-thanks. The bathroom's open if you want."

Kurt nodded, gathered his things and headed into the bathroom. Once safely inside with the door shut, he leaned against the vanity and stared at his reflection. _'Think seriously about what you want. Could you follow through with it when school starts?'_

* * *

Blaine nestled to the top of his bed and had begun flipping through the movie channels when he heard the shower turn on. He smiled as he heard Kurt's muffled singing floating from the bathroom.

**XXXX**

Forty five minutes later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom and Blaine sat up straight.

"Sorry, my moisturizing routine takes a while." Kurt said as he stacked his clean clothes on the dresser to allow for his dirty clothes to be put neatly in his bag.

"It's okay. 'Slumdog Millionaire' is on; do you want to watch it?" Blaine replied, pointing the remote to the television.

Kurt nodded. Blaine watched as he strode over to his bed and gracefully perched at the top with his back against the headboard. Blaine felt his heartbeat speed up a little. His body seemed to be telling him to go snuggle up with Kurt, but his head knew better. _'It's not worth the heartbreak. He didn't even kiss me at the door; he probably doesn't even like me. He held my hand though. And he called me adorable.'_

Blaine could feel eyes on him and he turned to look at Kurt, who was starting at him with a smile on his face. Blaine adjusted his glasses.

"Do you want to watch something else?" Blaine asked.

"No, I like this movie. I'm just wondering what you're thinking. You seem a little out of it."

Blaine felt his cheeks warm up, "N-nothing."

Kurt's smile fell a little, "Are you tired? We can go to bed."

Blaine shook his head, "It's okay. I'm actually fine. I always get a little burst of energy after seeing a show. So this is perfect. Unless you want to go to bed?"

Kurt shook his head. Blaine turned his attention back to the movie. Blaine could still feel Kurt's gaze on him. After a few minutes he looked over and noticed that Kurt seemed to be in deep thought.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stayed silent for a moment; just as Blaine was about to ask again, he spoke up. "Yeah. Do you mind if I sit with you for the rest of the movie? I feel a little sad being this far away when there is a movie on. Movies are meant to be enjoyed in close company with others. Look at movie theaters." Kurt laughed through his last sentence.

Blaine felt his eyes widen involuntarily. _'Think this through. Protect yourself. Do the right thing. You know what will happen if you allow him to get close.'_

"S-sure. Come on over."

* * *

Kurt smiled widely and waited a few seconds to make sure he had heard Blaine correctly. He stood once Blaine began to scoot over to make room for him. When Kurt sat down, he felt his side mold into Blaine's and he smiled wider. Blaine was seated with his back against the headboard and his knees pulled to his chest. He saw Blaine's hand resting on his foot. _'Don't do it. You've pushed enough. This is enough. Don't lead him to heartache. I want to be with him so much, but I know what I'll do when school starts. I'll cave to those around me. I'll hurt him. He doesn't deserve that.'_

Kurt was surprised when he felt Blaine's hand hold onto his own. He looked down and realized that Blaine had reached over to grab his hand from where it was lying on his thigh. He looked over to Blaine and smiled. Blaine met his gaze and when Kurt saw the reciprocating smile, he felt his heart swell. The tension was back also. It was pulling at Kurt, begging him to lean forward and kiss Blaine. He searched Blaine's eyes for a moment; just as he was about to lean forward, his phone rang from the table next to him.

Both boys jumped at the intruding sound. Kurt sighed and turned to grab his phone. He felt Blaine's hand attempting to pull away; he turned and looked at Blaine. Blaine nodded and left his hand where it was.

Kurt slid his thumb across the screen of his phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo, how was the show?" Burt sounded cheery on the other side of the call.

"It was **_amazing_**. I'm so glad Blaine convinced me to go with him. I had chills the whole time."

"Did you cry this time?" Burt said, chuckling heartily.

"Always, dad, always."

"Okay, are you and Blaine back at the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Are there two beds?"

Kurt blushed and looked to their joined hands, "Yes."

"Good. Well I'm glad you had fun. No funny business tonight."

"O-okay dad. Goodnight."

Kurt ended the call and set the phone back on his side table. Any other time he would have laughed at his father's remarks, in that moment he was nervous Blaine had heard them. He turned to look at Blaine, who sat in the same way he was before the phone call. Blaine turned to look at Kurt and smiled, Kurt smiled back. _'Maybe he didn't hear. Whew! Dodged that bullet. That could have been awkward.'_

"Your dad makes me laugh sometimes." Blaine said from next to Kurt.

Kurt cringed. _'Guess not.'_

* * *

Once the movie ended, 'When Harry Met Sally' began and Kurt nearly ripped Blaine's hand off in excitement. Blaine laughed at the enthusiastic look that was plastered on Kurt's face.

"**I LOVE** **THIS MOVIE**! Are you okay if we watch it?!" Kurt asked, nearly bouncing in his seat.

_'As if I could deny that excitement.'_

Blaine nodded, "Sure."

**XXXX**

After a half hour, Blaine felt Kurt shift next to him and a second later he felt Kurt's head resting on his shoulder, his hair tickling Blaine's neck. He felt Kurt sigh and he smiled widely. _'Maybe things will be okay after all.'_

**XXXX**

Once the film was over, Blaine expected Kurt to immediately pop up and retreat to his own bed. When Kurt stayed still, Blaine shifted so he could look down at Kurt's profile. He smiled as he realized Kurt was asleep. Blaine shifted to lay Kurt down, with every intention of just getting up and sleeping in Kurt's original bed. His plan was failed when Kurt's free arm wrapped itself around Blaine's waist. _'This is a problem. What is he going to think when he wakes up?'_

Blaine attempted to squirm out of Kurt's embrace for ten solid minutes to no avail. Whenever he tried to remove his hand from Kurt's grasp, Kurt held on tighter. Every movement Blaine attempted caused Kurt to hold on tighter. Blaine sighed, _'Okay, last resort time.'_

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered and lightly shook Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, you fell asleep. You can stay but let go so I can go to the other bed." There was no movement from the other boy other than moving their joined hands out of the way so he could snuggle even closer. "Kurt. Wake up." Blaine said and shook his shoulder again.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed out and Blaine froze.

He looked at the boy next to him and studied his face. Kurt was still solidly asleep. _'Did he just say my name in his sleep? Did that just happen?'_

Blaine took that as his cue to stay where he was and sort it out in the morning. He reached up and turned off the lamp on the side table and placed his glasses on the table. He relaxed into his pillow and when he took a deep breath a wonderful scent hit him. Vanilla and citrus. Blaine hadn't noticed Kurt's scent before then, it was addicting. _'Everything about you is perfect.'_

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine whispered and ever so slightly pressed a ghost of a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

_'Please don't hate me when we wake up. Please don't hate me.'_

* * *

Kurt woke to sunlight breaking through the edge of the drapes. He smiled widely as he recalled the night before. It was then that he realized exactly how he was positioned. He had his hand clasped with Blaine's and his arm was wrapped tightly around Blaine's torso. Blaine's free hand rested on the wrist of the hand that was gripping to his side. His head was on the flat front of Blaine's shoulder. Kurt lifted his head and looked to Blaine's face; he smiled at the sight in front of him. Blaine's face was fully relaxed; almost angelic. His mouth was open slightly and he was just barely snoring. Not loud enough to really hear, but enough to make Kurt smile.

_'Let's not get up yet.'_

Kurt settled down onto Blaine's chest again and closed his eyes in contentment.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to everyone who favorited/began following the story since the last chapter. Special thank you to those of you who wrote a review on either/both chapters that were posted on Saturday. I really appreciate y'all taking the time to do so. :) MUAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine was startled awake by the alarm on his phone ringing. He groaned and tried to turn to shut it off, only to be stopped by a body almost completely on top of him. _'Kurt. SHIT! Think quickly.'_

Kurt rolled over and grabbed Blaine's phone and hit the snooze button but opened his eyes nonetheless. Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt handed over his phone as he stretched out his long body. Blaine was amazed at how calm Kurt was. Blaine took the opportunity to sit up and scoot away from Kurt to try and show some respect.

"I don't have cooties you know."

Blaine was more startled by Kurt's voice than his alarm clock. He heard Kurt chuckle as he obviously had felt Blaine jump. When Kurt looked up at him, Blaine felt his heart melt. Kurt's hair had gotten messed up through the night and his eyes shone bright with energy. Blaine couldn't help but smile. _'Beautiful.'_

"Uh, sorry." Blaine said as he scooted back next to Kurt.

Kurt sat up when Blaine was settled again. Blaine felt Kurt's hand grasp onto his again and his heart began to flutter. _'He still wants to hold my hand? Maybe this can work out after all.'_

"C-can you please hand me my glasses?" Blaine asked and Kurt complied, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Blaine put on his glasses and looked at Kurt's face properly. It was even more beautiful when seen in clear vision. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and Blaine felt his heartbeat pick up again. He saw Kurt's eyes flick quickly to his lips then back to his eyes. Blaine's tongue acted on its own and darted out to wet his dry lips. Blaine felt himself leaning forward slightly and his breath hitched as he saw Kurt do the same. When their lips were mere centimeters apart a shrill sound echoed through the room.

"Damn phone." Blaine heard himself mumble and he blushed immensely as he fiddled with the buttons until his alarm was turned off for good.

He heard Kurt chuckle next to him. Blaine smiled at the sound.

"Okay sir, I think we should get up and gather our stuff and hit the city. It's not every day we get to see so many people and shops all in one small area." Kurt said playfully.

Blaine's heart plummeted, he knew the mood was killed but it still sent a pang to his chest.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Kurt's stomach hurt from laughing so hard as he and Blaine walked back to the car after dinner. They had yet to drive back to Lima and Kurt really didn't mind that they were taking their time getting back there. _'I could spend forever with him.'_

When they reached the car Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand as he headed to his side of the car. Once they were on the main highway with music blasting, Kurt reached over and took hold of Blaine's hand from where it rested in his lap. Blaine looked to Kurt and smiled. Kurt moved their hands to rest on the center console so he didn't have to stretch so far. He leaned his head back against the headrest and turned to watch Blaine sing happily to a Katy Perry song. Kurt's heart swelled in his chest again.

The next song to come on the playlist was 'I'll Cover You'. Blaine looked over and Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I'll take Angel's part." Kurt said just before he began to sing.

As the song progressed, Kurt felt tears sting the back of his eyes. He held them at bay but the realization of their meaning hit him like a freight train. _'I'd do anything for you. Please be mine. Please Blaine, give me a chance.'_

When the song ended, they smiled widely at each other but the strong tension from the night before was back. They continued to sing the rest of the way home. As they reached the outskirts of Lima Kurt felt Blaine's thumb begin to rub circles on the back of his hand. Kurt looked to Blaine, his face was somber as though he realized the weekend trip was over, thus the comfort they felt together would be over. _'I hope it isn't over Blaine. Tell me it isn't over.'_

When they pulled into Kurt's driveway, he tightened his grip on Blaine's hand for a moment before reaching for the door pull. When Kurt stepped out he heard Blaine's door open and he looked over to the boy. Blaine adjusted his glasses as he walked to the back of the car.

"Let me help you bring your purchases up to your house." Blaine said quietly.

They walked to the door and Kurt sent Blaine a sad smile before opening his front door.

* * *

When the door was fully open Blaine watched Kurt step inside and he followed suit.

"Hey Kurt! Is Blaine here with you?"

Blaine looked down the hallway to see Burt's head over the back of a couch in the middle of what Blaine presumed to be the living room. Blaine had always avoided going to Finn's 'Glee Dude's Game Nights' so he wouldn't have to see Kurt more than necessary, so it was his first time in the Hudmel household.

"Yeah dad. He helped me bring my bags in from his car."

"Hi Burt." Blaine said, remembering that Mr. Hummel had corrected him earlier in the weekend so it was too soon to be polite again.

"Hey there, kid. Kurt didn't cause any trouble this weekend did he?" Burt said as he entered the hallway where Kurt and Blaine stood.

"**_Dad_**" Kurt hissed and Blaine laughed.

"No, sir. We had a good time. Thanks for letting him come with me."

Burt nodded, "How'd you like the performance?"

"It was **_fantastic_**. I was in awe the whole time." Blaine said and blushed at his outburst.

Burt laughed, "Good. I'm headed to bed; feel free to hang out if you want. I just was waiting up to make sure my son made it home okay." He said as he turned and walked away.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled to hide the pain in his heart. "I should probably go, it's late. I'll see you for tutoring tomorrow though."

Kurt nodded. Blaine looked at him for a moment longer. _'Ask him. Find out what's going to happen. Don't suffer all night to only find out he just wants to be acquaintances tomorrow.'_

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt's voice sounded sad.

Blaine took a chance and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders. He felt Kurt sigh and wrap his arms around his torso. He held on for a couple minutes, cherishing the last moments of the amazing weekend that would forever live in 'What Could Have Been' land.

Blaine turned, opened the front door and stepped out into the night. He heard the soft click of the door behind him and sighed. He slowly walked to his car, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. _'I should have known better than let my heart get involved.'_

Blaine sat in his seat and took a steadying breath. He turned the key to power up his car and as he was beginning to back out of the driveway he saw Kurt running frantically toward him. _'What did he forget?' _Blaine hit the brakes.

Blaine wiped at his cheeks to clear any stray tears and rolled down his window.

"H-hi, did you forget something?" Blaine asked but noticed that Kurt's eyes had tears in them as well, "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt shrugged, "That depends, I guess."

Blaine put his car in park and sat back, "On what?"

Kurt's eyes blazed into Blaine's and he felt his cheeks burn as he adjusted his glasses.

"I know I'll see you tomorrow, and like every morning after that, but I'm wondering if maybe you want to grab some dinner with me? Like maybe on Thursday?" Kurt said and Blaine struggled to get a breath.

_'Did he really just ask me out? Did that just happen?'_

"Y-yes. I'd really like that, Kurt." Blaine said as a wide smile pulled on his mouth.

A huge smile graced Kurt's face as well, "Awesome. We can set up details tomorrow or something, I just wanted to ask tonight or else I'd keep myself up all night with anxiety of not knowing what you'd say."

Blaine laughed lightly, "Sounds good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next day, Kurt woke up exhausted. He hadn't fallen asleep until really late because he was so excited that Blaine had said yes. He got dressed in one of his many new outfits and trudged into the kitchen where Carole sat.

"Hi sweetie. Did you and Blaine have a good weekend?"

"Hey Carole. Yeah, it was great. The show was amazing. What about you? How did Finn like working out with the college?"

"What college, dude? I had summer practice for Mckinley on Saturday."

Kurt looked wide eyed at Carole. _'She lied to me? What is going on?'_

"Don't worry out it Finn. Okay, Kurt, listen. We knew you'd probably offer the tickets to Blaine and that he would probably offer for you to go with him. You were the wild card of whether or not you'd say yes. You have been **_so_** **_happy_** this summer since you've been spending time with him and we wanted to try to get you boys to realize you could have something…**_special_**." Carole said quickly while looking at her coffee mug.

_'They set me up? They tricked me? They…who's they?'_

"Who's we?"

Carole looked up guiltily, "Your father and I. Why do you think he was so happy last night when you both came in and were all smiles? He was so happy when he came in to tell me it was a success. You surpassed expectations when you ask-"

"Stop." Kurt said, eyeing Finn, who was watching them with utter confusion on his face. "As much as I'd like to say I'm angry, I'm really not. Things worked out alright." _'More than alright.'_

Carole smiled at Kurt and he grabbed his bag and smiled back.

"Wait. I'm so confused. Was I supposed to be at a college this weekend? Kurt, did Blaine tutor you this weekend? I thought you had weekends off?" Finn said.

Carole rolled her eyes, "Go. I'll explain."

Kurt shot her a warning glance, _'Don't tell him Blaine and I are going on a date,'_ and she nodded.

**XXXX**

When Kurt walked into the coffee shop fifteen minutes later, he looked around and was disappointed to see Blaine wasn't there yet. He ordered their usual coffees and walked to their table. He glanced at the clock, 8:20 am. _'Strange._'

At 8:41 am Kurt decided to call Blaine. _'Maybe he slept through his alarm.'_

"Hi Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm on my way. I really should have called, I'm coming. Sorry." Blaine said, but his voice sounded broken and he sniffled.

"Blaine, it's okay. I was just calling to make sure you're awake. Are you crying?" Kurt said worriedly.

Blaine sniffled again, "D-don't worry about it. I'll be there soon. Try to start on your m-math packet if you can."

"But-" Kurt tried, but the line was dead.

He set his phone on the table in front of him and stared at it.

_'What's wrong? Please don't regret agreeing to go out with me. Please don't regret this weekend. What's wrong?"_

Kurt got up and ordered a fresh cup of coffee for Blaine. As he turned to head back to the table he saw Blaine speed walking through the front door. Kurt gasped and the cup in his hand slipped from his grasp and exploded onto the floor.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Nor do I own 'I'll Cover You'. Oh no! What happened to Blaine? But...they're going on a date! I mean...nothing will get in their way, right?! Doubts won't set in...right? Oookayyy. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to everyone who favorited/began following the story since last chapter! SPECIAL THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! It was the most reviewed chapter of this story yet! Yay! Thanks for the feedback! :) MUAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt rushed forward, not caring about the mess he left on the floor. He enveloped Blaine in his arms and just held him for a few moments as he felt Blaine's frame shaking with his sobs. When Blaine seemed to have calmed a little, Kurt stepped back and examined him further.

Blaine had on different glasses that appeared to be too small for his face. His normally perfectly gelled hair was strewn about in gelled chunks. His right cheekbone was red and Kurt could see the beginning of a bruise forming. His quivering chin had a small cut on the left side. Kurt's eyes made their way down his clothes and saw his collar was jostled and one side of his shirt was untucked.

Kurt felt tears in his own eyes as Blaine led them to their table. _'What the hell happened?'_

When they sat down, Blaine began pulling out his packets and appeared to still be holding back tears.

"Blaine?" Kurt said; Blaine didn't look up from the papers. "Blaine. Look at me please."

When Blaine looked up, Kurt felt his heart break in half. A single tear slid down Blaine's cheek and his mouth was pulled into a frown as his chin quivered. He sniffled quietly and adjusted his glasses.

"Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine shook his head sadly, "N-nothing Kurt. I'm sorry I'm late. Did you-"

"Blaine, don't worry about being late. It's fine. Please just tell me what happened." Kurt interjected. _'Why won't you tell me?'_

Blaine sighed and looked back down to his papers as more tears escaped his eyes.

"Please, Blaine? I'd really like to help y-"

"T-there's nothing you can do to help. I have to l-live with this. I'm going to the bathroom to clean up and I'll grab us some coffee on my way back." Blaine choked out as he stood.

"Will you tell me what happened when you come back?"

Blaine stood still for a moment as he seemed to think it over. He nodded as he slowly turned to walk to the bathroom.

* * *

Blaine inspected himself in the mirror. He tried unsuccessfully to hold back the fresh tears that slid down his cheeks as he applied more hair gel to fix the mess on top of his head.

_'Thank god I left my stupid old glasses in my car. Why'd he have to do that? Why is he so upset? Why didn't she stop him? Why do they suddenly pick __**now**__ to come back and act like they care?'_

**XXXX**

When he had successfully put himself back together, Blaine went out to order coffee for Kurt and himself. He avoided the barista's sympathetic look as he grabbed the coffees and headed back to the table. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw Kurt wipe a tear from his cheek. _'You can't do anything right, can you?'_

"Listen, Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened, I just don't want to burden you with my issues." Blaine said as he sat down.

"You could never burden me." Kurt's eyes shone with honesty and worry.

Blaine sighed. "Okay, well let's just say this morning was not the best of all mornings in the Anderson household. My parents aren't usually around because of their jobs, so this weekend I didn't call to check in with them to let them know I wouldn't be home. This **_happened_** to be the one **_fucking_** weekend they decided to show up." Blaine rolled his eyes as tears threatened to spill again, "Anyway. I wasn't even aware they were home until this morning. My brother said something about it last night when we talked, but I thought he had been mistaken. This morning when I was heading downstairs to grab a water bottle for my car I heard people talking. When I walked into the kitchen, my parents were sitting at the table." Blaine paused and took a deep breath. He looked down at his coffee cup and adjusted his glasses.

"Then what happened, Blaine?" Kurt asked from the other side of the table in a quiet voice.

Blaine shrugged one of his eyebrows and met Kurt's gaze again. "My father questioned where I had been all weekend. I told him the truth; you and I had taken the weekend to go to Cincinnati for a show. He said he was disappointed that I hadn't called to inform them of my whereabouts, especially when travelling with another **_boy_**. He and my mother, well, they don't exactly approve of my **_lifestyle_**." Blaine frowned even deeper and took a deep breath as anger began to build up inside of him. "When I tried to defend myself, saying that they're never around anyway so it didn't matter whether or not I called because it wasn't like they'd usually even notice my absence, he got even more upset." _'If it was even possible.'_ "He lost control of his actions and threw a one-two punch. I learned to box from Cooper when I first came out. He had learned from our father. Basically, my father can throw a good punch when he wants to. Cooper tried to teach me to box to defend myself from other kids in school. I'm annoyed I didn't see it coming." Blaine shrugged and looked to the table again. _'Too bad I could never use it on my father.'_ "My father broke my glasses. I loved those ones and the store doesn't sell them anymore. I have to go buy another pair this afternoon because **_these_** don't fit right and aren't my current prescription." Blaine said while adjusting his glasses. "Anyway, he and my mother left right before I did. They brought their luggage with them so I'm guessing they won't be back for a while."

Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's gaze again and saw the tears forming in Kurt's eyes.

* * *

_'Poor Blaine. Any parent __**should**__ be proud to have him for a son. He deserves better than that. And I had caused his life in school to be horrible too. What the hell was I thinking?'_

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Blaine straightened up in his chair and adjusted his glasses. "Well, like I said, they're never around anyway so it's not like it will happen again anytime soon. I **_might_** see them once before I graduate. I doubt it though. They send me money and pay the bills so I can't really complain." His voice had a proud tone to it that warned Kurt not to say anything further about his family.

Kurt simply nodded and opened his math packet.

**XXXX**

Once lessons were officially finished for the day, Kurt sat back in his chair. Blaine was putting his belongings into his bag.

"So, should we talk about Thursday?" Kurt asked, _'Please don't change your mind. PLEASE!'_

Blaine smiled and it warmed Kurt's heart. After seeing Blaine so upset earlier he was worried he wouldn't see the boy smile at all that day.

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

Kurt weighed his options for a moment, "Well, how about dinner at Breadstix and if we are up for it we can go for a walk in one of the parks?"

Blaine's face fell a little as he shifted in his seat, "Uh, Kurt. That sounds great and all, but Breadstix is really popular. Aren't you worried that your friends will see you?"

_'Oh, shit. He's right. What do I do? No. You asked him, don't back out now.'_

"W-well. Uh, it's okay. I want to go there." Kurt said and cringed slightly at how uncertain his voice sounded.

Blaine nodded slowly, "Kurt. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about this. It's okay if you don't want to go there or just not go out at all. We had a **_really_** great weekend and I don't want you to try this and regret it later when you are upset from your friends catching you spending time with me."

Kurt's heart sank. _'Don't give up on him. Allow yourself to be happy.'_

"Blaine. I'm **_sure_** I want to do this. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to."

Blaine's face lit up again and it made Kurt smile as well.

"Okay. It's a plan then. What time should I pick you up?"

"No, no you don't. I asked you so now I'm driving. Plus you drove all weekend. I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

The next morning Blaine woke and sighed when he realized he still didn't have any good glasses. _'One week. I have to wear these stupid things for one week. Thank god for rush order.'_ Blaine stumbled to the bathroom and winced when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His cheek had swollen a little and there was a dark bruise showing. His chin had stopped bleeding and was only sensitive to the touch. He shook his head as he stepped into the shower.

When Blaine got out of the shower, he put on his old glasses and was reminded again of how horrible they looked. He narrowed his eyes and headed back into the bathroom to finish putting himself together.

**XXXX**

When he arrived at the coffee shop, Blaine saw Kurt seated at their table with his head bent over his phone. Blaine smiled and walked over. When he set his bag down, Kurt looked up and his smile immediately turned to shock. _'Uh, oh. Man. I guess it's not a good look after all. I should have brought my glasses as a backup.'_ A second later a wide smile played at Kurt's lips.

"Blaine, no glasses today?" Kurt asked, still smiling.

Blaine shifted in his seat and reached up to adjust his nonexistent glasses, earning a poke to the bruise. He winced at the pain, but laughed nonetheless.

"No. I hate those old ones. I'm stuck in contacts for a week until my new glasses are in."

Kurt's warm smile began to fade as his eyes made their way to Blaine's cheek.

"Oh, Blaine." Was all Kurt said before opening his packet.

Blaine was grateful not to have to talk about it. He already knew how bad it looked.

**XXXX**

The following night, Blaine was sitting on Sam's couch, laughing heartily as Sam and Finn were yelling at each other as their video game characters shot at one another. Mike turned to Blaine and handed him five dollars when Finn was the first to throw his remote on the ground. Blaine laughed harder, his stomach hurting.

"So, Blaine. Did you talk to Tina today?" Mike asked next to him.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Tina was hosting a party the following night and Blaine couldn't think of a valid excuse not to go. _'I can't tell her the truth. I don't know if Kurt wants it getting out.'_

"Uh, no. I got her text though." Blaine replied noncommittally.

"Oh, why didn't you respond? I know she really wants you there. Says you're her favorite guy besides me." Mike responded, laughing uncomfortably.

_'Shit. I should have asked Kurt about this sooner. Maybe I can text him? Will Mike read over my shoulder?'_

"Well, I just don't want to let her down. I can't come though." Blaine replied.

Mike frowned but let it go. Puck, however, was not so forgiving.

"What's so important that you can't hang out with your friends for once? You've been dodging us all summer, man."

Blaine sighed. He knew he hadn't been spending as much time with his friends as he should through the summer, but he **_really_** couldn't join them tomorrow.

"I'm here tonight." Blaine said weakly.

"Dude. Just come hang out tomorrow. It'll be great to get everyone-well, almost everyone-together." Sam said next to him.

"Almost everyone?"

"Yeah, when have you ever seen Quinn, Santana or Brittany at one of our gatherings? Except when Britt was dating Artie, of course." Mike said.

Blaine nodded his agreement. "I just can't."

"You haven't even told us why. This is bullshit, Anderson." Puck said.

He knew his friends weren't going to give up on him, so he excused himself to go to the bathroom for some privacy. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a deep breath.

**_TO KURT: Are we telling people we are going on a date? My friends are having a party tomorrow night and are pestering me as to why I'm not coming. It's okay if you don't want me to tell, I am just curious._**

Blaine entered the main room again where Finn was already jumping on him.

"Blaine. Come hang out, man. I **_really_** wish you'd join us tomorrow night. Seriously."

Blaine's phone buzzed in his hand, he looked down to read the message.

**_FROM KURT: You mean Finn hasn't let it slip yet? Surprising. Carole told him accidently in her explanation of where I was last weekend. She was a little too excited that I had asked you out. :) Up to you…What do you want to do?_**

_'Finn knew?'_ Blaine looked to Finn who was looking at him nervously as he shifted in his seat.

**_TO KURT: What would you do if it were your friends asking?_**

**_ FROM KURT: *sigh* I guess since it's our FIRST date we could keep it down. If it works out we can tell our friends. I'm not scared of telling them, I just think we could wait before people's opinions attempt to tear us down before we give ourselves a shot._**

**_TO KURT: Okay. See you tomorrow._**

_'It makes sense. Kurt is right. His friends are assholes, my friends care too much about my wellbeing and would never let this slide. We can do this.'_

"Sorry guys. I promise I'll come next time but tomorrow I have plans already with a friend of mine."

"Who? JILL?" Puck said laughing loudly as he held up his right hand and pantomimed masturbating.

Blaine blushed immensely, but realized he was out of the woods and allowed them to tease him for the rest of the night. Finn kept shooting him uncomfortable glances, but kept his mouth shut. _'Thanks, Finn.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor it's characters. Poor Blaine. :( At least they're going on their date! Anyway, thanks to those who favorited/began following since last chapter! Welcome! Special thank you to those who reviewed last chapter! We hit a new record, most reviewed chapter of this story so far! THANKS! I appreciate knowing what y'all think! HUGE, SPECIAL, GIGANTIC THANK YOU to Becca who stepped in as my beta for this chapter when my usual beta couldn't help. :) I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Who's excited to see their date?! MUAH!**


	12. Chapter 12

The following evening, Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house. His eyes widened as he took in the mansion laid out in front of him. He took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. He chuckled slightly when less than a minute later, Blaine swung the door open enthusiastically.

"Hi Kurt. T-these are for you." Blaine said, shifting in his spot holding out a bouquet of mixed flowers. Kurt smiled warmly as he accepted them.

"Thank you Blaine. They're beautiful." He blushed as he leaned his nose into the bouquet to smell all of the different scents that came together to create one beautiful scent. _'Just like us.'_

Kurt smiled and took a second to take in Blaine. He had his hair gelled expertly to his head. His beautiful eyes were unhidden since he was wearing his contacts. His cheek was still bruised and swollen, but the cut his chin was already looking less angry. He was dressed in a grey striped sweater with a crisp, white button down underneath. He had a grey bowtie that matched his sweater. His dark wash jeans hugged his legs over his grey loafers.

"You look great, by the way." Kurt commented and smiled wider as Blaine blushed.

"Thanks. You do too." They stood there, smiling at each other for a moment longer before Blaine spoke again, "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's warm hand and led him to the car.

**XXXX**

Thirty minutes later, the boys were munching on their salads while seated in a booth in the middle of Breadstix. They were having easy conversation and Kurt couldn't keep the grin off his face or the butterflies out of his stomach.

Kurt laughed heartily as Blaine recalled the previous night with his friends. _'They really sound like fun. That's good for Blaine.'_

"I still can't believe Finn kept his mouth shut about this." Kurt said shaking his head slightly.

"It wasn't without effort. I could see him almost literally itching to shout it out through the whole conversation. It was good of him though." Blaine said back with a little laugh.

**XXXX**

They took their time to enjoy their meal and each other's company. As they finished up their cheesecake an hour and a half later, Kurt smiled at Blaine and reached across the table. Blaine's eyes widened in shock and it made Kurt attempt to stifle a laugh. He traced his thumb across the corner of Blaine's mouth, wiping away a bit of stray raspberry sauce that had accompanied their dessert. They smiled fondly at each other as Kurt wiped his thumb clean on a napkin.

Kurt was struck by truly how comfortable he felt when he was with Blaine. He didn't feel like he had to say something all the time. He didn't feel the need to hide anything. He felt free. At this realization, his heart fluttered as he took Blaine's hand as they exited the restaurant.

* * *

When they got near Kurt's car, Blaine turned to look at Kurt. He cleared his throat before speaking up, "Hey Kurt? We could go to the park if you want. There's a nice walk path and a pond where the ducks like to swim. I-If you want to, I mean. I-If you have something else to do it's totally fine. I understand."

Blaine saw Kurt's mouth twitch into a smile as he squeezed Blaine's fingers slightly, "Yeah, Blaine. I'd really like that. It'll be nice to walk off some of those carbs we just inhaled."

Both boys chuckled at that statement as they reluctantly released their grip on each other's hands to enter the car.

**XXXX**

Half an hour later, Blaine and Kurt were walking along the path of the park near Blaine's house. They were strolling, holding hands and chatting quietly. Blaine felt his heart lighten every time he looked at Kurt or felt him rubbing circles on the back of his hand. He laughed softly when Kurt squealed loudly as he saw a family of ducks swimming peacefully on the pond in the moonlight.

On their third pass through the park, Blaine spotted a bench in the middle of the open field. He tugged on Kurt's arm and smiled.

"You want to go sit over there?" He asked nodding to the bench.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

_'I can't believe we are actually doing this. I can't believe we are on a date right now. I never would have imagined this a month ago. I'm so glad we are taking the chance, I don't know what we were thinking before.'_

As they settled on the bench, sides pressed close together, hands clasped, Blaine looked up to the stars. He smiled and sighed contentedly.

He felt eyes on him and he turned to see a smiling Kurt staring at him.

"Do you sit outside often? Looking at the stars, I mean. You look like you've just seen the most beautiful thing ever." Kurt said in wonder.

Blaine blushed and smiled. "Well, I **_did_** just see the most beautiful thing ever. But the stars don't compare." Kurt's eyes widened and his smile grew impossibly wider. _'Cheesy. Bad Blaine. You know better. That'll never win him over.' _"To answer your question, I do enjoy sitting outside. We have a good size backyard, so a lot of evenings I like to take a blanket out there and watch the stars. During the days sometimes I watch the clouds." Blaine shrugged, "It's really calming."

Kurt nodded his head and turned his face to look at the stars. It was Blaine's turn to observe the boy next to him. _'Beautiful.'_

**XXXX**

After another half hour of sitting on the bench watching the stars and talking quietly, Kurt shifted slightly in his seat. Blaine could feel that his butt was asleep as well from sitting on the solid surface for too long.

"Yeah, that's the bummer about the park, the benches aren't very comfortable. Especially compared to a comfy blanket." Blaine said with a wink as he stood, bringing Kurt with him.

"Yeah, you'd think they would have thought about that upon placing those awful things." Kurt said and playfully kicked the bench.

They descended into a fit of giggles as they made their way back to the car. Blaine had never felt freer. He loved the way he could easily joke with Kurt and hold his hand tightly. _'Could this night get any better?'_

* * *

As Kurt drove back to Blaine's house, he felt his stomach sink a little. He didn't want the night to be over. When they pulled up to Blaine's house, Kurt got out to accompany him to the front door. He noticed how Blaine blushed a little as they rejoined hands for the short walk.

When they reached the front door, Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"I had a really great time tonight. I'm glad we decided to do this." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled widely, "Yeah me too. I really like spending time with you."

"Same here." Blaine replied.

There was a momentary lapse in conversation. Usually such gaps were comfortable, this one sent Kurt's mind into a haze. There was an undeniable tension pulling Kurt to Blaine. He locked eyes with Blaine and realized Blaine obviously felt it also. It was thicker than in the hotel room the weekend prior. Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine's full lips quickly before gazing back into Blaine's eyes. The look in those honey-hazel orbs before him was a swirl of adoration and lust and kindness.

_'It's only our first date. Too soon. Don't ruin this. He's special. Don't lose him.'_

Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine in a tight hug. He felt Blaine's arms wrap around him securely as Blaine sighed. They held each other tightly for a few minutes before Kurt began to pull away.

He locked eyes with Blaine again and the tension was almost too strong, but he withheld.

"Bye Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring. Maybe we can talk about doing something like this again when we meet up tomorrow?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, drive safe."

"Thanks," Kurt said as Blaine opened the door to his home.

When Kurt returned to his car, he smiled broadly. The scent of his flower bouquet had filled his car and the butterflies in his stomach didn't subside.

**XXXX**

When he returned home, his father greeted him at the door.

"Hey kiddo! How'd it go?" Burt was nearly jumping with excitement.

Kurt laughed, "It went really well. Here, follow me so I can put these in water." He said as he walked into the kitchen to dig out a vase and fill it with water.

"Did he get those for you?"

"Yeah, he had them when I went to pick him up."

Kurt turned to smile at his father and his expression immediately fell when he saw Burt wipe away a tear.

"You're just so grown up, Kurt." Burt said through his tears.

Kurt smiled and walked over to his father and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm going to go to bed. I have tutoring in the morning." Kurt said as he retrieved his flowers to bring to his room.

"Goodnight kiddo. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

The next morning as Blaine sat in the coffee shop awaiting Kurt's arrival he ran his plan through his mind one last time. He heard the bell over the front door of the shop ring as Kurt entered and Blaine couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his face. He felt his cheeks warm as he saw Kurt return the wide smile.

"Good morning Blaine!" Kurt said cheerily as he arrived at their table, fresh coffees in hand.

"Morning Kurt." Blaine said as he accepted his coffee from the boy across from him. "Long time no see."

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah. Too long." He said flirtatiously, making Blaine blush again.

"Yeah, uh, so I was wondering if this weekend, i-if you were, uh, busy or if you wanted to do something?" Blaine said. _'Not as smooth as I had hoped. Is there a rewind function on life?'_

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, I'm going to visit with my friends tonight, but tomorrow I'm free except the early morning when I need to help my dad at the garage. I get off at noon."

"Great. Do you want to come over after and I'll have a surprise ready for us?" Blaine said mischievously as he grinned to himself at how excited he was about his plan.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Kurt replied, "What should I bring? What attire should I wear?"

Blaine shrugged, "Casual clothing and don't bring anything. I've got it covered."

Blaine couldn't help but bounce in his chair out of excitement. He heard Kurt chuckle softly.

"Well, with excitement like that I'd say I'm in for a treat."

**XXXX**

They spent the rest of the day doing the lessons and talking. Eventually, Blaine heard Kurt groan as his phone rang.

"Hold on Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine was talking about his brother's upcoming role that Cooper wouldn't shut up about. "Hello?...**_Yes Quinn…_** I already said I'd be there…N-no I'm not…I don-ugh! Fine…Yes. Bye." Kurt rolled his eyes in apparent annoyance as he ended the call.

_'He doesn't seem happy. Why does he hang out with them if they don't make him happy?'_

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt sighed, "Yes and no. Yes because it's just the normal shit. No because I have to leave soon." Kurt practically pouted as he finished the sentence.

Blaine smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's okay though. You'll have fun with your friends."

Kurt sighed again, "I wish I could bring you with me tonight."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Yeah. Not yet though. They don't like me so bringing me to some random get together without warning probably wouldn't be a good idea." Blaine tried to laugh off the truth.

Kurt bit his lip and shrugged, "It would be kind of fun though. Just to be able to show them who makes me happy every time I'm in their presence."

Blaine blushed and smiled, "You make me happy, too."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and Blaine felt his insides warm. _'If only we could show the world. Someday. For now, this is perfect.'_

* * *

Kurt huffed in annoyance as he walked away from Karofsky and Azimio; they were seeing who could shotgun the most beer without throwing up. Azimio lost. As Kurt was about to step outside to privately text Blaine and get some fresh air Santana stopped him. She had Quinn at her side.

"Hummel. Tell us what's going on. You are acting like a class A bitch tonight." Santana snarked at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not acting like a bitch. I was just awake early this morning so I'm tired and have a headache." _'They'll never know I'm lying. They won't even care.'_

"Oh yeah! I **_almost_** forgot about that. How's the nerd doing? Maybe that's what's wrong with you. Has he turned you into a nerd as well?" Quinn quipped.

Kurt felt his insides bubble in anger. _'Don't talk about my Blaine like that, bitch. You want to see me in bitch mode? Keep it up.'_

"He's actually not that bad. He's nice and doesn't give me shit when I don't feel like putting on a phony smile." Kurt snapped, causing both girls to raise their eyebrows.

"**_Wooooow_**" Santana said in an exaggeratedly bitchy tone. "What, do you want to get in his pants or something now? What the hell Kurt?"

"Seriously he is the biggest nerd ever and he has turned you soft. First you don't let us slushie him, then you run over to **_hug_** him at the mall and now you're **_defending_** him? What makes you think this is acceptable behavior? If you continue this streak he will pull you down to the bottom of the pile. Do you really want that?" Quinn said with an icy tone.

_'FUCK YOU! You don't fucking know him like I do. He is amazing and talented and I would be __**happy**__ to be at the bottom if it meant being with him. He understands me and makes me happy; something neither of you have __**ever**__ done and will __**never**__ do.'_

"No. But he re-"

"Good. **_God_** I can't wait for this summer to be over and order restored." Quinn said as she turned on her heel toward the kitchen to get another drink.

Kurt felt tears stinging the back of his eyes as he realized what he had done. He had turned his back on Blaine. He didn't stand up for him like he should have. _'I don't deserve him. He deserves better.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. So...I know this chapter sort of sped along but I'm REALLY excited about next chapter. It really focuses on what happens the next day and I'm excited for y'all to see it! Thanks to everyone who favorited/began following this story since last chapter! Special thank you to those who took a moment to review last chapter! I really appreciate the feedback! :) What do y'all suppose Blaine has up his sleeve? MUAH!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Blaine was bouncing in anticipation as he waited for Kurt's arrival. Kurt had texted him about ten minutes prior saying he was about to leave the garage. When the soft knock came at the door, Blaine waited for a moment to not seem as eager as he actually was.

When he flung the door open he was greeted by a smiling Kurt. Blaine's face fell a little as he noticed the smile wasn't his full smile.

"Hi Kurt. Come on in. Is everything okay?"

Kurt didn't reply, he just leaned in and hugged Blaine. Blaine felt his heart sink as he realized how stiff Kurt's embrace was. It wasn't like the comfortable embrace they usually shared. _'What's wrong? What did I do? How can I fix it?'_

"Uh, Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked cautiously.

Kurt pulled out of the embrace and when Blaine saw how upset he was he immediately reached for Kurt's hand.

"Can we sit somewhere?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded and took Kurt to the front living room to sit on one of the rarely used couches.

"Blaine. I came to apologize to you because you deserve better than me. I'm so sorry."

Blaine's heart sped to an alarming rate. _'What? What's going on?'_

"W-what do you mean?"

Kurt sighed and looked to their joined hands that were resting between them. Blaine wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a tight hug and tell him everything was alright, but knew he should hear Kurt out first.

"Blaine. Last night I made a huge mistake. My friends were talking **_so much shit_** about you and I didn't stand up for you like I should have. I tried but they started going off on me and I caved. I thought of this really great monologue to shove in their face, but my voice spoke before I could control it. It's no excuse and I know that soon I will tell them what's going on, I just need to gather the courage to show them who I truly am." Kurt finished with a pleading expression in his eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath and studied Kurt's face for a moment, "And who is that?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious.

Kurt smiled sadly, "The person I am when I'm with you."

Blaine smiled as he felt his heart rate return to close to a normal speed. He leaned forward and placed his free hand on Kurt's knee.

"Hey, it's okay. I haven't told my friends either. I worry about what they'll say and I think that's probably part of the reason I haven't told them. Besides, we talked about it and we didn't want to tell people yet anyway. You have **_nothing_** to be sorry for. We will get to that point together. Once we are there, no one can stop us." Blaine said with extreme certainty.

Kurt nodded slowly, "I just worry that I won't be able to get there. I worry that my fear of losing my social status will get in our way. I don't want it to; I just **_worry_** that it will happen."

Blaine nodded slowly and examined Kurt's face again. Sadness and guilt were written all over his expression. Blaine sighed as he contemplated his choices. He knew there was always a possibility that Kurt would turn his back on Blaine as soon as his friends found out. He also knew the **_real_** Kurt and how much he really enjoyed the company of the boy sitting next to him. _'Do the right thing. Do what's best in the long run.'_

"Kurt, **_I_** don't worry about that. I know you and you will do what is best for you, and I will be okay with whatever that may be. You might need some time, and that's okay."

* * *

_'He deserves better. Convince him otherwise. It will be best for him.'_

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt said as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It's okay. Really."

After a few moments they pulled apart and smiled at each other. Kurt felt his heart swell as he realized Blaine hadn't given up on him, that they would be okay.

"So, are you ready to start our date then?" Blaine said with a wide smile.

Kurt laughed at the excitement that overtook the boy's face, "Yes. Let's do it."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and silently hoped that his arm wouldn't be ripped off as Blaine pulled him from the couch. Kurt nearly had to run to keep up with Blaine as he led him into his backyard (field was more like it) where he had set up what looked like different stations around the yard.

"Blaine, what's all this?" Kurt asked as a large smile pulled on his mouth.

Blaine turned and jumped up and down a little and it made Kurt's heart warm.

"**_This_** is a bunch of fun things for us to do today. We don't have to do them all, of course, but I wanted to be prepared." Blaine's enthusiasm was contagious.

"This looks **_amazing_**! Which should we start with?" Kurt asked as excitement filled his body.

"**_First_** you are going to change your clothes." Kurt wasn't sure he had heard Blaine correctly, but didn't say anything as Blaine continued, "Even though I appreciate that you got dressed up for me, I told you casual clothes. Lucky for you, I was prepared." Blaine turned to a table and grabbed a stack of clothes and held them out to Kurt.

Kurt eyed him half in shock and half in disbelief with a bit of amusement thrown in, "This **_is_** casual." Kurt laughed as Blaine's eyes widened in shock, "**_Alright_** I suppose I'll go change. Thanks for the clothing." Kurt said as he took the clothes from Blaine.

Five minutes later, Kurt exited the bathroom in disbelief. _'He can't seriously expect me to wear clothes like this. Why does he get khaki shorts and a polo when I'm stuck in jeans and a stupid t-shirt?' _

He glared playfully as Blaine looked at him with a smile on his face. "Happy?"

"Very." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand to lead him across the yard.

"Blaine, what the **_hell_** is this?" Blaine laughed as Kurt stared at the bucket of balloons sitting in front of them.

"It's art. Now, we are going to take the balloons and throw them against that canvas and see what comes of it."

"Are the balloons color coordinated with the paint inside?"

* * *

Blaine smiled wider and shook his head. He chuckled as Kurt narrowed his eyes. Blaine took a red balloon out of the bucket and chucked it with all his force at the large canvas in front of them and smiled as orange paint splashed across the blank canvas. He looked to Kurt, who appeared to have gotten his excitement back. Blaine watched as Kurt took a green balloon and threw it. Blue paint splattered across the bottom right corner of the canvas.

"Oh my god, Blaine! This is amazing!" Kurt jumped up and down clapping his hands before reaching for another balloon.

They threw their balloons at the canvas for an hour, laughing and chatting while doing so. When all the balloons were gone, they stepped back to admire their artwork. Blaine laughed because it was truly one of the ugliest pieces of art ever, but he knew it would always be special because they had made it together.

"Do you have a sharpie?" Blaine was pulled from his head by Kurt's voice and he turned to question him before being cut off by Kurt, "Well, we have to sign it, obviously. All great artists do it."

Blaine smiled, "Yeah let me grab one."

After signing their ugly art, they walked to the next station Blaine had set up. Blaine jumped a little as Kurt squealed and ran forward as he realized what was laid out in front of them. Blaine smiled as Kurt sat on a lounge chair to remove his shoes.

"Blaine! I can't believe you set up a fucking **_beach_** in your backyard!" Kurt said through his squeals.

Blaine laughed as he grabbed the water bottles filled with lemonade and handed one to Kurt.

"Yeah, good thing you had to work this morning, I used the time to set this up. I think I'll keep it for a while." Blaine replied as he sat down in the lounge chair next to Kurt's and began removing his own shoes. He sighed contentedly as his bare feet touched the sand.

"I just can't get over this. You are **_amazing_**!"

Blaine smiled and blushed, "Thanks, Kurt. You're pretty amazing yourself."

* * *

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine and smiled at the sight. Blaine was talking animatedly about a book he was reading, but he looked so peaceful. His head was leaned back on the lounge chair and he had his eyes closed with his face to the sky. His hands flailed to emphasize the statement he was making. A small smile was ever present on his face. Kurt decided to turn on his side so he wouldn't have to crane his neck to stare at Blaine. _'He truly is amazing. I can't believe he did all of this for me. If only everyone could know how amazing he is.'_

"Anyway, we have two more stations, but they are for after dinner." Blaine said as he checked his watch, "It's almost six thirty, we can change and head into town for dinner if you like. I was thinking Thai? Then we can come back here and finish out our stations. Does that sound good?"

Kurt smiled, _'Anything with you sounds good.'_ "Sounds great. Let's go."

They brought the materials from their daytime stations inside, including the ugly painting, which Blaine offered to Kurt. Kurt declined saying it was Blaine's idea so he should keep it, Kurt was surprised by the excitement that exuded from Blaine at the offer. Kurt opted to take a picture on his phone of the art and set it as his lock screen photo on his phone.

**XXXX**

After dinner, the boys returned to Blaine's home. Blaine immediately led them back to the backyard. They ventured further across the yard than they did during the daytime activities. The sun had begun to set because they had taken their time enjoying dinner and the conversation that accompanied the food.

As they arrived at the next station, Blaine stopped abruptly and turned to Kurt.

"Close your eyes."

Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously, "What?"

"Close your eyes. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Okay." Kurt closed his eyes and a moment later he heard music and smiled.

"Okay, open." Blaine said somewhere in front of Kurt.

When Kurt opened his eyes, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. In front of him was a wooden platform with lights surrounding it and Blaine standing in the middle with an outstretched hand. The soft music playing was a slow, sweet song and Kurt smiled as he stepped onto the platform. He took Blaine's hand and allowed himself to be pulled close to Blaine. He placed his other arm around Blaine's neck and placed his cheek next to Blaine's. He had never felt so happy in his life, and the butterflies were fluttering around as the thick tension between the two became present through their closeness.

* * *

"Blaine this is amazing. Thank you." Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt whisper in his ear.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." Blaine replied and swallowed because he also felt the tension growing between them.

Two songs later, Blaine felt Kurt begin to lean away a little and he immediately dropped his arm. _'I pushed it with this one; I shouldn't have forced him to dance with me. Cheesy never works. Damn.'_ He felt his heart sink as he saw Kurt's face turn from a large smile to hurt.

"Blaine, I don't want to stop dancing, I was just leaning back to look at you."

_'Oh.'_

Blaine immediately replaced his arm and smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and Blaine felt his heart pick up a little as they continued to dance. As the song finished, "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz came through the speakers. Blaine smiled because he knew how true the lyrics were. He felt Kurt begin to lean back again, this time he didn't let go. When they met eyes, Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. Kurt's eyes were intense and the tension was so thick that Blaine felt like he could pass out from the intensity behind it. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes flick to his lips and back to his eyes. Blaine gave a millimeter of a nod before he saw Kurt lean in.

As their lips met, Blaine matched the pressure that Kurt was putting behind his side of the kiss. After a second, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. Blaine took initiative and leaned forward again to capture Kurt's lips once again. This kiss lasted a little longer and had more pressure behind it. By the time they pulled apart, Blaine had to take a couple of deep breaths to get his breathing in control again.

He smiled at Kurt and felt his heart flutter when Kurt returned the smile.

"I believe you said there were **_two_** stations when we got back?" Kurt said through his smile.

"Y-yeah." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and led him from the platform.

He took a second to turn off the platform lights and grab the stereo. He took it with them as he led Kurt to the last portion of the yard he had set up.

* * *

As they approached the last station, Kurt smiled broadly when he saw the fluffy blanket laid on the ground.

"I, uh, thought we could look at the stars on a comfortable surface tonight." Blaine said next to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and laid on his back on the blanket, bringing Blaine down with him. They laid shoulder to shoulder with their hands clasped together between them. After a while of talking softly and staring at the expanse of the sky above them, Kurt felt Blaine shift next to him. He looked over and smiled when he saw Blaine laying on his side facing Kurt. Kurt shifted to do the same. He snuggled in close to Blaine, their faces only inches apart. He felt Blaine's free arm snake around his waist and his heart began to flutter. Kurt smiled when he saw the tentative lean forward that Blaine began.

Kurt closed the distance between him and Blaine and captured Blaine's lips in a soft kiss as he placed a hand on Blaine's cheek. He gradually added pressure and felt Blaine do the same. He was amazed at how well their lips fit together and how amazing it felt to have his lips connected to Blaine's. He had kissed a couple guys before, but none of them had felt amazing as kissing Blaine felt.

After a few minutes of simple kisses, Kurt couldn't handle it anymore. He cautiously reached his tongue out to trace Blaine's bottom lip. He was granted access after a moment and he dove in, reaching to slide his tongue with Blaine's. Kurt massaged Blaine's tongue with his own for a few moments before he heard Blaine moan. The sound was amazing and caused Kurt to moan in reply.

A few moments later they broke apart, panting slightly. Kurt smiled as he looked to Blaine. His lips were swollen and his face was slightly flushed. Kurt saw Blaine smile widely and he knew he must be a spitting image of what he was seeing in front of him.

Blaine turned to lay on his back and Kurt felt his heart flutter as he saw the smile that didn't leave Blaine's face. He snuggled into Blaine's side and sighed contentedly as Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and slowly rubbed his hand up and down his upper arm.

_'I never want to leave this spot. __**This**__ is perfection.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. What'd y'all think?! Blaine is one smooth dude, don't you think? ;) Thanks to everyone who favorited/began following since last chapter. Special thank you to the one person who wrote a review. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! School starts for our boys soon... MUAH!**


	14. Chapter 14

The following two weeks were spent with the boys doing their tutoring during the day and switching off evenings with their respective friends and together. It had turned out to be a wonderful summer for the both of them. They both had yet to tell their friends what was going on between them. Blaine's friends were still concerned for his safety and Kurt's were still talking shit about Blaine. The boys defended each other to their friends, but there was no breaking their opinions.

* * *

On the Friday of their last week of tutoring and five days before their first day of school, Blaine woke up with a sinking feeling in his stomach. The summer was a great break from reality but he knew that once school started it would be a huge test for him and Kurt.

When he walked into the coffee shop he smiled when he saw Kurt. He adjusted his new glasses as he sat down. He watched as Kurt's face turned from his happy smile to a strained one.

"B, are you okay?"

Blaine sighed, he knew he couldn't hide his emotions very well but didn't really want to express his concerns. "Yeah, fine. Let's ge-"

"Please don't lie to me. I can see it on your face. What's going on?"

Blaine looked to the table, not wanting to face Kurt with his dilemma. "Well, it's just that s-school is starting on Wednesday."

There was a silence from the other side of the table and Blaine looked up to see Kurt's face with an expression of worry and sadness on it. "Well, Blaine. We should, uh, probably tell our friends this weekend then so there isn't any shock when we spend time together in school."

Blaine nodded slowly. His heart ached and he was beginning to feel even more anxious. "W-what will your friends do?"

Kurt seemed to mull it over for a few moments. "They probably won't be too pleased. It's not up to them, though. I'm happy with you and **_that's_** what matters."

"What will they do to **_me_** for…causing you to bring shame on them?"

Kurt's face fell immediately and Blaine felt hot tears sting his eyes. "Oh, B. I won't let them do anything to you."

"What will happen when they threaten to kick you off the squad and send you down to my level?"

* * *

_'Shit. I should have known this was coming. Shit. What will happen? I don't want to lose him. Shit.'_

"T-t-then, uh, I will be happy to join you. I-"

"No you won't." Blaine said through a sniffle, "It's okay, Kurt. I get it. I knew this would be hard to do when school began again."

Kurt felt his own tears threatening the back of his eyes, he couldn't lose Blaine. "What about your friends?"

Blaine's face fell more, "They won't be happy. They've been concerned all summer about my wellbeing. When they find out I've been dating you they won't be too happy. Eventually they'll get over it, though. Once they realize how happy I am, they'll give you a chance. I'm not worried about my status because I'm already bottom of the pile, so even if my friends aren't happy I'll still be the same."

Kurt's heart ached harder for Blaine. _'What have I done? Poor Blaine.'_

"Well, uh, my friends are having a party tomorrow night, would you-"

"Wait." Blaine said abruptly, causing Kurt to jump a little, "I've b-been thinking and I'm wondering something. Are you **_really, truly_** ready to bring our relationship to everyone's attention? Are you ready to handle the backlash?"

Kurt sucked in a breath; tears began to cascade down his cheeks. "Blaine, I really, **_really_** like you. I don't want to not be with you. Yeah, I'm worried about what will happen, but I don't want to force you to hide our relationship because I'm scared."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Maybe we can ease into it then. We can keep it private for a while longer and start slow, talk in the hall, hang out slowly outside of school where people can see us, work our way up to it. It should be **_really_** slow though to not ring any alarms with your friends."

Kurt shook his head, "B, what happens when my friends want to slushie you? They have been counting down the days since summer started."

Blaine shrugged, "Don't participate. They know you've gotten to know me this summer and you can say you'll feel guilty about it. I think this will be the best way. I'll be ready to tell everyone whenever you are, but I want **_you_** to be absolutely sure you'll be okay."

Kurt felt a pang of guilt as his heart leaped at the idea. He nodded and both boys wiped away their tears. "Ha, look at us. We're a mess. B, I'm sorry it has to be like this. I don't know why I'm so scared; I'll try to do everything in my power to protect you. I promise."

"Hey, it's okay. You've spent so long on the top the threat of being thrown full force to the bottom is scary. I get it. We'll be okay."

_'I hope so, Blaine. I hope so.'_

* * *

On the first day of school, Blaine was exiting Mrs. Jones's office with a smile on his face. Kurt had received near perfect grades during the summer and Blaine couldn't help but feel proud of him.

As he walked toward his locker, he caught a glimpse of a pack of Cheerios standing near the front doors of the school. He glanced over and caught Kurt's eye, he smiled slightly and Blaine adjusted his glasses and offered an extra small smile back. _'Don't give them a reason to hurt him. Don't give them a reason to hurt you. Keep walking. Head down. Follow the drill and nothing will go wrong.'_

A few moments later, Blaine was talking with Tina as he loaded his books into his locker when he saw the pack coming. _'Oh, no.'_

"Tina, I'd run if I were you. Here they come."

Tina turned and rolled her eyes, "You didn't convince Queen Bee to get them to lay off you?"

Blaine shook his head as he made eye contact with a frantic looking Kurt, who was walking behind Quinn. As they got closer, he saw a look of determination come over Kurt's face. His heart leapt as Kurt stepped in front of the pack and turned to face them. They were close enough so Blaine could hear what Kurt had to say.

"Guys, wait. We can't do this to Blaine. He helped me pass my classes this summer, thus allowing me to be a senior with you guys. Come on, let's leave him alone. I owe him my uniform."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Quinn took a step forward with narrowed eyes.

"Hummel, are you **_fucking_** serious right now? We talked about this. Summer's over."

"I know we talked about it, but seriously, let's go. Leave the kid alone."

"And who **_exactly_** do you suggest we use these slushies on?"

Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt surveyed the hallway. There was a dawning of inspiration on his face. "Let's get that blogger kid. He **_did_** write some stupid shit about you last year. I think he deserves it."

Blaine looked to poor Jacob Ben Israel. He had his microphone shoved in some freshman's face. He looked back in time to see Quinn glare at Kurt one more time before huffing.

"Fine. **_Today_** I'll give **_him_** a break," she sneered towards Blaine, "Blogger deserves it."

She turned on her heel and the squad followed. Blaine caught Kurt's eye and they smiled widely at each other.

Blaine took out his phone and texted Kurt.

**_TO KURT: Thanks. I was worried for a moment; Quinn's a piece of work. I appreciate it._**

Blaine saw Kurt take out his phone as they rounded the corner, leaving a slushie-soaked Jacob Ben Israel standing in their wake.

* * *

**_TO BLAINE: You're welcome. We'll have to thank JBI later for his posts last year. I can run with this for a while._**

Kurt smiled as he took his seat in English next to Santana. _'Kurt, one. Cheerios, zero.'_

**XXXX**

Kurt had managed to get his friends to avoid Blaine for the rest of the week. On Friday, he breathed a sigh of relief as Santana took it upon herself to declare the slushie attack would go to some random sophomore girl who told her that her hair looked ugly the day before. As the squad rounded the corner after the attack, Kurt nearly ran head first into Blaine. He saw Blaine look up in alarm. He laughed lightly as Blaine adjusted his glasses and gave an ever so slight smile.

"Well, hey Blaine." Kurt said and felt the entire squad turn their glaring eyes to him.

Blaine looked shocked but recovered quickly, "H-hey Kurt. How are you?"

"Good. Thanks for the good report card. I appreciate all the help. I even understand the classes I'm taking now." Kurt said and internally laughed because he and Blaine had this exact conversation the night before on the phone.

Blaine smiled widely as well. "You earned it. Congrats."

Kurt felt Santana pull on his arm. He looked over to see her staring at him with wide eyes, confusion and anger in her expression. Kurt sighed. _'You guys go ahead; I'll stay and talk to Blaine. Forever.'_

He turned back to Blaine, "I'll see you around."

Blaine nodded and adjusted his glasses again, returning his gaze to the floor.

"**BYE GEL HEAD**!" Brittany shouted as the squad walked away.

Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine chuckle and yell back at her.

**_FROM BLAINE: It's good to see you. It took all of my willpower not to hug you. My arms are sore from forcing them to stay at my sides. ;)_**

Kurt laughed out loud, earning a curious look from Quinn. He ignored her and texted Blaine back.

**_TO BLAINE: We'll have to fix that. Shall we get some dinner tonight?_**

**_ FROM BLAINE: Can't. Glee Club 'welcome back' sleepover at Tina's. Tomorrow?_**

**_ TO BLAINE: Bummer. Yeah that sounds good! Can't wait. Have fun tonight. Text me if you can._**

**_ FROM BLAINE: Will do. See you at lunch._**

Kurt smiled. It was their secret joke that they were eating lunch together from across the cafeteria. _'Someday we will actually eat together. Someday.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Two updates in one day? I'll tell you why...THANK YOU! I just hit over 100 followers on this story! I appreciate all of the support! Y'all are amazing! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come on Saturday! THANK YOU! MUAH!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: As promised (I think..?) any necessary warnings would be posted ahead of time. Some light smut thrown in here. Read if you want. You'll see where it starts to get heated. I'm uploading two chapters tonight because I know one of my longtime and very supportive readers does not read smut, so dear friend, this double update is for you. :) (Full A/N at bottom).**

* * *

The following evening, Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on a fluffy blanket in Blaine's backyard watching the stars and talking. Blaine couldn't help but smile when he felt Kurt snuggle in tighter.

"So, how was your sleepover last night?"

Blaine laughed at the memory of it. He shook his head slightly as he answered, "An adventure."

Kurt's head lifted to look in Blaine's eyes with interest, "An adventure? How?"

"**_Well_**, Britt let it slip during Glee Club that **_we_** had talked in the hall yesterday and she was excited that her two favorite dolphins were finally becoming friends. All hell broke loose and I had to spend the rest of the evening dodging everyone's questions." Blaine laughed harder, "When I texted you about the karaoke off we were having I had to wrestle my arm away from Sam because he was trying to steal my phone to see who I was texting. He ended up sitting in the bean dip."

Kurt laughed too, "Oh my goodness. I really wish I had seen that." Kurt paused and Blaine sensed he had more to say, so he waited patiently for a few moments. "I thought you said your friends would like me. Why were they making a big deal out of us just talking in the hall?"

Blaine smiled down to Kurt, "Because they are overprotective. They **_will_** like you when we decide to tell our friends about us. They just need to get to know you, that's all."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt deeply. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Kurt's hand grip his side tighter. After a few moments, he felt Kurt shifting and broke away from the kiss. Kurt smiled and climbed up from his position to straddle Blaine. Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Is this okay?" Kurt said as he began to lean down, stopping with his lips mere millimeters from Blaine's.

Blaine gulped, "Y-yes."

Blaine had never so much as kissed anyone before Kurt, so all of this was new to him. When Kurt closed the gap between them, Blaine immediately felt a whole new surge flowing through his body at how close they were. Kurt kept his hips a respectable distance from Blaine's, but their chests were flush together and Kurt was leaning on his elbows. Blaine reached his arms up and explored the expanse of Kurt's muscular back. Blaine was feeling particularly adventurous, so he poked his tongue out from his mouth and nearly begged Kurt for entrance. He felt Kurt smile into the kiss right before allowing Blaine entrance.

As the kiss deepened, Blaine felt Kurt's right foot hook onto his leg. After a few moments longer, Kurt broke the kiss and made his way to Blaine's neck, breathing brokenly. He sucked, bit and licked his way down to the base of Blaine's neck and back up to right below his jaw. Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt making his mark on his neck. Blaine also felt his pants getting tighter as his cock began to harden at the wonderful sensations of Kurt's mouth working his neck. _'Uh oh, stop before this gets out of hand. OOH but it feels SO good. Can we just stay like this forever?'_

With effort, he reached to touch Kurt's cheek, "K-Kurt, we should s-stop."

* * *

Upon hearing those words, Kurt smiled and sat up, careful to leave his hips far above Blaine's. He didn't need Blaine feeling how much he was enjoying himself. He looked down and smiled wider as he saw his boyfriend looking back at him with lust filled eyes. He sighed and unstraddled Blaine, respecting his wishes. _'You're lucky I'm a moral person, I don't know how I'm stopping right now, Anderson.'_

"I'm sorry; I just…need a minute." Blaine said beside Kurt and he smiled as saw Blaine blush through his haze.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure we're in the same boat here." Kurt replied with a shrug.

He was surprised by the look that overtook Blaine's face as he sat up. It was a cross between surprise, lust and nerves.

"What?" Kurt asked in wonder.

"I-I just didn't think…that…you, ya know…wanted that…or something, with m-me."

Kurt nearly laughed, but realized it was not the moment to do so. Blaine was bearing his soul. "Blaine, you're **_hot_**. You're my boyfriend. You're sweet. You're amazing. How could I **_not_** want that with you? It's more of a question of how can I **_resist_** you?"

Blaine's breath hitched as he smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt. After a few minutes of sweet kisses, Kurt deepened the kiss, getting immediate access to Blaine's mouth with his tongue. He felt Blaine beginning to lay back and he followed him. Kurt turned and straddled Blaine again, this time without breaking the kiss. Kurt felt Blaine's hands on his back again and was shocked when they ventured beneath his shirt.

"Mm, Blaine. We didn't really think this through. We should have mo-moved inside." Kurt said as Blaine began working his neck with his mouth.

"No neighbors for acres. One of the perks of this house." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck.

Kurt was caught off guard by this. _'Going from bashful boy to exhibitionist within five minutes? Nice.'_

Kurt leaned his head to give Blaine better access to his neck. He moaned as Blaine sucked and bit at his pulse point, licking it to sooth the damage. Kurt felt his jeans getting even tighter as he got lost in the feeling of Blaine's mouth on his neck. He lowered his hips and ground them against Blaine's and moaned at the feeling of Blaine's hard cock grinding against his own through the rough material of his pants.

* * *

Blaine moaned loudly against Kurt's neck as Kurt ground into his hips a second time. He laid his head back onto the blanket and looked up at Kurt. He was in midst of opening his eyes and Blaine could already see how lust blown they were. He reached up and got hold of Kurt's neck, pulling him down so Kurt was laying flush on top of him. Kurt ground his hips again as they kissed. The sensation was amazing and Blaine cursed his stupid pants for being in the way.

Kurt broke the kiss and began kissing Blaine's neck again. Blaine felt Kurt's fingers go to the buttons on his shirt. Kurt lifted his head and peered into Blaine's eyes. Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt slowly made his way down as he undid the buttons of Blaine's shirt. He kissed the skin that was exposed with each opened button. Blaine felt his breathing getting slightly shallower as Kurt got lower and lower. When all of the buttons were done, Blaine lifted his shoulders to allow Kurt to remove the material. Blaine took hold of the bottom hem of Kurt's t-shirt and looked at up to meet Kurt's eyes. He nodded quickly. Blaine slid the shirt up; dragging his hands across Kurt's toned stomach as he did so. Once the shirt was off, Blaine laid back on the blanket and admired his boyfriend's muscles. He saw Kurt bite his lip as he admired Blaine from above.

Blaine watched as Kurt leaned down again to kiss him. It was passionate but not messy. Then Kurt lifted his lips slightly, their lips grazed against each other as he spoke in a husky tone. "Pants?"

Blaine's cock twitched at the simple word that escaped Kurt's mouth. He nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt Kurt smile as he kissed him once more on the lips. Blaine looked down to watch Kurt kiss his way down the expanse of Blaine's chest. Kurt paused for a moment and smiled before diving onto Blaine's right nipple, sucking it into a nub. Blaine moaned under the attention and his eyes shut in appreciation. After a few moments, Kurt transferred to the other nipple and showed it the same attention. Blaine moaned a little louder at the sensation.

As Kurt began to work his way down again, Blaine's breathing got shallower again. He opened his eyes and realized his glasses were fogged from the slight sweat mixed with the heat of his body; he quickly removed them and threw them over with his shirt. He looked down and watched in awe as Kurt scooted down to allow himself room to get his hands to Blaine's pants. Kurt looked up at Blaine under his eyelashes and smiled as he undid the button on Blaine's jeans. He leaned down again and took the zipper in his teeth and unzipped Blaine's pants. Blaine moaned in appreciation at the sight, along with the relief of the removal of the confining material.

"Ungh, **_Kurt_**" managed to escape Blaine's mouth once Kurt lowered his jeans, leaving only his boxer-briefs behind.

Kurt smiled and began kissing his way up Blaine's legs. Blaine felt him getting closer and closer to his crotch and let his head fall back again. Kurt surprised him by skipping his crotch entirely and made his way back up to Blaine's face. Blaine kissed him with passion. He moved his hands to the front of Kurt's pants and broke the kiss to look at Kurt.

"**_Please_**, Blaine." Kurt moaned out.

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt as he undid the button and zipper. Blaine was impressed at how flexible Kurt was as he bent his legs in weird positions to allow Blaine to remove his pants. Once Kurt's pants were removed they kissed for a few moments longer. Blaine realized it was his turn to make a move and he slowly brought his hand to the front of Kurt's briefs. He cupped Kurt through his briefs and Kurt moaned in appreciation. _'This is it. Go for it.'_

Blaine hooked his leg over Kurt's hip and rolled them over so Kurt was laying on his back on the blanket. He kissed Kurt once more before working his way down.

* * *

Kurt let his head fall back on the blanket as Blaine made his way down his abdomen. When he reached the waistband of Kurt's briefs, Kurt felt Blaine stop and lift his face from his body entirely. He looked down and saw Blaine staring at his crotch.

"Honey, we don't have-"

"N-no. I want to, just…one second."

Kurt smiled and laid back down. After a moment he felt Blaine's fingers hook on the band of his briefs and slowly lower them. The cool night air made Kurt shiver slightly but it also felt **_great_** against is overheated body.

Once his briefs were fully removed, Kurt felt Blaine mimic his movements from before, kissing his way up toward Kurt's crotch. Blaine, however, did not skip over Kurt's cock. Kurt felt his lips kiss their way up the side of his shaft all the way to the head. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine's mouth enveloped the head of his cock.

Blaine's tongue circled around the base of the head twice before he took more of Kurt in his mouth. The wet heat surrounding Kurt made him pant in need. It took all of his willpower not to buck up into Blaine's mouth. Blaine began bobbing his head, sucking, and with every down thrust taking more of Kurt in his mouth.

"**OH**, **_Blaine_**," Kurt moaned as Blaine continued to bob and suck on his cock.

Kurt felt Blaine press his tongue roughly on the vein on the underside of his cock at the same moment he chose to handle Kurt's testicles with the hand that wasn't occupied by holding down Kurt's hips. The pit of his stomach knotted and heated quickly at the feeling. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh, **_fuck_**, Blaine. I-I-I'm-" Kurt couldn't finish his thought, he brought his hand down to tug on Blaine's gelled hair.

Blaine lifted off two bobs later with a lewd pop and swiftly made his way up to kiss Kurt's lips as his hand took over where his mouth previously was. Two strokes later, Kurt screamed in bliss as he came in Blaine's hand.

When Kurt came to he saw Blaine sitting next to him, slowly licking his hand clean with his eyes closed and Kurt's oversensitive cock threatened to harden again at the sight. Kurt also noticed Blaine was still sporting a very hard cock through his boxer-briefs.

* * *

Blaine was shocked when he felt Kurt's hand slide from his knee up toward his cock. He looked down and saw Kurt smiling up at him.

"Lay back."

Blaine followed Kurt's request and felt Kurt immediately working his underpants off of his cock. He lifted his hips to allow them to come off easier. A moment later he felt Kurt's breath on his cock. His eyes snapped shut from just that feeling.

A second later he felt Kurt's tongue drag from base to tip of his cock, teasing his slit. Blaine moaned loudly. Blaine felt Kurt's hand fondling his balls as Kurt's mouth began to take Blaine's cock into its inviting heat. Blaine couldn't help as his hips involuntarily bucked up. He immediately felt Kurt's free arm pinning his hips onto the blanket again. Blaine was shocked when Kurt didn't stop lowering until Blaine felt the head of his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat. Blaine moaned loudly again as Kurt swallowed around him.

Kurt began sucking and bobbing, making sure to drag his tongue roughly on the vein beneath Blaine's cock. Blaine was embarrassed as only a few bobs in his stomach coiled and he tugged on Kurt's hair. Kurt however, didn't move. He picked up the pace and sucked harder.

"**_Kurt_**! **_Off_**! **_I'm goi-_**" Blaine moaned, "**_I-fuck_**! **_Kurt_**."

Upon realizing that Kurt wasn't intending to move, Blaine let himself go. He screamed as he came, shooting down Kurt's throat.

Lights danced in Blaine's vision and he felt Kurt still working him as he became too sensitive. He groaned and tapped Kurt's head. Kurt let go of Blaine's cock with a pop and looked up to smile at Blaine again.

Blaine opened his arms, inviting Kurt into his embrace. Kurt snuggled in and Blaine sighed in content.

"Mm, Kurt. That was…"

"Agreed." Kurt said sleepily.

The cool breeze reminded Blaine they were still outside of his home.

"Kurt, do you want to stay? We can move inside if you want." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Can we stay here? Fold the blanket over us?"

Blaine smiled and did as Kurt requested. "You should call your dad and let him know you're staying here."

He laughed as he heard Kurt groan. "Why are you so responsible?" Kurt said as he grabbed his pants from Blaine's other side.

"It's my job." Blaine replied.

Kurt stuck his tongue out as he dialed his phone. Blaine smiled as Kurt explained to his father that he was far too tired to drive and would be staying in Blaine's guest room for the evening.

Once Kurt hung up his phone, he settled his head back on Blaine's chest with his arm wrapped around Blaine's waist. Blaine traced a nonsensical pattern on Kurt's arm as he gazed at the stars above them. Kurt's breathing evened out and Blaine kissed his forehead.

_'Can we have this moment last forever? Don't give up on me, please.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor it's characters. Yeah boys! :) I hope it turned out alright for y'all. If not, that's okay, keep reading (and let me know if it worked or not so the next time our boys get some action I know what to fix! *****_subtle hint*_****). :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate the support! Thanks to everyone who favorited/ began following this story! YAY! :) And yay for double update! Enjoy! MUAH!**


	16. Chapter 16

The following week brought huge stress to Kurt's life. Every day he had to figure out who to convince his friends to slushie. Typically, it was a once a week ritual, but since they hadn't gotten Blaine yet, they amped it up to everyday. By the time Friday rolled around Kurt was nervous. He hadn't found anyone who would be a good excuse to go after and he was standing with his friends waiting for the football guys to come with the slushies.

"Today is the day!" Quinn proclaimed as the boys entered and handed out the slushies.

Kurt felt himself begin to sweat in anxiety. "N-no. Let's get, uh…" Kurt looked around frantically, "Aha! Wheelchair kid! He ran over my toes the other day. I-I swear." _'Poor Artie. I __**have**__ to protect Blaine though.'_

"**_No_** Kurt. We've put this off long enough; people will think we are letting him slide now. This is **_not_** okay. Unless you have a viable excuse as to why we shouldn't, then let's go." Quinn glared at him.

Kurt searched his mind frantically. _'There is one reason. One of many. Will it be good enough to save him?'_

"Didn't think so. Alright bitches! Let's go!" Santana chirped next to Quinn.

Kurt pulled out his phone hurriedly as he walked with his friends.

**_TO BLAINE: B! I couldn't stop them! They are coming for you. I'm doing it. I'm telling them. Are you okay with that? I CAN'T do this to you._**

**_ FROM BLAINE: Okay…are you sure you're okay with this?_**

**_ TO BLAINE: FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YES!_**

Kurt stuffed his phone back in his pocket as they rounded the corner to where Blaine's locker was located. He locked eyes with the boy and saw the small smile that was locked on his face. Kurt took a deep breath and sprinted ahead of the group to stand next to Blaine. He set his slushie down on the ground and put a hand on Blaine's arm, staring into Blaine's eyes. He saw the millimeter of a nod and smiled.

"-fuck do you think you're doing?" Quinn said and Kurt turned to glare at his friends as they approached the duo.

"You're **_not_** hurting him."

"Hummel, it's just a damn slushie. What are you talking about?" Azimio said somewhere in the pack.

"They sting, actually. Not that you'd noticed." Blaine snarked from beside Kurt.

Kurt turned and smiled at Blaine as he saw the boy adjust his glasses with wide eyes, apparently not anticipating his own outburst.

"Like I said. Leave him alone." Kurt said with more force.

He became distinctly aware that most of the student body had stopped to stare at them.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Tina asked from behind where the two boys were standing.

"Hummel, I swear to god if you don't move right now I will make sure you join this nerd in a nice ice bath." Santana said with narrowed eyes.

"You won't hurt him. You know how I know?" Kurt said with a full bitch-glare intact.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Quinn snorted.

Kurt looked over to Blaine and held out his hand. His heart warmed at the wide smile that took over Blaine's face as he took hold of Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers. The entire student body gasped and the mob in front of them seemed to lurch forward in anger. There was a whispered 'Blaine' from the Glee Club stationed behind them.

"We don't go after each other's boyfriends."

"Hey-"

"Or girlfriends." Kurt corrected.

Quinn's eyes narrowed in anger, "You've made a **_huge_** mistake Kurt. You won't like what's coming to you if you don't fix this."

"There's nothing to fix." Kurt said with his head held high.

There was a moment of silence as everyone glared at each other.

"**GIRLS**!" Quinn screamed and stalked off in the opposite direction of where Kurt and Blaine stood.

The mob dropped their slushies to the floor in defeat. Kurt watched as each of his friends glared at him and Blaine as they turned to follow Quinn.

* * *

Blaine was still in shock as the crowd around them burst into chatter as they dissipated. He watched the Cheerios and Jocks walk away before realizing he was still grasping tightly to Kurt's hand. He turned to look at his boyfriend and watched as he let out a shaky breath.

"**_Blaine_**? Is it true?" Blaine heard Sam say.

He turned to see the entire Glee Club staring at their joined hands with their mouths open.

"Yeah, but can you guys let me and Kurt talk for a minute? I'll see you guys at lunch?" Blaine said as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand.

They all grumbled but left them alone. Blaine focused his eyes back to Kurt. They stood there for a moment, just staring.

"Kur-"

"**JACOB BEN ISRAEL HERE ON THE SCENE OF THE INCIDENT**! **LET'S SEE WHAT THE NEWLY CONFIRMED LOVERS HAVE TO SAY**! **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO DO NOW THAT EVERYONE KNOWS YOU'RE TURNING YOUR BACK ON YOUR FRIENDS**? **CAN YOU GUYS BREAK YOUR SILENCE ON THOSE HUGE HICKEYS ON YOUR NECKS**?! **WHAT SONG WILL YOU SING ABOUT THIS, BLAINE**?" Jacob Ben Israel was hopping up and down while shoving his microphone in between the two boys, trying to catch anything and everything that might be said.

"Shut the fuck up, blogger kid." Kurt said in annoyance as he nodded toward the exit of the school to Blaine.

Blaine nodded and they walked out of the building, leaving a screaming Jacob Ben Israel behind.

Once outside, they perched on a dry patch of grass on the side of the school. Blaine scooted so his side was pressed against Kurt's.

"I should have brought my blanket. We could have done some cloud gazing."

Blaine caught Kurt's smile. _'That's a good sign. It's going to be okay.'_

"Are you okay that I did that?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Yeah, of course. I told you that whenever you were ready I'd be ready. Thank you for stopping them from getting me with those damn slushies."

"No problem." There were a couple moments of silence before Kurt spoke again, "Blaine?"

Blaine turned to meet Kurt's gaze. He smiled warmly when he saw the adoration in Kurt's eyes. "Yeah, Kurt?"

"We're going to be okay, right?"

"Of course, Kurt. Why do you ask?"

Kurt sighed, "I'm just worried that what just happened was the easy part of this whole thing. My friends aren't going to give up that easily. I know your friends aren't too pleased either."

Blaine nodded and bit his bottom lip. He felt his heart break as he saw a single tear streak down Kurt's cheek. "Hey, no. Everything will be fine. Come here."

Blaine held his arms out and sighed as Kurt leaned into his embrace. _'We will be okay, right? The pressure won't get to him, right? Please. I can't lose him.'_

They sat on their patch of earth through the entirety of first period. When the first bell rang for second period they entered the school again. Every pair of eyes they passed were glued to their joined hands. Kurt walked Blaine to his class and hugged him before walking away to his own class.

As Blaine entered the classroom he saw Mike and Artie whispering in the front row. He sighed and walked over to take his seat next to Mike. As he sat, their whispers stopped immediately.

"You know, if you're going to talk shit you might as well just do it to my face." Blaine said as he got out his textbook.

"We just don't understand. No one understands. How did this happen?" Artie asked.

"We-"

"Mr. Anderson, you're up first, solve the problem on the board." Mr. Smith said as the final bell rang, signaling for class to begin.

"I'll tell everyone at lunch." Blaine muttered as he stood to walk to the board.

* * *

Kurt walked into the cafeteria and was at a loss. His friends were seated in their normal spot in the opposite side of the cafeteria as where Blaine sat. He stood in the doorway for a few moments trying to figure out what to do. He met Blaine's gaze and saw the smile that spread across the boy's face. _'Why did I even have trouble deciding in the first place?'_

Kurt walked over to the Glee Club table and took a deep breath when he stopped next to where Blaine sat. He noticed that the cafeteria had gone silent. He looked around and caught each of his friends' glares. He also saw the bewildered expressions that were written on the faces of Blaine's friends as they stared at him. All except for Finn, who refused to meet Kurt's gaze.

"H-hi B, do you mind if I sit with you today?" Kurt asked quietly when he finally met Blaine's eyes again.

Blaine smiled widely and scooted further down the bench to allow for room for Kurt to sit. "Of course."

Kurt smiled when he saw a flash of relief in Blaine's eyes. He set his lunch bag on the table.

"**KURT HUMMEL**! **DON'T YOU DARE**!" Quinn screeched from across the room.

He didn't pay any attention to her, though; he sat down gingerly on the space that Blaine had created. The entire cafeteria seemed to burst at that little movement. Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand below the table. He took a deep breath and looked around the table at the still bewildered group surrounding him. He felt Blaine squeeze his fingers and took it as a signal to say something.

"Hi guys. I'm-"

"Yeah we know who you are." Kurt was startled by Tina's voice from across the table from him.

"Right. Um, well thanks for letting me sit here." Kurt said and turned to Blaine. _'Help me!'_

Blaine smiled, "How were your classes?"

"Fine. I had a pop quiz in-"

"Dude. You promised Mike and Artie that you would fill us in at lunch. Here we are. What's going on? Is this some joke?" Sam cut Kurt off while staring directly at Blaine.

Kurt's mouth snapped shut. _'Patience.'_ Blaine shook his head and sighed.

"No, Sam. This isn't some **_joke_**. We really got to know each other this summer and realized we had a lot in common and we really enjoyed each other's company. We just sort of began dating and here we are."

"But, why **_him_**?" Mercedes asked pointedly.

Kurt felt a pang in his chest. He knew they were justified in trying to protect Blaine, but it still hurt.

"Well, because he makes me happy. I know what he's done in the past wasn't very nice," Blaine shot Kurt an apologetic glance, he just smiled in response, "But he's a really great guy. Please just get to know him before you are rude to him. For me?"

"Blaine. Do you **_really_** think he has-"

"Drop it, Tina." Finn cut in and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Wha-"

"I said drop it. You guys didn't like me at first either. Give him a chance. Blaine's right, he's a good guy even though he doesn't always show it."

Kurt shot Finn a thankful smile. Finn just shrugged in return.

"So…" Artie started, obviously trying to find something to ask Kurt.

"What do you guys think of the new Bruno Mars song?" Kurt asked and felt Blaine squeeze his hand again.

He looked over and saw the wide smile that the boy wore as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand. _'Maybe this will work out after all.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Oh my goodness, they're public! :) What'd y'all think? Will Kurt fold under the pressure that his friends will surely put on him, or will he stay strong and follow his heart? And I miss JBI in canon so I ****_had_**** to throw him in here. :) I hope y'all enjoyed! Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/ followed so far! I really, really appreciate the support! MUAH!**


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt walked into cheer practice that afternoon to a group of agitated girls. He took a deep breath as he walked forward. He knew practice wasn't going to be pretty but also knew better than to skip.

"Hey girls!" He said as he approached the squad.

They all turned and eyed him in disgust. He rolled his eyes and glared back. _'I don't __**have**__ to be nice to you. Bitches.'_

"Hummel, you didn't seriously think we'd let you off easy, did you?" Santana said as she advanced on him, "We've been talking and we've decided that you have exactly one week to fix our…**_problem_**, or else you will no longer be invited on our squad."

Kurt felt his heart pounding in his chest and his knees begin to shake. _'Don't give in. Think of Blaine. He is worth it! Don't let them control you.' _Quinn stepped forward and began slowly circling Kurt.

"Think of how hard your boy toy has had it since the first day of high school. Now imagine three years' worth of slushies put into one year. Tsk tsk. Wouldn't want to deal with that. Not to mention being on the bottom of the heap. There's a lot of mud down there. I wouldn't want to deal with that mess." She said in a low, controlling voice.

Kurt held his head tall, but his mind was racing. "I-I don't need this. You guys don't even know Blaine. How can you hate him without knowing him?"

"Because he is a fucking **_nerd_**. He spends his summer doing schoolwork for fun! He's socially awkward. He dresses like a fucking grandpa. Not to mention the entire bottle of gel he puts in his hair every day. Don't even get me started on those damn glasses that he can't stop **_caressing_**." Quinn retorted in annoyance.

Kurt felt anger coursing through his body, but the threat of him losing his popularity was still out there so he knew better than to explode. "And those are reasons not to get to know him?" Kurt didn't even want to retort her awful statements. He knew she was wrong and that's what mattered.

"**_Obviously_**." Santana quipped, "Hell, before this summer you felt the exact same way, glitter face. Remember that? Again; you have one week. Make your choice before you bring any of us down the ladder with you."

Kurt walked over to his usual spot on the stretching mat and sat down. His mind was racing and his heart was beating fast. _'What do I do? I can't give up on Blaine, but I can't give this up. I should have never gotten involved with him. I knew I wasn't strong enough. I can be! I can stand up to them. Show them what's right.'_

* * *

Blaine was the last to leave the choir room after Glee Club because he wanted to practice his dance moves a little more for the assembly that Friday. He was especially nervous about it because he and Kurt were **_finally_** public. _'I can't let Kurt down.'_

As he walked out of the room and headed toward the front door of the school, he had the odd feeling that he was being watched. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He pulled out his phone to text Kurt as he pushed open the door. As he stepped over the threshold he bumped into something large.

"Oomph." Blaine grunted before looking up to see what had stopped his progress. His eyes widened in worry.

"Hey **_nerd_**."

Blaine was staring at about half of the football team standing in front of him. Karofsky was the one to speak.

"S-sorry I bumped into you." Blaine choked out.

"Don't mention it. We're here to talk to you about Hummel."

Blaine's heartbeat picked up in his chest, "W-what about him?"

Karofsky laughed without humor. "Here's the thing. You're bringing him down. You need to **_stay away_**. Got it?"

"W-why? If you guys are his f-friends shouldn't you let him be happy?"

"Happy?" Karofsky spat back at Blaine, "He won't be happy when he's stuck at the bottom with **_you_**. Trust me; you don't want to be the cause of his fall from the top. Not just for dealing with him either. **_We_** don't like losing one of our own."

Blaine gulped and lifted his head high, "Well I'm not breaking up with him. We're happy."

Blaine's insides ran cold as all of the boys standing before him smiled at once, nudging each other with their elbows.

"Shame you feel that way, **_nerd_**."

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning and was a little giddy. He and Blaine decided to ride to school together that morning when they had texted the night before. He was still a little nervous because of his friends' threats, but knew everything would be alright once he got to hug Blaine.

**XXXX**

An hour later, Kurt sat at his kitchen table sipping coffee while awaiting Blaine's arrival. There was a soft knock at the door; Kurt rushed to put his coffee cup in the dishwasher and grab is bag. He couldn't control his smile as he opened his front door. His smile immediately fell and he gasped as he looked at his boyfriend.

Blaine sniffled and opened his arms for a hug. Kurt hugged him tightly. When they pulled apart Kurt studied Blaine. He had a large bruise on the right side of his jaw. His bottom lip was split. His left cheekbone had a bruise and a small cut. His chin was quivering slightly as he tried to hold back tears.

Kurt lightly brushed his thumb over the bruise on Blaine's jaw. He felt his own tears welling up in his eyes. _'I received verbal threats, he gets physically attacked. What the fuck?'_

"Blaine, sweetie, who did this to you?" Blaine shook his head, "Babe. Please tell me." Another head shake, _'Maybe it wasn't my friends after all?', "_Was it your dad again?"

Blaine took a shuddering breath and shook his head again, "The football team. Not all of them. Most of them. They aren't too happy that I'm…bringing you down." A single tear slid down Blaine's cheek and he removed his glasses to wipe it away quickly.

Kurt's tears spilled over as well. "Blaine. Don't believe them. You **_aren't_** bringing me down. You make me **_happy_**. I'm so, **_so_** sorry they did this to you. They're assholes."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah they are. Don't apologize for them; you had nothing to do with this. Plus I got a good hit on Karofsky before they pinned my arms down, so I call it even. How are things going with the squad?"

Kurt frowned, "Not good. Come Monday I will no longer be a Cheerio."

Blaine looked up quickly with furrowed brows, "What are you talking about?"

Kurt shrugged, "They gave me a week to break up with you or else I'm off the squad."

Blaine groaned, "**_Kurt_** yo-"

"Nope. I don't want to hear it. I'll be okay. It'll be an adjustment, but it will be okay." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

Blaine pulled back after a few sweet kisses and smiled up to Kurt. "We should go. We're going to be late."

* * *

At lunch, Blaine sat with his head down. His friends kept throwing him sympathetic glances and he couldn't handle it anymore. He was so engrossed in looking at his sandwich that he missed Kurt's entrance to the cafeteria. He felt Mike nudge him, when he looked up Mike jutted his chin toward the Cheerio and Jock table. Blaine turned to see what he was staring at.

Kurt was standing over them and appeared to be talking sternly. His arms were flailing and his face was red in anger. Blaine's eyes widened as he watched his boyfriend yell at his friends. Suddenly, Kurt stopped in what appeared to be mid word because his mouth was still open and his arm was mid flail. Blaine looked around the group and saw Quinn talking with a look of calm aggression on her face. He watched as Kurt slowly shut his mouth and said something in a much calmer manner. They continued their conversation for a few minutes before Kurt turned and headed toward Blaine with his shoulders slumped. _'What did Quinn say?'_

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said when Kurt was close enough to hear.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine, earning another gasp from the student body. Kurt rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"B, I don't know why things have to be so **_difficult_**." Kurt said into his hands.

Blaine felt his heart sink. _'I'm losing him.'_ "Fuck them. Let them think what they want. We're happy right?"

Blaine forced a smile as Kurt turned his head to peek an eye out from behind his hands. He saw more stress and tears in the one eye than he had seen in both eyes combined since he knew Kurt.

"Yeah, we are." Kurt replied.

**XXXX**

On Sunday afternoon, Blaine and Kurt were sitting on Sam's couch watching Sam and Finn battle on a video game. The girls were in the background discussing some new actor that they all had a crush on. Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed distracted and on edge.

"Hey, we can go if you want. They just wanted to try to get to know you. I know it's awkward." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt jumped a little and looked up to Blaine with sad, anxious eyes. "No, no honey. It's okay. I think it's nice of them to try to get to know me."

_'Well then, what's wrong?'_

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked as he held Kurt's gaze.

A sad smile snaked onto Kurt's face, "Yeah. I'm just thinking. Don't worry."

Blaine studied Kurt for a moment longer before nodding and turning back to watch the video game. He felt Kurt snuggle in closer and for some reason he felt his heart ache. He couldn't place it, but something was definitely off.

**XXXX**

When Blaine walked Kurt to his front door he noticed Kurt's eyes were still dull. He hugged Kurt tightly, as though to share all of his passion in the single hug. He pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes, but kept his arms around his waist. It had dawned on him in the car that the next day was Kurt's cut off set by his friends. When he had brought it up, Kurt had insisted he was going to be fine.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded unconvincingly, "Everything's great. Are we still riding to school together tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded and tilted his head to kiss Kurt deeply. _'Please don't be the last time I get to do this.'_

"I can't wait to see you strut your amazing fashion down the hallway tomorrow." Blaine said in hopes of earning a laugh; he received a grimace that was probably meant to be a smile in return. "Okay, I'll be here in the morning to get you. Do you want me here a little early and we can take a special trip to the Lima Bean on our way to school?"

"Yeah, sounds good, B. I'll see you in the morning."

They kissed one more time and Blaine walked back to his car quickly to try and conceal the tears that had begun to slide down his cheeks. _'Please be okay Kurt. Please don't give up on us.'_

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt was weighing his clothing options for the next day. He wanted to look perfect on his first day at school in street clothes since the second week of freshman year. He knew they would be ruined by his friends, but wanted to stand tall anyway. He was debating between two shirts when his phone rang on his nightstand. He walked over and picked it up, expecting it to be Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hummel."

Kurt sighed, "Hi Santana. What's up?"

"I'm here too."

"Hi Quinn."

"We just wanted to remind you that tomorrow you need to make your decision. Either you come to school in uniform or in your own clothes."

"Yes, I know the drill." Kurt said with as much annoyance as he could muster, trying to send them a point.

"You know, Hummel, I'd **_really_** hate to bring this up but tomorrow is a double slushie run. Either they all go to you, or they all go to that **_nerd_** of yours. Your choice."

"I'd hate to see you drown. Purple wouldn't be good for your skin either. That's only the start for you. If you choose him you will **_always_** be reminded of the choice you made. The fall from the top is a long one and there is cement waiting when you land. Remember that when you are setting out your outfit tonight."

Kurt took a deep breath. His mind had begun to race again and his knees were feeling weak upon hearing those words. He sat on his bed and put his forehead in his hand while resting his elbow on his knee.

"Just think of how guilty that stupid hobbit is going to feel when he spends the year slushie free while you are getting a double dose. He'll end up breaking up with you out of guilt and you will still be at the bottom."

Kurt felt his head spinning. "B-Blaine would never do that. We are happy. We are there for each other through thick and thin."

"Sure you are, it's only been, what? A month? Two? You don't know how he'll react under pressure yet. He'll crack. Think about how much **_we_** have gone through together, then tell me you want to give this all up. **_We_** have always been there for each other; **_Blaine_** has just come into the picture. You're better than him Kurt. **_You_** are a star." Quinn said with an air of certainty that he couldn't steer away from.

"Y-you think so?"

"Oh yeah, Hummel. A huge star. Have fun primping for your slushie facial tomorrow."

The line went dead and Kurt took a steadying breath. He looked to his floor. _'Blaine makes me happy though. He believes in me, in us. He would never give up on us, right? We will be okay. We have to be. I can't let him feel guilty though. I don't want him to feel trapped just because I gave up my seat at the top. He's so perfect though. He calms me. He makes me see the good things in life. When he smiles it lights up my day. That'll never fade, right?'_

Kurt nodded at the floor, stood and walked back to his closet, staring at the clothes in front of him. He took a deep breath as he made his final decisions for his outfit for the morning. He laid the elegant outfit carefully on his desk chair so as not to wrinkle it before going to his vanity to start his evening moisturizing routine.

_'Fresh start tomorrow. I can do this.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed this one as well. Special thank you to those who favorited/began following this story since the last update. Welcome! :) MUAH!**


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine walked up the stairs to knock on Kurt's front door. He felt happy as he lifted his hand to knock because he knew this was the first day of the rest of their lives. They didn't have to hide or worry about what people thought any longer. Sure, things would be difficult for Kurt as he adjusted to not being on top of the social ladder any longer, but Blaine knew they'd make it through. _'Here we go!'_

Blaine knocked and took a step back to allow Kurt some breathing room. The door inched open to reveal Kurt looking with gloomy eyes at Blaine. Blaine's heart sunk into his stomach and his immediately smile fell from his face.

"K-Kurt? What's going on?"

Kurt wiped away a stray tear from his face. Blaine held his own tears at bay as he looked down Kurt's lean body. It was covered in his Cheerio uniform.

"Blaine, I'm so, **_so_** sorry." Kurt looked to his feet.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment. He had to blink really hard twice to make sure he was seeing things properly.

"**_Why_**? What didn't I do? I swear I can fix it. I know it's going to be hard, but we can do it. We'll have each other. You can lean on me for support. I won't get upset or angry or anything. I'll be there for you. I **_promise_**." Kurt stayed silent, still looking at his feet, "Kurt?"

"I'm sorry Blaine. I thought I was ready, I really did. I just can't handle it. I don't want to break up with you because I really care about you. You make me happy. I just **_can't_** be beat on by my friends. I just-" Blaine began to laugh without humor, causing Kurt to end his sentence and stare at Blaine.

"Your **_friends_**? Are you **_serious_**? Kurt…**_friends_** don't guilt each other into sticking by their side. They don't **_threaten_** each other. They aren't scared that they are going to be attacked by those **_friends_**." Blaine shook his head as he adjusted his glasses. "Kurt. You deserve to have friends who care about **_you_**, not their reputation."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest as more tears fell. "B, these are the only friends I've ever had. Besides you, of course."

"That's when you make new ones. I'm sure my friends would love to take you in. As a bonus, they will fall in love with your voice." Blaine stopped as he saw Kurt shake his head, "What?"

"That still won't solve the issue."

Realization dawned on Blaine at that moment. "It truly is about your reputation, isn't it? Tell me something. If you were given the opportunity to be with me, but your **_friends_** would leave you alone, the only difference being not being on the cheer squad and losing your popularity, what would you do?"

"Blaine, it's not that simple."

"Yes it is. If you weren't going to be attacked by your friends, what would you choose?"

Kurt met Blaine's gaze, more tears spilling down his cheeks. "That would nev-"

"Imagine a perfect world where it **_would_** happen. What would you choose?" Blaine felt his tears spill over, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed his answer.

"Blaine, I would choose you. No questions."

"Then why won't you choose me now? My friends and I will do everything in our power to protect you."

"Look how far that got **_you_** up until now." Kurt snapped suddenly. Just as the words came out he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Blaine nodded his head and adjusted his glasses as more tears slid down his cheeks. "You're right."

"Blaine, I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that…I just...I'm…I really care about you a-and I shouldn't have said that."

"I know you care. You know how I know that?" Kurt shook his head, "Because when we are under pressure we snap at the ones we care about because we know they will still be there for us. Think about that when you're walking with your **_friends_** today, would they forgive you for snapping at them? I forgive you, Kurt. For everything. I-I," Blaine took a steadying breath as his heart ached harder; "I hope this is the right decision for you. For the record, I really care about you too. Just knowing you still care will be enough. Enjoy your senior year."

"**_Blaine_**." Blaine heard Kurt say behind him as he descended the porch steps. He continued to his car and drove straight to school.

* * *

Kurt managed to make it to school with five minutes to spare before the first bell. He spotted his friends standing around the front door, each of whom double fisted slushies. He put on a brave smile and walked over to them.

"Good choice, Hummel. You ready?" Santana asked, holding out one of her cups to him.

_'__No._' He took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go."

There were hushed whispers that followed the mob, led by Quinn and Kurt, as they headed directly for Blaine's locker. Upon rounding the final corner, Kurt made eye contact with Blaine and saw the pain in the boy's eyes. _'__I did that. I'm doing that. I knew he deserved better. This is for the best.'_

"Hey **_nerd_**, it's about time we get to put you back in your rightful place." Quinn said before flicking both of her cups forward, hitting Blaine straight in the face.

Everyone else followed her lead; Kurt was the last one standing with his full cup in his hand. _'__I can't do it. I can't.'_

"Kurt?" Quinn asked pointedly next to him.

He looked over and met her eyes. If looks could kill, he'd have been six feet under. He looked back to Blaine and saw he was still standing tall, locking eyes with Kurt. Kurt saw the tears that slid down Blaine's cheeks, leaving a trail in the red tint that painted his face.

_'__Block it out. Get in the right mindset. Just do it.'_

With a flick of his wrist, Kurt burnt the last ties he had to Blaine. He watched as Blaine's shoulders caved down after Kurt's actions. Guilt pulled at Kurt's heart as he was quickly pulled away by Quinn and Santana. Kurt frowned as he heard Brittany shout her goodbye to Blaine. _'__Why can she be friends with him and I can't?'_

**XXXX**

The rest of the school day was extremely rough for Kurt.

At lunch, he walked past the Glee Club table to sit with his own friends. As he passed, he heard their angry whispers and felt their glares on the back of his head. Kurt sighed as he sat down between Karofsky and Brittany. He looked over to the Glee Club table and caught Finn's eye. Kurt felt his heart pang as he saw the disappointment and anger that riddled Finn's expression. He allowed his eyes to fall on Blaine. He had his gaze cast down at his salad and he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Kurt felt his own tears in his eyes but sucked them back because he knew he had no room to be upset. _'__I've done this. It's my fault he is upset. I have to live with my guilt.'_

**XXXX**

When his academic day finished, Kurt seriously contemplated skipping cheer practice but eventually decided against it. Upon his arrival, the rest of the squad began to clap enthusiastically. Kurt felt his stomach clench.

"Welcome back Hummel. We've missed you."

* * *

Blaine couldn't control his tears as he spoke, "I just th-thought everything was g-going to be okay."

"I know squirt. Is it too soon for me to say I told you so?" Cooper said on the other side of the call.

Blaine cried harder. "I sh-should have listened. I should have protected myself. It sounds stupid now but I honestly didn't think he would fold under the pressure. I-I should have known yesterday when he was so off. Hell, I should have known all last week. I'm so **_stupid_**."

"**HEY**! **THE BLAINE ANDERSON I KNOW WOULDN'T JUST GIVE UP**, **HE'D FIGHT FOR THE RIGHT TO LOVE AND BE LOVED BY THE MAN OF HIS DREAMS**!" Cooper shouted (and probably pointed). "**AND**…**NO BROTHER OF MINE IS STUPID**! **ESPECIALLY NOT ONE WHO STUDIES FOR FUN**!"

"Coop stop yelling, please. Look, I may be book smart, but socially I'm inept. I **_have_** to give up. There's nothing I can do."

"Sorry. I was feeling serious. Well, maybe you should just get out there-"

"No Coop. He still cares about me too. Maybe som-"

"Blaine, **_shut up_**. If he cared half as much as you do, you guys would be together right now."

This made Blaine cry harder. _'__How did this happen? Why did he give up on us so easily?'_

"Blainey? You still there?"

"Y-yeah Coop." Blaine sniffled, "I'm going to go, though. T-thanks for listening."

"Hey. You need anything just call, okay?"

"Y-yeah."

When Blaine hung up his phone he slipped beneath his covers without even showering or removing his gel. He pulled the blanket over his head and cried himself to sleep.

**XXXX**

When morning came, Blaine seriously considered skipping his classes, but eventually decided against it.

When he walked into school, he was immediately greeted with a slushie attack. He hadn't even made it to his locker. He trudged to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. The tears fell fast and hard, but he knew he could blame it on the food coloring so didn't really care.

Ten minutes later, Blaine finally had cleaned up enough to go to class. As he walked toward his math class he spotted Kurt walking toward him. He kept his head down and adjusted his glasses. He felt his heart pang in his chest as they drew nearer to each other.

He heard Kurt's feet stop when he was only a step away from him. _'__Stop. Talk to him. Make things right.'_

Blaine kept walking and cursed himself as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"**_Blaine_**." He heard from behind him, he just shook his head and kept walking.

When Blaine reached the door to his classroom he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _'__I can do this.'_ He reached out, wrenched the door open and stepped inside.

* * *

Kurt stared at the empty hallway where Blaine had just been. His tears slid silently down his cheeks. _'__How could I do this to myself? How could I do this to Blaine?'_

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and frowned.

_** FROM QUINN: You miss another nerd slushie and you will receive one. I thought you were back. Maybe I was wrong…**_

_** TO QUINN: Sorry, had to drop Finn off at dad's garage to get his car. Relax. I'm back.**_

Kurt knew he didn't want to participate, but also knew he had to. He had already made up his mind, no going back.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Uh oh...the pressure got the best of Kurt. Poor Blaine and his sadness. I want to hug the both of them, anyone else? Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Also, welcome on board to everyone who followed/favorited since last chapter! Y'all's support warms my heart! MUAH!**


	19. Chapter 19

Two months passed and the boys never made amends. Looks of longing were sent to each other. Looks of guilt were sent from Kurt. Looks of pain were sent from Blaine. Both of them knew they belonged together, but also knew the risk that came with being together. Blaine thought Kurt wouldn't be ready for the necessary changes in order to be together anytime soon. Kurt thought he'd never gain Blaine's forgiveness. Blaine thought he would never get an opportunity to be with Kurt again. Kurt thought Blaine would never consider being with him again. It was a vicious cycle.

* * *

On Thanksgiving evening, Blaine was setting the dish of mashed potatoes on the dining room table when he heard the doorbell ring. His brows furrowed in confusion. It was the first time in a long time that his parents, brother and he would be sitting down to a meal together. _'__Who else would it be?'_

"Don't worry, squirt, I'll get it." Cooper said through a yawn; he was tired after his flight in from LA.

Blaine nodded his acknowledgement before retreating into the kitchen to get the platter of turkey. Upon setting the turkey down, he heard Cooper yelling at someone but couldn't make out any words. _'__You and your damn serious yelling.'_

"**COOP**! **DON'T YELL AT STRANGERS, THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR TRAIN OF THINKING**!" Blaine hollered in hopes of saving whoever was at the door.

All of the sudden, Cooper came bursting through the dining room door with a look of rage on his face.

"There is an **_asshole_** at the door for you."

"Asshole?" Blaine asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah. **ASSHOLE**!" Cooper said while pointing his finger in the direction of the front door.

Blaine shook his head and made his way to the entryway. As he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw. Kurt was standing just inside the door with tears streaking down his cheeks and was looking toward the floor. Blaine felt a pang in his chest as he adjusted his glasses. _'__What's wrong? Please don't cry. Let me fix it.'_

"K-Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and quickly wiped at his eyes. "Hi Blaine. I, uh, wanted to talk with you, if that's okay?"

_'__Protect yourself. Remember what happened last time.'_

"O-okay. Let's go to my room."

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine turned on his heel and walked the familiar path to his bedroom. Kurt followed closely the entire way, avoiding Cooper's angry glare as they passed him in the hallway. Once they reached Blaine's room, they sat on opposite ends of the couch that resided in his room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked without preamble.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked into Blaine's eyes. Even hidden behind his glasses, Kurt could see the pain embedded in those lovely eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you…to apologize. I **_never_** should have given up on us. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. You make me happy. You light up my day. Even when we pass in the hall I still feel a little warmer knowing you are near me. I know I have absolutely no right asking for you to forgive me. I was wrong. I should have trusted you, trusted **_us_**. I just didn't know that I'd be worse off in my comfort zone **_without_** you, than out of my comfort zone **_with_** you. I'm so sorry, B." Kurt's vision was blurry as tears continuously streamed out of his eyes. He saw Blaine wipe away a few tears as well.

"K-Kurt. I-I…I don't know what to say." Blaine said and Kurt felt his heart drop. "I have been so **_hurt_** for the past two months. I mean, you just went right back to your old ways without issues. I trusted you and you let me down. I-I appreciate your apology, I really do, but…what do you **_really_** want? I mean, you came over on a **_holiday_** to tell me you're **_sorry_**? I'm guessing there's more."

Kurt nodded. _'__You. I want you.'_ "Blaine, it has been **_so_** hard for me to be in my old ways. It hurts my heart every time a slushie hits you. Just not being able to talk to you hurts. I really want to try being friends again. I don't care what others think. I'm too miserable without you. I will do **_anything_** to be with you. **_Anything_**."

Kurt felt his hands trembling and his heartbeat pick up speed as he thought about what would happen if his friends found out. _'__Fuck them. I want Blaine.'_

"How will I know you won't give up hope again?" Blaine asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"**_I_** know I won't. I don't care anymore. I just know I need to be with you."

Blaine shook his head slowly and Kurt felt his heart ache even more.

"Kurt. I d-don't think I can be okay with this right now. I need time to think." Blaine replied quietly.

More tears fell from Kurt's eyes, he nodded and sniffled. "Yeah. Take your time. Just know that I'll be ready when you are."

Kurt watched Blaine nod one more time before standing up. Kurt followed suit and looked deep into Blaine's eyes, hoping to get his message across. _'__Let me back in. I promise I won't let you down.'_

* * *

Once Kurt left, Blaine slowly walked into the dining room to see his family nearly done with their dinner. He sighed and sat down at his place, carefully avoiding eye contact with his parents.

"What took so long Blainey? It doesn't take that long to tell someone to go fuck themselves." Cooper said bluntly and Blaine frowned as he dished himself some potatoes.

"I let him talk. I have better manners than to tell someone to fuck off without hearing what they have to say."

"Boys, **_language_**." Mrs. Anderson said and both Cooper and Blaine rolled their eyes.

"So once he talked you told him to…**_leave_**? Like for good?" Cooper asked pointedly.

"I told him I'd need time to think."

"**_Blainey._**"

"**_Cooper_**." Blaine retorted angrily, "It's my life."

"I'm just looking out for my baby brother."

"Whatever."

"Who was that? Some **_friend_** of yours?" Mr. Anderson said in a disapproving tone while glaring at Blaine.

Blaine took a calming breath, _'__Patience. He's __**trying**__ to get you worked up. Don't give in. You know what happens when you stand up for yourself.'_ "Yeah. You could say that."

"Well, good thing he is gone then. We don't need any extra **_guests_** like **_you_** in our home."

"Come on, Dad, don't be a jackass. Blaine's your son. He's not a **_guest_**." Cooper spoke up through his mouthful of food.

"**YOU KNOW I DON'T APPROVE OF HIS ****_LYFESTYLE CHOICES_**** COOPER**! **DON'T TRY AND TAKE HIS SIDE**!" Mr. Anderson yelled at Cooper, causing Cooper to stand and shove his finger in his father's face.

"**HEY**!**NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY BABY BROTHER THAT WAY**!"

"Coop, **_stop_**." Blaine said through clenched teeth.

"**NO BLAINE**! **HE'S BEING AN ASSHOLE**!"

"**ENOUGH**!" Mrs. Anderson yelled, causing everyone to stop and look to her, "**_Now_**. I have made this meal and you **_will_** sit and enjoy it. Enough of this talk. I'm sick of wasting our time talking about **_his_** failures." She inclined her head towards Blaine, "Eat."

Blaine slammed his fork on his plate and retreated to his room. _'__They'll be gone tomorrow. It'll be okay.'_

**XXXX**

A couple of hours later, there was a loud knock on Blaine's door. He didn't call out, knowing all too well that Cooper would enter no matter what he said.

"Squirt. Please tell me you were kidding when you said you'd think over what Kurt had to say. You deserve so much bet-"

"I love him." Blaine sighed as more tears spilled down his cheeks, "It's **_stupid_** considering everything we've gone through, but… I can't stop how I feel."

"**_Blainey_**." Cooper put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I can't stop you from this, but **_seriously_** think about **_everything_** he has done to you and decide what is truly best for **_you_**."

Blaine nodded his head before turning away from his brother. _'__Why do things have to be so complicated?'_

* * *

On Sunday night, Kurt heard a faint knock at the door as he was putting the dishes from dinner in the dishwasher. He wasn't entirely sure he had actually heard the noise, but decided to check anyway. When he opened the door he smiled widely. Blaine stood in front of him, shifting slightly in his spot and adjusting his glasses.

"Hey, B. Come on in." Kurt said as he stepped aside.

"Kurt! Who's at the door?" Burt asked from the living room.

"It's Blaine, dad. We need to talk for a while. We'll be down in my room."

"Hi Blaine!" Burt said, enthusiastically waving from the couch.

"H-hi Burt." Blaine said quietly, barely making eye contact with the man.

"No funny business, boys." Burt said with a pointed look and a smile.

"Don't worry, dad. We're just talking." Kurt said hurriedly as he pulled Blaine toward the door to his room.

Once they had settled so they were seated, facing each other, on Kurt's bed, Kurt smiled again and waited for Blaine to speak. _'__Oh, thank god. Maybe he hasn't given up after all.'_

After several minutes, Blaine finally spoke, "Kurt. I want to be **_really_** clear about some things before I finalize any decision I need to make." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt. Kurt felt his heart pound as he nodded his acknowledgement. "Okay. I g-guess we should start with our social issues. Are you sure you want to do this? Your friends will **_not_** be happy. Last time they got in your head, I don't want to bring you down and I don't want to hide."

Kurt nodded, "I'm sure. I made a **_huge_** mistake last time. I know that. I'm ready. I don't want to hide either."

Blaine seemed to mull over Kurt's words for a moment. "What about the slushie ritual?"

Kurt sighed, "I can't promise I can stop **_them_** from doing anything. I will try really hard, but I can't guarantee anything. I **_can_** guarantee that **_I_** will not be participating. I can't do it anymore."

"What about if they threaten or **_actually_** kick you off the squad?"

Kurt tensed but felt confident nonetheless, "Let them. The squad is only good for avoiding slushies. They don't make me happy. Like I told you over the summer, I'm in it for the friends and popularity."

"And you'd be willing to give it all up for me?" Blaine's brows furrowed at this question as though he really didn't believe Kurt would ever consider it.

"Yeah. In a heartbeat." Kurt answered sincerely.

* * *

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw only sincerity and adoration in his bright blue eyes. He adjusted his glasses. _'__Okay, now for the hard one. Breathe. Be okay with his answer. Breathe.'_

"W-what **_exactly_** are you looking for? Friendship? Dating? What?"

He watched as a slow smile spread over Kurt's face. "Well, I think we ought to start slow. Hang out again. Get back into a comfortable spot with each other. If we are still compatible, then we can talk about dating again. I'd really like to just hop back into dating you, but I know it'll be better in the long run if we start slow."

Blaine felt his heart leap. _'__He still wants to date me?'_ "O-okay."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Okay. Let's do this."

Blaine laughed as Kurt leapt across the mattress to hug him. Blaine's laughter died as soon as Kurt's arms made their way around his neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the tears beginning to run down his cheeks as he rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back comfortingly.

_'__Everything is going to be okay.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited since last chapter! Welcome! Special thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate the support I hope everyone is enjoying the story! MUAH!**


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Blaine stood by his locker and was loading his books when he saw the crowds part. He took a deep breath. _'Moment of truth.' _

Blaine watched as the mob made their way closer and realized that one of the Cheerios had their back to him. He smiled at the back of Kurt's head. He saw Kurt's arms flailing in desperation. _'__At least he's trying.'_

When the mob got close enough to finish their attack, they stopped. Blaine felt his muscles tighten in anticipation; he was also confused as to why the attack hadn't happened yet. Until Quinn spoke.

"Kurt. Stop **_fucking_** talking. We talked about this before. What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you **_dare_** hit him with those. Blaine is my **_friend_**."

Quinn laughed sarcastically, "**_Friend_**? What kind of friend slushies and ignores their friends?"

"I'm not hiding behind the ugly veil of corn syrup anymore. Blaine is my friend and I'm staying by his side."

Blaine adjusted his glasses and watched with wide eyes as Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to be very lenient this time, Kurt. You have two days. You know what happens if you don't fix this." She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"I can give you your answer now."

Blaine turned and gaped at Kurt. His heart picked up speed as Kurt turned slightly to wink at him. Quinn turned around slowly and by the time she was facing them again, Blaine was seriously concerned for Kurt's safety. She looked like she could kill him in that moment.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure?" Quinn said, holding the cup in her hand up as a warning.

Blaine watched in awe as Kurt squared his shoulders and held his head high. "I'm sure. Blaine is my friend and I'm not ashamed. He is a better friend to me than **_any_** of you have ever been."

Blaine's jaw dropped. _'__Kurt's a dead man. He should know better than this.'_

Quinn nodded her head slowly. "Alright. Have it your way." She said before tossing the contents of her cup directly onto Kurt's face.

Blaine watched in silence as each of Kurt's former friends unloaded their cups forcefully at him. Kurt sputtered between each hit. Blaine cringed because he knew how badly the corn syrup stung during the first few times it entered his eye sockets.

"You better not wear that uniform ever again. You don't belong with us anymore. You've made your choice." Quinn said coldly before stalking away.

Blaine rushed to Kurt's side and handed him his towel. He saw the tears running down Kurt's face and felt his heart drop.

"C-can you take me home p-please?" Kurt whispered to Blaine through his shivers.

Blaine nodded his head and grabbed Kurt's hand. His heart panged at how amazing it felt to hold Kurt's hand again as he led him from the school.

* * *

Kurt spent a half hour in his shower trying to get the slushie from his eyes. The sting didn't go away. _'__Poor Blaine. He deals with this all the time because of me. I don't know how he did it.'_

Kurt finally gave up when his water started getting cold. He got out and toweled himself off. He entered his bedroom with the towel around his waist and jumped with a yelp.

"Blaine…could…uh, could you give me a minute?" Kurt said as he saw Blaine's eyes rake his naked chest.

They both blushed fiercely as Blaine ran from the room. Kurt smiled slightly as he picked out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to wear. When he entered the living room, he chuckled lightly. Blaine was seated on the couch with his face buried in his hands, his blush still visible.

"B, do you want some coffee?" Kurt asked, still chuckling.

Blaine looked up and put his glasses back on. "Yeah. That sounds great, thanks. S-sorry ab-"

"Don't mention it. Let's make some coffee."

**XXXX**

That night, Kurt sat on his bed trying to do the homework that Finn had brought home for him when he heard his bedroom door open. He looked up to see his father coming down the stairs.

"Kiddo? You okay? Finn said you were sick."

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." Kurt replied unconvincingly.

Burt reached the bottom of the steps and looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "Alright, spill. What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, "It's nothing dad. I just wasn't feeling well today so I came home."

"Uh huh, where's your car?"

_'__Damn it.'_ "At school. Blaine drove me home."

Burt sighed and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Kurt's desk chair and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Kurt, is that what you're wearing to school tomorrow?"

Kurt felt his breathing become shallower in nerves, "Y-yeah? I wanted to wear something I like. Something that shows off my true style."

Burt sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and eyed his son in suspicion. "What about that uniform of yours?"

Kurt's heart panged, "I'm not on the squad anymore."

Burt's eyes widened, "What? Why not? You love that squad."

Kurt nodded, "I love Blaine more."

Burt's mouth fell open slightly and he nodded his head in understanding. He tapped Kurt's knee in comfort. "Are you okay with this? Will you be okay without your friends?"

Kurt nodded, "I have Blaine. That's what matters."

Burt smiled a little, "Okay. Well. I've got to tell ya, Kurt, I'm awfully proud of you. You're standing up for what you want. I've been waiting for this for a while."

Kurt felt tears filling his eyes and nodded his head. "Thanks dad."

**XXXX**

The following two weeks were extremely hard for Kurt. He was slushied every day and though he had Blaine, he still felt lonely. Lunchtime was the worst because Blaine and his friends had rehearsals for Glee Club during lunch to get ready for an upcoming competition. Kurt always ended up sitting in the library pretending to study and squashing his feelings.

After school was the best time of day for Kurt. He and Blaine went to get coffee between school and Glee Club every day. On the occasional night, they'd go get dinner and talk about their days. Kurt was surprised at how easily they had fallen back into the swing of things. He was extremely comfortable with Blaine and had to hold himself back a lot so as not to reach across the table and hold his hand or kiss him before heading home.

* * *

Blaine felt like he was about to burst. He wanted nothing more than to hold Kurt's hand and kiss him good night. Occasionally he felt like Kurt wanted it too, but didn't want to push it. Finally, one night he couldn't take it anymore. They had just finished dinner and were in midst of their nightly goodnight hug when Blaine made the decision to try for a goodnight kiss. When he felt Kurt begin to pull back he kept his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist but leaned back as well. He met Kurt's eyes and saw the small smile on his lips. Blaine leaned forward a half an inch and paused. He saw Kurt nod and closed the distance. _'__Finally.'_

When their lips met, Blaine swore he felt fireworks going off around him. The kiss was brief and when they separated, Blaine saw Kurt's eyes glowing and his smile wider than it had been in weeks, if not months. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt one more time.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine breathed.

"Goodnight, B."

**XXXX**

Blaine felt elated as he pulled into Kurt's driveway the following morning. They had discussed their situation the night before once they had returned to their homes. They decided that the previous two weeks could be considered their 'dating' period and skipped right into being exclusive. When Kurt opened the door, Blaine felt his heart swell. They shared a brief kiss before heading to the car to go to school.

**XXXX**

That evening as they laid on a blanket in Blaine's backyard, Blaine felt Kurt sigh against his neck. He looked down and smiled at Kurt before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"What are you doing this weekend? Do you want to do something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. We have our competition for Glee, but other than that I'm free. So we can hang out Saturday after the competition if you want?"

Kurt nodded, "Can I come?"

Blaine's brows furrowed, "Come? Come where?"

Kurt chuckled lightly, "To your competition. Can I come?"

Blaine adjusted his glasses and tried to hide his shock. Kurt had **_never_** been to anything related to Glee before.

"Of course. That would actually be really nice of you. I'd like that a lot." Blaine said as a smile spread across his face.

* * *

On Saturday, Kurt woke up early to get ready to watch Blaine sing in the competition. When he walked upstairs dressed in one of his favorite outfits, he noticed Burt eyeing him in wonder.

"Where are you going looking all fancy?" Burt asked over his coffee mug.

"I'm going to watch Blaine sing today."

Burt sputtered his coffee onto the table in front of him. "**_What_**?"

"Burt, manners. Clean that mess up." Carole said as she entered the kitchen, "Oh, hi Kurt! My, you look nice! Big day?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the Glee competition to support Blaine."

It was Carole's turn to sputter her coffee onto the table just as she sat down next to Burt. "I-I'm sorry. What?"

Kurt sighed, not quite sure why he felt so hurt that they were reacting so boldly. "I'm going to support my boyfriend while he sings today."

They both sat and stared at him with wide eyes. After a few moments of silence, Carole finally spoke up. "W-well, good for you sweetie. Have fun."

"Thanks." Kurt muttered before heading to grab his coat and keys from the entryway.

**XXXX**

When Kurt took his seat in the local theater where the competition was being held, he looked around for his boyfriend. He spotted Finn standing awkwardly while talking with Mike. He continued to scan the area before spotting Blaine's gelled head sitting next to Tina. He smiled and began to look through his program. After a few minutes, the house lights began to fade and the show began.

Blaine's club was the last to go. The first club was a bunch of boys in matching school uniforms. They were pretty good and had a definite boyband feel to them. The second group was a school that Kurt had never heard of, they weren't very good. When it was Mckinley's turn to take the stage, Kurt felt his heart speed up as he sat straighter in his chair. Blaine had refused to tell Kurt what songs they were singing, so Kurt was excited to see what happened.

The lights went up on stage and Kurt's breath left him as he saw Blaine standing in front of the rest of his club. He was the only one facing the audience. Kurt saw him give a slight nod and suddenly the music began. Kurt felt tears in his eyes as 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson started. The words spoke directly to their relationship and Blaine was singing passionately through the entire song. Kurt cheered loudly when the song was over, wiping away his tears quickly.

The next song was a group number, 'Some Nights' by Fun. Kurt was highly impressed, once again, at how well their voices blended and how well they worked together on stage. The final number was a duet between Finn and Rachel; 'Faithfully' by Journey. Kurt cheered loudly with the rest of the observers. He couldn't help but be filled with pride, not only for Blaine but for the entire club. Their performance was amazing. _'__Why didn't I come see these competitions sooner?'_

All three clubs were escorted on the stage for the trophy ceremony. Kurt felt nervous for them, he hoped with everything inside of him that Blaine's club won, but it was in the hands of the judges. Kurt was so focused on hoping they won that he missed the announcement. He saw them all jumping on each other in joy and was elated for them. He saw Blaine's large smile and wanted to run up to the stage and hug him. _'__Good for them.'_

Kurt stood in the lobby and waited for Blaine to come from the green room. He watched as his former friends, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, walked by. Quinn and Santana were glaring at him and Brittany was distracted trying to skip, rub her tummy and pat her head all at the same time. Once they passed, Kurt rolled his eyes and distracted himself with his phone, texting Burt with the results of the competition. As he was pressing the 'send' button, he got enveloped into a large hug from a small, sturdy body. Kurt yelped as he was spun around.

"**KURT**! **YOU CAME**! **WE WON**! **I'M SO EXCITED**!" Blaine was screaming with every twirl.

Kurt was laughing uncontrollably by the time he was set back on the ground. "Have you been talking with Cooper again?"

Blaine laughed too. "Nope! I'm just really excited! What'd you think?"

"It was **_amazing_**! I wish I had gone to all the other competitions! **_You_** were amazing! I cried, it's a good thing I'm not wearing mascara or else it would be all over my face." Kurt said with a light chuckle, "Seriously though, you were phenomenal. I'm **_so_** proud of you."

Blaine's wide smile was too much for Kurt to handle. He leaned in and kissed Blaine passionately; throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine recaptured Kurt's waist in his embrace. He felt Blaine smiling into the kiss. Kurt felt his brain shutting down with how happy he was to be kissing Blaine again. He traced Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue and was granted access immediately. After a few moments, Blaine began pulling back.

When they separated, they both were breathing heavily and smiling widely at each other.

"A-are we still on for dinner?" Blaine asked shyly.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. Maybe we can do dinner at your house instead of going out?" He responded, blushing slightly.

Blaine's eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses. "Y-yeah. Let's go." He said and grabbed Kurt's hand from his neck.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's enthusiasm. _'__Tonight is going to be perfect. He is perfect. How did I get this lucky?'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Sorry I didn't update on Saturday, personal stuff came up and I couldn't do it. Today you get a double update to make up for it. (This is part 1, part 2 should be up within the hour). I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to those who followed/favorited since the last chapter. Special thanks to those who reviewed. MUAH!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Smut warning. This whole chapter is smut. If you don't want to read, that's okay, more story will come this weekend. (full A/N at bottom)**

* * *

When they got back to Blaine's house, Kurt smiled as Blaine removed his jacket in the entryway. As soon as their shoes were toed off, Kurt enveloped Blaine in a tight hug. He turned his head and began kissing Blaine's neck. He smiled as he heard Blaine whimper quietly.

"K-Kurt, what do you w-want for dinner?" Blaine said and Kurt moved to kiss Blaine deeply.

After a moment, Kurt broke the kiss and leaned to whisper in Blaine's ear. "**_You_**."

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen slightly and was worried he had crossed a line until he heard the moan that flowed out of Blaine's throat. He leaned back slightly and looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Are you okay? D-do you want-"

"Bedroom." Blaine said with a blush painted on his cheeks as he took Kurt's hand.

They took their time getting to Blaine's room, stopping to kiss for a while every few feet, each time getting more and more heated. As soon as they reached Blaine's room, Kurt felt his heartbeat speed up in anticipation. Once they were a few feet into the large room, Blaine turned to face Kurt. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He pressed his lips to Blaine's again, immediately getting access into Blaine's mouth with his tongue. He massaged Blaine's tongue with his own and couldn't help the small moan that escaped his mouth into Blaine's.

After several minutes, Blaine broke the kiss and began to work Kurt's neck. Kurt tilted his head to the side to give Blaine better access. He moaned again as Blaine sucked, bit and licked at his neck; working his way to Kurt's collarbone. Kurt felt his cock getting hard as he moaned again.

"Blaine? Sweetie? Shall we take this to your bed?" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine hummed in confirmation as he made his way back up Kurt's neck to reattach their lips as they walked toward Blaine's bed. Suddenly, Blaine spun them around and Kurt felt the back of his knees hit the edge of Blaine's bed. He fell back and was amazed that Blaine was able to keep their lips attached throughout the maneuver. A second later, Kurt broke the kiss.

"Let's scoot back. More room." He said breathily.

They scooted back and Kurt laid his head on the pillows. He met Blaine's gaze and smiled widely. Blaine was straddling him and peering down at him with lust blown eyes that were full of adoration. Kurt reached up and pulled Blaine's neck so he would bring his face down to kiss him again.

* * *

Blaine whimpered as he felt Kurt undoing the top button of his shirt. The next thing he knew, his whole shirt was undone and Kurt's smooth hands were rubbing down his abdomen. Blaine leaned up and finished removing his shirt and glasses before moving to work on Kurt's shirt. He smiled down to Kurt. He saw his swollen lips pulled into a grin and his eyes were lust blown so wide, there was hardly any blue left shining in them. When Blaine had finished removing Kurt's shirt, he looked down to admire Kurt's toned abdomen.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt deeply and decided to be brave for a moment. He leaned on his arms to push his legs back slightly to give his hips a better angle. He brought his hips down to grind against Kurt's. He moaned at how amazing the friction felt against his achingly hard cock and smiled at the moan he had elicited from Kurt. He leaned his head down and began working Kurt's collarbone with his mouth as he continued to grind against him.

After one particularly hard thrust, Blaine felt Kurt's hands on the waistband of his pants, working the button undone. Once his pants were undone, Blaine felt Kurt's hands reach inside and lightly rub at his cock that was still covered by his underpants. Blaine moaned loudly at the feeling. Blaine started kissing his way down the expanse of Kurt's chest. Once he reached the top of Kurt's pants, he began sucking at the hip bone that poked out as he began to undo the button and zipper on Kurt's pants.

Once the pants were undone, Blaine made quick work of removing them, along with his own. He heard Kurt moan above him and smiled. He sat back and admired his boyfriend. Kurt was lazily stroking his hard cock and his eyes were shut in bliss, his other hand was carding through his hair. Blaine's cock twitched at the sight. He leaned forward and gently removed Kurt's hand, only to replace it with his mouth. The moan that ripped out of Kurt was obscene and Blaine was really glad no one else was home or else they would have been found by that moan alone.

Blaine took a deep breath and relaxed his throat as he sunk lower onto Kurt's cock. He felt Kurt's fingers playing with his hair and began bobbing and sucking on Kurt's cock. With every upward bob he dug his tongue hard into the vein under Kurt's cock and made sure to flick the tip of his tongue at Kurt's slit every time. He moaned as he tasted Kurt's precum that had begun beading out of his cock.

"**_Blaine_**." Kurt moaned above him and Blaine popped off, smiling as Kurt whimpered at the loss.

Blaine bit his lip and suddenly felt extremely nervous. _'__What's the worst that can happen? He can say no, but that would be okay. It's a simple question. Simple request. If he says no, it's okay. He just won't be ready. Just ask.'_

"K-Kurt?" Blaine stuttered and watched as a sly smile made its way onto Kurt's face.

* * *

Kurt felt his heart swell as the sight of Blaine shifting nervously in front of him. _'__Put him out of his misery. You want it too.'_

"Blaine." Kurt said as he took hold of Blaine's hand to pull him close again. Once Blaine was right next to him, he leaned over and whispered breathily in Blaine's ear, "I want you inside of me." He heard Blaine moan loudly next to him and he leaned back to see Blaine's eyes wide but the rest of his face contorted in lust. Kurt studied Blaine's wide eyes for a moment. "Unless you want me inside you?" Kurt asked and chuckled lightly as Blaine shook his head quickly.

"N-no. That's perfect. I-I mean, some other time, maybe. But, this—this is perfect." Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

Kurt felt Blaine shift over him and heard the drawer on the bedside table open. He heard a 'thunk' of the lube bottle being set on the table before hearing more rummaging around. Kurt smiled into the kiss and grabbed Blaine's wrist of the hand that was rummaging through the drawer. Blaine leaned back from Kurt and looked at him with questioning eyes. Kurt simply shrugged.

"You're my first. Am I yours?" Kurt said, and blushed lightly at the admission. He saw Blaine gulp and nod. "Okay, I mean if you want we can use a condom, but I don't think it's necessary. What do you want?"

Blaine gulped again, "No, that's good. No condom is great."

Kurt smiled but wanted to make sure he wasn't pushing Blaine. "Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded more confidently and Kurt reached up to kiss him again. After a few minutes, Blaine began to kiss his way down Kurt's abdomen again and Kurt moved his legs so they were on either side of Blaine and spread them to give him easy access. He smiled as Blaine moaned at the sight when he reached that point of Kurt's body.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." Blaine said quietly, looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt felt his heart swell more. _'__How'd I get so lucky?'_ "Have you ever fingered yourself?" Blaine blushed and nodded, "Okay, just do what you do to yourself."

Blaine nodded again and took a deep breath, "Promise to tell me if it hurts too much?"

Kurt smiled warmly, "Of course, honey. I trust you."

* * *

Blaine took another deep breath and reached for the lube that he had placed on the bedside table. He squeezed some on his fingers, using a little more than usual in hopes of making it less painful for Kurt. He looked up and saw Kurt smiling down at him as he lazily pumped his cock. Blaine smiled, a new feeling of confidence running through him. _'__He trusts me. I can do this.'_

He looked at Kurt's puckered hole and moaned. He reached his index finger out and circled around the hole twice, smiling as Kurt moaned. He slowly began to push his finger inside. He moaned at the heat the surrounded his finger. He looked up to see Kurt's head had fallen back and his hand had stopped pumping his cock. There was a smile on his face, so Blaine knew everything was alright. Once fully engulfed, Blaine waited a second before moving his finger back and forth slightly.

"**_More_**." Kurt moaned above Blaine.

Blaine retreated his finger and slowly added a second one alongside the first. He noticed Kurt cringe slightly and stopped.

"**_Blaine_**, keep going. It stings a little, but it's okay."

Blaine nodded and kept pushing in. Once both fingers were fully engulfed, he waited for a few seconds. Upon seeing Kurt nod slightly, he began moving his fingers, scissoring them and stretching Kurt out. He smiled and crooked his fingers. It took a couple of swipes but Blaine finally found Kurt's prostate.

"**_Ungh_**_!__** Fuck**__!_" Kurt moaned above him and Blaine smiled wider as Kurt's hips began moving on their own in time with his fingers. "**_More._**"

Blaine lubed up his ring finger and added it alongside the other two. He scissored his fingers and stretched Kurt's hole, making sure to hit his prostate every third move. After a few moments, Kurt's hips were moving more vigorously and Blaine moaned at the sight of Kurt impaling himself onto his fingers.

"**_More_**."

Blaine felt his heartbeat pick up because he knew exactly what came next. He slowly removed his fingers and heard Kurt whine at the loss. He lubed his cock up generously and adjusted his positioning so the tip of his cock was just outside of Kurt's entrance.

"Kurt, are you-"

"Blaine, **_go_**." Kurt said needily as he began stroking his own cock again.

Blaine took a deep breath, leaned down and kissed Kurt deeply on the lips, placing his elbows next to Kurt's sides, and began shifting his hips forward slowly. Blaine's eyes snapped shut in pleasure as the tight heat that was previously engulfing his fingers began to engulf his cock. He felt Kurt's hands on his hips, pushing forward to try to get him to move quicker. Blaine obliged and was soon fully engulfed. Both he and Kurt moaned loudly. Blaine waited patiently, watching Kurt's face lose the slightly pained look and turn to pure bliss.

"**_Move_**." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine shifted his hips back a tiny bit, moving slowly to ensure not to hurt Kurt more than necessary. He shifted his hips forward again, slowly and not moving too much. All of the sudden, Kurt's eyes opened and looked up into Blaine's with heavy need written in them.

"**_Faster, harder_**_."_

Blaine breathed out heavily and nodded. He pulled his hips back until he was nearly all of the way out of Kurt and snapped them forward. Both boys moaned again and Blaine smiled as Kurt's head fell back onto the pillow with his eyes closed. Blaine repeated the process and found a smooth pace. A few thrusts later, Blaine shifted his hips in search of Kurt's prostate.

"**_FUCK! BLAINE!_**_" _'_Got it'_

Blaine smiled triumphantly. He kept his hips at that angle and continued to thrust in and out of Kurt. He felt his stomach beginning to coil; he leaned up to balance on his knees and reached down to pump Kurt's cock.

"Bla-**_ungh_**-so close." Kurt choked out.

"M-too." Blaine managed and leaned down to kiss Kurt deeply, still moving his hips and hand.

"**_BLAINE_**!" Kurt shouted when two thrusts of his hand later, Blaine felt Kurt's warm cum pulsing over his hand and onto his stomach. He moaned as Kurt's hole tightened around his cock.

Blaine managed to hold out for two thrusts longer before screaming in bliss as he came deep inside of Kurt. His vision turned white around the edges and lights danced in front of his eyes. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

When he came to after his orgasm, Blaine found himself collapsed on top of Kurt. He leaned up and smiled at Kurt, who was smiling adoringly at him while playing with his hair that had escaped his gel. Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt sweetly before shifting his hips back so he was no longer engulfed in Kurt's heat.

Blaine felt his heart pang as Kurt winced with every movement that Blaine had to do to pull out.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked nervously once he had fully removed himself.

He watched as Kurt gingerly turned to his side to push Blaine onto his back so he could snuggle in.

"I am so, so **_perfect_**." Kurt breathed out against Blaine's chest.

Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair lovingly and smiled when Kurt leaned up to kiss him once more. After moving to his previous position, Kurt looked his head up to meet Blaine's eyes with his nose crinkled.

"Do you have a cloth or something? My arm is resting in drying cum." Both boys chuckled lightly.

Blaine reached into his nightstand and grabbed the small towel that he kept to dry his hair every night before bed and handed it to Kurt. Once Kurt finished wiping himself and Blaine down, Blaine pulled the blanket over them and a few moments later felt Kurt's even breathing against his chest. He allowed his heavy eyelids to fall.

They both slept with smiles on their faces wrapped tightly in each other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Thanks to everyone who is still reading. I hope you're still enjoying the story. MUAH!**


	22. Chapter 22

A couple of hours later, Kurt woke up to his bladder. He attempted to stretch, only to find himself tucked tightly in Blaine's embrace. He smiled and tried to turn to wriggle out of Blaine's arms when a sharp sting in his ass startled him. _'Ugh! Why?! Why can't I just enjoy myself pain free? Argh!'_

Kurt lifted his hips and attempted to crab walk sideways to the side of the bed, only to be caught once again by Blaine's arm. Kurt flopped down with a slight 'yelp'. He sighed as the sting ebbed away and decided it was time to wake Blaine.

"Blaine, honey. Wake up and let me go." Kurt said while reaching up to wiggle Blaine's shoulder.

When Blaine didn't move, Kurt tried to relax and ignore his bladder. He didn't last five minutes before his bladder screamed at him. He reached his arm up over his head again and moved to wiggle Blaine's shoulder, only to end up slapping him in the face. Kurt suppressed a giggle as he repositioned his hand to Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine. Wake up." No movement. Kurt sighed again. _'__Time for drastic measures. Thank you Cooper.'_ "**BLAINE**! **WAKE THE FUCK UP**!"

At this, Blaine shot out of bed and stood in the middle of his room in a half crouch, half startled stance with his arms out as though ready to attack. Kurt started laughing hysterically. Blaine must have heard because he turned slowly to face Kurt with a deep blush painted on his cheeks.

"**_Kuuurt_**." Blaine whined.

"Good morning! Well…evening. I tried to wake you more civilly but you wouldn't budge."

"Why did you wake me? I was **_sleeeeping_**."Blaine whined again, Kurt laughed harder because Blaine was whining so adorably over his lost sleep. All the laughter reminded Kurt of why he had to get up in the first place; his bladder threatened to let go with the constriction of his stomach muscles.

"Oh! I have to go potty!" Kurt said as he gingerly made his way out of bed. He stood and took a step and cringed at the pain radiating from his ass. It wasn't severe, but enough to sting a bit harshly. He smiled as he realized he would probably be feeling this for a while. It would be a welcomed reminder of the amazing night he shared with Blaine.

Kurt made his way to the ensuite bathroom and laughed when he realized he was still naked and didn't even notice before. He laughed harder when he realized Blaine probably was as well, but was too distracted by his outburst to notice.

Once Kurt was finished taking care of his bladder, he exited the bathroom with a grumbly stomach. He realized he hadn't eaten since that morning. He laughed when he looked around and saw Blaine standing by the bathroom door, still naked, but with a wrinkled nose.

"Everything okay?" Kurt said and he couldn't contain his smile as Blaine's eyes flickered down his body and back to his eyes.

"I'm a little sticky and hungry. I think I'll take a shower then we can make dinner. Do you want a shower too?"

Kurt shrugged, "I could go for a shower. And maybe some comfortable clothes?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah I set out some sweats and a t-shirt for you. I can use my parent's bat-"

"Let's go together." Kurt stated with a hint of a smile, trying to gauge Blaine's reaction.

* * *

Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes. He was trying to be polite by offering to use his parent's bathroom, but Kurt was full of surprises.

"Okay." Blaine said and walked over to get the clothes he had set out for Kurt and himself before heading back to the bathroom where he already heard the water running. He took a deep breath before entering the bathroom.

He set the clothes down on the counter and walked over and opened the door to his shower where he found Kurt under the water with his head tilted back and slowly running his hands through his hair. Blaine watched as the water cascaded over Kurt's body. He finally closed the door to the shower, walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled when he felt Kurt sigh contentedly and wrap his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Blaine leaned back and kissed Kurt deeply. He couldn't help but smile when he felt Kurt smile into the kiss. They kissed for a few moments longer when Blaine felt Kurt's cock beginning to jut into the soft skin right next to his own half hard cock. The feeling alone brought Blaine to full hardness. Kurt broke the kiss and began working Blaine's neck and collar bone skillfully with his mouth. Blaine moaned as their cocks brushed when Kurt moved to get a better angle on Blaine's collar bone.

All of the sudden, Blaine found his back pinned to the wall of his shower with Kurt pushing flush against him. They both moaned loudly as Kurt rolled his hips into Blaine's. They continued grinding against each other until Blaine felt his stomach coiling and he screamed Kurt's name in bliss. He hadn't noticed that Kurt had screamed his own name at the exact same time, but when he came to after his orgasm, he saw that Kurt was flushed and panting lightly with a lazy smile on his face. Blaine smiled widely and kissed Kurt passionately. After leaning back, he laughed as he realized they had slunk to the floor of the shower. He picked himself up and reached his hand out for Kurt and helped him to his feet.

Blaine noticed Kurt was still in some discomfort, he knew it was normal but still felt a little bad.

"Hey, what's that look about?" Kurt asked with his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

Blaine smiled, "Nothing. I'm just feeling bad that you are in discomfort."

Kurt smiled warmly and kissed Blaine. "B, I have a little sting, but it's good because it is just a reminder of what we did. Not that I could forget, but still. It's a good sting."

Blaine felt his heart warm at Kurt's words. _'__Everything is okay. He's okay. We're okay.'_

Blaine smiled and reached for the shampoo and squirted some in his hand. "Turn around, I'll shampoo for you if you shampoo for me?"

Blaine saw Kurt smile as he slowly turned around and tilted his head back. Blaine couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he realized the warmth in his heart hadn't gone away. _'__I love you, Kurt.'_

* * *

When they finally exited the shower, Kurt was toweling off when he saw Blaine reach for his gel.

"**NO**!" Blaine looked over in alarm, "No. Don't gel, **_pleeeease_**." Kurt batted his eyes flirtatiously.

Blaine laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. You don't get to laugh when my hair goes crazy later."

Kurt laughed and agreed while pulling on the clothes Blaine had given him.

They made their way downstairs, holding hands, and made their way to the kitchen with growling stomachs.

"Okay, I get to cook since it's my house. You take a seat." Blaine said with a smile.

"No, let me. I love to cook." Kurt protested.

"Nope." Blaine said with an emphasis on the end of the word, "You sit. You can cook when we go to your house." He said with a wink before letting go of Kurt's hand to pull out some fixings for dinner.

Kurt felt his heart warm at Blaine's words. _'__You want to come to my house? You want to spend more time with me? We can do this.'_

Kurt sat gingerly on the padded stool and smiled at the slight sting radiating from his ass. He noticed his hand felt cold without Blaine's hand grasping onto it. He smiled as he watched Blaine rummage around the kitchen, mumbling under his breath about the meal he was creating. Kurt's heart warmed as Blaine stood staring into the refrigerator while adjusting his glasses. _'__He is so adorable. I love you, Blaine. A lot.'_

Kurt was slightly startled by his own thoughts, but also realized their truth and he couldn't repress his smile. Kurt felt a little silly, just sitting there grinning helplessly, so he struck up small talk with Blaine while he worked and felt his heart swell even more with every passing word.

An hour later, Blaine presented Kurt with a plate of food. It contained some chicken, rice noodles with peanut sauce and salad. Kurt smiled widely.

"Thanks, B. It looks delicious!"

Blaine sat next to Kurt and laughed lightly, "Yeah, well, no promises that it tastes delicious."

Kurt laughed too. They took an hour and a half to eat dinner because they were so entrapped in conversation that it was hard to find a proper moment to take a bite of food. As they were in the middle of cleaning the dishes, Kurt heard his cell phone ringing from his jacket in the hall. He ran to get it. He blushed when he saw his father's name across the screen. _'__Shit, he's going to know. Breathe.'_

"Hey dad." Kurt said as he walked back to the kitchen and saw Blaine giggling when he caught sight of Kurt's panicked expression.

"Hey kiddo, just wondering when you're coming home. It's a little late. If you're going to stay somewhere that's fine, I just would like to know."

_'__Shit. Double shit.'_ "Yeah? Uh, what time is it?"

"Almost one in the morning."

Kurt's eyes widened in absolute surprise, he saw Blaine's do the same when he glanced at the clock on the oven.

"Oh, sorry dad, I didn't, uh, realize it was so late. I'm at Blaine's. I'll, uh, leave in a few minutes. Sorry."

"It's okay, kiddo. Drive safe."

"Uh huh, bye."

* * *

Blaine laughed at Kurt's face that was a cross between panic, shock and relief.

"What'd he say?"

Kurt shook his head, "Just wondered where I was so late without checking in. Can you believe it's so late?"

They both laughed as Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and they walked back to his room to get Kurt's clothes.

Several minutes later, the boys stood just inside of Blaine's entryway and Kurt was shrugging on his jacket. Blaine smiled as he studied his boyfriend's face. Once Kurt had his jacket and shoes on, Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Mmm, Blaine. I had **_such_** an amazing time tonight. And I'm so proud of you for your amazing performance with Glee earlier. You are just so amazing." Kurt said into Blaine's hair.

Blaine felt his heart swell, _'__I love you, Kurt.'_ "Thanks, Kurt. I had an amazing time tonight, too. I-I am lucky to have you. You are beautiful and kind and just…amazing too. I-I" _'__Too soon! Abort! ABORT!'_ "I am so happy to be with you."

Blaine felt his heart constrict as he suppressed what he actually wanted to say, but felt Kurt's arms tighten around his neck nonetheless and it brought a smile back to his face. After a moment longer, Kurt pulled back a little and kissed Blaine. Blaine felt all of the passion in his kiss and tried to at least match it, if not extend more passion Kurt's way. They broke apart and Blaine caught Kurt's gaze and saw pure happiness and adoration.

"Goodnight, B. I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight. Drive safe, Kurt." Blaine said as he adjusted his glasses while Kurt turned to open the door.

* * *

When Kurt was settled into his car with the heat running and his music playing loudly, he turned to look at Blaine one more time. His heart swelled as Blaine once again adjusted his glasses with one hand and offered a small wave with the other. Kurt smiled and returned the wave before reversing out of the driveway.

_'__I love you Blaine. I'm sorry I chickened out and didn't say it. I love you.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. So...I'm randomly updating tonight? I'm just stressed and have a million things going on so focusing on this helped me calm my brain a little. This isn't something to be expected by any means...but it just happened. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited since last update. Special thanks to my one review. I hope everyone's still enjoying the story. I'm working on drafting my next one. Almost finished with the outline. :) Alright. Enough of my talking. MUAH!**


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand into school on Monday two weeks later and were stealing shy smiles at each other. They had spent the evening at Blaine's because his parents weren't home, as usual, and Burt had allowed Kurt to stay under the pretense of a huge history test they needed to study for. When they reached Kurt's locker, they unlocked their hands so he could load his books into his locker.

"So, remember, today I have to do rehearsal during lunch and will only be able to drive you home after school before I need to come back for rehearsal." Blaine softly reminded Kurt.

Blaine's heart broke slightly as he saw Kurt's face fall. "Yeah, I remember. I'm sorry I didn't think to bring my car. That was stupid of me."

Blaine shook his head, "No Kurt, it's okay. I'm happy to drive you home."

"Okay."

Blaine's brows furrowed, Kurt seemed upset. He had been looking more and more upset over the past month. He didn't seem quite like himself.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah. Fine. I guess I just realized I need to make a better effort of making new friends."

"What about my friends?"

Kurt snorted, "They don't like me. They have every right to hate me after what I did, but I just don't have the courage to talk to them. You've seen how they look at me at lunch. At least they let me sit with you guys." Kurt shrugged at the end of his statement.

It was then that Blaine was struck by an idea, "Kurt? How would you like to join Glee Club?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "**_What_**?"

Blaine smiled warmly, "Yeah. We could always use more members and your voice is **_amazing_**. We need you. Come to rehearsal with me at lunch and we will get you an audition."

Blaine watched as Kurt's gaze fell downcast and he sniffled a little in an obvious effort to hold his tears back.

"I don't know, Blaine."

Blaine was confused; this was a perfect way for them to spend extra time together and for Kurt to get more friends.

"Why not?"

Kurt frowned deeply, "What if they don't let me join?"

_'__Oh.'_ "Kurt, they wouldn't do that to you."

"Sure they would."

Blaine sighed and took one of Kurt's hands in both of his. "Well, they wouldn't do that to **_me_**."

When Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes, Blaine could see the doubt and worry clouding his beautiful blue-green orbs. It pained Blaine to know that Kurt felt so alone and didn't think he'd have any friends again. The Glee Club would surely give him another chance. _'__Right?'_

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Kurt waited for Blaine outside of the choir room. When his boyfriend came strolling up, adjusting his glasses, Kurt couldn't help but beam. Blaine always brightened his day. Kurt had already had to change his clothes due to a slushie attack after first period; he had yet to tell Blaine. When Blaine caught his eye, he saw the sadness and sympathy etched in his eyes. When they finally got close enough, Kurt opened his arms to silently ask Blaine to hug him for a moment. Blaine smiled and walked into Kurt's embrace.

"Hi. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck.

Kurt shrugged slightly, "You would have only gotten hit."

After a moment they pulled apart except their hands, which they kept clasped tightly together.

"Okay, are you ready? Did you pick a song you want to sing?" Blaine asked while smiling at Kurt.

Kurt sighed, _'__He wants you to do this. Be strong for him. They won't like it, but do it for Blaine.' _ "I guess. I think I'll sing Blackbird by The Beatles."

Blaine smiled widely and dropped one of Kurt's hands to adjust his glasses, "I think that sounds like a **_perfect_** song choice."

Kurt suddenly felt panicked. _'__I can't do this.'_ "B, did you **_ask_** them if I can audition?"

Blaine shook his head, "Don't worry, once they hear you sing and see how happy you make me, they can't turn you away."

Kurt couldn't slow his heart rate as they headed into the choir room.

When they entered, Kurt noticed the immediate death of every conversation that had been buzzing in the room.

"What the hell is **_he_** doing here?" Puck snapped at Blaine.

Kurt immediately folded in on himself and tugged at Blaine's hand. "B, it's okay. I'll leave." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"No, just wait." Blaine whispered back, "Guys! I'm really excited because Kurt and I talked and, well, he will be auditioning for us today."

There was an immediate outburst by **_everyone_** in the room. It was as though a tornado of sound had erupted. Kurt caught eyes with Quinn and saw that she was one of the most infuriated of the group.

"**BLAINE**! **YOU CAN'T DO THIS**!"

"**YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO BRING HIM INTO OUR ****_SACRED_**** PLACE**!"

"**HE TURNED HIS BACK ON HIS FRIENDS ONCE, HE'LL DO IT AGAIN**!" _'__Ouch, Quinn. I didn't turn my back on you.'_

"**HI DOLPHIN**!" _'__I miss you, Britt.'_

"**WHAT THE FUCK BLAINE**?!"

Kurt felt tears stinging in his eyes. He slowly attempted to remove his hand from Blaine's. _'__I don't need to hear this.'_

"**GUYS**!**SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN**!" Blaine screamed over everyone, Kurt jumped at the sudden eruption. The most surprising to Kurt was that everyone quieted down to listen to him. _'__Wow. Power.'_ "Okay. **_Now_**. Kurt is my boyfriend and I want him to join us. He can **_really_** sing. Give him a chance. You guys all have to admit we need more people in our group. Give him a chance. For me."

There was a moment of silence, and Kurt thought that Blaine had actually changed their minds. That lasted until Santana decided to speak up.

"**HELL NO**! **HE IS A BACKSTABBING BITCH WHO DOESN'T DESERVE OUR TIME**."

Kurt felt the tears escape then, slowly sliding down his cheeks. He looked from Blaine to Finn. Blaine's face was pulled into frustration and deep sadness. Finn looked like he wanted to fall into a hole in the ground at that moment. They met eyes and Finn shrugged. _'__I know it wouldn't make much difference to change their minds, but can't you stand up for me?'_

"**GUYS**! **SERIOUSLY, HE IS AUDITIONING AND WILL BE JOINING US**!" Blaine shouted again; this time no one stopped to listen to him.

A moment later, Mr. Schue walked in with wide eyes and his arms in surrender mode.

"**GUYS**! **SETTLE DOWN**!" Everyone silenced at once, "Sorry I'm late, I was printing the email with the final order of performances for Regionals. Can someone tell me what the commotion is all about?"

Every pair of eyes fell on Kurt and Blaine. Kurt felt like he wanted to run away and stay in a cave forever, but stayed next to Blaine. _'__It's gone this far, might as well stick it out.'_

"Yes, sir. You see, my boyfriend, Kurt, wants to audition…well okay, **_I_** want him to audition as much as he wants to join us, if not more. **_These_** guys won't let him." Blaine stated next to Kurt, his eyes throwing daggers at every member of the club in front of them.

Mr. Schue eyed Kurt for a moment before turning to the group. "Okay, one at a time. Why won't we let Kurt audition?"

Everyone's arms, except Finn and Blaine's, shot in the air. One by one everyone berated Kurt and by the end he had more tears streaming down his cheeks. Mr. Schue turned to face Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm sorry, if **_everyone_** feels **_this_** strongly, there isn't much I can do."

* * *

Blaine had **_never_** been more upset and angry in his life. He eyed each of his friends one more time before turning back to Mr. Schue.

"Well, that certainly is disappointing. I'll see you guys at afternoon rehearsal." Blaine gritted out through his teeth before turning to face Kurt. His heart broke as he saw the tears streaming down Kurt's face. "Let's go get some coffee."

Kurt nodded and Blaine led him out to the parking lot. The car ride was silent and Blaine kept tracing small patterns on the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb in hopes of bringing out a smile. _'__I should have known better. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry Kurt.'_

When they pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot, Kurt turned to face Blaine with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I-I just couldn't." He sniffled out.

Blaine felt his heart break. "No, Kurt. **_No_**. It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you into auditioning. I honestly thought they would at least let you join without being happy about it, and once they got to know you they'd realize how amazing you are. I'm **_so_** sorry."

Kurt smiled sadly, "It's okay, B. Can we just put it behind us? Get some coffee?"

Blaine nodded but knew Kurt wouldn't be able to just put it behind him. He was gentle and felt things deeper than others. This experience would only make him feel worse than ever, for a long time. Blaine stepped out of the car and opened Kurt's door before leading him into their solace of a coffee shop.

**XXXX**

The following weeks were extremely stressful for Blaine. He was still angry with his friends, but knew they were **_trying_** to come from a good place. He had tried to spend time with them but it still left him feeling bitter. He made the best of the situation though. Kurt had become even more closed off. Blaine knew he felt lonely now that he didn't have a large amount of people surrounding him. He knew that though they were excellent company for each other, it was important to have other friends; he wasn't bitter that Kurt was angry being stuck with basically only him. Finn had made an effort to stand up for Kurt a couple of times, but ended up backing down at the first pip of anger in his direction. The thing that bothered Blaine the most was that he and Kurt were fighting more often with every passing day. Their fights were about pointless things and only left them feeling angry. They always made up an hour later, but it seemed to be happening more often and about seemingly bigger things. It was nearing Christmas and Blaine knew it was Kurt's favorite time of year, but he simply wasn't happy. He couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening and every time he tried to talk to Kurt about it Kurt just shrugged him off.

Christmas passed and they celebrated with Blaine at Kurt's house because his family was out of town. Kurt had gotten Blaine a bunch of new sheet music and a new guitar strap that had blue and pink stars lining it. Blaine got Kurt a blue and white scarf and a pair of boots he had been eyeing at the mall.

New Years was uneventful. They both decided to just stay in at Blaine's house since Kurt didn't have any friends to hang out with and Blaine's friends still didn't accept Kurt.

Kurt went to cheer Blaine on at the Glee Club's Regionals competition in January. Blaine had another solo; 'Try' by Pink. They had won, of course, and Blaine was happy to have a good night where he and Kurt didn't fight. They talked and watched movies, among other things.

**XXXX**

On the Friday before Valentine's Day, Kurt and Blaine strolled into Blaine's house. Blaine was confused because Kurt hadn't held his hand the entire drive to his house and still held his hands in his pockets when they entered his home. Kurt had decided to drive them that day, stating Blaine had driven far too often. Blaine couldn't figure out why he didn't quite believe the excuse, they both knew Blaine liked to drive, it was soothing.

As they entered the house, Kurt immediately turned to Blaine and shook his head when Blaine reached up to take his coat. Blaine's brows furrowed in confusion. _'__We did say we were hanging out today, right? Did I miss something?'_

"Blaine, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. (This is going to be wordy...sorry.) Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed since last update. Special thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate the support more than I can say. Tuesday there will be NO UPDATE. I am going out of town without my laptop so I won't be updating. Sorry! Also, I've received this question a few times. I have gotten some confusion from those who are reading this and also follow me on Tumblr. Yes, I am beginning to draft my next story but no we are not done with this one. This story will have 40 chapters (presuming I don't cut or add too much between now and then). I'm just beginning to draft my next one because I like to write ahead so I can stick to an updating schedule as well as making sure the story flows well as it goes. Okay, thanks again for all of the support! I hope y'all are still enjoying it! :) MUAH!**


	24. Chapter 24

Blaine felt his heart sink to his stomach and his breathing become shallow. _'No. NO. NO!'_

"I think we both know that we've been fighting a lot and that neither of us are truly happy. I think before we turn bitter with each other we should…end this." Kurt said and Blaine couldn't make sense of it at all. Kurt was nearly sobbing and couldn't make eye contact with him.

_'__He doesn't really want this. Talk him out of it. HURRY!'_

"K-K-Kurt." Blaine gulped as he finally realized his own tears were cascading down his cheeks. "N-no. P-please. I l-l-l-love…Kurt **_please_** don't. We can fix w-whatever is wrong. I-I promise. P-Please don't do this." Blaine couldn't bring himself to say 'I love you' because it would be the first time either of them had said it. He couldn't do it in such an upsetting situation. He adjusted his glasses and tried to ignore the fact that they had begun to fog from the wetness in his eyes.

He watched as Kurt sadly wiped at his eyes and finally met Blaine's gaze. "B, this isn't something we can just **_fix_**. I just can't do this anymore."

Blaine felt his world collapse around him, "D-do what?"

"**_Us_**. I **_really_** appreciate and value your friendship and the kindness you always show me. Aside from when we fight of course, for which I am mostly to blame."

Blaine unintentionally let out a sob, "I-Is there someone el-"

"God, Blaine, no. I would never do that to you. I just need to be alone for a while. You're the **_best_** thing to ever happen to me, though. Please know that."

"K-Kurt there **_has_** to be something I can do. P-Please, just t-tell me."

Kurt shook his head slowly and Blaine removed his glasses to wipe away the tears that sat stagnantly beneath his eyes.

"I'll see you in school, B." Kurt said with one last hand on Blaine's shoulder.

**XXXX**

As soon as Kurt made it out of the door and his car had pulled out of the driveway, Blaine collapsed onto the floor by the front door. Sobs wracked his body for hours. Finally, Blaine pulled himself together enough to grab his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey baby bro!" Cooper said on the other side of the call.

Blaine sniffled, "K-Kurt broke up with me."

"**WHAT**!? **WHY**?!" Cooper exclaimed. Blaine recounted the story and he heard Cooper huff in anger. "Blainey, I tried to warn you about him. Plus you guys were fighting so much, maybe this will be good. A small break to figure things out and you guys can get back together. **_Again_**."

"No Coop. I don't think he actually wanted to break up because he was so hesitant at first, but I think this could be for good. I don't think it's good. I can't have this be the end. I **_can't_**."

"I know, Squirt. I know."

* * *

Kurt had never been more upset with himself in his entire life. He had been so unhappy and figured Blaine was too. What he didn't realize was that Blaine was the small beacon of hope and happiness in his life. Sure they fought a lot, but they had many great times together as well. With Blaine out of his life, Kurt had no one. He thought he was alone before, that was nothing compared to what he was dealing with after breaking up with Blaine.

When Kurt walked the halls of school, he still got the slushie ritual. Now, Blaine received them as well because Kurt wasn't able to protect him from his former friends anymore. Kurt felt extremely guilty about throwing Blaine back to the wolves, but also knew he didn't deserve forgiveness for a third time. Kurt kept his head down. He didn't talk unless **_absolutely_** necessary when his teachers called on him in class. When he passed Blaine, he saw the look of longing that was thrown at him and it stung his heart because he knew he wanted Blaine too. When Blaine tried to talk with him, he simply shared a small smile and kept walking.

**XXXX**

Days passed to weeks. Weeks passed to months. Kurt wasn't doing any better. He had lost weight and kept himself distant from everyone, his family included. Blaine continued to try to talk to him everyday. Kurt couldn't bring himself to speak with Blaine; he wouldn't know where to start. Even when he heard the Glee Club had won Nationals, which would have been a perfect opportunity to talk to Blaine, he neglected to talk to him.

**XXXX**

The week before graduation, Kurt was walking when he slammed into something short and solid. He nearly fell back at the impact, but was caught in a strong, familiar embrace.

"Hi Kurt. Sorry about that, I **_had_** to stop you some way." Blaine said and Kurt began to shrink away, without looking at Blaine. _'__I want to stay here forever, in your embrace, but I can't. I'm sorry.'_ "No, no you don't. This has been long enough. Can we **_please_** go get some coffee and talk? Please Kurt? I'm worried about you. I just want to talk. For me?"

Kurt felt like he was on the verge of tears. He couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine as he shook his head. _'__Self-preservation. I can't spend time with you now knowing that we are graduating and we'll never see each other again after that.'_

Kurt heard Blaine sigh. He chanced a look at Blaine, it was a mistake. The protective barrier that had found its way around Kurt's heart tumbled right down. He saw the beautiful eyes that he loved to stare into hidden behind Blaine's glasses. His hair was perfectly gelled down, as usual. His lips were full and so close and pulled into a half-smile of hope. Kurt was confused as to why the smile widened significantly until he checked into his own head again and realized that he was nodding. _'__Shit. No. NO! I can't do this. I still love you and I can't let myself get carried away again.'_

* * *

Blaine felt his heart lighten at the cautious nod that Kurt was offering him. He **_had_** to figure out what was going on with Kurt and what he could do to help. He looked ill and had obviously pulled himself deeper into the depression that had caused them to break up. The simple nod had shown progress.

"Do you want to ride together?" Another small nod. "Do you want to drive?" Head shake. "Okay, I'm parked right outside of the front entrance. Let's go."

Blaine walked slowly to keep at Kurt's new speed. It was **_very_** different from the high strung Kurt that Blaine used to know. In the past he nearly had to run to keep up with Kurt, now he felt like he was walking through mud.

**XXXX**

When they reached the Lima Bean, Blaine and Kurt made their way inside. Blaine heard Kurt sigh beside him. He looked over and saw a ghost of a smile playing on Kurt's lips. _'Maybe there is still hope for us after all.'_

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, hoping to get Kurt to talk. Kurt simply shrugged. "Do you still drink mochas?" Kurt nodded his head and began to reach for his wallet. "No you don't. I invited you, it's on me. Why don't you go grab us a table?"

A small, sad smile crept onto Kurt's face and Blaine felt his heart break again as Kurt walked in the opposite direction of their usual table.

A few minutes later, Blaine tracked Kurt down at a table that was far from the door and was sort of tucked into a corner of the coffee shop. Blaine sat down and put Kurt's mocha in front of him. Kurt nodded his thanks and Blaine took a sip of his own coffee.

"So, are you excited for graduation?" Blaine ventured. Kurt nodded and looked to the table. _'__Okay, no more yes or no questions. Get him to talk.'_ "What are you doing over the summer? What about next year?"

Kurt shrugged. There were many moments of silence as Blaine decided to wait Kurt out. _'__He'll talk eventually.'_

Finally, Blaine almost screamed for joy when Kurt cleared his throat. "I guess I'll work with my dad." It was scratchy and nearly silent, but it was still words.

Blaine smiled, "Right on. Did you apply to any schools?" Kurt shook his head slowly, "Why not?"

Kurt sighed, "My grades aren't good enough to get into a school."

"What about the community college?"

"No. I wouldn't know what to study."

Blaine's brows furrowed, "What about fashion? After a little time at the community college I bet you can transfer to a school in New York." Blaine was shocked as tears fell from Kurt's eyes.

"No. It's not happening."

Blaine felt his heart constrict. _'__Kurt has given up on himself. Don't push him though. At least he's talking.'_

"How's your family?"

* * *

More tears slid down Kurt's cheeks and he cursed himself for allowing his emotions to show. It wasn't just that he knew he had given up on his dream of being a fashion designer; it was Blaine's presence alone that led Kurt to feel so heartbroken. _'__Why did I ever give you up?'_

"Fine." Kurt replied and took a sip of coffee, _'__Get the attention off of me. Ask him!'_ "What about you? What are your plans next year?"

"New York. I got in at NYU for both music and musical theatre. It'll be challenging, but fun."

Kurt felt his heart swell and break all at once. He was so proud of Blaine but it also confirmed his impending departure.

"Congratulations, Blaine. That's really exciting." Kurt offered a watery smile.

He watched as Blaine reached across the table and grabbed his right hand. Kurt lost more of his self-control as soon as the contact was made. He felt more tears fall faster from his eyes. He looked up and saw that Blaine's eyes were spilling tears slowly, gently. Kurt sniffled and clutched Blaine's hand for the lifeline that it was.

**XXXX**

Three hours later, the boys drove into the school parking lot to get Kurt's car. When Kurt got out of the car, he turned to say one final goodbye and was shocked to see that Blaine was no longer sitting in his seat. Kurt turned around just in time to be collected into a tight hug from Blaine. Kurt rested his cheek tightly against the upper right half of Blaine's face and took a deep breath as he held the other boy tightly.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. He saw a mix of sadness, hope, and something that looked like love, but Kurt knew better than that.

"Thanks for the coffee. It was good to catch up with you." Kurt said quietly, slowly returning to his state of silence.

"Kurt. I would love to do this again soon, if we can? I want to spend time with you again. I miss you like crazy."

_'__Don't get involved. He is leaving. Protect yourself. You'll only end up with a broken heart and eternal sadness.'_

"I-I don't know." Kurt said as he sidestepped Blaine and reached for his car, he was stopped by Blaine's hand.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Should I be worried? I kind of am, you know."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked to the ground. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Thanks again."

* * *

Blaine released Kurt's hand and watched him get settled into the driver's seat of his Navigator. Blaine saw more tears fall down Kurt's cheeks as he pulled out of the parking spot. Blaine watched as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and thought back to what had just happened. Kurt had gone from nearly as talkative as he used to be right back to near silence within a heartbeat. _'__How does that even happen? How do I get him to stay open? He even smiled. How do I keep that smile there? How can I help him remember how special he is?'_

Blaine sniffled, adjusted his glasses and got back into his car. He stared ahead of him for a few moments before making a snap decision and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Sorry I didn't update like I had hoped on Saturday. I wasn't feeling 100% and I didn't want to put up something that I hadn't really put my full effort into. Thanks for your patience! Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited since last update! SPECIAL thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! Your passion for this story makes me smile. I appreciate the support! :) MUAH!**


	25. Chapter 25

Blaine pulled into Hummel's Tire and Lube ten minutes later and he looked around to make sure Kurt wasn't there. He walked briskly into the office and saw Burt sitting at the desk working on some paperwork. Blaine adjusted his glasses and approached the desk.

"H-Hi Burt."

Burt looked up and a wide smile took over his features, "Well hey Blaine. It's been a while, kid. How's everything?"

Blaine nodded, "Good…well, for me it's good. I'm actually here to talk about Kurt."

Burt's smile immediately faded, "What is it? Is he okay?"

Blaine frowned a little, "I don't know, that's why I'm here. He's been so quiet and walks around with his head down. Today I took him to coffee and he opened up a little but immediately fell back into his new quiet self as soon as we returned to school to get his car. I'm kind of worried about him, sir. Have you noticed anything different with him?"

Burt removed his baseball cap and rubbed his head, "Yeah, he's seemed quieter since you boys broke up. Even before then he was starting to cut our conversations short. I don't know what's wrong. I wish I did."

Blaine felt his heart sink, _'Kurt isn't even spending time with Burt. This isn't good.'_ "Okay, well sir, if it's okay I'd like to try to break him out of his shell again. I don't think he wants to…date me right now, but I'd like to try to be his friend. This might mean spending excessive time at your house until I can get him to go out and about again."

Burt smiled kindly, "As long as you stop calling me 'sir' we have a deal. Try to get him to eat, too. I've tried everything; I can't get him to eat a full meal."

Blaine nodded and smiled, "Thank you si-Burt. I'll do what I can. Can I have your help for something I want to do tonight?"

Burt looked at Blaine curiously but nodded to show he was listening.

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch of the family room while watching an episode of 'Project Runway' and sipping a glass of water. His eyelids were beginning to droop when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and slowly made his way to the front door. When Kurt opened the door, he was immediately confused and his heart started beating quickly. Blaine stood before him with his arms laden with bags of all shapes and sizes.

"Hey, Kurt. Can I come in?"

Kurt nodded and stepped to the side to allow Blaine to enter. He watched as Blaine toed off his shoes and immediately headed to the kitchen to set down his bags. Kurt followed him slowly. _'What the hell is he doing?'_

Blaine turned suddenly to look at Kurt once he had set down his bags. He adjusted his glasses, "So. I had a lot of fun today and it gave me some fun ideas. I remember when we did those stations on our first date and I kinda wanted to do that again."

Kurt shook his head lightly. _'I can't date you, you're leaving me._'

"It's okay. Think of this as a **_friend_** date. Just something fun for two friends to do."

Kurt reluctantly nodded his head and shifted in his spot. "What did you bring?"

Blaine's smile warmed Kurt's heart more than it should have. Kurt felt like he was whole again with Blaine next to him. He watched as Blaine unloaded a bunch of different things from his bags.

"First, let's have some fun with something I **_know_** we both love. Let's sing to showtunes!"

Kurt felt his heart sink. _'I don't even talk, how the hell am I supposed to sing?'_

"Come on Kurt! It'll be fun!" Blaine said enthusiastically, Kurt couldn't help but be pulled in.

It was slow at first; Kurt couldn't bring himself to sing loud and proud like he usually did with Blaine and he **_really_** couldn't get his feet to dance. As soon as 'Not The Boy Next Door' came on, Kurt lost all of his worries. He sang loud and proud and danced around the whole family room. When the song had finished, he was panting from all the movement and he turned to see Blaine smiling widely at him with adoration in his eyes. Kurt blushed and reached over to turn off the music.

"What's next?" Kurt said quietly.

"Ah! Let's do some art! I bought us each a journal and I figured we could decorate the cover and write a little something on the first page and exchange them. So, you make one for me and I'll make yours. That okay?"

Kurt studied Blaine for a moment. _'What is he doing? What's his angle?'_ "Okay."

**XXXX**

They sat at the table for the next hour and a half, talking and decorating. Kurt was really proud of his when he was done. The cover had music notes around a guitar that was placed on a stage where a glittery spotlight shined on the guitar. The first page was the hardest for Kurt. He had many things he wanted to say that he knew would be inappropriate. _'I love you.'_

After much thought, Kurt settled on two quotes:

The first was from the film 'Where the Heart is' and he wrote in a deep blue pen:

**_"OUR LIVES CAN CHANGE WITH EVERY BREATH WE TAKE."_**

The second was a quote from James Dean, which he wrote in a green pen:

**_"DREAM AS IF YOU'LL LIVE FOREVER; LIVE AS IF YOU'LL DIE TODAY."_**

As Kurt waited for the pens to dry before shutting the cover, he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. _'Blaine deserves to reach his dreams. He deserves the stars and more.'_

Kurt decided to take a chance and grabbed an orange pen before adding very in very small print on the bottom corner of the page:

**_"I love you Blaine. You are my shining star. Thank you for being you and never straying from that. Chase your dreams and never look back. XO Kurt"_**

Kurt nodded and waited a second before shutting the cover. He wiped away a stray tear and looked to Blaine. He was staring seriously at the page he was writing on and had matching tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Blaine sniffled and looked down to his page. He had taken his time to make sure everything he wanted to say was written down for Kurt. He took a deep breath and read his page over again. It was written in a deep purple pen that had some glitter built into the ink.

**_"Kurt: Please remember how beautiful and amazing you are. You deserve to have the world bowing at your feet. You are so strong and brave and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me since last summer. You make me proud to be in your presence. I will leave you with two of my favorite quotes and I want you to remember them when you are having a bad day and you need a little inspiration to do the things you aspire to do:_**

**_HELEN KELLER:_**

**_'The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched, they must be felt with the heart.'_**

**_ELEANOR ROOSEVELT:_**

**_'The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.'_**

**_Please remember to have the COURAGE to follow your dreams and reach for the stars. I love you forever. XO B"_**

Blaine nodded and wiped his tears from his cheeks as he waited for the pen to dry. Once he was satisfied he shut the cover and looked at it once more. It had a drawing of Kurt dressing a mannequin in a shop surrounded by different bolts of fabric and drawing easels. Underneath the picture, Blaine had written **_"FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS"_** in a neon pink pen with glitter stuck to the 'F'.

Blaine looked to Kurt and saw that he had also finished and was watching Blaine finish his work. Blaine smiled and his heart lightened as Kurt returned a smile.

"Okay, are you ready to exchange?" Blaine asked and saw Kurt nod.

He held out the journal to Kurt and accepted the one that Kurt held out to him. They took a few moments to study the work that the other had done on their journals. Blaine couldn't stop the sob that erupted from his throat as he saw that Kurt had put a little of everything that Blaine loved on the cover. On the inside, Kurt had given him his blessing to head to New York and chase his dream, as well as reminding him that just like how their relationship went from bully/nerd to boyfriends in a single breath of time that was the previous summer, that many things in life change just as suddenly. His eyes zeroed in to where Kurt had written in small print, as though he was afraid to actually say what was written. _'Kurt loves me? We both used star references? Just like those nights we spend under the stars…Kurt loves me?'_

After a few more minutes, Blaine heard a loud sob erupt from Kurt. He looked over and saw the boy completely curled in on himself while hugging the journal. _'Well, shit. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.'_

"K-Kurt? Is everything okay?" Blaine said through his own tears.

Kurt shrugged, "I-I-It's just so many emotions. T-thank you, B. I-I love…it. I love it."

Blaine felt his heart sink that Kurt wouldn't openly say he loved Blaine, but decided not to say anything. He had pushed Kurt enough. Blaine rose from his chair and walked the few steps separating him from Kurt. He took Kurt's hand in his own and Kurt looked up at him. Blaine opened his free arm as though to ask for a hug. Kurt jumped to his feet and threw his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in tightly. Blaine took a deep breath and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's thin waist. They stood there, hugging and crying, for fifteen solid minutes.

When they finally pulled apart, Blaine wiped away the few tears that hadn't dried on his face yet. He sniffled and adjusted his glasses as he observed Kurt's emotionally swollen face. He smiled and stepped over to the last bag he had yet to unload.

"Alright, I have one last thing. Dinner time."

Blaine heard Kurt squeak lightly and he looked over to meet Kurt's worried gaze.

"My family is going to be home soon, I have to make them dinner!" Kurt sounded absolutely panicked.

Blaine shook his head, "No you don't. I talked with Burt this afternoon after we went our own ways and asked him to take Carole and Finn to dinner so we can spend dinner together. I figured you wouldn't want to go out so that's why I asked to have dinner here together."

Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine feared he had crossed the line by talking to Burt. "You talked to my dad?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you."

Kurt shook his head, "No, no it's fine. I bet he was happy to see you. I'm just surprised that's all."

Blaine smiled widely again, "Well, that was the plan. Alright, will you help me with this?"

They spent the next hour preparing pasta, grilled chicken (of which Burt had promised would already be in the refrigerator), salad and fresh cut fruits. When they finally sat down at the table, they were tired and hungry. Kurt took a small bite of everything before setting his fork down on his plate. Blaine's brows furrowed, he knew Kurt didn't eat much anymore but **_this_** was worse than he had expected.

"Does it taste okay?" Blaine asked, feigning ignorance as to why Kurt had set down his fork.

Kurt nodded, "I'm just full. The coffee this afternoon filled me up."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, you should eat more. I-I just want you to be healthy and not eating isn't healthy." Kurt looked to his lap and Blaine saw him mumble something. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Kurt sighed and spoke up, "I really am full. I'm not used to eating a lot. I'm fine."

Blaine felt his heart fall, _'Get him to eat. Don't let him give up.'_ "Okay, well just eat a little more? I feel like a fat ass by eating so much over here." Blaine laughed in attempt to make Kurt break a smile. He only received an eye roll in return.

"You're not fat. **_Fine_**." Kurt picked up his fork and speared a piece of watermelon before popping it in his mouth.

Blaine smiled but noticed for the rest of the meal that Kurt didn't take another bite; he only pushed his food around his plate. _'Progress. He took an extra bite. He has been speaking. He rolled his eyes. We're getting somewhere.'_

**XXXX**

Once the dinner dishes were cleaned and Blaine had packed up everything he had brought with him, except for Kurt's new journal, he headed to the front door to pull on his shoes. Once he was all set, he turned to face Kurt once more.

"I'm really glad we got to spend so much time together today. We should hang out again soon." Blaine said hopefully.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for everything, B. I had a great time today."

Blaine smiled but noticed how sad Kurt's tone sounded. _'Why are you so sad, Kurt? Please tell me so I can fix it.'_

Blaine hugged Kurt and walked out the door into the warm evening with his mind trying to comprehend everything that had happened that afternoon. When he sat down in his car, he placed his journal in the passenger seat right next to him. He smiled down at it. _'Kurt loves me…but why is he so sad? Don't push. He made progress. Kurt loves me.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee or its characters. Nor do I own 'Not The Boy Next Door'. Well...I'm not too pleased with how this chapter turned out but that's okay. I hope y'all enjoyed nonetheless! Thanks to everyone who followed/favorite since last update. Special thank you to those who reviewed! MUAH!**


	26. Chapter 26

The following week leading to graduation was hectic for both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had received many calls and texts from Blaine asking him to get coffee or see a movie but he ignored them all. When Blaine tried to talk to him in the hall, he kept walking. _'Don't get attached. He is leaving.'_

On the morning of graduation, Kurt walked into the kitchen with his graduation robes in hand and gawked at the sight that welcomed him. His family was sitting around the table, drinking coffee and talking. Blaine was also sitting at the table and adjusted his glasses when Kurt met his gaze. _'__What the hell's going on?'_

"Hey Kurt! Would you like to ride to graduation with me?" Blaine said with his eyes full of hope.

Kurt felt his heart rate speed up, _'__I can't. I can't allow myself to be excited that he wants to ride with me. He's leaving.'_

Kurt shook his head and gestured to Finn to signal he had already agreed to ride with his step-brother.

Finn noticed and put his hands up in surrender, "Hey man, don't pull me into this. I'm supposed to pick up Rachel in a few minutes. You **_can_** ride with us, but I think you might like riding with Blaine more. Rachel has been calling every five minutes to express her excitement for today. You know what that means, she'll be yelling and screaming and singing the whole way there. Blaine will be nice and calm for you. Plus you like him better than Rachel. Better than anyone, really. I mean, you talk to him and stuff. You should ride with him."

The more Finn talked, the more Kurt wished he had just agreed to go with Blaine in the first place. Kurt nodded his head and offered a small smile to Blaine.

"Great!" Blaine smiled warmly back at Kurt.

"Good. Now, Kurt. Blaine has offered to let you stay at his house tonight because he is having some sort of party. Would you like to go?" Burt said from his seat at the table.

Kurt immediately began to shrink in on himself. _'__Too many people. Abort! ABORT!'_

"Kurt, don't worry, it won't be very many people. Just a **_couple_** of us." Blaine said with a wink.

_'__Did he just wink at me? Is he trying to imply…'_

Kurt nodded his head slowly and cautiously. He had no idea what Blaine had in store, but knew enough to trust him.

"What? Really? Huh, okay. Keep your phone on you and if you need anything just call me." Burt said in apparent shock at Kurt's decision to stay with Blaine that evening.

Kurt nodded and headed downstairs with Blaine in tow to pack an overnight bag to bring with him. When they reached his bedroom, Kurt turned on his heel to face Blaine.

"Exactly how many people are going to be at this **_party_**?"

Blaine smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Two."

Kurt felt his face warm but nodded nonetheless and began putting his bag together.

* * *

"Kurt, I still can't believe we've graduated!" Blaine said enthusiastically as he carried the blanket out to the backyard that evening with Kurt in tow.

"Yeah. Your performance was great today." Kurt mumbled behind him.

Blaine smiled his thanks as he turned to look at Kurt. The smile fell immediately as he saw the tears streaming down Kurt's cheeks as he stared at the ground while he walked. Blaine stopped immediately and Kurt didn't notice, which led him to bump headlong into Blaine.

"Oomph." Kurt said, he looked up and sniffled as he met Blaine's gaze. "Sorry. I wasn't looking. Are we sitting here tonight?"

It wasn't as far into the yard as usual, and Blaine wanted to go to their usual spot, but his heart was aching at the sight of the tears on Kurt's cheeks.

"No, we'll keep going, but why are you crying? Aren't you excited to be done with high school?" Blaine said as he reached out a hand to wipe away Kurt's drying tears, just as fresh ones began to fall.

Kurt simply shrugged in return. _'__Tell me what's wrong. Help me help you.'_ Blaine nodded and turned to keep walking, plotting how to get Kurt to open up once they sat down.

Once the blanket was spread and the music set up quietly for background noise, Blaine sat down and patted the space next to him. He watched as Kurt sat down awkwardly, leaving significant space between them. Blaine adjusted his glasses and tried to will away the ache in his chest. _'__It's not like you and Kurt are dating. He doesn't want to snuggle with his stupid _ex-_boyfriend.'_

"Kurt, I'm really glad you decided to hang out with me tonight. I have been wanting to spend time with you all week."

Kurt simply nodded.

"Um, what are your plans for the summer?" _'__Questions. Get him talking.'_

Kurt shrugged, "Starting to work at the garage. I don't have money to travel and I don't have anyone to spend time with…except you. I don't know, I guess I'll just be working."

Blaine frowned slightly, "Well, I'd like to hang out with you a bunch this summer, if that's okay? You won't be **_just_** working, you have me."

Blaine was startled as more tears began spilling down Kurt's cheeks. _'__Oh, shit. What'd I say? Did I push him?'_

"I'm sorry. I know I have you, but I also know you'll be **_gone_** in a couple of months. I can't pin my days on you. So yes, I have you for a while, but then I'll only have the garage."

_'__Oh.'_

"W-well, Kurt. We have skype and phones. We'll still talk a bunch when I leave. Plus on breaks I'll be home, and you're welcome to visit anytime. We can go see a show on Broadway!" Blaine tried to sound enthusiastic as his heart broke into a million pieces.

"It's not the same. And I have very little money, so **_no_**, I can't just come visit anytime I fucking want. I just need to learn to fill my days without my north star." Kurt said as more tears fell and a deep blush took over his pale complexion.

Blaine's own tears had begun to fall and he scooted closer to envelop Kurt into a hug. Kurt initially tried to get out of the hug, but after a few seconds collapsed into Blaine's embrace.

"Kurt, you won't ever not have me. I'll **_always_** be there for you. When I'm in New York I'll only be a phone call away. I promise."

* * *

They sat there crying in each other's embrace for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, Kurt watched as Blaine removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before replacing his glasses. Kurt had never felt so heartbroken. He also had never been so angry with himself. He had let his guard down by telling Blaine his deepest secret and it infuriated him.

"What about if you went to school in New York with me? Then we won't have to separate. I mean, you'll probably have to wait until winter quarter, but you can move into the apartment with me in the fall and we can make something work. The apartment we are looking at is a two bedroom because I was going to use the second room as a music room and sort of study room, but we can make it yours." Blaine said hurriedly and Kurt felt more tears threatening to fall.

"First of all, how is it possible you can afford a two bedroom apartment in New York by yourself on top of tuition? Second, I would never get accepted into a New York school. I wish I could but I can't. You know how my grades were." Kurt shook his head.

Blaine tilted his head to the side with his brows furrowed, "First of all, my parents are paying my rent and tuition. Second, yes you can. It'll take hard work and maybe you can take some courses at the community college to boost your GPA. Seriously, Kurt. You **_can_** do it. I believe in you."

Kurt felt his heart sink. _'__I wish you wouldn't have such high hopes, I'll only let you down.'_ "Blaine, we've talked about this. I can't d-"

"Yes you can, Kurt. I know you can. I don't understand why you can't see it. Why won't you even **_try_**? Are you scared? You won't know of anything until you try."

Kurt felt a foreign emotion erupt inside his body as he stared at Blaine. He had never felt angry with Blaine before. The emotion was so strong that he couldn't contain it as angry tears spilled down his cheeks.

"**YES**! **YES, OKAY**?!**I'M FUCKING SCARED OF MANY THINGS**. **I'M SCARED OF LOSING YOU FOREVER, I'M SCARED OF NOT BEING SUCCESSFUL, I'M SCARED OF BEING SUCCESSFUL, I'M SCARED THAT THE SECOND YOU STEP FOOT IN NEW YORK YOU WILL FORGET ALL ABOUT ME; I KNOW WE AREN'T DATING BUT FUCKING COME ON**! **_I_****_LOVE_****_YOU_**** AND FROM WHAT MY FUCKING JOURNAL SHOWS, YOU LOVE ME**!**I'M FUCKING SCARED, BLAINE**!**I'M SCARED THAT WHEN I TRY AND FAIL I'LL LET PEOPLE DOWN, I'M SCARED THAT WHEN I TRY AND SUCCEED PEOPLE WILL SAY IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH**! **I'M SCARED OF BEING ALONE AND I'M SCARED OF BEING AROUND PEOPLE**!**I DON'T TRUST, I WANT TO, BUT I DON'T**! **PEOPLE ALWAYS LEAVE ME OR GIVE UP ON ME OR ABANDON ME IN TIMES OF NEED OR TURN THEIR BACK ON ME WHEN I STAND UP FOR WHAT I FUCKING WANT**! **I'M JUST SO FUCKING OVER IT, BLAINE**!" Kurt nearly collapsed when he was done; he breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath after his rant. Tears spilled fast. He refused to meet Blaine's eyes and stared at his knees.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly as he took Kurt's hand in his own. Kurt stood his ground as he held his gaze to his knees. "Kurt, please look at me."

Kurt let out a small sob and looked up to meet Blaine's gaze. He saw the tears that were streaming down Blaine's cheeks that accompanied his soothing smile.

"Kurt, I've been waiting to hear you rant like that since we broke up. That was **_amazing_**. First, I'm **_never_** going to abandon you. I never have, you just didn't let me back in. Your family won't abandon you. They, too, will **_always_** be there for you. My being in New York won't cause me to forget about you. It will make me excited to have you join me someday. I think that deep down you really want to be successful and that's why you're afraid to try, in case it doesn't work out. Kurt, I've known you for long enough to know that you will work your ass off and accomplish **_anything_** you want. You just have to take that first step and make the effort. You can do it. You're right, I do love you. I have loved you for a while; arguably since the weekend that we went to see 'Rent'. I only admitted it to myself once we had been dating for a while and it would be considered 'alright' to feel that way; but looking back it was **_definitely_** that weekend. You are amazing and you deserve nothing but the best in life. I'm sorry that those who used to be your friends didn't show you the appreciation you deserve. I know you find it hard to trust, but I'm **_begging_** you to trust me when I say that I will **_always_** be here for you. **_I love you_**." Blaine leaned forward and enveloped Kurt into a tight hug.

Kurt nuzzled his face into the side of Blaine's head and top of his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'__Honesty. Tell him. Tell him the truth.'_

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I've loved you since that weekend, too. When I saw you light up while watching the show, I knew. That's why I asked to snuggle with you; I just wanted to be close to you. I was the same way, I didn't admit it to myself then, I just felt the need to be close to you. I admitted it to myself later, but I **_know_** it was then. My heart warmed and swelled at the sight of you."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine sniffled and nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, Kurt watched as Blaine adjusted his glasses and a deep sadness settled into Kurt's heart. _'__We can't start anything, Blaine will be gone soon. Don't get attached again…too late, okay well don't get more attached. You know better, protect yourself.'_

Kurt watched as Blaine shifted slightly and began to lean forward a little with his eyes flickering to Kurt's lips. _'__No! Protect yourself! Don't do it! Yes you love each other but STOP!'_

As Blaine inched closer the screams inside of Kurt's head got louder and louder. As Blaine got within inches, Kurt turned his face and took a deep breath; his mind had beaten his heart in the war that was Blaine.

"Blaine. I'm sorry. I-I can't."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Sorry this is later than usual! It's still Tuesday, though! :) I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to everyone who favorited/began following since last update! Special thanks to those who reviewed! Y'all are amazing! MUAH!**


	27. Chapter 27

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned away. _'I pushed him too far. I knew better than to do that. Even after we proclaimed our love, it still doesn't make it okay to do that. Stupid.'_

He opened his eyes and saw Kurt staring at his knees and fumbling with his hands. _'__He's closing off again. Stop him.'_

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have done that."

Kurt shook his head slowly, "It's fine Blaine. Any other time I probably would have readily agreed, but all I can think about right now is the fact that you're leaving. I just don't want to get too attached again."

Blaine's heart sank and it took all of his willpower not to pull Kurt into his arms and hug him until the end of time. "Well, shall we lay down and look at the stars? That **_is_** the reason we came out here, besides to talk, of course."

Kurt nodded and Blaine shifted until his back was pressed to the blanket. He felt Kurt settle next to him with their hands and arms touching. Blaine sighed and adjusted his glasses with his outside hand. He looked to Kurt and saw more tears falling; he subconsciously knew Kurt just needed to cry for a little while so he didn't ask. He simply hummed to the music that was still playing quietly next to them.

**XXXX**

The next morning, Blaine woke to a very sore back and a soaked shoulder of his shirt. He heard a sniffle and opened his eyes. He quickly became aware that he had fallen asleep in the yard. He felt someone snuggled tightly into his side with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. _'Kurt.'_ Another sniffle and a wrack of Kurt's body later, Blaine shifted to wrap his arm tightly around Kurt's shoulders. This made Kurt look up and meet Blaine's gaze.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled warmly, "Hey, don't worry. I woke to my back more than anything. Sleeping in the yard isn't the most comfortable of positions."

Kurt nodded and Blaine wondered when he had decided to snuggle into his side. He didn't mind in the least, but after Kurt's confession the night before he thought this would be the opposite of not getting attached. Blaine didn't comment, though.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Blaine asked quietly and was answered with a head shake. "Kurt, you can't skip breakfast. Come on." Blaine shifted until he was free of Kurt's grasp and stood up. He extended his hand to Kurt and helped him to his feet.

They cleaned up their materials from the night before and made their way inside. Blaine made them egg white omelets and waited patiently as he made sure that Kurt ate his whole omelet. Kurt frowned the whole time; Blaine was happy he was eating so didn't pay attention to the frown.

After Blaine and Kurt showered for the day and got changed into their day clothes, they piled into Blaine's car. When they pulled out onto the street, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Before I take you home, do you want to go to the park for a while? Walk around and watch the ducks swim?"

* * *

Kurt turned to face Blaine. He really did want to spend more time with Blaine, but knew it wouldn't be helpful in his journey of separating himself from Blaine. Through the night, Kurt had turned to watch Blaine sleep with tears sliding down his cheeks. He was still desperately in love with Blaine. He came to the conclusion that he would simply have to separate himself completely from Blaine for the rest of the summer so Blaine could go to New York without any worries of things back home. He allowed himself to snuggle into Blaine's side for one more night of being in his presence. _'__Well, since we're already together and starting tomorrow I will be unreachable to you…'_

"Okay." Kurt whispered.

Kurt allowed himself to be free from the thoughts of letting Blaine go and of Blaine heading to New York for the afternoon. He and Blaine spent a large amount of time at the park. They sat close, watching the ducks swim and walked the park while talking countless times. After they were done at the park, Kurt agreed to go to a late lunch with Blaine. They went to a local diner and had sandwiches. Kurt felt full after his first few bites but continued to eat at Blaine's request. It wasn't that Kurt was intentionally starving himself, he just wasn't hungry; ever.

During lunch, Kurt received a text from his father inquiring about his whereabouts. When Kurt replied that he was with Blaine he wanted to run and hide at his father's reply.

**_FROM DAD: Okay. Use protection._**

Kurt typed a hasty response that they were only at lunch and he'd be home soon. He shook his head and dove back into his sandwich in attempt to hide his embarrassment. No such luck.

"What'd he say? You're as red as that lady's dress." Blaine said while pointing to a woman in an ugly, deep red dress that was **_way_** too tight on her overweight body.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to laugh at Blaine's analogy. "Nothing. He just made a joke."

"Are you sure?"

Kurt sighed and handed Blaine his phone. Kurt couldn't hide his smile as Blaine read the text and blushed a deep red and adjusted his glasses before handing the phone back to Kurt.

"Yeah, sounds like Burt."

They both chuckled lightly as they continued to eat and make small talk. As they were finishing up, Kurt felt the familiar sadness settle in his heart. _'__This is the last time we will be together. I'll miss you so much, Blaine. I love you.'_

* * *

When they pulled up to Kurt's house, Blaine noticed that Kurt's eyes had lost the light they had held all afternoon. Blaine was excited that Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself and allowed himself to open up, but it seemed like all hope was lost as tears began to fall from Kurt's eyes.

Blaine's heart panged as he slipped out of the driver's seat and walked around the car to open Kurt's door. As Kurt got out of the car, Blaine heard a slight sob escape Kurt's lips. _'__What's wrong? What did I do? How can I fix this?'_

They walked slowly up to Kurt's front door. Once they reached the porch, Blaine nearly ran into Kurt when he stopped suddenly. Kurt slowly turned to face Blaine and he could see the deep rooted sadness etched into Kurt's expression. Blaine reached a hand out and caressed the side of Kurt's face and wiped at his tears with his thumb. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Somehow this simple action caused the tears to fall faster from Kurt's closed eyes. Kurt took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"B-Blaine. Thank you for yesterday, and today. I had a great time."

Blaine searched Kurt's face but couldn't figure out what was going on. "Oh, Kurt. I had an amazing time also. Thank **_you_** for agreeing to spend time with me. We need to hang out again soon." Blaine tried to sound optimistic as another sob escaped Kurt's lips, "Kurt, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Kurt shook his head and lifted his hand to remove Blaine's from his face. He held it tightly and Blaine could feel the tremors in his hand. "No, B. You are amazing and perfect. Please remember that. I'll just miss you that's all."

Blaine couldn't make sense of what Kurt was saying. _'__We have all summer. Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye forever?'_ "Kurt, we are going to spend time together this summer, right? We aren't saying goodbye yet."

Kurt smiled sadly and walked forward to envelope Blaine in a tight hug. Blaine was beginning to panic. _'__What is this? Don't give up on us Kurt! I get that you don't think we can date, but please don't give up on us. I love you. Please! I LOVE YOU!'_

As Kurt pulled away, Blaine reached beneath his glasses and wiped at his wet eyes.

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt whispered before turning to bolt into his home.

Blaine stared at the closed door with silent tears streaming down his face. _'__What's going on? Why'd he say goodbye? Don't give up on me Kurt! I promise I'm not abandoning you!'_

* * *

Kurt ran down to his room and flopped face first into his pillows. He cried harder than he had in a long time. He had just let Blaine go and released him from his life. Kurt felt as though he had lost Blaine without hope of ever seeing him again. Of course, he knew it was all his doing and that Blaine was still oblivious to his decision, but it still hurt.

**XXXX**

An hour later, Kurt flopped in exhaustion onto his side and stared at the journal that was poking toward him on the edge of his bedside table. It was the journal that Blaine had decorated for him. He already had written some thoughts and started a couple of sketches inside. He felt his chin quiver as he sat up and grabbed his pen and the journal. He opened it to a fresh page. He stared down at the blank page before beginning to write.

**_Blaine Anderson_**

**_The best friend and person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing._**

**_A man of whom I will miss, of whom I already miss more than my heart can bear._**

**_He shared his love with me when I didn't deserve it._**

**_He stuck by me when things got bad because of my own stupidity._**

**_He was always there for me. I have to let him go to show that I'm there for him._**

**_I need to protect my heart and allow his to be free._**

**_I love him. I always will._**

**_How was I this blind before I knew him?_**

**_He is amazing. He deserves the best._**

**_He is my north star._**

**_I love him._**

Kurt sniffled and shut the journal and placed it on his bedside table. He turned and burrowed himself in his blankets.

* * *

When Blaine got home he wandered around aimlessly. He felt like he couldn't get his brain to think straight. It was consumed with thoughts of Kurt and how their goodbye seemed so final. _'__Why is it so final?'_

Blaine meandered into his music room and his eye caught sight of the journal Kurt had made for him. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he walked over to the piano bench where the journal sat. He slunk down onto the bench and stared at it. He had already begun writing lyrics and random thoughts inside. He sighed and picked up a pen from the floor and opened the journal to a fresh page and began to write.

**_RANDOM THOUGHT PAGE 3:_**

**_Why Kurt?! Why do I feel like you've given up on us?! I promise I'll never abandon you, I want to be there for you forever. I want you forever. I love you so much and I can't understand why my love simply can't be enough. You love me too, right? Why can't YOUR love be enough? We can make this work. It's like you won't give your heart the chance to feel what it wants to feel. I know you feel guilty for everything that happened before we knew each other, but I forgave you for that a long time ago. I know we can do this. Come to New York. Even if you have to wait for a while, come eventually. Let us be together without the stupid pressures of high school. I know I dragged you down from your comfort of your status before, but I really think we can be happy now. My heart will love you forever, there's no changing that. Please don't give up._**

Blaine closed his journal with force and threw the pen down to the ground again. More tears were cascading down his cheeks. He felt helpless. He wanted nothing more than to find out what was really going on in Kurt's mind and find a way to fix the hesitation between them. Earlier that day, Kurt had seemed so happy and he suddenly switched; resigned to his sadness. Blaine walked to his room and collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He breathed deeply many times and tried to free his mind from his troubles, if only for a while.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited since last chapter! SPECIAL THANK YOU to those who reviewed, your support makes me feel amazing. I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story, I can feel the passion in the responses, thank you! MUAH!**


	28. Chapter 28

Blaine tried for three weeks to get ahold of Kurt again. Kurt would reply to his texts with one word answers, or would simply ignore them. Whenever Blaine called, he'd been sent straight to voicemail. He was getting worried. He still couldn't make sense of what had happened the last time they had spent time together. _'Has Kurt really given up on us?'_

Finally, Blaine decided to take things in his own hands. He pulled up to Hummel's Tires and Lube one sunny afternoon and took a deep breath as he stepped out of his car. He looked around as he walked and smiled in triumph when he saw Kurt's car parked in the lot. He entered the office and saw Burt sitting at the desk with his head bowed over some paperwork.

"Uh, hi Burt." Blaine said with a smile.

Burt's head snapped up quickly and his face went from shock to a friendly smile. "Hey there, Blaine. What can I do for you today? Your car having troubles?"

Blaine shook his head, "I came looking for Kurt. I've been trying to get in touch with him but he rarely responds to me. I thought I might catch him here."

Burt nodded slowly and his mouth was pressed in a thin line. "What's going on with you boys? Kurt said something in passing about you leaving and that he doesn't want to see you again. What happened?"

Blaine sighed, _'__Of course. He's trying to protect himself. Shit.'_ "Well, I'm going to school in New York starting in the fall. Kurt and I talked about this and I said he should apply for school in New York and he can stay in the extra room at my apartment. He didn't think he'd be able to get into any schools over there, though. I think he's pulling away from me because I'm heading to New York in about a month and a half, now." Blaine looked down to his feet and adjusted his glasses, "I don't want to lose him, sir. I love your son very much. I just want him to be happy."

"Well, son. I don't know how Kurt feels about you, but I know he's been miserable without you." Blaine looked up and saw the sincerity in Burt's expression, "You guys…you guys must be special to each other if you're both this miserable." Burt sighed, "I'll go pull him from the floor, hold on."

Blaine watched as Burt rose from his seat and walked out into the garage. He stopped at a Mustang and Blaine saw long legs poking out from beneath the car. His heart stalled when Kurt emerged, his face was etched in sadness, he looked even skinnier than before, and his hair was slightly unkept. Blaine frowned and adjusted his glasses. _'__If you're as upset as I am, why can't we fix this?'_

* * *

Kurt glared at his father one last time before entering the office. He stopped immediately when he caught sight of Blaine. He looked like the world had ended. His eyes were sad, his eyebrows were knit together, his mouth was turning from a sad frown to an attempted smile, and he was wearing a t-shirt in public. Kurt had to restrain from running over to envelop Blaine in a tight hug. _'__He's just as upset as I am. Too bad he's leaving soon. I wish we could be together…protect yourself.'_

"Hi B. Is there something wrong with your car? My dad could have helped you." Kurt said, his father had only told him a special customer was there to see him.

Blaine adjusted his glasses, "No. I came to see you. I-I'm wondering why you haven't responded to m-my texts about hanging out again?"

Kurt fought back the tears that stung his eyes, "B. I, uh, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean you're…you're…" Kurt couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He looked to the floor as tears began cascading down his cheeks.

"I know I'm leaving, but I want to spend time with you while I can. And I'll be back a lot through the year, so really it won't be that much ti-"

"Please stop." Kurt cut Blaine off; he couldn't listen to Blaine's optimism. "Blaine, I can't do this. **_I love you_**, okay? I can't be around you, knowing you're leaving. I'm sorry. I have to get back to work." Kurt turned to leave the office.

"Kurt?" Kurt stopped but didn't turn to look at Blaine, "I love you, too. I wish we could make something work."

Kurt sniffled and wiped his tears before opening the door to the garage; leaving Blaine behind in the office.

**XXXX**

The next week passed slowly for Kurt. Seeing Blaine again had brought all of the emotions he had managed to put aside to the front of his mind again. He focused on work and picked up extra shifts to try and keep his mind at bay.

**XXXX**

On Friday, Kurt allowed himself to take a day off of work. He walked into the Lima Bean to get some coffee and work on some sketches. His thumb traced over the 'F' on his notebook that was covered in glitter as he waited to order his mocha. Once he got his coffee in hand, Kurt looked around the shop to try and find an empty table. His heart stopped when his eyes landed on his and Blaine's table. Blaine was seated with his head bowed over a notebook and his left hand was apparently playing the piano on the table while his right hand wrote quickly.

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment longer. He felt the familiar pain in his chest at the realization that Blaine wouldn't be caught at their table for much longer. Kurt willed away the tears and turned to walk out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Blaine nearly fell out of his chair in excitement when he saw what show was coming to Cincinnati the following weekend as a surprise show. One of the main actresses was from Cincinnati and wanted to surprise her family by having a show there. Blaine rushed to buy two tickets and screamed in excitement when he got the message that they had been booked. He refreshed the webpage to find that the show had already sold out. It had been a successful day; first, writing two songs while sitting at **_their_** table, then getting those tickets.

Blaine picked up his phone and made a phone call, hatching into his master plan.

"Yeah? We're almost closed, just so you know. What can I do for you?" Burt's familiar voice said over the phone.

"Burt? It's Blaine. I need your help."

**XXXX**

On the following Friday, Blaine pulled into Hummel's Tires and Lube and nearly ran into the office. It was early in the day, but Blaine couldn't contain his excitement. When he got inside the office, he saw Burt sitting at the desk on the phone. As they met eyes, Burt smiled widely and held up a finger to tell Blaine to hold his horses for a minute. Blaine could have jumped around the office, but settled on working to clean his glasses on his shirt.

"Uh, uh. Yeah, Blaine just got here….Yeah, Carole I'm excited for them too….Yes Kurt is going to freak out, he's loved this show forever…yes I'll tell him…uh, huh….bye, love you too." Burt hung up the phone and Blaine put his glasses back on and met the older man's gaze. "Okay, before I go get Kurt, let's talk."

"Okay," Blaine said anxiously as he shifted in his spot.

"First of all, we both know Kurt is not going to like the prospect of this, so please don't feel offended if he freaks out for the worse." Burt said pointedly, Blaine simply nodded, "Okay, second. Are you boys staying overnight?"

"Yes, I was thinking about the weekend and coming home on Sunday, if that's okay?"

Burt nodded, "I put some extra cash in his bag so he can shop this weekend. It might make it easier to convince him to go. That's fine though, just try to be back at a decent time."

Blaine nodded again, "I promise we will. And the room has two beds so before you get into that, it's covered." Blaine blushed as he said it, but he **_really_** didn't want to hear Burt say it.

Burt laughed, "Good. Okay, well, we've stalled long enough. I'll go get him."

Blaine couldn't hold back his smile as he waited for Burt to return. It was in that moment that his mind decided to freak out. _'__Oh my god. He's going to say no, he's going to run away. I shouldn't be doing this. Shit. But he'll love it! No, he's going to freak out and never talk to you again.'_

Just as his mind was battling, the office door swung open again and Kurt came sulking in. Blaine's heart plummeted. The past week and a half had apparently been hard on Kurt. He seemed to have shrunk in on himself even more. When they met eyes, Blaine saw tears already pooling in Kurt's eyes.

* * *

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt sighed out when he saw Blaine standing in the office.

Blaine was dressed better than the last time Kurt had seen him. His face showed a little excitement to match his sadness. Kurt wondered where the excitement was coming from. _'__He's already found someone better. Why is he here then?'_

"I have come to take you away for a weekend. We're going to Cincinnati." Blaine said smoothly.

Kurt felt the tears escape his eyes. _'__Cincinnati...Where we fell in love. FUCK YOU!'_

"I can't. Sorry." Kurt said and turned away from Blaine as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Are you sure? I mean I'd hate for your ticket to go to waste. You're the only other person I could think of that would be willing to go see 'Wicked' with me so last minute." Blaine said and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

_'__Did…he….just…say…'Wicked'…? How the hell?!'_

"What are you talking about?" Kurt turned to eye Blaine suspiciously.

Blaine shrugged, "I happened to be looking on the local theatre blogs when the post came through about tickets for the show. So, I bought us each a ticket. Would you **_please_** go see the show with me?"

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Blaine had gotten tickets to a show that had sold out in less than a minute. Kurt's heart plummeted as he realized he had two options. One, he could keep protecting himself and not see his favorite show. Or two, he could let himself be free for a while; spend time with Blaine before he leaves, see the show and feel extreme heartache and disappointment with himself later.

"Okay. Thank you. **_Thank you_**, Blaine. Let's do it." Kurt nearly sobbed as he walked over and to hug Blaine. He stopped short when he realized he had his coveralls on and they were covered in grease. He quickly shed them and was left in an old t-shirt and a ripped up pair of skinny jeans. Kurt couldn't bring himself to care what he looked like as he attached himself to Blaine.

He breathed deeply as he felt Blaine's arms snake around his waist. More tears fell from Kurt's eyes and he heard Blaine sniffle into his shoulder just as he felt the boy's shoulders shudder.

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away and wiped quickly at his eyes. "I, uh, should run home and change so I'm dressed properly for the show."

"Actually, kiddo." Burt said from behind Kurt and he jumped having forgotten his father's presence. "Blaine told me what to pack for you, so this morning while you were showering I snuck around your room and packed a bag for you."

Kurt's eyes widened as he accepted the bag that his father held out to him. He was surprised at the weight of the bag.

"What all did you pack? I only need my theatre outfit." Kurt chuckled lightly, but stopped immediately when he saw his father's smirk. "What?"

"Well, K-Kurt. I was thinking we could make a weekend of it? Go shopping and s-stuff." Blaine said next to Kurt.

Kurt studied Blaine for a moment. Blaine adjusted his glasses, but kept his gaze locked with Kurt's. _'__Well, since I'm already letting him in for the day, might as well make it a weekend, right? It'll all hurt the same in the end.'_

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Ooohhh our boys are heading back to Cincinnati...what will happen?! As always, thanks so much to those who followed/favorited since the last update! Special thank you to those who left a review! Y'all are amazing! I keep forgetting to say this, but to the Guest who keeps leaving reviews, THANK YOU! (you're the only one I can't personally contact, so I'm saying it here!) Your continued support never ceases to amaze me! (At least...I'm pretty sure you're the same person every time, it's similar wording like its the same person, so if there is more than one of you, THANKS!) We are SO close to the 100th review! For those who didn't read during WIBE, my 100th review gets a say in something that happens in an upcoming chapter (Yes, the story's prewritten, but things can change...). (And I do a special update once I hit 100, just saying). Okay, I'm wordy tonight, sorry! I hope y'all enjoyed the update! MUAH!**


	29. Chapter 29

As they sat in their seats, Kurt could hardly hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. They were there for many reasons. Simply seeing the curtain set for 'Wicked' alone nearly made him cry. Walking into the familiar theatre from when he had realized just how much he cared for Blaine for the first time was another reason. Mostly though, being able to spend time with Blaine with an unguarded heart brought the tears to the front of Kurt's eyes.

He glanced over at Blaine and smiled as he watched him reading his playbill intently. He quickly wiped away the stray tear that managed to escape. He turned to open his own playbill but realized he couldn't read it through his tears. He sniffled and wiped them away rapidly.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Kurt heard Blaine say softly from next to him. He felt like his forearm was on fire where Blaine had his hand resting to get Kurt's attention.

Kurt sniffled once more and turned to meet Blaine's gaze. He saw a medley of emotions playing in Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. Just excited about the show. And…well there are just some good memories from here, too." Kurt said shakily. _'__He already knows I love him, might as well let it all out.'_

Kurt watched a small smile play on Blaine's face. "Yeah, I was excited when I saw this was playing **_here_** as well. It's nice to be back here with you, Kurt."

Kurt felt his own smile spread across his face. His heart lifted and warmed. He hadn't felt like this in a really long time. Kurt reached over and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. He almost cried again at how amazing it felt to hold Blaine's hand in his own. He saw Blaine's eyes begin to shed some tears.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked with a half nod to their hands.

Blaine nodded and wiped his eyes beneath his glasses with his free hand. "Ye-yeah. **_Perfect_**."

The lights began to dim and Kurt sighed in wonder at all of the meanings that Blaine had put behind one simple word.

* * *

The first act of the show had left them both crying unashamedly at the beauty of 'Defying Gravity'.

During the second act, Blaine felt Kurt's hand shaking in his own during 'As Long As You're Mine'. He soon realized that Kurt believed this song spoke to their situation, he had to agree upon reflection of the lyrics. They had crossed many boundaries to be together and Kurt believed they had very little time left together. Blaine knew that his going to school in New York would make things difficult, but he hoped they would make something work. _'__Please follow the song's advice and make the most of this time we have before something breaks us apart again. Please, Kurt.'_

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter during 'For Good' as he felt Kurt's body wracking with sobs. Blaine's own tears blurred his vision; he gave up on watching the performance and settled on leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. He stifled his own sob when Kurt kissed his gelled head before leaning his head on top of Blaine's. The duo cried through the rest of the show.

Blaine cried for their love, the uncertainty of their future, and that Kurt wouldn't allow them to at least try and make it work.

**XXXX**

As they walked out of the theatre, hand-in-hand, Blaine marveled at how the evening had unfolded thus far. As soon as they stepped outside, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Hey, do you want to get some ice cream or something? There is a nice shop right down the street that we can walk to."

Kurt nodded and they headed to the shop. Once they were seated with their ice cream in front of them, Blaine studied Kurt as he pushed his ice cream around the bowl.

"It was a great show, huh?"

Kurt looked up and Blaine saw a million emotions playing in his eyes before they settled on joy.

"Yes. It was **_amazing_**. I'm so glad you invited me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you. This was fantastic." Kurt said enthusiastically.

Blaine smiled, _'__Do it! He'll probably run away after the weekend anyway. It won't push too far.'_ "I can think of a way for you to repay me."

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. He studied Blaine for a moment before responding. "Yeah? How's that?" _'__Shit. I can't sleep with you. I want to __**so**__ bad, but I'm already in deep enough right now. Don't ruin this, Blaine. Please.'_

"Get coffee with me on Tuesday. We'll meet at the Lima Bean before you have to work."

_'__That's it? Wait. No. I can't. No.'_

"**_Blaine_**…"

"No. Don't close yourself off, Kurt." Kurt was taken aback by Blaine interrupting him, "**_Please_**? I just want to spend time with you. I'm leaving in a month and I **_really_** don't want to spend it away from you. I want to make it work between us, if you don't want that I understand, but I would at least like to be friends. Please?"

Kurt felt his heart plummet. _'__I want to be with you too, Blaine. I can't hold you back. It's going to hurt no matter what, might as well spend this last bit of time with him before he leaves forever and forgets me.'_ "Okay. I'll go to coffee with you. Friends. I can do that."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the expression of pure joy that split across Blaine's face. They finished their ice cream with constant conversation. Kurt was surprised when they got up to leave and he had eaten the entirety of his dessert.

**XXXX**

They arrived back at their hotel room twenty minutes later and went about their nightly rituals. When Blaine emerged from the bathroom, gel-free, Kurt had to tuck his hands into his blankets to fight the urge to run his fingers through the damp curls. They watched a movie before Blaine turned off the lamp on their bedside table with a wide yawn.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, B." Kurt said and felt his heart constrict as he realized that he wanted nothing more than to snuggle with Blaine. _'__Friends don't snuggle.'_

Kurt listened as Blaine's breathing evened out. When he thought Blaine was sleep, he allowed himself to cry. _'__I don't want you to leave. I don't care how selfish that is; I just want to be with you forever. Why did I allow myself to fuck up all the way through high school? I should have focused so I could be joining you in New York. Damn it. I love you. So much. Don't leave me.'_

Kurt cried for a few moments longer before he allowed himself to say it aloud. "I love you Blaine. I love you so much."

Kurt was surprised when he heard Blaine sniffle, "I love you too, Kurt."

The room fell into silence, save for the occasional sniffle from either boy.

* * *

When Blaine woke in the morning, he opened his eyes to see Kurt staring at the ceiling. He sat up and put on his glasses.

"Good morning, Kurt. Are you okay?" Blaine asked. _'__Please don't regret our declarations. Please don't take it back. Please.'_

Kurt sighed. "I guess." He said before turning to face Blaine, Blaine saw sadness mixed with hope etched on his face. "What do we have planned today?"

Blaine smiled his relief, "Shopping, then I figured we could go to a movie or something tonight. Or if you want to do something different we can. Up to you."

Kurt nodded, "That sounds good. What about tomorrow?"

Blaine shrugged, "Whatever you want. I didn't really have any plans laid out. I figured we could figure it out as we went."

A slow smile played on Kurt's lips, "Can we spend the day in the park and have a picnic and talk?"

Blaine's heart leapt in his chest, _'__He just wants to spend time with me.'_ "Sounds... **_perfect_**."

**XXXX**

When they walked back into the hotel later that evening, Blaine was exhausted. His arms ached from carrying all of the bags that Kurt couldn't carry during their shopping trip. Blaine had bought a few new clothes, some music sheets and a pair of shoes. Kurt had bought close to the entire shopping mall.

They had gone to dinner and a movie, holding hands the entire time, and sneaking soft smiles. Blaine knew they would probably stay friends and nothing more for a while, but he didn't mind that they were the type of friends that held hands.

Blaine was first to finish getting ready for bed and waited patiently for Kurt to emerge from the bathroom. He flipped through the TV channels, finding that nothing good was on; he decided to turn on music instead. He unlocked his iPhone and chose his 'Kurt/Blaine' playlist that they had made with a mix of both of their tastes of music when they were still dating.

* * *

Kurt heard familiar music flow into the bathroom as he finished his moisturizing routine. He smiled sadly as he realized which playlist Blaine had picked. He sighed before stepping out into the room. When he caught a glimpse of Blaine sitting on his bed Kurt couldn't help but smile. His curls were sticking in all directions, he was adjusting his glasses and he was grinning goofily at Kurt.

"Nothing good was on the TV. Is music okay tonight?"

Kurt smiled wider, "**_Perfect_**."

Kurt saw Blaine's smile falter for a second in shock before replacing itself in an even bigger grin.

"**_Perfect_**." Blaine repeated back in awe and Kurt felt his heart flutter.

He walked over to his own bed and sat down, facing Blaine. He met Blaine's gaze once Blaine had turned to lay on his side, facing Kurt. They both sat silently listening to the music smiling at each other. Eventually Kurt couldn't take it any longer.

"I know we're friends, and it should stay that way because…well, you know why, but…and it's okay if you say no, but can we…can I come…can we... snuggle, please? I just really want to cuddle with you for a while."

Kurt watched as Blaine smiled even wider and nodded his head. Kurt felt his heart flutter as he stood from his bed. Blaine scooted back to give Kurt room to lay down. Once Kurt laid beneath the covers, Blaine handed him his glasses and Kurt reached to turn off the light as he put Blaine's glasses on the bedside table. Kurt took a deep breath before leaning into Blaine's embrace. Kurt felt Blaine fiddling around with something in his hands before the music cut out.

"I j-just don't want my phone to die if we are going to sleep pretty soon." Blaine explained softly.

Kurt smiled, "Sounds good."

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. He felt Blaine's arm wrap around his shoulders and begin rubbing soothing circles on his upper back. He felt Blaine's other hand running slowly up and down his forearm. Kurt smiled and rested his head down on Blaine's chest, just over his heartbeat. He felt Blaine kiss the top of his head and he choked back the threatening tears. _'__This is the last time you'll get to stay in his embrace like this, cherish the feeling.'_

Kurt fell asleep with the sound of Blaine's breathing and the steady beating of Blaine's heart as his soundtrack.

* * *

Blaine blinked back tears as he heard, and felt, Kurt's breathing even out. He continued to run his fingers along Kurt's forearm. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his brain. _'__This is the last time you'll get to hold him, enjoy it while you can.'_

Blaine fell asleep listening to the deep breathing of Kurt's sleeping form as his soundtrack.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. WOW! I can't say thank you enough. This story passed 100 reviews! Y'all are amazing and your words warm my heart. I really appreciate all of the support more than I can properly express. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed since last night and to those who followed/favorited since last night as well! Y'all mean the world to me! :) MUAH!**


	30. Chapter 30

Kurt awoke the next morning feeling the most rested he had felt in months. He smiled as he felt Blaine's arms holding him tightly. Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine's side and willed himself not to cry.

Kurt laid silently, listening to Blaine's soft snores for a half hour before he felt Blaine beginning to stir. Kurt snuggled in tighter, if only to capture a moment longer in Blaine's embrace.

"Hey, Kurt. Did you sleep alright?" Blaine said in a raspy voice.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Yeah. Yeah, I did. You?"

"Yep." Kurt's back felt cold as Blaine moved his arm to retrieve his glasses from the side table. "So," Blaine said while absently stroking Kurt's forearm as he had the night before. "Are you still up for a picnic and talking in the park?" Kurt noticed the hint of heavy hope laced in Blaine's voice and he couldn't help but smile.

Kurt shifted to rest his chin on Blaine's clothed chest and look him in the eye. "Absolutely. I'm looking forward to a nice quiet day to just hang out with you."

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine's hope filled eyes turn to pure joy. Kurt laid his head back down on Blaine's chest. He couldn't even bring himself to feel embarrassed that he was probably overstaying his welcome in Blaine's embrace. He took a deep breath, inhaling Blaine's scent, and smiled. _'__This will always be home for me.'_

After several minutes, Kurt felt Blaine beginning to squirm beneath him. He looked up and saw Blaine blushing.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine looked down and met Kurt's gaze and smiled ashamedly, "I, uh, have to go pee. I didn't want to…w-well…wreck the moment, I guess."

Kurt smiled and sat up, pulling against Blaine's reluctant arms, "We should probably get up anyway."

Blaine simply nodded as he shimmied out of bed and nearly ran to the bathroom. Kurt chuckled at his haste.

* * *

Blaine was staring deep into Kurt's eyes. He saw that they were clouded, but beautiful nonetheless. They had just finished their lunch and were sitting side-by-side on a blanket and talking quietly. Blaine wanted to capture the beauty of Kurt's eyes to hold with him in his mind and heart for when he had to leave for New York.

"I don't know Blaine; I just think that sounds a little silly." Kurt sighed as he looked away.

"What's silly about it? **_Plenty_** of people play music on the streets, that's how they get **_discovered_**, you know." Blaine said with his arms waving in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but New York can be so dangerous. I want you to be careful, that's all."

Blaine noticed that Kurt purposefully avoided his gaze with that sentiment. Blaine sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Kurt. Please look at me?" Kurt slowly turned his gaze to meet Blaine's. "Thank you. I'm going to be careful. I promise. I'll be fine. I won't stay out late if that'll help ease your mind."

Kurt nodded slowly and bit his lip. Blaine wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Kurt's hand, but knew that would be uncalled for. _'__Friends. He's allowing us to be __**friends**__…Friends who... cuddle. That's all.'_

"Maybe…no it's stupid. Never mind." Blaine's ears perked in interest, Kurt never censored himself. Blaine stayed silent in hopes of getting Kurt talking. It worked. "Maybe, if it's okay, once you're settled in or something, maybe if I can save enough money, since I won't have school or anything, maybe I could come visit you for a weekend or something. Would that be alright?"

Blaine's heart skipped in his chest. He chanced his luck and reached over to tightly grasp Kurt's hand. "I'd love that."

Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand before silently removing his hand from Blaine's grasp. They smiled at each other for a moment longer. Blaine was sure he saw hope in Kurt's eyes; if only for a moment.

**XXXX**

When they pulled into the Hudmel's driveway later that evening, Blaine got out of the car to help Kurt bring his purchases to the front door. When they reached the front door step, Blaine had a strange case of déjà vu reminding him of the last time they had returned from Cincinnati. Last time, Kurt had asked Blaine out for the first time. Blaine felt tears pricking the back of his eyes, he quickly willed them away.

Kurt opened the door and stepped inside; Blaine followed and smiled when he heard Burt yell out to the duo.

"Hey boys! How was the show?" Burt asked as he rounded the corner out of the kitchen.

"It was great, dad. How was your weekend?"

"Fine, fine. Blaine? What'd you think?"

Blaine adjusted his glasses, "It was really good, Burt. I, uh, should probably go."

Blaine wasn't sure why the air suddenly felt awkward, but he felt it was time to leave. He turned to face Kurt. Kurt eyed him carefully.

"Tuesday?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded and smiled once more. "Tuesday."

He opened the door and walked outside towards his car. Once inside his car, he sat waiting for a moment, looking towards the front door, watching for it to open again. _'__He's not coming this time, stop embarrassing yourself.'_ Blaine sighed and turned on his car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Kurt ran outside to see Blaine's taillights rounding the corner out of his street. _'__I'm too late. Why did I hesitate? Damn it.'_

Kurt trudged his way back inside his house.

"Kurt, come here for a minute will ya?" Burt hollered from the kitchen.

Kurt sunk into a chair across the table from his father and pulled his expression into a neutral look. "Hi dad."

"Hi kiddo, did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was good to spend time with Blaine."

Burt nodded slowly as he studied Kurt, "You look…present."

Kurt's eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean?"

Burt shrugged, "Well, you've just been a little…off recently; it's nice to see my boy back. Did you eat dinner with Blaine?" Kurt sighed and nodded, "Good. Uh, what's 'Tuesday' about?"

"We're going to coffee."

Burt smiled widely, "Good. I'm happy for you, kiddo."

Kurt groaned and felt his heart break a little in his chest, "**_Dad_**, we're not dating or anything. We're friends. We decided to spend some time together before he leaves." _'__For good.'_

"Well. That's good, Kurt. Let's talk about this fall. I know Blaine's going to be gone, what are **_you_** planning to do?"

Kurt looked to the table, "Work at the shop."

"Kiddo. You are destined for more than the shop. Why don't you try some school or something? On the side? Then, maybe next year you and Bl-"

"**NO**! Dad. No. I can't do school, okay? I'm not go-"

"You are Kurt. You are good enough. You need to try. I can't watch you be stuck here when I know you deserve so much better." Kurt watched with wide eyes as Burt wiped away a tear before continuing, "Kiddo, you need to go to school. You **_need_** to get out of here. I'm afraid if you don't…well, you won't survive."

Kurt's heart plummeted. He hadn't realized how worried Burt had been. Kurt took a deep breath and studied the table for a moment. He weighed his options heavily. _'__If I go to school, maybe I can be with Blaine…no, but I'll fail and let my father down…but, what if I do well?...I could try, right?'_

* * *

Blaine anxiously sat in the Lima Bean at his and Kurt's usual table on Tuesday morning. He had two cups in front of himself, one for him and one for Kurt. He watched the door carefully. _'__What if he doesn't come? I should've known…I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.'_

Blaine checked his watch and adjusted his glasses. _'__Half hour late. I'm such an idiot. I'm making a fool of myself.'_

Blaine stood and walked to the garbage to throw out the two now-lukewarm cups of coffee. He sighed and turned around to walk towards the door when he heard the entrance 'ding'. He looked up and saw a disheveled looking Kurt literally running towards him.

"**_Blaine_**. Blaine, I'm so sorry! Please. I was…well, I was signing up for classes and stuff and I lost track of time and it's completely my fault. I'm so sorry. **_Please_** let me buy you some coffee. **_Please_**." Kurt said in one mushed together sentence.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few moments as his brain tried to make sense of the scramble he just heard. Then realization hit.

"Did…did you say…you signed up for classes? Like…you're going to college?" Blaine said as he looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's face broke into a wide grin, "Yeah. I'm going to Lima CC this year and hopefully I'll be able to join you in New York next year."

Blaine couldn't hide his pride as he reached out for Kurt's hand and squeezed it. He would have tackled him in a tight hug had it not been for the elderly couple glaring at them from their table by the window.

"Kurt, that is amazing. I'm **_so_** proud of you."

Kurt blushed deeply, "Thanks Blaine. So, coffee? Here, go sit and I'll buy us some coffee."

Kurt ran to the line before Blaine could object. Blaine smiled and sat back down at their usual table. _'__He's really going to try…and he wants to come to New York…and join me. Maybe…maybe this can work.'_

* * *

Kurt returned to the table with a satisfied feeling in his heart. He had been so nervous that he had ruined this coffee outing when he was running late from his advising appointment at the college. _'__I should've known Blaine was going to be here. I should've known he would be okay, this once, that I'm a little late.'_

Kurt sat down in his chair, took a heavy breath and looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes. "Hi."

Kurt's heart warmed as a bright smile overtook Blaine's face, "Hi. So, tell me, what classes are you taking?"

"Ah, just some perquisites because they don't really have any fashion classes. I figure I can get most of my boring classes out of the way this year and start on the **_important_** classes next year." Kurt chuckled at the look that crossed Blaine's features.

"Kurt. Those classes are **_just_** as important. They're rea-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Kurt said with a wink. "I **_do_** have some bummer news though." He added quietly.

Blaine's brows immediately knit together, "O-okay…what is it?"

"Well, I'll be using the money I earn at the shop to pay my tuition, so it looks like I won't be able to come visit." Kurt looked to the table in front of himself. He frowned deeply as realization hit. _'__That means a long time before I'll see Blaine again. Shit. What am I doing?'_

Kurt felt Blaine's hand latch onto his. He looked up and met Blaine's gaze.

"Kurt, it's okay. I'm so proud of you for going for your dreams. I mean, you're going for fashion design! And you're working to get out of this stupid town. Kurt. Do I wish I could see you sooner than Christmas? Yeah. Am I alright with waiting if it means you get to join me in New York next year? Yeah, absolutely. It'll be okay."

Kurt's eyes brimmed with grateful tears as he saw the pride in Blaine's eyes. Kurt reviewed everything Blaine had said, as though to hold the speech close to his heart forever. _'__Wait a minute…'_

"Christmas? What about…what about Thanksgiving?"

It was Blaine's turn to look to the table. "Kurt, I w-won't be coming back for Thanksgiving. I don't really have a home here, remember? I'll come back for Christmas because my p-parents will only pay for me to come back then to keep up the 'happy family' appearance for those who stick their noses in my parents' business. I can't afford to fly back on my own. We'll have Christmas. I promise I'll spend every second I can with you."

Kurt felt a familiar pang in his chest and looked at Blaine for a second longer. His excitement had fully faded away. _'__Christmas? That's four months…'_

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying the story! Also, thanks to everyone who followed/favorited since last update. Welcome! Tuesday? Tuesday. ;) MUAH!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Two uses of a gay slur. Near the end of the chapter. Just forewarning. (full A/N at bottom)**

* * *

On Thursday evening, Kurt stared deeply into Blaine's beautiful honey-hazel eyes. They were seated at Breadstix, enjoying some dinner. Blaine had called Kurt that morning and insisted Kurt join him for dinner that evening; Kurt readily agreed.

"Anyway, I think it's about time they got together; everyone saw it coming." Blaine said, referring to Mercedes and Sam's newly blossomed relationship.

Kurt nodded simply. He didn't **_really_** know either of them, but they did seem to keep close together whenever Kurt saw them while he and Blaine were dating. Kurt studied Blaine for a moment and smiled. Blaine had just taken a bite of his pasta and was adjusting his glasses as he chewed. _'__I'm going to miss watching that simple action so much. It's so...__**Blaine**__.'_

"Are you busy on Saturday evening?" Kurt was startled from his mind by Blaine's question; he shook his head as he took a small bite of his own pasta. "Cool, um, would you like to come over and we can have a movie marathon and eat a bunch of junk food?" Blaine's eyes lit up as he ventured further into the question.

Kurt pushed his pasta away; he was far too full to continue and he felt bad because he had only eaten a few bites of it, but the mention of junk food made his stomach hurt.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. What time should I come over?" Kurt asked but noticed Blaine's face had fallen as he looked from Kurt to his pasta and back to Kurt. "What?"

"Well, uh, isn't your pasta any good? We can get you something else if you want?" Blaine asked quietly and adjusted his glasses again.

Kurt felt his cheeks grow warm. "No, no. It's fine. I'm just full. I'll get it in a box to bring home for lunch tomorrow."

Blaine slowly nodded his head, "You know, Kurt, you've been looking…well…**_thin_** recently. You were skinny before don't get me wrong, but…I just worry that you're not eating enough. **_Please_** don't be angry…I'm just…I'm leaving soon and want to make sure you'll be okay."

Kurt sighed, _'__One of __**these**__ conversations. Fine.'_ "**_No_**, I'm not purposefully starving myself, Blaine. I just don't have much of an appetite anymore. Surely you remember right before graduation when I barely ate anything? It's the same thing. I eat more now than I did then, but I just get full easily; especially when it's heavy food, like pasta. I'm **_fine_** Blaine. I promise."

Kurt watched as Blaine studied him, _'__Please believe me, it's the truth! I can't help it!'_ "Kurt, I'm just worried about you. Please eat a little more with me?"

Kurt shook his head, his stomach really hurt from the pasta, "No, sorry, I can't fit any more."

Blaine nodded slowly, put his fork down on his plate and pushed his plate away; Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, if you're not going to eat, then I won't either." Blaine said pointedly and adjusted his glasses.

Kurt frowned and took another bite of his pasta. "**_There_**. **_Eat_**."

Blaine smiled in triumph, "You too."

They ate until half of their pasta bowls were eaten. Kurt felt like he was about to be sick but smiled as he watched Blaine rub his stomach with a lazy smile on his face. _'__He's too adorable for his own good.'_

* * *

On Saturday night, Blaine rushed to the door when he heard the soft knock echo through his house. He smiled widely when he saw Kurt on the other side of the threshold. _'__Why am I leaving, again? Can I stay with you forever?'_

"Hey Kurt, come on in. What'd you bring?" Blaine said as he gestured to the bag in Kurt's hand.

"Well, since you're picking the movies, I figured I'd bring some snacks."

Blaine smiled widely, "**_Kurt_**, that's really sweet of you. I have some snacks, but we can dig into yours. Thanks for bringing them."

"Of course! Where are we set up?"

"Downstairs. Let's go." Blaine said and had to hold back from reaching for Kurt's hand.

When they reached the downstairs television room, Blaine went to pick out their first movie. He grabbed his 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' DVD from the shelf and turned to face Kurt with it tucked beneath his chin and an excited smile pulling across his face. He saw Kurt shake his head slightly and smile.

"You never get over that movie, do you?" Kurt asked playfully as he finished unpacking the bag of snacks he brought.

"Never." Blaine winked as he turned back to put the DVD in the player.

"Okay, we have carrots, celery with peanut butter and butter free popcorn!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

Blaine groaned and turned to look at Kurt again, "Kurt, I said **_junk food_**. I appreciate your contributions but **_I_** have candy and butter-filled popcorn calling my name."

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Blaine Anderson. **_Seriously_**? You're going to keel over on me at age 22 if you eat like that."

Blaine laughed, "I won't keel over at 22. One night of binge eating junk food won't kill me. It won't kill you either. How about this, we both snack on some of each of our contributions?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes but a smile snuck onto his face, "**_Fine_**. My snacks first, though, so you can't claim your tummy hurts and you can't eat any more."

_'__Ah, he knows me too well.'_ "Alright. Deal."

* * *

Kurt sighed in content. His stomach hurt from snacking, but he was comfortably snuggled into Blaine's embrace so he couldn't **_really _**complain. They were on their second movie, 'Gone With the Wind'; somehow they had silently scooted closer to each other until Kurt found himself settled between Blaine's legs, leaning back to rest on his head on Blaine's chest while Blaine's arms wrapped securely around his torso. Normally, Kurt would scold himself for getting too comfortable with Blaine before he leaves, but for some reason Kurt couldn't bring himself to move.

Kurt could feel Blaine's even breathing behind him. He looked away from the movie and looked to Blaine's hands where they lightly rested on his stomach. Kurt smiled as he looked at them. _'__They are just so…__**holdable**__. Maybe I can hold his hand for a while…will he let me?'_

Kurt slowly moved his arms and he felt Blaine shift behind him. Kurt continued his movements until his hands met with Blaine's. He slowly intertwined their fingers. _'__Perfect fit.'_

Kurt turned his gaze back to the movie but he noticed his vision was blurred just as he felt the silent tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and attempted to control his emotions. After a few more deep breaths, the tears stopped. Kurt allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of being so close to Blaine and holding his hands tightly. _'__I never want to let go. I wish I could stay with you forever.'_

* * *

Just as the film was about to end, both boys jumped at a slam upstairs.

"What was that?" Kurt questioned as he turned in Blaine's embrace.

Blaine saw the worry in Kurt's eyes and he frowned slightly. "I don't know. Here, sit up so I can get up and I'll go look."

Kurt didn't move and Blaine looked at him questioningly. "What if it's a burglar and…and you get hurt or something?"

Blaine smiled softly, _'__He cares about my safety.'_ "I'll be fine. I'll bring my phone so if I need to call 911 I will."

Kurt nodded slowly and began to sit up just as the door to the television room was thrust open. Both boys turned quickly to stare at the intruder. Blaine huffed a sigh of relief before tensing up again.

"What the **_fuck_** are you doing, you little shit?" Mr. Anderson said from the doorway.

Blaine cringed; he had hoped that Kurt would never have to meet his parents. Them being in the same house briefly at Thanksgiving was too close for Blaine's liking.

"Uh, just watching some movies with a friend, dad." Blaine said quietly and adjusted his glasses.

"You aren't just **_watching_** a **_fucking_** **_movie_**; don't think I'm stupid; we don't need **_your kind_** here in our home." Mr. Anderson spat the latter part at Kurt as he turned to glare at him.

"Uh, sir-"

"Dad. Kurt is a guest of mine. I invited him over. He can stay if he wants. I want him here."

"**_Don't_** make me say it." Mr. Anderson sneered to Blaine.

"Say **_what_**?" Blaine could feel the anger and embarrassment burning inside of him and he silently slid a little away from Kurt, if only to protect him.

Mr. Anderson's neck turned red and he narrowed his eyes even more. He was staring directly at Blaine. "I don't need any **_fags_** in my home. **_You're_** bad enough, but I **_have_** to deal with you. I don't need any more **_infecting_** my home."

Blaine snapped. "**YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE**! **I CAN HAVE WHATEVER GUESTS HERE THAT I WANT**! **DON'T USE THAT WORD TO PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT**! **YOU CAN CALL ME A ****_FAG_**** ANYTIME YOU WANT**, **YOU ALREADY DO EVERYTIME YOU SEE ME**! **LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS**! **I HATE YOU**! **NO ONE IS ****_INFECTING_**** ANYONE**, **UNLESS YOU COUNT YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE**! **I WISH YOU'D STAY OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER**, **ITS NOT LIKE YOU ****_ACTUALLY_**** CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME ANYWAY**! **_WHY_**** DO YOU EVEN BOTHER COMING AROUND HERE ANYMORE**?"

As Blaine finished his tangent, he saw his father lunge forward before he heard Kurt's squawk of fright. Blaine quickly stood and dodged his father's attack. Blaine watched Kurt scramble for a corner behind the other couch. Just as his father was about to lunge again, Mrs. Anderson came running into the room.

"**STOP**! **CALM DOWN**! **THERE IS A GUEST HERE**, **I SEE A CAR IN OUR DRIVEWAY**! **STOP**! **_NOT_****_NOW_**! **YOU CAN HANDLE THIS LATER ONCE THE GUEST IS GONE**!"

Mr. Anderson stopped midstep and Blaine took a shaky breath. He reached his hand out to Kurt and they walked past Blaine's parents quickly. Blaine made eye contact with his father and could physically feel the anger rolling off of him.

When they reached the door, Blaine trapped a shaking Kurt in a tight hug.

"Blaine? What's going to happen to you?"

Blaine shrugged in midst of their hug, "I don't know. I don't even know why I snapped at him, I was just so angry about how he spoke about you. I'm **_so_** sorry you had to see that, Kurt. I'm sorry."

"No, B, don't apologize please. I'm just worried about what's going to happen once I leave. Do you want to come to my house?" Blaine could tell Kurt was close to tears through his confession.

Blaine took a deep breath and shook his head, "No. I have to face this. I'll be okay. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I love you, B. **_Please_** come over. I just…I need you to be safe."

Blaine felt his tears escape. "I love you too, Kurt. I need to stay here though. I can't run from this. I'll be fine. I promise."

Blaine attempted to pull out of the hug but Kurt only held on tighter. They stood there in a tight embrace for a long time. Finally, Kurt released Blaine and took a step back. Blaine saw his blotchy face and realized Kurt had actually been crying as well.

"I'll be fine. Go home and I'll call you, okay?"

* * *

Kurt entered his home and was still shaking. He saw his father sitting in his recliner and took a deep breath. _'__I'm so lucky to have a loving family.'_

Kurt walked over and sat on the couch beside his father's chair.

"Hey kiddo. How was Blaine's? Are you okay?"

Kurt shrugged, "It was fine until his parents showed up. Blaine and his father got in a huge fight and... I'm worried for Blaine."

"Why are you worried for him?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "His father isn't…he's homophobic and a complete asshole to Blaine. I'm worried he'll get hurt."

"Do you want me to call the cops?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, "No. I **_want_** **_to_**, but I know Blaine will be angry that I'm overreacting. If I don't hear from him by noon tomorrow I'm calling the cops, though. I need to give him some time. He promised he'd be okay."

* * *

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his door.

"**BLAINEY**! **DON'T LET HIM PUSH YOU AROUND**! **REMEMBER THOSE BOXING MOVES I TAUGHT YOU**? **USE THOSE**! **SERIOUSLY**, **SQUIRT**! **KICK HIS ASS**!" Cooper shouted into Blaine's ear.

Blaine adjusted the phone onto his other ear, "Coop, I **_can't_**. I just don't understand. He didn't even do **_anything_**. Once Kurt left, he simply walked past me to his room and slammed the door. Plus, you know just as well as I do that I'll never use those moves on anyone."

"**YOU DID TO THAT FOOTBALL PLAYER ONCE**!" Blaine smirked, _'__Stupid Karofsky, he deserved it.'_ "**BLAINEY**, **YOU HAVE TO PROTECT YOURSELF**! **IF ONLY TO STAY SAFE FOR KURT**! **HE NEEDS YOU JUST AS MUCH AS YOU NEED HIM**! **YOU CAN'T BE THERE IF YOU ARE ****_DEAD_**** FROM OUR STUPID FATHER**! **YOU KNOW HE'S CAPABLE OF IT TOO**, **DON'T BRUSH ME OFF ON THAT**! **YOU'RE LUCKY HE HELD BACK LAST TIME YOU SPOKE BACK TO HIM**!"

Blaine sighed, "Coop, I'm not going-"

Just then, Blaine's door slammed open and his father rushed forward.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Thank you to julymom97 who was my 100th review and picked the movies for them to watch, along with something coming up in a few chapters! :) I appreciate the support! Also...I'm sorry I didn't update on Tuesday! I really have no valid excuse. I wasn't feeling well and haven't been all week and...yeah. It just never made it up. Sorry! Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited since last chapter and SPECIAL, SPECIAL thank you to everyone who left a review! I really, really appreciate it! :) MUAH!**


	32. Chapter 32

Kurt spent the entire night and morning pacing. His legs were tired. His eyes were sore from tears. He felt exhausted. He checked his phone again; no new messages. _'What the fuck, Blaine! Call me! You promised!'_

Kurt paced twice more. He checked his phone. 11:56 am. _'__Four minutes. Blaine Devon Anderson, don't make me do it!'_

11:58 am.

Kurt kept pacing. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of noon so he could justify calling the cops.

11:59 am.

The doorbell rang.

Kurt considered not answering it as he watched his phone. He finally sighed and ran up the stairs to the ground level and rushed to the door. _'__This had better be good; I have a phone call to make.'_ Kurt pulled open the door and gasped.

Blaine stood before him with his gaze pointed directly at the ground. He was leaning to his left slightly and had on the same outfit from the night before.

"B? Look at me. **_Please_**?" Kurt quietly offered.

Blaine slowly looked up; it took all of Kurt's effort not to gasp again. His glasses were missing a lens and his cheek beneath the empty slot was cut up as though the glass had cut him as it shattered. Those cuts were covering a deep bruise that had swollen to almost touch the empty frame of his once useful glasses. His nose was bleeding. His jaw had a deep bruise on the opposite side of his swollen cheekbone.

Kurt slowly reached a hand out to trace Blaine's hairline, just to satisfy the need to touch him somewhere; Kurt didn't know what damage was hiding beneath Blaine's disheveled clothing and instinct told him not to hug Blaine for fear of making his unknown wounds worse.

"Kurt? Why are you standing with the door wide the-**_woah_**, dude are you okay?"

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt turned to look at Finn, bitch-glare in full effect. "He's fine, Finn."

"No but-"

"Drop it." Kurt snapped before reaching for Blaine's hand.

Kurt led Blaine down to his room and ran back up the stairs to close the door. Once he had retreated the steps again, he saw Blaine sitting on his bed, his shoulders were shaking in time with his sobs. His hand was gripping a picture of the two of them that was housed on Kurt's nightstand. Kurt sighed and walked over to sit next to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine felt the bed dip next to him and he quickly retreated his hand. _'__Why does he have that picture visible? We aren't even together…'_

Blaine took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his tears. "I-I'm sorry I came here. I just…I didn't know where else to go."

Blaine felt Kurt's hand on his knee and he reached forward to clasp the hand tightly. "Hey, B, it's okay. I'm **_glad_** you came. I honestly was about to call the cops to go over and check on you." Blaine snapped his head up to meet Kurt's gaze, "I was worried that you hadn't called."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Sorry." He offered lamely.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kurt spoke again. "Should I get you an ice pack or something? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Blaine sighed. "Some ice would be nice. Thanks. I haven't looked, but I probably have a few bruises on my torso, he got some good shots in."

Blaine felt Kurt release his hand as he stood, "Okay, let me get some ice. When I come back, though, I want to see your torso. I want to make sure you don't need to go to the hospital or anything."

Blaine sighed again, _'__At least he cares.'_ "Okay."

Blaine stayed seated on the edge of Kurt's bed. He looked around the room out of the side of his glasses that still had the lens present. His face made a valiant effort to smile at how little had changed. His gaze fell on Kurt's nightstand. Next to the picture of him and Kurt, the journal that he had made Kurt was laying with a pen sitting right next to it. A tear slid slowly down Blaine's cheek. _'__I'm going to miss you so much.'_

"**_No_** **_dad_**, he'll be fine. I'll let you know if I need you." Blaine heard Kurt say before his door shut again and his soft footsteps descended the stairs. "Okay, stand up and take off that shirt. Didn't you change before bed last night?"

Blaine stood and began unbuttoning his shirt, he shook his head slowly. "I, uh, I sorta just…flopped. I didn't think to change."

Blaine watched as Kurt nodded while he walked towards his closet. "Okay, I might have some clothes that will be more comfortable for you."

Blaine swallowed thickly as he finished removing his shirt, "I brought a bag…w-would it be alright if I stayed here tonight? They leave in the morning, I just need to stay so-"

"Blaine, stop rambling. Yes, you can stay." Kurt said as he turned back around to face Blaine again. Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes toured his torso. Kurt's expression didn't change at all; Blaine was too scared to look for himself. "Arms up and turn." Blaine followed Kurt's directions and spun in a slow circle.

* * *

_'__I'm going to kill him, I swear. What an asshole. Poor Blaine.'_ Kurt sighed as he studied Blaine's bruised abdomen and sides. Luckily his back wasn't bruised at all.

"Okay, I've brought you some ice. The bruises on your torso are no worse than your face. Why don't you lay down and you can put these ice packs on and I'll run to your car and grab your bag?"

Kurt watched as Blaine reluctantly removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand and slowly laid on Kurt's bed. Kurt walked over and pulled the sheet over Blaine before pressing the ice packs to his torso. He put the heavy blanket over the ice packs in an attempt to keep Blaine warm. He wrapped the other two ice packs in small towels and placed them on Blaine's face.

"T-thank you, Kurt." Kurt saw tears sliding out the sides of Blaine's closed eyes and he gently placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Of course, B. I'll go get your bag, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Kurt nearly ran to Blaine's car in the driveway and back down the stairs, ignoring his father's questioning gaze from the living room.

As Kurt headed down his stairs, he smiled. He heard the faint, light snore of a sleeping Blaine. Kurt reached the bottom and set Blaine's bag on the floor at the foot of the stairs. He looked to Blaine and yawned. Blaine's snores infected Kurt's drowsiness. Kurt studied Blaine for a moment longer while weighing his options. _'__Do I climb in with him and hurt my heart __**more**__ when he leaves; or do I leave him here and go nap in dad's bed?'_

"**_Kurt_**" it was softly mumbled in Blaine's sleep, but it was enough to make up Kurt's mind.

He slid beneath the covers and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. Kurt fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Blaine awoke the next morning feeling groggy. He and Kurt had spent the better part of the previous day sleeping and watching movies. His head was pounding but he was comfortably settled with Kurt snuggled into his side, so he didn't want to move yet.

After ten minutes, Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He eased out of Kurt's embrace and padded over to his bag, which had been moved to the desk when he had fished out some comfortable clothes the previous evening. He dug around until he felt the bottle of aspirin and took two pills with the glass of water he had left on the nightstand.

He slowly padded over to the bathroom with some clothes to change into for the day. He observed himself in the mirror for a while. His face was pretty banged up and his torso had some large bruises. _'__At least he didn't break anything. Besides my glasses. __**Again**__.'_ Blaine shrugged and turned on the water in the shower.

Once he was finished getting ready for the day, Blaine exited the bathroom to see Kurt sitting in the middle of his bed with his journal out as he wrote rapidly. Blaine smiled.

"Good morning Kurt." Blaine bit back a chuckle as Kurt jumped at the sound of his voice, "Thanks for letting me stay here. What are you working on?"

Kurt's cheeks colored as he closed his journal, "Nothing. Uh, do you want to wait and I'll get ready for the day and we can grab a picnic to take to the park?"

Blaine nodded, "What time is it?"

"11:30."

Blaine nodded again. "I should probably call my brother. I'll do that while you're getting ready."

Blaine watched as Kurt smiled and began gathering his previously picked out clothes for the day. Once the bathroom door was shut, Blaine sighed and called his brother.

"**BLAINEY**! **YOU CAN'T JUST DROP OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH LIKE THAT**! **YOU HAD ME WORRIED**!" Cooper shouted into Blaine's ear.

Blaine sighed, "Well, it tends to happen when your father comes barging into your room to attack you."

"**_Shit_**. **_No_**. Squirt…what happened?"

"Nothing. He got in a few good hits and I need to get new glasses, but I'm fine. I just wanted to call and check in."

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No, no. I'm fine, really Coop."

"How long are they in town?"

"They left this morning; I stayed at Kurt's last night."

"Okay. Blainey?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you. Sorry I couldn't be there to help."

"Love you too, Coop."

Blaine ended the call and still heard the water running in the bathroom. He sighed and sat in Kurt's desk chair. He pulled his own journal out of his bag. He rubbed his eye; it felt really dry behind his contacts. _'__I have to remember to buy new glasses today, these things are stupid.'_ He opened the journal to a fresh page and took a deep breath.

**_Random Thoughts Page 6_**

**_I'm angry. I'm angry at my father for how he treated Kurt. He can beat me and call me whatever he wants; he had no right to go after Kurt. I'm angry that he broke my glasses. I'm angry that I had to come crawling to Kurt's house like a lost puppy…I'm angry that I have so little time left with Kurt. Two and a half weeks, then I'm GONE. I'm angry that I have to leave him behind. I'm angry that I have to wait until Christmas until I get to see him again. I'm angry that I have to learn to live without him. At least when we broke up I still got to see him everyday in school. I'm angry that it took us this long to figure out how much better life is when we're together. I'm angry that we're not actually together. I'm angry that_**

"Hey, B, are you ready to go pack the picnic and head out?"

Blaine was startled out of his head by Kurt's angelic voice behind him. He slowly turned to face Kurt. He looked amazing. His blue-green eyes shone with a light that Blaine hadn't seen in a long time. Even his smile was a lot wider.

"Yeah, I have to finish something; I'll meet you up there."

"**_Perfect_**." Kurt smiled widely and turned to go upstairs.

Blaine waited until the door clicked shut once more before letting the tears escape. He took a deep breath, but didn't bother trying to hold back his tears. He turned back to his journal and picked up his pen once more.

**_he'll he okay without me and I'll nearly die without him. I'm angry that as my heart slowly dies, his will slowly fill with hope._**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Aww...poor Blaine! :( Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited since the last update. Special thank you to those who reviewed! Your support and kind words mean a lot. Thank you. :) MUAH!**


	33. Chapter 33

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine finish his sandwich; he had a bit of jelly splotched on his cheek. He leaned over and chuckled lightly as Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt swiped the jelly off with his finger and held it out for Blaine to lick. Kurt admired Blaine's cheeky smile as he lightly licked Kurt's finger clean. Kurt sighed once Blaine was done and wiped his hand on a napkin; he could still feel Blaine's eyes on his face.

"Nice day out." Kurt commented and mentally slapped himself for his lame comment after such an intimate act.

His comment was met with a sigh; he looked up in time to see Blaine poke himself in search of his missing glasses. It would have made Kurt chuckle had Blaine not hit the bruised bump that had taken up residence beneath his eye.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice. Good thing we brought this blanket." Blaine replied and Kurt allowed him to brush off the fact that his beautiful face was marked up and probably painful.

Kurt watched as Blaine laid back so he was looking up towards the sky. He used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Kurt laid next to him and removed his sunglasses so they were on even terms. He looked up to the sky and shielded his own eyes. The clouds were peacefully passing overhead. They laid in silence for a while before Kurt heard a light sniffle from next to him. He turned his face and saw that Blaine had dropped his arm, his eyes were shut, and tears were sliding out the corners of his eyes. Kurt's heart broke for the boy next to him. He silently reached over and wiped the tears away from the side of Blaine's face that was closest to him, carefully avoiding the bump and cuts. Blaine flinched slightly but made no other signs of awareness.

"B?" Kurt said quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head and cleared his throat, "L-let's just enjoy this afternoon together, **_please_**." His voice was thick with emotion and it hurt Kurt to know Blaine was sad.

"Okay. We can do that." Kurt decided not to push Blaine at that moment. _'__Later…later I'll get him talking.'_

* * *

After a couple of hours of laying in the park with a few conversations shared, Blaine sat up and looked at his watch.

"We should probably head back. It's almost dinner time and I don't want Carole to put her cooking skills to waste." Blaine smiled but his mind was reeling.

_'__I can't feel this attached to him. Things were okay. We are friends. Why did dad have to talk to him like that? Why did he have to fuck up my face? I need to get new glasses.'_

Kurt nodded and sat up. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Blaine shook his head, "I need to order some new glasses before I go home."

Kurt's mouth dropped open, "You're going **_home_**? But-"

"My parents left this morning, Kurt. I'll be fine."

"How do you know that? They could have-"

"They've never missed an opportunity to get away from me."

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes turn deeply sad. "B, I would really like it if you stayed with me. At least for dinner. Please?"

Blaine sighed, "I need to order new glasses."

"We can do that, too."

Blaine shook his head, "I don't want to bore you by taking you there. I'll stay for dinner; I'll just order them tomorrow or something."

Blaine couldn't help but smile when Kurt's face lit up. Kurt stood quickly and held his hand out for Blaine. _'__Don't do it. Don't get even more attached. Don't let __**him**__ get more attached. You know how much he's struggling with that. But... Saturday night __**he**__ was snuggling during the movies. And yesterday __**he**__ held my hand. __**No**__.'_

Blaine stood without taking Kurt's hand. Kurt looked hurt, but didn't say anything. They packed up their picnic and blanket and headed to the car in silence.

Once in the car, Blaine felt the thick air surrounding them; it had nothing to do with the weather. Kurt started his car and began to back out of the parking spot. As soon as they were out of the spot, Kurt reached to turn on the music; Blaine reached over, intercepted his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Blaine smiled at the warmth that spread through his body just from holding Kurt's hand. He saw Kurt's matching smile and knew he had made a good decision. _'__Can we stay like this forever?'_

* * *

Kurt was relieved when dinner had finished. Burt and Carole kept throwing sad, knowing glances at Blaine and avoided all conversation with the boy in hopes of not saying the wrong thing. Instead, they picked on Kurt for not eating enough and looking too thin. Finn was not as classy, of course. He had entered the kitchen and right away began berating Blaine with questions; yelling over Kurt's shouts of protest. Blaine finally got him to back off with a simple answer about having a shitty family.

After dinner, before he could protest, Kurt led Blaine to the basement and shoved him down on the bed.

"Okay, which movie should we watch tonight?"

Blaine's eyebrows knit together and he reached up to adjust his nonexistent glasses, luckily it was the non-bruised side and the poke to the face earned a chuckle from both boys.

"I don't care. You pick."

Kurt smiled and grabbed 'The Sound of Music' from his DVD shelf and set it up for them to watch. He climbed onto the bed next to Blaine. He smiled as Blaine slunk down slightly and opened his arm. Kurt slid into Blaine's embrace and laid his head on Blaine's stomach as Blaine propped his head up with multiple pillows. Once Blaine was settled, Kurt slid up further onto Blaine's chest. He couldn't really see the movie from the angle that he was positioned in, but he didn't care. _'__I could stay here with Blaine forever.'_

Kurt took a deep breath and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's waist. He felt Blaine rubbing smooth circles on his back. They softly sang along to the different songs.

**XXXX**

Once the film was over, Kurt felt Blaine immediately shifting beneath him. Kurt leaned his head up and rested his chin where his ear previously had been resting. He met Blaine's gaze, he saw the sadness mixed with adoration swimming in those honey-hazel orbs.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

Kurt saw confusion take over Blaine's entire face, "Talk about what?"

"Why you were upset in the park. I'm presuming it has to do with **_this_**." Kurt replied while lightly running a finger over the bump on Blaine's cheekbone, carefully avoiding the cuts, before running them over the bruise on his jaw.

Blaine shook his head, "It had nothing to do with that. Well, except that I'm upset I don't have my glasses, I liked those ones."

Kurt nodded, hoping Blaine would continue. When he didn't, Kurt spoke again. "What was it about then?"

Blaine took a shaky, deep breath and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. _'__Oh, this is going to be important. Stay calm.'_

"Kurt. I'm upset that I have to leave you in a couple weeks." Tears began to slide down Blaine's cheeks.

Kurt was in shock. _'__Blaine never talks like this. It's always that I should join him and that he'll miss me. Why is he regretting his choice now? Do the right thing Kurt. Don't hold him back.'_

"Blaine, you **_have_** to though. This is your big opportunity. We will see each other at Christmas. Everything will be alright."

This made Blaine sob harder. That sound caused Kurt's tears to escape.

"That's just it, Kurt. I know **_you'll_** be okay. You're strong. I don't think **_I_** can do this. I don't want to leave you. Ever."

The tears came faster for both boys. Kurt took a steadying breath. _'__Do the right thing.'_

"B, you **_can_** do it. I know it."

A sad sob escaped Blaine's throat, "Don't make me go, Kurt. I-I can't stand to be away from you. **_Please_**. D-d-don't you want to be with me?"

_'__Do the right thing.'_

"Of course I do, B, but we both know you're going to shine in New York. My north star will shine brighter than anyone else. Someday I will join you in New York, but right now you need to do this. It's **_your_** time to shine. We still have a couple weeks, okay? You'll be okay. You can do this."

"I'm sorry. I s-sound really clingy."

Kurt squeezed his arms tighter around Blaine's waist. "You don't sound clingy at all. I'm going to miss you just as much; we just have to look towards Christmas, okay? Everything will be okay. I'm not going anywhere, B. I promise. Everything will be **_perfect_**."

Blaine took a deep breath, but it did nothing to slow his sobs. Kurt's heart broke as another sob escaped Blaine's throat. Kurt tried to wipe at the tears that slid down his own cheeks, but it was no use.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, B?"

"I-I love you."

It was Kurt's turn to emit a loud sob. "I love you too, Blaine. So much. Forever."

"Forever."

They held each other tightly and cried for what felt like hours. Once the sobs slowed to a constant stream of tears, Kurt took a steadying breath. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to even out his breathing in hopes of calming Blaine down with him. It worked. Kurt was exhausted and he hugged tighter into Blaine. He felt Blaine shift and a second later felt Blaine's lips on his temple. Kurt sucked in a deep breath, the spot still felt warm as Blaine pulled away and adjusted so he was laying fully down on Kurt's bed. Kurt fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Blaine awoke the next morning and his eyes were burning. It was from both a full night of crying and sleeping in his contact lenses. He tried to get up but was held down by Kurt, who was still asleep but clinging tightly to Blaine. Blaine sighed and chose not to move.

Blaine began rubbing small circles on Kurt's back and was humming a nameless tune when he felt Kurt begin to stir. Blaine took a look at the clock by Kurt's bed, 7:13 am. Blaine nodded. _'__It's an appropriate time to wake. I should go home. Do I have to? Isn't this __**really**__ where home is?'_

Kurt leaned his head up and cracked his eyes open. Blaine smiled widely at the lazy smile that overcame Kurt's face.

"Hi B."

"Hey you. I should probably go."

Blaine's heart panged as a deep frown set into Kurt's expression. "Why?"

"Because I need to get my own clothes and I **_really_** need to order my new glasses. If I order them today I won't need to pay extra for them to make them fast like I did last time."

Kurt nodded but didn't move. Blaine kept eye contact with Kurt and saw the sadness take over and the light leave his eyes. Kurt leaned in and held Blaine in a tight hug. As Kurt began to pull away, Blaine felt Kurt's lips press tightly to his cheek, just below the lump. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them a second later as Kurt finished pulling all the way away from Blaine. Blaine suddenly felt extremely cold without Kurt laying with him. He sat up and climbed out of bed.

"Do you mind if I bring these back to you next time I see you?" Blaine asked while gesturing to his borrowed clothing.

Kurt nodded from his spot by the foot of the stairs. "When will that be?"

_'__Tonight?'_ "Uh, how about Friday? I need to pick some things out for my a-apartment; do you want to come with me?" Blaine's voice hitched on 'apartment' because it meant leaving Kurt.

Kurt nodded again and looked to his feet. "Sounds good B. I'll walk you up."

Blaine gathered his things and followed Kurt up the stairs to ground level. When they reached the front door, Kurt opened the door and turned to face Blaine. Blaine couldn't resist the urge and leaned forward and held Kurt in a tight hug. He felt Kurt sigh. He smiled and pulled out of the hug a moment later.

"Bye Kurt."

"Friday?"

Blaine nodded, "Friday."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Well, hello friends! Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed since last update! Y'all make me smile! :) Um...okay. So, I posed this question during WIBE also, and upon looking ahead I saw another...well, it's not an issue as much as it is a...thing that needs to be decided. Later in the story we cover one day in incredible depth. As it is, it's written over two chapters. It works fine that way, OR I can work on combining it into one mega chapter (around...5500-6000 words once combined). What do y'all want to see? (the choices are two chapters or one mega chapter). Like I said, it's a few updates away, but if we decide to combine I'd like to know now so I can start working on it. Sweet! I hope y'all enjoyed the update! :) MUAH!**


	34. Chapter 34

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine mumbling to himself while studying a coffee table that he was debating whether or not to purchase. Blaine reached up to adjust his still non-existent glasses. Kurt's smile faltered a little. The habit had lessened since the last time he had seen Blaine. In the few days since Blaine had gone home, his face had begun to heal and he was quieter than he had been in a long time. The simple changes made Kurt want nothing more than to scoop Blaine up and never let him go. _'He __**has**__ to go. He'll be fine. It's just separation anxiety. Everything will be fine for Blaine. I mean…for us. Right?'_

Kurt sighed and turned away from Blaine. His eyes fell on a small frame which was tucked in a corner on a low shelf near where Kurt was standing. He walked over and crouched down to look closer at the frame. It had a black wrought iron intricate design with a gold backing that surrounded where the picture should be placed. Kurt reached out a shaky hand and clutched the frame. _'__I have to get this for Blaine. He needs a picture of us for his new place. This frame would be perfect. I have to do this for him.'_

Kurt snuck a peek to where Blaine was in a deep conversation with a salesman about the same coffee table he had been fussing about. Kurt took the opportunity to go to the register and buy the frame without Blaine noticing.

Once Kurt had his purchase clutched tightly in its bag, he walked back to where Blaine was standing, still talking with the salesman. Once he got closer, he caught Blaine's eye and saw the pleading look etched in his expressive eyes.

"Hey B, what's going on?" Kurt unashamedly cut the salesman off midsentence.

"I…I j-just don't know if this table will go well with the other f-furniture I picked out." Blaine's tone sounded extremely anxious.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment longer before looking to the table. It was rectangular and made of a dark wood. It had drawers on the long sides and shelves on the short sides.

Kurt turned to the salesman, "Can you give us a minute, please?" The man nodded and walked away.

Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kurt reached over and gently placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's posture relaxed a little at the touch.

"Kurt. I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. I f-feel lost." Blaine shakily said, eyes still closed.

"Well, that's why you have me to help you design your house. I've got a fabulous eye for decoration, as you know." Kurt said with a wink as Blaine opened his eyes and met his gaze.

Kurt knew that Blaine had meant much more than room décor when he had made his statement, but Kurt didn't want to have **_that_** discussion again…yet.

"Thanks for helping, Kurt." Blaine said and his eyes fell to Kurt's hand that was clutching onto the bag containing the frame. "What'd you get?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his heart rate picked up speed, "Uh, nothing. Talk to me about your living room, what other furniture do you have already?"

* * *

Blaine ended up buying the coffee table. He also bought some lamps and other furniture pieces for around the apartment, along with other essentials he would need. By the end of the day, Blaine was strained to find a spot in Kurt's navigator to place his small bag containing five plates.

**XXXX**

When they had finished unloading all of Blaine's purchases into the extra garage parking spot at his house, Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled at the sight. Kurt's hair had gone wild after a long shopping day and sweating while unloading the heavy furniture pieces. He looked tired, but his eyes shone with excitement nonetheless. Blaine's heart felt heavy as he resisted the urge to run over and latch onto Kurt.

"So, Kurt, uh, do you want to stay for dinner? I-I mean since you helped me so much today, I thought I could treat you and make something for you to eat."

Kurt stifled a yawn as he shook his head, "Not tonight, B. Thanks so much but I'm super tired. I think I'll just head home."

Blaine felt his heart sink lower. _'__He doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. I should have seen this coming.'_

"Okay." Blaine scratched the back of his gelled head and stared to the ground.

"But," Kurt said and Blaine looked to meet his gaze, hope filling his heart once more, "On Sunday would you like to get some coffee with me?"

Blaine couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "I'd love that."

Kurt yawned again as he nodded and walked towards Blaine. A second later, Blaine found himself wrapped tightly in Kurt's embrace. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and held him tight. He felt Kurt sigh and snuggle his head onto his shoulder. Blaine closed his eyes and felt a single tear track down his cheek.

**XXXX**

On Sunday, Blaine sat in the Lima Bean waiting for Kurt to show up. Blaine checked his watch and saw that he still had five minutes before they were supposed to meet. Blaine sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Just then, the bell over the door rang and Blaine looked up and nearly spit out his mouthful of coffee. Kurt strolled directly over to Blaine and sat down in the seat next to him, rather than the one he usually occupied across from Blaine. Blaine stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-why are Finn and Rachel here?"

Kurt shrugged and flashed a bright smile, "They wanted to join us?" Kurt's smile faltered as his statement came out as more of a question than a statement.

Blaine simply shook his head as the duo in question headed over to sit with Kurt and Blaine. As they sat down, Blaine noticed Rachel glare at Kurt before smiling brightly to Blaine.

"Hello Blaine, it's been a long time. Where's your glasses? What happened to your cheek? Are you ready for New York yet? I am. I have everything all set up, my dads and I went to New York last weekend to set up my apartment. They picked the **_most_** adorable apartment just off campus at NYADA. **_I_** wanted to do the whole starving artist thing, but my dads simply wouldn't let me. They're helping me pay my rent. Too bad Finn couldn't join me. And even sadder that **_you_** didn't agree to room with me. I am just **_so_** excited to **_finally_** be living in New York! Finally, a city that can actually appreciate my talent! Don't you agree, Blaine?" Rachel spat in one surprisingly long breath.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who had a slight frown on his face as he studied the tiny brunette. Blaine smiled and turned back to Rachel.

"Uh, wow. My glasses broke again; I'll be getting my new ones the day before I leave. Yes, I am excited about New York, but I'm also a little sad to be leaving." Blaine held up a hand to stop her as she opened her mouth to comment, "I'm not living with you because I have my parents paying rent on a nice place with an extra room dedicated to my music. And yes, I'm excited to get to a city that doesn't stare at us like we're crazy when we want to sing while walking down the street. Okay, what?"

"**WHY ARE YOU SAD TO BE LEAVING**?!" Rachel shouted as the question burst out.

Blaine took a deep breath and avoided Kurt's curious gaze. "I'm sad to be leaving…certain people."

Rachel huffed in annoyance, "But **_Blaine_** it's New York City!"

* * *

Kurt caught Finn's eye as Blaine continued to try and calm Rachel down, Finn simply shrugged.

"Okay, enough of this. **_Finn_** has decided to take some classes at Lima CC with me." Kurt announced when Rachel tried to bring up all of the eligible men that Blaine could shoot for once he reached New York, considering Blaine was still single of course. _'__Stupid bitch. I knew I hated you.'_

All eyes turned to Finn, who had just taken a large bite of the scone he had ordered with his coffee. He stared around the group with wide eyes. Kurt suppressed a giggle as Rachel nudged him to say something.

Once Finn had swallowed his mouthful of scone, he finally spoke up, "Uh, yeah. Not the **_same_** classes, but…yeah."

"Good for you, Finn. That's awesome!" Blaine said and Kurt smiled at the genuine enthusiasm that rolled off of him.

Kurt caught Finn's eye again and nodded. Finn nodded back and wiped his hands on a napkin.

"Hey, Kurt? Can you take a picture of Rachel and I?" Finn asked while simultaneously producing Kurt's camera from his pocket.

"What? Oh, no, we couldn't possibly. **_Finn_**! Oh, well, I suppose." Rachel said as she struck a pose, leaning into Finn with a huge smile. Finn smiled uncomfortably next to her. _'__Good thing I didn't tell her the plan before this, her and her damn big mouth.'_

"There you go, Finn." Kurt said with a smile as he handed the camera back to Finn.

"Oh! Can I get one of the two of you? I don't want the coffee lady to think I'm weird for only taking one picture...or something." Finn said with a shrug.

Kurt heard Blaine chuckle softly next to him and he turned to face him. Blaine met his gaze and shrugged.

Kurt smiled and turned to Finn. "Sure, Finn."

"Okay, move together like Rachel and I did." Finn said as he examined the camera with his tongue poking out slightly in concentration.

Kurt heard Blaine's chair squeak as he slid it next to Kurt's chair. Kurt leaned into Blaine as he felt the secure arm wrap around the back of his chair, resting against his back. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, saw the light blush that Blaine was sporting and smiled widely. Blaine returned the smile and they both turned to face Finn again, who was still trying to figure out the camera. Kurt tried to suppress his giggles. All of the sudden the flash went off and Finn had effectively taken a photo of his scone.

"**_Ugh_**, darn it."

Kurt felt Blaine's torso wiggling and he turned to catch Blaine's eye. That's when they both lost it. They pressed their foreheads together through their fit of giggles. Kurt brought his hand up to rest on Blaine's chest to try and calm the both of them down.

"No, Finn! Like **_this_**!" Rachel squawked.

Suddenly the flash went off in the direction of Kurt and Blaine and they both worked to calm their breathing.

Once their fit of giggles was fully calmed, Kurt took one extra deep breath before turning to face Finn again. "Okay, Finn, we're ready."

"Okay, dudes. Say cheese!"

"**_Cheese_**!" Both Kurt and Blaine said simultaneously as the flash went off once more. The childish act brought them both to giggles again.

* * *

That evening, Blaine was laying on his bed with a smile on his face and his phone pressed to his ear.

"I don't know, Coop. We didn't really make plans to meet again. I just had such an amazing time today, even with Finn and Rachel present. I'm glad we're spending time together again. I know he was really reluctant at first, but I'm glad we're doing so now before I have to leave. I mean, it'll be **_Christmas_** before we see each other in person again. I mean, we'll have Skype and everything, but it's d-different, you know? I love him and I can't lose him and I'm g-glad we are spending time together."

"Okay, Squirt, slow down. Breathe for a second. Wipe those damn tears; you've still got a week and a half before those are necessary."

"W-What tears?" Blaine nearly sobbed out, _'__When did I start crying? I was fine a minute ago. I was happy. What happened?'_

"**_Exactly_**. Okay Blainey, here's the thing. I know you think spending time with him is great, but are you **_sure_** you should be doing it? I mean, you're pretty messed up and you haven't even left yet."

"I'm sure Coop. I **_n-need_** him around."

"What happens when you land in New York?"

Blaine took a deep breath and stared at his ceiling through blurred vision. "I don't know, Coop, but I **_do_** know I will be s-spending as much time with him while I still can. I love him."

Blaine heard Cooper let out a heavy breath, "I know you do, Blainey, I know you do."

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed with his laptop in front of him. He smiled as he flipped through the pictures that he had unloaded off of his camera. He hadn't done so in a long time so there were many pictures of him and Blaine ranging from graduation until the coffee shop that afternoon. Kurt decided to email the photo of Rachel and Finn to Finn because it really was a good picture of them. Kurt flipped to the next picture and snorted at the near genius artistic photo of Finn's half-eaten scone.

He flipped to the next photo and his breath caught in his throat. It was the picture Rachel had taken to show Finn how to work the camera. She had captured Kurt and Blaine in the middle of their giggle fit, wrapped tightly together. Kurt stared at the screen as tears slid down his cheeks for an immeasurable amount of time. Finally, he flipped to the next photo and it was a beautiful photo of him and Blaine, both smiling widely at the camera. Kurt stared at that photo for a long time as well. Once his tears had stopped, Kurt flipped back to the giggling picture and fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks.

_'__**Perfect**__.'_

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Thanks for the feedback from the last chapter. It looks like I'll be keeping the long day in two chapters. This story officially will have 40 chapters. We're beginning to wind down now. Waaah! Anyway, thanks to all who have followed/favorited since last update as well! I hope you enjoyed this update! MUAH!**


	35. Chapter 35

On Wednesday, Blaine decided to surprise Kurt by bringing him lunch at work. When Blaine walked into the office, he saw Burt with his head bent over a pile of paperwork. Blaine smiled and walked forward.

"Hey, Burt."

Burt looked up in surprise and smiled warmly. "Hey there, Blaine. What can I do for you today?"

Blaine shrugged and lifted his hand that was occupied with lunch. "I'm here to surprise Kurt."

Burt nodded, "That's nice of you, kid. He's working on a car right now but once he's done I'll let him take his lunch."

"Thank you, sir." Blaine said and smiled as he heard Burt grumble about his over-politeness.

Blaine sat in a chair across the desk from Burt, fully intent on waiting quietly. After a few moments, he heard Burt clear his throat. He caught Burt's eye and saw the man make a wiping gesture at his eyes. Blaine frowned as he realized his tears had begun again.

"What's eatin' ya, kid?"

Blaine sniffled and shook his head, "Nothing, sir."

"Yeah, well, I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it, but there's no reason to lie."

Blaine cursed himself as his stomach leapt at the thought of airing out his problems to an adult. _'__It's Kurt's father. Don't do it.'_

"Well…I guess I'm just concerned about leaving Kurt. I don't really want to leave without him." _'__Damn it. Well, no turning back now.'_

Burt nodded slowly and looked out to the shop where Blaine could see Kurt reaching for a wrench.

"You'll be fine. You're strong. I don't know you **_all_** that well, but you went through a lot of shit in high school and I know you'll make it through this."

"I just feel so weak because I'm a weeping mess, like, all the time and Kurt is so courageous and strong. I know **_he'll_** be alright, I just don't know that **_I'll_** be alright."

Burt turned back to fully face Blaine again, "He's only strong because he's been spending time with you. Don't you remember when you approached me not all that long ago because you were concerned for Kurt? You changed that. I'm not saying that to make you change your mind about leaving or change your mind about my son. I'm saying it because I know the strength you give each other. You're probably upset because he means a lot to you and you know how hard it'll be living so far apart. You gotta remember that everything will be okay. You need to go to New York and get moving with your life; Kurt will do what he needs to do to join you eventually. Everything will be okay. Just you wait and see."

Blaine nodded and looked to his shoes again. He heard Burt sigh and rustle around some paperwork. They sat in silence for several minutes before the door to the shop opened. Blaine looked up to see a very sweaty Kurt writing something down on a clipboard.

* * *

"Okay dad, here's the paperwork on Mr. Larson's car. Should run perfectly now." Kurt said as he finished penning his signature at the bottom of the page.

As Kurt looked up he jumped in surprise. Blaine was seated across from his father and had a strained smile on his face.

"Thanks kiddo. Go take your lunch break."

Kurt turned to his father in surprise; he had just taken an early lunch before working on Mr. Larson's car. Burt simply nodded in the direction of Blaine and Kurt smiled widely.

"Hey, Blaine! Let me take these off really quickly, okay?" Kurt said enthusiastically and felt a weight of relief as Blaine's smile turned pure.

"Okay, sounds good."

**XXXX**

Kurt and Blaine were finishing up their lunch and talking quietly when Kurt noticed Blaine suddenly get nervous. He began averting his eyes and wringing his hands. Kurt's heart fell as Blaine didn't reach up to adjust his non-existent glasses. _'He's changing already. He'll forget about me all too soon.'_

Kurt finished off the last of his sandwich and water bottle as he studied Blaine. Silence had overtaken the duo in Blaine's anxiety.

"So, Blaine. I should probably get back to work." Kurt said and he noticed Blaine's eyes widen as he nodded. "Thanks so much for lunch; it was so good to see you." Kurt stood and stretched his arms overhead.

Blaine stood up, gathered their garbage and put it in the trash bin located next to the picnic table. Kurt smiled and walked over to where Blaine stood. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and smiled as Blaine's arms snaked around his torso. When he pulled back, he noticed that Blaine was still on edge.

"Is everything okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Uh, I w-was wondering if you'd want to c-come over on Friday evening and we can sit in the backyard and watch the stars? W-we haven't done it in a while and I thought it sounded like fun."

Kurt smiled widely. "Yeah, I'd love to B."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine once more. _'__I'll never let go if you don't want me to.'_

* * *

Friday evening found Blaine running around his home, making sure everything was perfect. As he finished with the last detail, he heard the doorbell ring. He sprinted to the front door and flung it open. He smiled widely when he saw Kurt standing on the other side of the doorway.

Blaine took a second to really study Kurt. _'__Beautiful.'_ Kurt had on his skin tight black jeans and a white button down covered with a smooth black vest. He had also donned his knee high lace up boots. Blaine took a deep breath and met Kurt's gaze again. They smiled at one another for a moment.

"Hi Kurt. Come on in." Blaine held out his hand to Kurt and noticed that Kurt was glancing around with wide eyes as though he was expecting someone to jump out and scare him.

The entire house was darkened except for the fairy lights that Blaine had strung along the hallway leading to the back of the house. Kurt finally met his gaze again and intertwined their fingers together.

"This is beautiful, B." Kurt said quietly as they walked forward. Blaine simply hummed in response.

When they reached the back deck, Blaine heard Kurt gasp next to him. He slowly turned and saw the tears in Kurt's eyes. _'__Too much. Damn it. Well, you only have one week left in this stupid town, might as well get used to not being around him.'_

Kurt turned to face Blaine and he felt his heartbeat accelerate. "Blaine, this is **_beautiful_**."

Blaine smiled and looked out to the yard. His deck had fairy lights all around it and the yard was littered with small candles that lit the path out to where their blanket was set up. Blaine could see the faint outline of the stereo and picnic basket settled near the blanket. He turned back to Kurt and felt his heart lighten as Kurt latched on to him.

"It's not too much?" Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder.

"No, not at all."

A moment later, Blaine stepped out of Kurt's embrace and the duo began walking the path towards their blanket.

Once they had settled down, Blaine reached over and pressed play on the stereo and their 'Kurt and Blaine Playlist' began to play softly. Blaine then dug through the picnic basket and came up with the chocolate covered strawberries he had worked on all afternoon. He set the tray down on the blanket and turned to Kurt.

* * *

"I, uh, made these this afternoon." Blaine said as he gestured to the strawberries.

Kurt smiled and took one off the tray. He took a bite and had to stifle a moan because it tasted **_delicious_**. Blaine had mixed white chocolate, milk chocolate and a touch of peanut butter to create the most delicious dip Kurt had ever tasted. Kurt caught sight of Blaine watching him carefully and smiled.

"B, these are **_delicious_**. Have some!" Kurt said as he held out his half-eaten strawberry to Blaine.

Kurt stifled a giggle as Blaine's eyes widened in surprise before he tentatively leaned forward and took a bite off of the strawberry. Blaine smiled, picked up another strawberry and took a bite before offering the rest to Kurt. They sat on their blanket and shared their strawberries while chatting quietly about how each of their weeks had been since Wednesday. Once the strawberries were all gone, Kurt watched as Blaine placed the tray on top of the picnic basket and laid back on the blanket. Kurt smiled and laid next to him.

Once Kurt was fully settled, he immediately felt the intense tension that had surrounded the duo the previous summer. It was even more intense than it had been back then because Kurt knew that in the past he could just act on it, but he couldn't do so anymore. Suddenly, he felt Blaine's hand on his own and smiled as he intertwined their fingers together.

They laid in silence for what seemed like forever before Kurt felt Blaine moving next to him. He turned his head to see Blaine laying on his side facing him. A small smile graced the boy's lips; Kurt smiled in return and turned to face Blaine.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, B?"

"I love you."

Kurt's heart warmed and swelled. They had said it many times recently, but this felt like more of a proclamation than ever before.

"I love you too, Blaine."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to either, but you have to."

"I know."

Kurt nodded and watched as tears began to brim Blaine's eyes. Kurt's own vision began to swim as tears flooded his own eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to spend any time away from you that I don't have to."

Tears began sliding down Kurt's cheeks. "Then don't."

The tension between the two pulled hard and Kurt couldn't be sure who moved first, but suddenly he found his lips attached to Blaine's. The kiss was slow and passionate. After several minutes, Kurt ventured his tongue out and traced Blaine's bottom lip, getting access immediately. As the kiss turned more and more heated, more and more tears cascaded down both boys' cheeks.

All too soon, Kurt had to lean back for air. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Blaine through his tears. His lips were swollen from kissing and the rest of his face was swollen from crying. The look on Blaine's face showed Kurt that he was a spitting image of what he saw in front of him.

"I want to s-spend every second with you before I l-leave." Blaine whispered and Kurt felt his heart plummet and grow at the same time.

"Every second that I can, I'll be with you. But I have work and I can't take it off."

Blaine nodded slowly and Kurt reached out, touching his cheek to try to wipe away some of the fresh tears.

"One week."

"One week."

"I love you, Kurt. Forever."

"I love you, Blaine. Forever."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. This is a little early because I got asked by an anon on Tumblr to update today for their birthday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANON! I hope you enjoyed! :) Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed last update! Your support means the world to me! Hmm...5 chapters left. *sigh*. MUAH!**


	36. Chapter 36

The next day, Kurt awoke with a heavy heart. By the time he had left Blaine's house the previous night, the boys had planned out their week leading up to Blaine's departure. Once reality had set in, Kurt found himself feeling dread with every passing moment. _'We have to make the most of this week, don't let it affect you. Don't let it show.'_

Kurt pulled up to Blaine's house with the picnic basket packed and a smile on his face as Blaine raced out of the house, blanket in hand. Blaine settled in the car without giving Kurt enough time to even unbuckle his seatbelt to step out and say a proper hello.

"Hi." Blaine breathed and Kurt smiled widely at the slightly out of breath boy next to him.

"Hey, B." Kurt hesitated for a second before leaning over to press a light kiss to Blaine's lips. He smiled at the gasp that escaped Blaine's mouth.

**XXXX**

Kurt looked over to Blaine and saw him smiling like a goon and it made him chuckle to himself. _'__I'm going to miss that.'_

"What's the grin about?"

Blaine met Kurt's gaze as he ripped off a small piece of bread and threw it into the pond. "Nothing, I just think it's silly how much fun watching these ducks swim around is. I love it. Let's add this to the list of something to do again before Friday."

Kurt's heart sank at how the easy use of 'before Friday' was thrown into Blaine's vocabulary.

**XXXX**

They spent the entire afternoon on the bank of the pond. Kurt was reminded of their very first date the summer before as the sun began to set and the ducks continued to swim peacefully on the pond. Kurt turned his face away from Blaine as he quickly wiped the few solitary tears that had managed to escape his eyes.

* * *

On Sunday, as Blaine studied himself one last time in the mirror he smiled at his reflection. His face had mostly healed; the bruise was still a barely noticeable light green but the swelling had completely gone away and his cut on his jaw was only a faint red line. He flattened out the fly away chunk of hair with a little extra gel and nodded once to himself.

_'__Let's go. Kurt is waiting. We only have a few days left. Make the most of it. But…what if he doesn't actually want to spend time with me and he's doing this because he feels guilty?…no. That's not Kurt. Few more days. Relax.'_

**_FROM KURT: Hey you, I saw the movie is playing every hour so no matter when we finish with dinner we will be able to catch a showing. I'm excited to see it! And for dinner! My tummy is grumbling at the thought of it. ;)_**

**_TO KURT: Awesome. I'm about to leave my house. See you soon! :)_**

Blaine smiled, took a deep breath and walked downstairs to his car with renewed enthusiasm.

**XXXX**

As Blaine and Kurt walked hand-in-hand through the mall towards the movie theater, they passed Blaine's favorite bookstore. He smiled and looked to Kurt.

"I remember the last time you offered for me to join you at a movie here."

He chuckled at Kurt's eye roll, "Yeah, I remember that. That was the first of many gasps we heard in the past year. It's strange we never came to this theater while we were actually dating."

Blaine nodded and shrugged, "We preferred movies in. Easier to cuddle that way; if I do remember your words correctly." He added with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt's blush made Blaine smile wider as he squeezed Kurt's fingers.

* * *

Monday found Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean before Kurt had to go to the shop for work. Kurt fiddled with the lid of his coffee cup as Blaine spoke about Cooper's sudden enthusiasm for New York after their many arguments between New York and LA.

"Apparently he **_finally_** sees my side that the New York schools will help with my theatre training more than the LA schools, which will be more film based. Their theatre programs are great, just not as great as New York. Since I'm going for both Musical Theatre and Music, he finally caved and realized that we don't share the same ambition. He's a sore loser." Blaine chuckled before taking a sip of coffee.

"I'd like to meet him sometime." Kurt said and blushed at his admission. _'__I might as well throw myself at Blaine and say 'Let's get married now, Blaine!' Dumbass.'_

"You will. Someday."

Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's hopeful gaze; he couldn't help but feel a sense of hope, too.

"Um, awesome." Kurt said anticlimactically, "Oh! My dad gave me Thursday off as well, by the way. So now I have Thursday off to spend with you, and Friday off so I can see you off at the airport."

"Oh! Great! That's exciting! Does this mean I get to plan a lot of fun things to do on Thursday?"

Kurt laughed easily, "Sure. Whatever you want, B. I'll be there at your whimsy!"

Blaine's smile warmed Kurt's heart. Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's free hand that wasn't occupied by his coffee. He slowly rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles and watched as Blaine's smile faltered a little. _'__Please don't shut me out. Is this too much? But…'_

"The movers will be here this afternoon to take my stuff."

_'__Oh.'_

"Well, that's exciting!" Kurt studied Blaine's solemn face for a moment, "Right, B?"

Blaine nodded slowly, "Yeah. It's just weird. Everything's actually **_happening_** and…it's just so soon. I'm **_ready_**…but…I'm not."

Kurt smiled comfortingly, or so he hoped, "Everything will be great, Blaine. It's exciting. Plus, this way, when you get to New York all of your stuff will be there already." Blaine nodded again while staring at their clasped hands, "Who's letting them in at your apartment?"

"The landlord. You're right; it'll be a good distraction when I get there, trying to place everything in the apartment the way I want."

Kurt nodded, _'__Too bad I don't have that luxury.'_ "Then classes will start."

Blaine nodded again. "Then it'll be Christmas."

Kurt hummed his agreement. "Then it'll be Christmas. See, everything will be **_perfect_**."

Blaine's small smile brought hope to Kurt once again. _'__He'll be fine. It's just nerves.'_

* * *

**_Random Thoughts Page 13_**

**_Everything will be okay, right? Perfect. What does that really mean? I don't want to leave Kurt. We love each other. Some days it feels like too much; some days it feels like not enough. I need to make Thursday perfect. I know I'll cry when I need to leave on Friday. Thursday is my last chance to show him we will be alright. We have to be. Christmas…It's so far away…I wish my parent's cared about their reputation enough to make Thanksgiving something important as well. They cared last year, what makes this year different? Maybe Cooper woul-no. I can't ask him for that. Christmas…No. Focus on what you have now, not what you have to worry about in the future…Thursday. Perfect. It has to be._**

* * *

On Tuesday evening, Kurt ran out of the shop, dragging his father behind him, only to find Blaine standing by his car with a large bouquet of flowers. Kurt stopped short and gasped.

"Hey, Kurt. I, uh, might have roped your dad into helping me again."

Kurt turned to his father and Burt threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, he's leaving in a couple of days, I couldn't let him down. Why do you think I was so insistent that we rode together today? I didn't suffer through the fifteen minutes of showtunes for the hell of it."

Kurt couldn't suppress his giggle. "You love showtunes, don't even lie." He said before turning to Blaine, "Hey, B. Sorry, I didn't properly say hello."

"It's okay, th-these are for you." Blaine said while holding out the bouquet of flowers to Kurt.

Kurt accepted them with a blush, "Thanks, B. They're **_perfect_**."

They both smiled widely and Kurt slid into Blaine's tight embrace. As Kurt began to pull away, he felt Blaine keep his arms loosely around his waist, he smiled widely before leaning in and kissing Blaine deeply. After a moment, there was a loud clearing of a throat behind Kurt; he smiled as he broke the kiss.

"Uh, boys, don't you have dinner or something to get to? You're standing in the way of my exit." Burt said teasingly.

"Ugh, **_dad_**! We were having a moment." Kurt retorted, equally as teasingly.

"Yeah, I could see that. Now **_move_**." Burt said in response as he removed his cap and threatened to throw it at Kurt and Blaine.

"Sorry, Burt. We're moving." Blaine said as he tugged on Kurt's hand.

All three laughed as Burt began pulling away in Kurt's car. Kurt turned back to Blaine and smiled at the grin on Blaine's face.

"Dinner?"

Blaine nodded, "Dinner."

**XXXX**

As the duo walked up to the Hudmel's front door after dinner, Kurt turned to face Blaine and saw the contemplative look on his face.

"What's on your mind, B?"

Blaine jumped slightly; Kurt smiled softly as Blaine met his gaze. "Uh, Kurt. I'm just…w-well I'm thinking about us."

Kurt's heart dropped, _'__Stay strong. Protect yourself. Protect him.'_ "What about us?"

"Well…**_us_**. Like…What are we?" Blaine looked to the ground and shifted in his spot.

_'__Protect yourself.'_

"Blaine. You're leaving." Blaine nodded slowly but stayed silent. Kurt sighed, "B…I love you. You know that. But…I don't want to tie you down. You're going to **_New York_**. There are going to be **_so_** many guys begging for your number and…" Kurt had to take a steadying breath as tears threatened to escape, "I love you, but I don't want you to hold back because of me. And I don't want our demise to be because someone cheated." When Blaine's head snapped up, Kurt held up his hand, "I'm not saying you would, or that I would, but I just don't want it to happen. You deserve to be free in such an amazing city." Kurt squeezed Blaine's fingers to show he was done talking as Blaine's gaze fell to his feet again.

"I don't want to be f-free. You could never **_hold me back_**. I would **_never_** cheat on you, and I'm sure you'd never cheat on me. I want n-nothing more than to be yours. I love you, so much, Kurt. It hurts me to think of you f-forgetting me."

Kurt felt his heart breaking, "Blaine, I could **_never_** forget you. And I know it's unlikely that we'll cheat…I just worry. And we will keep in touch and stay very close and come Christmas we will spend time together and next year I'll hopefully move out there and if we still feel the same then we can work something out…just the distance will be horrible. We won't make it."

Tears fell from Blaine's eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I don't."

"Then why can't we make it work now? I-I mean you just said we'll stay close and talk and Christmas will be amazing and…and I don't want anyone else except you."

"I don't want anyone but you either. I just can't hold you back, B. I can't."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek before slipping inside his front door before Blaine could say anything else. Kurt's heart broke into a million pieces. _'__It's the right thing. Protect yourself.'_

**_FROM BLAINE: Tomorrow?_**

Kurt smiled and took a deep breath.

**_TO BLAINE: Tomorrow._**

* * *

On Wednesday, Blaine surprised Kurt for lunch again. Upon deciding to surprise him, Blaine was worried that Kurt would feel awkward after their conversation the prior evening. Once he saw Kurt walking towards him with a large smile on his face, all of Blaine's worries disappeared.

**XXXX**

That evening, Blaine picked Kurt up from his home and they went to dinner at Breadstix. As they sat in the booth, Blaine kept staring at Kurt and remembering how they had shared their first date at the very same restaurant and how everything was **_so_** unsure for them at the time, but they had hoped that things would work out. _'__Just like now.'_

"Uh, Kurt? I-I'm sorry about last night."

Kurt's confused eyes met Blaine's honest ones. "What do you mean?"

Blaine swallowed and blushed, "When I asked about…**_us_**. I just realized that, well, we love each other and that can be enough. We were never even meant to be together to begin with and we had hope and love and that kept us together. I think if we hold on to that…we can make it."

Blaine's eyes glazed over with tears as he watched tears cascade down Kurt's cheeks. They clasped hands tightly and didn't care about the old couple in the next booth over who were glaring at them. The only thing that mattered was the two of them.

"B, I love you so much. I **_do_** have hope for the future. Thank you for understanding. I think we can make it. No…I **_know_** we can."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. I'm sorry this is late, I wasn't feeling well yesterday. Next update is part one of the longest day. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. Your support means the world to me. We were at 200 followers, but I lost one, so thanks for getting us there, let's see if we can get back there, yeah? ;) Only a few more to go until the end. MUAH!**


	37. Chapter 37

Blaine checked his watch again. 7:56am. _'Too early. I'm too early. Thirty-four minutes early. He's probably not even ready to go yet. Don't bother him. Go elsewhere and come back. I look desperate. Back out of the driv-'_

Blaine was startled from his thoughts by a knock on his driver's side window. He turned to see Burt peering in at him questioningly.

"Hey kid, you going to come in or sit out here awkwardly for a while longer?" Blaine heard Burt question through the glass window.

Blaine took a deep breath and opened his car door. "Sorry Burt, I'm just early and was deciding what to do to pass the time. I guess I should have moved first."

Burt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "It's fine kid, come on in. Kurt's been ready for an hour."

Blaine met Burt's gaze and saw the man shrug before walking up the steps to the front porch. Blaine followed silently behind. _'__He's been ready for an __**hour**__? He's looking forward to spending time together? But…I'm leaving. Tomorrow.'_

"Hey, B!" Kurt's voice startled Blaine from his thoughts and Blaine looked up to see the boy smiling widely at him.

Blaine returned the smile and without words, walked forward and captured Kurt in a tight embrace. He felt Kurt's arms wrap tightly around his neck and sighed. _'__Can't we just stay like this all day?'_ After a few minutes, Kurt leaned back and Blaine smiled as their eyes met, Blaine leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss. It was simple and quick, but made Blaine's heart soar nonetheless.

"So…what's the plan for today?"

Blaine's smile widened. "Lima Bean first, then you have to come with me on an errand to pick up my glasses, then the park, followed by lunch."

Kurt nodded, "Then…?"

"You'll see."

Kurt pouted thoughtfully and Blaine had to resist kissing him again, "**_I_** should be the one planning this, B. It's **_your_** last day; it should be **_me_** making it fun for **_you_**."

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's, "You are. Now come on, let's go get some coffee."

Kurt nodded, "Okay, let me grab my bag."

_'__Your bag?'_ Blaine eyed Kurt in wonder.

"You didn't think I'd seriously come home tonight? I'm not waking up any earlier than necessary tomorrow when your flight leaves at the ungodly hour of 6 am and I-"

"6:09, thank you very much." Blaine chuckled as Kurt shot him a look.

"Okay, **_6:09_**, still. Yeah, I'm staying at your place tonight. My dad and Finn will drop my car at your house while we're out today." Kurt finished and Blaine saw the hesitance in his eyes, "Is that okay?"

A wide smile spread across Blaine's face, _'__No more time apart. We'll be together until we __**have**__ to separate. Perfect.'_ "Sounds…**_perfect_**, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt smiled at Blaine before reluctantly removing his hand from Blaine's grasp to get his back from the kitchen. He heard Finn come bounding down the stairs, so he allowed himself an extra minute to check his bag one last time. He smiled as he saw the package neatly wrapped and nestled next to his shirt for the following day. _'__Okay. We can do this. One more day. Just enjoy it.'_

Kurt was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and fell into Burt's embrace.

"You know, kiddo, everything will be okay. Just make the most of today, okay? Don't think about tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, stepped out of his father's embrace and smiled. "Thanks dad."

Burt simply smiled and walked to where Kurt had left Blaine. Kurt took another minute and took a deep breath with his eyes closed before walking out to the hallway. He couldn't suppress a giggle at the state of chaos in the entryway. Finn was talking loudly to be heard over Carole, who was hugging Blaine and attempting to talk through her tears while Burt was trying to peel her off of the boy. Blaine's expression made Kurt giggle the most, his honey-hazel eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open and he looked like he wanted to run away; Kurt knew he was far too polite to ever actually do so. As Kurt giggled, he caught Blaine's eye and saw the boy mouth silently what appeared to be '**_help me_**'. This only made Kurt giggle harder.

"Alright guys." Kurt said before realizing it was time to pull out the Cheerio hidden deep inside somewhere, he took a deep inhale, "**GUYS**! **LET HIM GO**!"

Everyone jumped and Kurt smiled. _'__I still got it!'_

"Th-thanks for your kind words, but, um, I'll be back at Ch-Christmas. I'll see you then." Blaine said with a forced smile, clearly still uncomfortable with the situation that had just happened around him.

"We're just going to miss you around here, Blaine. You'll be great. New York is lucky to have you." Carole said in a watery voice before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, kid. You need anything, don't be afraid to call me. Good luck with school and…everything." Burt said with a nod.

"Dude. Just don't avoid Rachel too much, okay? See you later." Finn said with an awkward wave.

"Thanks guys." Blaine said with a smile. "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled, walked forward and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's; after giving his family one last smile, they walked out of the house and into Blaine's car.

* * *

As the duo sat in the Lima Bean, Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes flicker to the door when the bell went off notifying the staff of an entering or exiting customer. His mouth set into a frown immediately. Blaine heard a bunch of giggles and turned to see who had entered. He sighed as he saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany walking to the counter to order their coffee.

"Kurt? Don't let them bother you. They hit their peak in high school; you're going to be a star. **_My_** star. Don't let them bring you down." Blaine said quietly, but saw the sadness cloud Kurt's blue-green eyes. Blaine squeezed his fingers gently and brought the boy's attention back to himself, "Do you want to go?" Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled and stood.

As they walked toward the door, a loud squeal rang through the shop as Brittany recognized them.

"**DOLPHINS**! **HI**!" Brittany shouted as she skipped over to them.

Blaine saw Kurt take a deep breath before plastering a smile on his face. Blaine turned and smiled at Brittany.

"Hey Brittany, how are you?"

She gathered them both into a tight hug, "Good. I thought you both died, though. I haven't seen you in a long time. I thought Lord Tubbington had his mafia kill you." She shrugged.

"Ah, no. We're still alive, Britt." Kurt said with a more genuine smile on his face.

"Yeah. I keep wishing on the star outside of my window that the gel fairy would stop sneezing on your head, but I guess I should pick a different star." Brittany said with a sad look at Blaine's hair.

Blaine chuckled, "Well, last night I didn't have any gel on when I went to sleep, so it worked for a while."

Brittany's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped open, "**_Woah_**."

Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his fingers and he turned to see him nod his head slightly to the door and he nodded. "Hey, Britt, we were actually just leav-"

"Hey nerd, other freak." Quinn said behind Brittany as her and Santana approached.

"Brittany, let's get a table." Santana said and eyed the boys with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, okay! **BYE DOLPHINS**!" She said before hugging them both one more time.

Blaine smiled to the girl as she skipped behind Santana.

"I would have thought you'd be gone by now. All you and granny pants would talk about for the last month of school was New York. You change your mind?" Quinn said snarkily to Blaine.

"No. I'm leaving tomorrow. Thanks for your concern. We're just head-"

"What about you?" Quinn turned to Kurt.

"I'm going to Lima CC for a year before joining Blaine in New York."

Quinn hummed her indifference. "I'm going to Yale. I leave next week."

"Okay." Kurt said; Blaine felt Kurt getting tenser with every second.

"Congrats. Bye Quinn." Blaine said and turned to walk out, bringing Kurt with him.

_'__That was rude...she deserved it though. She was always rude to me.'_

When they had settled into the car, Blaine watched Kurt take a shaky, deep breath.

"You okay?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt's eyes turned to meet Blaine's and he placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips. "I'm fine. Glasses?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt began returning to normal with every passing second, his anxiety passing as quickly as it had come.

"Glasses."

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine put the glasses on his face, he smiled at seeing the Blaine he had known for so long. Blaine studied himself in the mirror with a slight frown. _'__What's wrong? They're very similar to your old ones. What's wrong, Blaine? Let me help you!'_

"Sir? Is everything satisfactory?" The optometrist's assistant asked as she studied the way the glasses sat on his face, looking to make sure they weren't crooked.

"Yeah. I'm just used to seeing myself without my glasses now; it's weird seeing my reflection with glasses." Blaine shrugged and looked to Kurt, "What do you think?" He asked as he adjusted them higher on his nose. The simple action nearly brought tears to Kurt's eyes.

"**_Perfect_**." He smiled as Blaine smiled back.

"**_Perfect_**." He said back and turned back to the mirror; with a final smile, he removed them from his face and folded them to be placed in their case.

Kurt's heartbeat sped up, _'__What the fuck are you doing?'_ He met Blaine's gaze in the mirror as Blaine began replacing his contact lenses.

"I'm planning to use them for lazy days and evenings. I'm used to these now," Blaine said with a shrug, signaling to the contact lens he was cleaning in his palm.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Sounds good, B."

**XXXX**

When they reached the car after Blaine finished paying and making an eye exam appointment December, Blaine stopped without letting go of Kurt's hand. Kurt turned to meet his gaze.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You seemed upset when I put my contact lenses back on."

Kurt looked to the ground and sighed, "It was just…You always loved your glasses and now it's strange to see you…drifting from them. I know it's silly, but you have this habit of adjusting those damn things, as I'm sure you know, and…well, you did it in there and it reminded me of the old days…the ones where you weren't leaving tomorrow. I don't want to be sad. That's not what today is. Today is fun. I just…seeing that was just a happy memory."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. _'__Please don't drift from me, B. Please.'_

As if reading Kurt's mind, "I'll never drift away from you, Kurt. They're just glasses. You mean way, way more to me than those silly things. They caused trouble for me, you bring me happiness."

"They brought you trouble?"

Kurt felt Blaine sigh into his neck, "Yeah, they completed the **_nerd look _**that first brought me to your attention. It's okay though, I'm used to my contacts now, and I still have my nerdy clothing. That's not changing anytime soon." He chuckled softly and Kurt couldn't help but giggle, too.

"I'm sorry, Blaine."

"Don't be."

They shared a quick kiss before loading into the car.

"Park?" Blaine said with enthusiasm in his eyes.

Kurt smiled widely, "Park."

* * *

They had walked through the park multiple times before Blaine decided to settle down and watch the ducks swim. He smiled as he spread the blanket on the ground. There were two families of ducks swimming peacefully on the pond before them. He took a deep breath before looking over to Kurt. He saw him smiling peacefully at the ducks and squeezed his fingers. Kurt looked over with the smile still lighting up his face. _'__Do it. It's your last chance.'_

"Uh, Kurt? Would you l-like to sit with me?" Blaine asked, mirroring the words he had used the first time he had asked Kurt to snuggle on the blanket in the park on one of their many days spent there.

Kurt nodded and crawled over so he could sit between Blaine's legs, leaning back into Blaine's embrace. Blaine sighed in content and turned his gaze back to the ducks as he and Kurt talked quietly.

**XXXX**

After lunch at their favorite Thai restaurant, the duo headed back to Blaine's house. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt's navigator parked in the driveway. _'__I guess he meant it. He's really staying tonight. I get to wake up next to him.'_

"What's next, B? You only told me what we're doing until lunch." Kurt piped up from the passenger seat as Blaine cut the engine to his car.

He smiled widely and met Kurt's gaze, "That's because it's a surprise. Come on."

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's once again and led him through the house, straight to the backyard. He heard Kurt gasp next to him and smiled widely.

"You set up the beach again?!" Kurt squealed and Blaine nodded, meeting Kurt's gaze, "**_Blaine_**! **YAY**!" Kurt jumped up and down twice in excitement.

"Ah, but first we must do our other station. I only have two today because…well, b-because we're on limited time." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt's smile widened, "Is it another ugly painting?"

Blaine laughed, "No. But, you'd be happy to know that our ugly painting is currently in my apartment in New York just **_waiting_** to be placed."

Kurt's mouth dropped open, "You **_still_** have that thing?"

Blaine nodded proudly, "And it's still your lock screen photo. Okay, our first station is one of our go-to, favorite things to do ever. While we were dating, we **_never_** missed the opportunity when it presented itself. What do you think it is?"

Kurt blushed a deep red, "Uh, Blaine? It's like two in the afternoon…"

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Part two of Thursday and Friday for our boys will be up on Tuesday! :) I hope y'all enjoyed the update. Thanks so much to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed last chapter. Yay! We're over 200 followers again! Thank you so much! Next chapter's a long one, around 3,500 words before final edits. MUAH!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: There is some smut thrown in this chapter, but there is more story after the smut ends, so...just a warning for anyone looking to avoid it. :) (full A/N at bottom)**

* * *

Blaine's eyes widened as realization hit. "Oh, **_no_**, Kurt. No. Karaoke. Broadway karaoke."

Kurt's excitement returned as Blaine led him to the spot under the tree where he had set up the music player and had the sheet music binder set out. He had updated his inventory since the last time he and Kurt had sung together. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him as he flipped through the pages in the binder. He felt his heart lighten at the many duets he passed on his way through the binder. _'__This is the last time you'll sing with him for a while. Make it count.'_

After many songs and even more giggles, both boys' voices were beginning to strain. Blaine had just finished singing 'This Is The Moment' from 'Jekyll and Hyde'; Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine press the pause button on the stereo, waiting for Kurt to make his next choice. _'__Do it. It's your last chance. He'll agree. Do it!'_

"Uh, B? My voice is getting kind of sore. Let's each pick one more song, **_but_** the song has to be a duet." Kurt smiled wider as Blaine's eyes softened to adoration and his own smile twisted widely on his face. "Okay, I've got one already picked out. It's sort of heavy on your singing, but I want to do it anyway for my choice." Kurt leaned over and found the right song on Blaine's iPod before handing him a copy of sheet music.

Kurt watched Blaine carefully as the opening chords of 'Come What May' from 'Moulin Rouge' began to play. Blaine's smile was soft and his eyes shone with pure adoration as he met Kurt's gaze. Kurt listened in awe as Blaine sang his part song, adding in his own voice when the music called for it, to blend in a beautiful harmony.

When the song finished, they both paused for a moment and smiled at one another. Kurt pushed the binder to Blaine and watched as he searched through the music.

"Aha! Got it." Blaine said quietly as he turned to his iPod, speaking while he scrolled through the different songs, "This one is heavy on **_your_** singing. Sorry, but you always take Mimi, so here you go." He handed over the sheet music and Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he saw the chosen song.

The opening chords to 'Without You' from 'Rent' filled the silence. They both sang passionately and as the song drew to a close they were both left panting. Tears had managed to escape both boys' eyes; once the song was over, Kurt pounced forward, capturing Blaine's lips in a heated kiss.

Kurt reached his tongue out, getting immediate access and he took his time exploring, tasting Blaine's mouth before sliding his tongue to tangle with Blaine's. After several minutes, Kurt had to break away for air. He smiled at Blaine, who was panting equally as hard next to him.

"Beach?" Blaine said once they had regained their breath.

Kurt nodded, "Beach."

* * *

As the duo sat on a single beach chair in the middle of Blaine's makeshift beach, Blaine felt Kurt turn in his embrace. He watched as Kurt sat up and crossed his legs, facing Blaine. Blaine mirrored the posture, his heartbeat sped up at the look in Kurt's eyes; it was a look of hope crossed with deep seeded sadness.

"B? We're going to be okay, right?"

Blaine smiled and tried to control his heart rate once again, "Of course, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and looked to the sand as he spoke again, "We'll keep in touch, right?"

"Of course, we'll call and talk every day and skype as often as we can and text all the time."

Kurt took a deep breath, "And you'll come home for Christmas?"

Blaine reached over, grabbed Kurt's hand and waited for him to meet his gaze again. "Kurt, I **_promise_** I'm coming home for Christmas and that we'll stay in touch and we'll be…**_p-perfect_**." Blaine's voice hitched as the tears finally escaped. "Everything will be okay. Y-you won't give up on me, right?"

Blaine watched as Kurt's expression turned to caring mixed with the sadness as tears cascaded down his cheeks as well, "B, I'll **_never_**, **_ever_** give up on you. On us. **_Never_**. I know I did before, but never again. I promise."

Blaine nodded and leaned forward to capture a kiss from Kurt. Once they pulled apart, Blaine caught his breath before suggesting it was time for dinner. Kurt readily agreed and the duo made their way inside, cleaning up their afternoon activities as they went.

**XXXX**

Blaine watched as Kurt took the last bite of the food on his plate. He stood and took Kurt and his plates to the kitchen sink, opting to hand wash them, as the house would probably be abandoned for the better part of the time while he was in New York. As he was washing the final plate, he felt arms snake around his waist. He leaned back into Kurt as he set the plate down on the drying rack.

He turned around in the embrace and smiled as he met Kurt's gaze. He snaked his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt adjusted his arms so they were placed around Blaine's neck.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Kurt."

"I'm going to miss you too, B."

Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. He put as much passion as he could into the kiss and felt Kurt respond immediately. He hesitantly slid his tongue out and was met with Kurt's already open and waiting mouth. Blaine moaned into Kurt's ready mouth. Blaine felt Kurt push against him and they backed into the counter, flush together.

Kurt's hands made their way down his arms and up his back in a slow, repeated circle. All too soon, Blaine needed air. He removed his mouth from Kurt's, taking a couple of deep breaths while resting his cheek on Kurt's. He felt Kurt's hot breath on his ear and smiled. He moved to kiss Kurt's jawline before moving to his neck. Kurt tilted his head, giving Blaine a wide expanse to work with. He quickly found Kurt's pulse point and began making his mark. The moan that erupted from Kurt sent all of Blaine's blood quickly rushing south, causing his pants to turn into a noose around his cock. Blaine moaned as Kurt rolled his hips against him and he could feel that Kurt was just as hard as he was.

"**_Oh Blaine_**. **_God_**, I've m-**_ungh_**-missed this so much." Kurt said in a husky voice and Blaine smiled, knowing that he was the cause of the tone drop.

Blaine leaned up so his lips could brush against Kurt's ear, "Should we take this to my room?"

* * *

Kurt shivered as those words were said hotly into his ear. He moaned obscenely before latching his lips to Blaine's again. After several minutes, Kurt broke the kiss and took Blaine's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Once they reached the room, Kurt gasped. It was so **_empty_**. There was the bed and a suitcase, which was placed neatly by the wall. Blaine's desk remained, only because it didn't fit the dimensions of the room in his apartment. Kurt felt Blaine's arms slowly snake around his torso again, and his lips made their way to Kurt's neck.

"I'm sorry, it's just strange. It's so…**_empty_**."

"s'okay" Blaine mumbled against his neck.

Kurt could feel Blaine's dick poking his ass cheek and it snapped him right back into the moment, effectively causing his own dick to come back to attention as well. Kurt turned in Blaine's embrace and latched his lips to Blaine's once again. Kurt reached his hands down and unfastened the buttons before slowly inching Blaine's polo up, over his torso.

"**_Kurt,_**" Blaine moaned as Kurt's fingers ghosted over his nipples.

Kurt smiled as he tugged the shirt up and over Blaine's head, the soft sound of the shirt hitting the ground made him smile wider. His eyes raked over Blaine's newly extra-defined muscles. He had had muscles before, but they were nothing like the sight before him. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine again. He could feel Blaine's fingers working his own shirt undone. He broke the kiss and leaned down to work Blaine's neck. He found Blaine's favorite spot, right at the point where his jaw met his neck, and made his mark, hard. Blaine's moan only caused Kurt to move lower and mark his collarbone as well.

Soon, Kurt's shirt joined Blaine's and the duo pressed flush together again. They slowly made their way to the bed. Kurt felt his knees hit the bed and gave in, falling gracefully with his lips still attached to Blaine's. They shifted higher on the bed and Kurt laid his head back on Blaine's pillow and allowed Blaine to straddle him. Kurt raked his fingers down Blaine's back as Blaine shifted to grind his hips into Kurt's.

They both moaned at the friction. Kurt felt his breathing getting shallower as Blaine continued to grind against him. Finally, he felt close to his climax and had to raise the white flag.

"Mm..Blaine..**_ungh_**…we…ho-hold on, honey." Kurt said brokenly as Blaine landed a particularly hard thrust.

* * *

Blaine stopped immediately and rolled off of Kurt. _'__Damn it. I was pushing it and I knew it. Shouldn't have done that. Great, now he'll only remember me as that guy who wanted to sleep with him. Fuck. No. I __**love**__ him. I-'_

"Blaine? Are you okay?" He heard Kurt's soft voice next to him.

Blaine turned and smiled, "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that. I g-got carried away."

He saw Kurt's look of shock and looked away quickly. "B, I just needed to slow down to make sure I didn't…well, so I didn't cum too quickly."

Blaine turned quickly to face Kurt again, "Really?" Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded, Blaine sighed in relief. "O-okay."

He leaned forward and kissed Kurt once again. Blaine felt Kurt's fingers undo the button of his pants and slowly slide the zipper down, loosening the pants from his achingly hard cock. He felt Kurt's hands slowly run down the sides of his thighs as he slid Blaine's pants down, leaving his boxer-briefs in place.

Once his pants were all the way off, Blaine worked on Kurt's pants, fully removing them, leaving his navy briefs behind. Blaine kissed his way up Kurt's legs, skipping his cock, quickly moving up his chest to kiss Kurt's mouth again. He slowly slid his hand down Kurt's chest and palmed his cock through the tight briefs. Kurt moaned into their heated kiss and Blaine smiled before breaking the kiss to work his way back down Kurt's chest.

He reached the waistband of Kurt's briefs, hooked his fingers in the band and slowly inched them down, allowing Kurt's cock to spring free of the offending clothing. Blaine got the briefs to Kurt's knees before he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and kissed his way up Kurt's shaft and slowly sank his mouth down on Kurt's cock.

Kurt moaned above him as he continued to bob his head, sucking and digging his tongue into the vein underneath Kurt's cock. He teased Kurt's slit with every pass and moaned at the first taste of pre-cum beading into his mouth.

"**_Ungh_**! **_Blaine_**!" Kurt moaned and Blaine popped off of Kurt's cock and smiled as he finished removing Kurt's briefs.

He kneeled up on the bed and removed his own boxer-briefs before laying down, flush on top of Kurt. They both moaned as their naked cocks slotted together. Blaine slowly began thrusting his hips against Kurt's, building up speed and friction with every thrust, using their pre-cum as lube.

"**_Kurt_**. **_Please_**." Blaine moaned as Kurt worked his neck with his mouth, his hands kneading Blaine's ass.

Blaine felt Kurt remove his mouth from his neck before feeling the hot breath in his ear. "What do you want B? Tell me what you need, honey. This is all you tonight."

Blaine closed his eyes and halted his thrusting. He and Kurt had always been a switch couple. Blaine loved the feeling of being filled, but also loved being in control. _'__What do I want? This shouldn't be so hard.'_

"B?"

Blaine opened his eyes again and met Kurt's gaze. "I want you inside me. I **_need_** you inside me. I need to feel you for days. I need you, Kurt. **_Please_**. I need you."

Blaine didn't realize tears were streaming down his cheeks until Kurt reached over and wiped a few stray tears away.

"Of course, B. Do you have anything?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded and got up from the bed. Once he retrieved the lube from his desk drawer, his heart dropped immediately.

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine's shoulders continued to shake through his tears. Kurt's own tears were sliding silently down his cheeks. Blaine hadn't moved a muscle after retrieving the bottle of lube. Kurt's confusion took over. _'__What's going on? Did you change your mind? What is it?'_

"Blaine, is everything okay?"

Blaine slowly turned around and shook his head. "I d-don't have any condoms."

Kurt's heart plummeted, _'__Was he with someone else? I wasn't. Was he?'_

"I-I wasn't with anyone else…were you?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt sighed in relief.

"No, B. Only you."

Kurt's heart swelled and broke at the smile that took over Blaine's face; the flood of tears streamed quicker out of his eyes. Blaine set the lube bottle down on the bed and slid down on top of Kurt. They kissed passionately for several minutes, thrusting against one another, tears sliding out of their eyes uncontrollably.

Kurt hooked his leg over Blaine's hip and rolled them over. He looked deep into Blaine's lust blown, teary eyes and smiled.

"How do you want to do this?"

"I n-need to see you, **_please_**."

Kurt smiled and nodded before kissing him deeply. He reached for the bottle of lube and coated his fingers thoroughly, rubbing them together to warm up the lube before reaching down to circle Blaine's entrance. Blaine moaned as Kurt slowly pushed his finger into Blaine's heat. Kurt began moving his finger around and kissed Blaine again.

Blaine broke the kiss a second later, "**_More_**. **_Please_**."

Kurt added a second finger alongside his first. He scissored them and kept moving them around inside of Blaine. He hooked his fingers and smiled when Blaine's hips bucked.

"**_Fuck_**. **_Kuuurt_**." Blaine moaned as Kurt continued to brush his prostate.

He slid in a third finger after Blaine nodded to ask for more. Kurt kept scissoring his fingers and moving them around inside of Blaine, brushing them against his prostate with every pass.

"**_Kurt_**. I need you. I n-need you." Blaine said through his tears and need.

"Okay honey. Okay." Kurt said through his own tears.

He lubed his cock thoroughly and took a deep breath before pushing into Blaine. Blaine's heat tightened around his cock and they both moaned at the slow rate at which Kurt pushed into Blaine. Once Kurt was fully engulfed, he stayed still, waiting for Blaine to nod. He heard a sob erupt from Blaine and immediately got worried. _'__Shit. I've hurt him. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_

"Kurt. I'm going to miss you. Miss this. I'll miss you so much." Blaine said as their gazes met.

Kurt's own sob escaped his throat as he leaned down, careful not to move his hips too much, to kiss Blaine passionately. "I'll miss you too, Blaine. So much. I love you."

"I love you." They kissed again. "Okay, you can move."

Kurt slowly inched his hips back and thrust them forward. He worked up to a comfortable speed and angled his hips so he brushed against Blaine's prostate with every thrust. They both moaned obscenities and each other's names.

As Kurt felt his stomach knotting, he reached down and began stroking Blaine in time with his hips.

"**_KUUUURT_**!" Blaine came with a sob and a shout.

Blaine's walls tightened around Kurt and he came seconds later, "**_BLAAAAAINE_**_!"_

Kurt came to after his intense orgasm and slowly slid out of Blaine. They were both panting heavily, their sweat covered chests rising and falling quickly.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said before kissing Blaine deeply.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt heard the pure sincerity behind the words.

He snuggled tightly into Blaine's side, his tears sliding out of his eyes and landing on Blaine's naked chest. They didn't even bother to clean up. Kurt fell asleep with Blaine's heartbeat as his soundtrack.

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning to his cell phone alarm. He was spooning Kurt tightly. He kissed Kurt's cheek before reaching over him to turn off his phone alarm.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek once again, "Kurt? Kurt, wake up. We need to get up and get ready."

"S'too early." Kurt mumbled.

"I know it's early, but we have to get up. I need to shower and make us coffee. Do you want a shower or do you want to sleep until it's time to leave?" Blaine inched away as Kurt turned onto his back, wincing slightly.

They had woken up from their first love making session the night before after an hour and decided to switch, having one more time in each other's arms before sleep claimed them for the night.

"I'll get up. Shower together?"

Blaine nodded and slowly moved off the bed, wincing at the pain radiating out of his ass. It subsided as he got used to the sting as he walked. The duo walked hand-in-hand to the shower. They kissed deeply as they cleaned each other.

**XXXX**

Once they got out of the shower, they padded into Blaine's room to get dressed. Blaine put on his glasses and was startled when he heard Kurt's gasp. He looked over and saw Kurt pulling a package from his bag.

"B, I almost forgot, this is for you." Kurt said, holding out the package to Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he took the parcel from the towel clad boy, "**_Kurt_**, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. Just…open it."

Blaine smiled and carefully unwrapped the paper. His eyes fell upon the back of a photo frame. He turned it over and immediately had tears flowing from his eyes. His heart felt like it would explode from all of the emotions that he was feeling. The photo from the Lima Bean when Rachel had shown Finn how to take their picture was nestled into a beautiful frame that perfectly fit the ambiance of the furniture in his apartment. Blaine stared at the picture. The genuine smiles from their laughter shone brightly in the photo.

"B? Is it okay?" Kurt's hesitant voice snapped Blaine back to the present.

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes through his blurred vision before leaning forward to kiss him passionately.

"It's **_perfect_**. Thank you so much. I love it."

They walked downstairs, their bags in hand. Blaine made a pit stop to throw his sheets in the washer, knowing the housecleaning staff would be by later in the day to do a final clean for when his parents wanted to come back and that they would put his sheets in the dryer for him. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Kurt, who was seated on a padded stool.

"Coffee?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Coffee." Kurt nodded his confirmation.

As Blaine made them some coffee, a sad silence filled the room as they stared at each other. Blaine had chosen to keep his glasses on for the trip and left his hair gel free at Kurt's request.

**XXXX**

All too soon, Blaine found himself in Kurt's car, tightly clutching his hand, softly singing the song playing over the stereo.

**XXXX**

Even sooner, Blaine found himself with his boarding pass in hand and his bag checked into the plane. He stood in front of Kurt, holding his hand tightly, staring deep into the beautiful blue-green orbs before him.

"C-can I take a picture of us for my phone? Please?" Blaine asked as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"B, we're a mess, really?" Kurt said as tears escaped his eyes as well.

"Please?"

"Okay."

Blaine turned and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and felt Kurt's arm wrap around his shoulders as they both attempted to smile at Blaine's phone. Blaine turned the phone around and a small sob escaped his throat as he saw the pure adoration in Kurt's eyes in the picture, even through the tears. He looked up and saw the same look gracing the face directly in front of him.

Blaine lurched forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist; a sob escaped his throat as Kurt's arms closed around the back of his neck, holding him tightly. They stayed like that, hugging and crying, for several minutes before Blaine forced himself to lean back, keeping his arms around Kurt's waist.

They both looked around and when Blaine looked back to Kurt he saw the nod and blocked out the world around them. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt with more passion than he ever had before. Their tongues tangled heatedly in the desperation to never let go of one another. A few moments later, Blaine broke their kiss. He leaned back and met Kurt's gaze again.

"I love you, K-Kurt. So much. Please, **_please_** remember that. It's never changing. I love you f-forever."

"I love you too Blaine, forever. **_Forever_**."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. We have all of our communication tools. We'll be okay. Christmas?"

"Christmas."

Blaine kissed Kurt once more and looked into his eyes, trying to memorize every last speck, before turning to go through security. As he made it past the metal detectors, he heard a magical sound.

"**BLAINE**!" Blaine turned and met Kurt's gaze through the sea of people. "**I LOVE YOU**!"

A sob escaped Blaine's throat, "**I LOVE YOU TOO KURT**!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee, nor any of the musicals/songs mentioned in the chapter. Thanks to julymom97, who if y'all remember, was my 100th reviewer and picked out the movies for the boys to watch a few chapters ago, as well as the song from 'Jekyll and Hyde' in this chapter! *sigh* I'm sorry this is late. I got home late, and just...yeah. Sorry. Let's see...We have a chapter left and an...epilogue(?) after it. I say epilogue with a question mark because it's really just a short chapter that I'll try to make closer to normal length, but will probably stay at the measly 600 words. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited last chapter. Special thanks to the person who reviewed! I hope everyone's still enjoying the story! MUAH!**


	39. Chapter 39

Two weeks. It took Blaine two weeks to spend any extra time outside of his apartment than necessary. He would go to class, do any other necessary shopping or appointments and return home. He spent the better part of the time at his apartment crying or staring off into space. He did all of his homework and began writing more songs, but he couldn't get past the heartache. He and Kurt talked every day, but his heart ached for more.

* * *

Two weeks. It took Kurt two weeks to start **_really_** feeling the loss of Blaine. He was alright at first, holding onto Christmas. It started to take its toll, though. His talks with Blaine were the best and hardest part of his day. Every time they hung up, Kurt's heart ached to be in the other boy's arms.

**XXXX**

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, it's me."

"Hey B. How's your day?"

"Fine. I-" There was a shuffling on the other end, "I'm just calling to let you know I won't really be able to talk tonight. I've been-" More shuffling, "**_Yes_**_,__** give me a second**__, __**I'm talking to a friend**__" 'Ouch'"__**right now**__. __**I'll be ready in a second**__."_ More shuffling, "Sorry. I won't be able to talk tonight because I've been invited to go out and sing with some people from class. They set up on a corner and earn a bunch of money every Friday night."

Kurt's heart sank, he looked at the clock. 9:12 pm. _'__I want to talk to you, though! No. Don't be needy._' "Okay B. But…isn't it late? Like…to be starting?"

The sigh that came from the other end of the call hurt Kurt more than it should have. "No, Kurt, this is when they begin because this is when people start paying more. I'll be careful. Promise."

"Okay, B. I'll-"

"I gotta go, can we talk tomorrow?"

Kurt swallowed down his tears, "Yeah. Have fun."

"Okay, Kurt. Talk to you soon."

"I love you."

A flurry of words that sounded remotely like, "I love you too. Bye." came from Blaine's end of the call.

The call was ended before Kurt could actually say goodbye. He flopped face first into his pillow and began to sob. _'__He's slowly forgetting me.'_

* * *

"Woah, where's the gel, B?"

Blaine reached up and carded his fingers through his growing curls, "Oh, I don't know. I just decided not to gel today, I guess. Is that bad?"

A small smile graced Kurt's face through Blaine's computer screen, "Not at all, I've just only seen you **_once_** in public without any gel and that was when you flew to New York."

Blaine nodded, "I just decided it wasn't worth the effort. I'm kind of getting used to letting my hair fly free; I've done it a few times recently."

Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine saw his hesitance and decided to wait him out. _'__It's okay. Just tell me. Please don't hold back, Kurt. __**Please**__. This'll never work if we hold back.'_

"I'm just glad you're finding your groove, B."

Blaine smiled and was struck by an idea, "Hey! Let me get my guitar, do you want to sing something together?"

The smile that lit up Kurt's face warmed Blaine's heart. _'__We'll be okay. I know we will.'_

* * *

**_FROM BLAINE: Do you think this is an acceptable outfit for the first time I'm performing an ORIGINAL piece in my music performance class?_**

Attached was a photo of Blaine that he had taken in the mirror. He had a goofy grin on his face while sporting dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt covered with an open grey button down. Grey Converse covered his feet. _'__He looks great. So happy. So...different.'_

**_FROM BLAINE: Kurt? Is it okay?_**

Kurt shook his head to clear his mind before responding.

**_TO BLAINE: Perfect._**

**_FROM BLAINE: AWESOME! Thanks, Kurt! I have to run, can we talk later? Remember I have rehearsal with my scene partner after classes so I'll be late._**

**_TO BLAINE: Sure. Break a leg. You'll be great._**

**_FROM BLAINE: Thanks! Love you!_**

**_TO BLAINE: Love you too._**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, B."

Blaine sat up in his bed and looked at the clock on his bed side table. 3:48 am.

"**KURT**?! **WHAT'S** **WRONG**?!" _'__Something's wrong. He never calls in the middle of the night. What's going on?'_

"I just miss you and I'm sorry because I know it's a ridiculous hour, but…never mind."

"No, Kurt. What is it? You can tell me anything."

"Blaine? Who are you talking to? Do you need something?" Ricky said sleepily from the doorway. He was crashing on Blaine's couch for the night since he and his girlfriend got in a fight. He hadn't wanted to go home until the next morning, when they both would surely be in a better headspace to work out their problems.

"No one, Ricky. Go back to sleep." The gasp on the other end of the line tugged at Blaine's heart, he immediately turned his full attention back to Kurt. "No, no, no, no! **_Kurt_**. **NO**! I didn't mean it like that. Come on. I ju-"

"It's okay, B. I get it."

"**NO**! I meant that it wasn't anyone he knew and therefore shouldn't be bothered by our impromptu middle of the night conversation. Kurt, **_please_**."

"Who is he?"

"He's…" Ricky and Blaine knew each other from class and had just finished working together on an assignment the previous week, _'__What is he to me? An acquaintance?'_

"Okay, Blaine. Sorry I disturbed your date, or hook-up, or whatever it is."

"No, **_no_**. Kurt he's-" The sob from the other end of the call made Blaine wish he could hold Kurt tightly, "Kurt, honey, no. He's straight. He's got a girlfriend. He's just crashing for the night on my couch. I promise."

"Kurt? The guy from the picture?" Ricky asked, an amused smile on his face.

"**_Yes_**. Now let me talk to him. Go back to bed."

Ricky walked away and Blaine flopped back onto his pillows. He could still hear sniffles from the other end of the call.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Please talk to me."

"I just miss you."

"I miss you too, Kurt."

"I love you, B."

"I love you. So, so much."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight."

* * *

**_I shouldn't be this upset. It's a stupid Halloween party. But…He's a gay eligible guy in New York. A HOT gay eligible guy in New York. And he HAD to decide to be a fireman. Who cares if all of his friends are going as different professions? At least put on a shirt or something…No. I'm not THIS person. He can do_**

"Hey kiddo. You got a minute?"

Kurt slammed his journal closed and looked at his father expectantly. Burt sighed and sat on Kurt's desk chair, facing where Kurt sat in the middle of his bed.

"You know, Kurt. You've been awful quiet lately." Kurt simply stared at Burt. "And you haven't been eating a whole lot. Are you feeling okay?"

_'__Am I feeling okay? Seriously? No. No I'm not. And it's not my fucking fault that I'm not fucking hungry! Leave me alone.'_

Kurt nodded at Burt, earning another sigh.

"How's school going?"

Kurt shrugged. _'__At least I'm keeping up on my assignments. Blaine really was my best teacher...'_

"Have you talked to Blaine recently?" Another nod and another sigh, "When?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes, _'__He would.'_ "Wednesday."

Burt's brows furrowed together, "That's three days ago, kiddo. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine."

"Is he doing anything for Halloween?"

"Going to a party." Kurt spat.

Burt nodded his head slowly and studied Kurt. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. He'll have fun."

"Why don't you go with Finn and Puck to the party at...that one kid's house?" Burt said, waving his hand as though looking for the word.

"**_Azimio_**? No."

Burt sighed once again, "Okay, kiddo. Just know that I'm here to talk if you need it. You should call Blaine. It's still early." Burt said before walking up the stairs and out of Kurt's room.

Kurt was startled when a second later his phone vibrated on his bed side table.

**_FROM BLAINE: What do you think?_**

Attached was a photo of Blaine in his Halloween costume, posing suggestively to the camera. Kurt threw his journal off the bed and flopped face first into the pillow behind him.

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but laugh when Cooper nearly slipped on the patch of ice outside of Blaine's apartment building. They made their way into his apartment with Cooper talking animatedly about some audition he had done the week before his surprise arrival in New York.

"I just can't believe you made it out here for Thanksgiving, Coop. Thanks. It's a nice surprise to see you."

"Of course, Squirt. Especially since we're not going to see each other at Christmas, I figured it was the least I could do."

Blaine nodded his head as he hung up his coat. A moment later, Cooper's words finally sunk in.

"Wait, **_what_**? What do you mean you won't see me at Christmas? Did you book something that's filming then?"

Cooper looked at him like Blaine had suddenly grown a second head. "**_No_**, mom and dad didn't email you?"

Blaine mentally went through the emails that he had seen over the past week but didn't read. _'__Oh, shit. Should have read that one from mom.'_

"Yeah, I didn't read it though."

"Do it." Cooper said before walking to the couch to sprawl out in front of the television.

* * *

"Wait…**_what_**?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I know. I'm really upset too, but it's not like we can do anything about it, Kurt." Kurt could hear the frustration in Blaine's voice on the other side of the call, "I argued with them for hours, even just to let **_me_** come home and check on the house. They wouldn't allow it. I'm sorry. I really am."

"But, B, we **_planned_** for Christmas."

"I know, Kurt. I know." Blaine's frustration had given way to tears, effectively causing Kurt's tears to escape as well. "I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Blaine. When do I get to see you again?"

"Well, we can skype now if you want?"

"That's not what I mean."

"I know." Blaine sighed and Kurt wiped at his cheeks, "I honestly don't know, Kurt. In reality? **_Maybe_** next summer, if I can save up enough money."

Kurt's heart sunk heavily in his chest as more tears escaped his eyes, "I love you, B."

"I love you too, Kurt. More than I can say."

* * *

**_Random Thoughts Page 36_**

**_It's a good thing we got nice big journals. I'm almost to the end on this…that's off topic. Kurt. I'm so upset. I don't know what to do. He's so quiet. When I talked to Burt he was worried about Kurt, too. Like…like before the summer. My fucking parents can't even try and care for once. Just send me home for a week! It's not like you didn't buy the tickets already! It's wasting your money by not sending me! I need to see him. I can't do this anymore. I can't leave here though. New York is perfect. My friends are amazing. Everything is perfect…except Kurt. What am I supposed to do? I love him. I need to be with him. Why is he so hard to get over? What am I supposed to do?_**

* * *

"Finn said you wanted to see me?" Kurt said, sinking into a chair across the desk from his father.

Burt looked out to the garage as he nodded, "Yeah, kiddo. I wanted to talk to you." His comment was met with silence, "I'm sorry to hear that Blaine isn't coming for Christmas. Now, Carole and I got you something **_special_** for Christmas that we wanted to give you."

Kurt tilted his head in wonder, "Christmas isn't for two weeks."

Burt nodded slowly before producing an envelope. Kurt took it and slowly ripped it open. When he saw what was nestled inside, his eyes widened.

"N-no, **_dad_**. I couldn't po-"

"We were going to give you a ticket that would've allowed you to go in the summer or whatever, but we figured this was better."

Kurt took a shaky breath, "But…why'd you give it to me now? I mean, it looks like I wouldn't go until the evening on the 25th. You could have given it to me that morning, or on Christmas Eve."

Burt smiled knowingly and Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters. Oh my goodness everyone! I was BLOWN AWAY by the reception of last chapter! Thank you so, so much! We have one chapter left, I've found a way to expand it a little so it's more than a measly 600 words, but it'll still probably be closer to a measly 1,000-1,500 words. Whoops! I know it's short for this story, but I'm hoping you'll be excited with how it ends. I seriously can't thank y'all enough for all of the support you've shown my story. Y'all are amazing! I hope everyone enjoyed this update! MUAH!**


	40. Chapter 40

Blaine was beginning to worry. His conversations with Kurt seemed to be getting shorter and shorter with every call. Kurt seemed on edge and like he always had a million things on his mind. Not only that, their conversations had turned into surface level discussions, at best. Kurt always seemed to keep the conversation away from himself, feeding Blaine questions to keep him talking. _'What am I doing wrong? What's happening?'_

* * *

Kurt was beyond worried that he was going to spill the beans on his upcoming arrival in New York. He was elated at the opportunity to surprise Blaine on Christmas and didn't want to ruin it. He carefully avoided talking too much about what was happening in his life, making sure to ask Blaine questions to keep his mind occupied. When Blaine had been successful at bringing the conversation back to him, Kurt made sure to stay on safe subjects; coffee, Vogue, food, and music.

* * *

Blaine was getting frustrated that Kurt didn't seem to want to talk anymore. Anytime Blaine tried to have a **_normal_** conversation, Kurt would always have to abruptly end the conversation.

**XXXX**

"Hey, sorry I was in a meeting with my school advisor. Figuring everything out for next quarter." Kurt's excitement was flowing through the phone.

_'__Oh good! He's excited about something! Get him talking!'_

"Oh yeah? What's going on? Were you picking out some fun classes?"

There was a short silence on the other end of the call, Blaine's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Uh, B, I have to go. I'll talk to you later!" Kurt rushed out.

"Oh, okay, love you." Blaine said, but realized that Kurt had already hung up.

He sighed and turned back to his guitar.

**XXXX**

"So, I talked to my parents, and they're going to keep paying the rent for this apartment for next year also. It's perfect size for you to move in, if you still want to do that?" Blaine asked, hopefully.

"Um, so I was reading Vogue the other day and saw the new line of fashion hats coming out and I **_need_** to own one. Have you seen that article?"

Blaine sighed at the obvious subject change, "Yeah. They're very...forward. I think you could definitely pull them off, though."

* * *

Kurt stood facing his family at the very spot where he had seen Blaine off several months prior. Tears were sliding down everyone's cheeks, except Finn's, who was looking to the ground in an obvious attempt to hide his emotions.

"Okay, give Blaine a huge hug from all of us, sweetheart. You'll be so great." Carole said, tugging Kurt into one last hug.

Once she let go, Kurt turned to Finn.

"Take care of the shop and my dad and Carole for me, okay?"

Finn finally met Kurt's gaze, "Yeah. I'm happy for you, Kurt. You need Blaine. Make sure you check on Rachel too. I know you don't like her, but keep an eye on her for me, okay?"

"I'll check in with her. Well, I'll make Blaine check in with her."

Finn nodded and awkwardly held out his arms for a hug. Kurt walked into the embrace and felt more tears spilling down his cheeks, "I'm going to miss you, dude." Kurt stepped out of the embrace, opening his mouth to return the sentiment but stopped when Finn held up his hand, "I know, not dude, **_Kurt_**. Sorry."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that, "It's okay, Finn. I'll miss you too."

_'__Oh, now it's the hard one.'_

"Burt? We'll wait for you at the entrance, okay?" Carole said, grabbing Finn's wrist and tugging him along like a lost child as his confused questions came flying at her.

Kurt watched them walk away with a smile on his face. The smile immediately dropped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his father; both men had tears cascading down their cheeks. Kurt didn't mind, but Burt kept wiping furiously at them.

"Kiddo, I want you to call me the second you land. If anything happens and you want to come home just tell me and we will fly you back."

Kurt nodded and attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, "Take care of yourself, dad. Remember your diet."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on now. Don't want to miss your flight."

Kurt leapt forward and pulled his father into a tight hug, whispering his thanks one last time, before he turned to walk through security.

* * *

That evening, Blaine was seated on his couch, snuggled deep into a blanket, trying to ignore the nagging voice in his head. He was reading a novel and had to adjust his glasses several times as they slid down his nose. He peeked at his phone. 8:43 pm. He tried to dial Kurt's phone again.

"**_Hi you've reached Kurt! Leave a message and I'll get back to you!_**"

Blaine shook his head as the rest of the automated message offered for him to leave a call back number. 'Beep'.

"Hey Kurt, it's me. I've been trying to reach you all day. I know you're probably busy with family stuff, but I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! I know this is probably the fifth message I've left, but I wanted to make sure you got it. Okay…love you. Merry Christmas!"

Blaine ended the call and set his phone down. _'__**Now**__ you decide to give up on me? I should have never come here. I've lost him.'_

Blaine turned his attention back to his book. After several minutes, he heard a knock at his door. With furrowed brows, Blaine got up from his couch and padded over to the front door. He looked through the peep hole and didn't see anything. _'__What's going on? Oh, __**Cooper**__. He must think he's __**hilarious**__.'_ Blaine grumbled to himself as he swung open his door.

"Cooper I don't-**_KURT_**?!" Blaine's jaw literally fell open as he stared at the boy in front of him.

Kurt was dressed in a navy pea coat and dark jeans with his most fashionable snow boots covering his calves. His cheeks were painted pink from the cold outside that only came with Christmas time in New York.

"Hi, B. May I come in?"

Blaine sprung into action at Kurt's words, enveloping the boy into a tight hug.

"**_Kurt_**. I can't believe you're here." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear in the middle of the embrace.

"Me neither, B."

Blaine gathered two of Kurt's three suitcases and led him inside. As soon as they made it to the living room, Blaine turned to face Kurt again. He smiled widely as Kurt looked around with wide, happy eyes. Kurt's eyes latched onto the entryway side of the wall that separated it and the kitchen, he laughed loudly, causing Blaine to laugh as well.

"Looks like you found a proud spot for our ugly painting." Kurt said through his giggles.

Blaine felt his heart lighten at the sound of Kurt's continued laughter. "Yeah, I wanted **_everyone_** to see how amazing we are at painting. They're all jealous of our talent, of course." He said with a wink.

Silence slowly enveloped the room and Blaine made his way over to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and met his gaze. The small nod was all the push Blaine needed. His lips met Kurt's and it felt like home.

Several minutes later, and far too soon for Blaine's liking, they separated for much needed air. As Blaine met Kurt's gaze again, a slow smile painted across both boys' faces. Suddenly, a very important question popped into Blaine's mind.

"Wait…h-how long are you here for?"

Kurt smiled widely, "I was thinking…forever."

Blaine's eyes nearly popped out of his face, _'__Really? What? Forever? Wait…__**really**__?'_

"B? Are you okay?"

Blaine took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses, "Forever?"

"Forever."

"Really?"

Kurt's smile faltered a little, "Is that okay?"

Blaine kissed him deeply, pulling back enough to whisper, "**_Perfect_**."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Glee nor its characters nor do I own Vogue. This will be wordy, but please stick with me! :) First and foremost, THANK YOU to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed this story. Your support absolutely blew me away and I can't thank you enough. I will be taking a few weeks off from posting anything because I need to finish writing the next story and make sure I'm happy with it from start to finish. If you enjoyed this story, follow me on here and/or Tumblr (lovrgrl5 is my name on there also) for a notice of when I start posting again. Also, if you'd like a personal notification from me to your PM box on here, let me know via PM/review and I'll keep a list and send out a message when the new story goes up. :) Thanks again to everyone. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter as well. Yaaay! MUAH!**


End file.
